Silent
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: La vida no termina con la muerte, ella continua, sólo estás invadido por el silencio que es más grande que cualquier cosa. Él te invade y te invita a abandonar tu esencia humana para comenzar una travesía por las calles de Silent Hill. ¿Podrás soportarlo?
1. Silent in my life

**Titulo:** Silent.

**Autor:** Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill, su historia y sus referencias no me pertenecen, son del Konami Digital Entertaiment Inc.

**Advertencias:** Lo de siempre, malas palabras, escenas poco gratas, sangre y oxido.

**Antes ****de ****comenzar: **Well, antes de iniciar esta nueva travesía debo hacer un par de aclaraciones con respecto a este relato. He hecho, como notarán a medida que avance el FanFic, una serie de cambios, algunos son drásticos y otros son poco notorios. Se preguntarán entonces ¿Por qué? XD Bueno encuentro que el nuevo formato es mucho más maduro desde un punto de vista estilístico y narrativo, es incluso más formal. Las razones son esencialmente que FanFiction odia mis detalles y lo borra sin preguntar ¬¬ así que me cansé de luchar con el sistema y me he adaptado a él ù_ú.

**Los cambios:**

1.- No habrá mi listón representativo (El que decía "Silent Hill") por la misma razón de puntuación y caracteres ¬¬*

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ya saben para entablar una relación más privada entre el lector y el autor (Aka ustedes y yo XD)

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Silent – Chapter I<strong>

**Silent in my life.**

* * *

><p>La fila, la tediosa fila de fin de semana. Atrapado en ella, portando un par de latas frías y rotuladas, un paquete de papel higiénico barato debajo del brazo y una soda en la mano. En el piso una canasta de plástico y dentro de ella una botella de aceite, una bolsa de arroz y unos frascos con papilla para bebé. No era una gran lista, y si es que había una.<p>

No ostento, no como mi antecesor y sucesor en la fila, del brazo con sus esposas adineradas, llevando carros repletos de comida, cosas impensables para mí, muchas veces me pregunté si era necesario para ellos ese exceso de comida. Pero luego me percato de que no me importa demasiado, no debería importarme, aunque sé que me miran con desdén, observan la canasta y mis prendas de vestir y se cuestionan si tengo dinero suficiente para pagar lo poco y nada que llevo.

No los culpo. Yo también lo haría.

Miro hacia adelante con delicadeza, la fila se ha atascado en un comprador y su famoso dinero de plástico. ¿Visa o MasterCard? Fuera lo que fuera parecía preocupado y sudoroso al deslizar la tarjeta por la banda de seguridad. Giré la cabeza a las otras filas, expeditas pero con la misma cantidad de personas. Es fin de semana, es fin de mes y es Walmart.

De pronto escucho una musiquita rítmica, no es del supermercado, es como… la de un teléfono móvil. Las miradas escurridizas se hacen notar, las personas se miran, por primera vez se dirigen la mirada, tratan de razonar, de quién es, quién lo llama, quién, quién, quién. El típico reflejo humano a la curiosidad.

—¿Señor? —Escucho detrás de mí, alguien me tiene del brazo.

—¿Si? —Articulo con desgana, lo social no va conmigo y mi conversación es limitada—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Lo que suena, creo que es suyo —Dijo, de inmediato y sin quitarle la mirada, dirigí la mano a mi bolsillo, era cierto, el ruido provenía de allí.

—Gracias.

Saqué el móvil de allí, y miré la pantalla. Kate, Kate me estaba llamando, hubo algo dentro de mi que me gritó que no contestara, pero, a pesar de esa cruel advertencia, lo hice igual.

—¿Kate?

—Ya no lo soporto —Se escucha desesperada, pero la comprendo, ya sé lo que viene—. Lo siento Dean… ya no puedo continuar.

—No lo hagas —Fue lo único que salió de mi boca—. Te lo imploro…

—Perdón… perdóname… por favor —El llanto la invade, no puede terminar así, no podía hacerme esto—. Derek viene conmigo… adiós.

De inmediato la llamada se corta.

—¿Kate?

En ese minuto me sentí desfallecer. Mi vida estaba acabando y comenzando. Las latas de frijoles cayeron a mis pies, casi al mismo instante que todo lo demás, al parecer lo único que estaba allí de pie era mi dignidad sostenida por los fuertes músculos de las piernas.

El dinero no compra la felicidad Kate, no lo hace ¡Maldita sea, no lo hace! ¡Te odio! Y si mis piernas pudieran correr más rápido lo haría ¡Juro por Dios que lo haría! Pero todo es lento, como aquella pesadilla recurrente.

El estacionamiento y las luces de los autos me ciegan, pero da igual, la acera húmeda brilla, refleja las luces y al final… mi objetivo.

La parada de buses.

—¡Kate!

Dudo mucho que no me haya oído, pero mas nada podía hacer. Kate se iba, se alejaba en el trasporte público llevando en sus brazos a mi pequeño hijo de siete meses.

—Regresa… —Susurré, pero es sólo eso, un susurro—. Regresa…

Regresa. Regresa con mi hijo. Regrésame a mi hijo. Entiendo que ya no sintieras nada por mi, que la vida que teníamos era cruel, que no teníamos dinero, que estábamos agobiados por las cuentas impagas y la renta, entiendo que estuvieras cansada, entiendo… yo entiendo… ¡Entiendo todo lo que quieras, pero regrésame a mi hijo!

Porque yo sé lo que es criarse sin un padre.

¡Maldita! ¡Tienes que regresar!

No es que sea asiduo a llorar, llorar no es lo mío, pero son tantas lágrimas, es tanto el dolor que no pretendo ocultarlo por más tiempo ¿Es necesario? ¿Es realmente necesario?

Quizás… quizás ésta sea la vida que me merezco. La felicidad no se hiso para mi aunque me esfuerce por mostrar una sonrisa, lo oculto detrás de mis ojos, mi alma, está deshecha.

Mi paciencia se acaba.

Nuevamente no soy dueño de mis pasos, ellos, como todos los días hacen el recorrido a casa, de memoria impersonal y mecánica. Belair Road da miedo de noche pese al alumbrado público, algunos dicen que se debe al B. Hebrew Cemetery que está de otro lado de la calzada. Pero no es así, no es a los fantasmas, ni a los muertos a quienes les temo. De un tiempo a esta parte, lo que me aterra es perder el control.

Antes de llegar a North Avenue está el barrio más peligroso de Baltimore. Como siempre me dirijo por la acera hasta Lyndale Avenue. El #3254 de Lyndale Avenue. Allí es donde vivo.

El #3254 de Lyndale Avenue, en Baltimore, en Maryland, en Estados Unidos de América. Quién lo diría.

La casa, pequeña, de dos piso está silenciosa, ya no está Kate ni Derek, duele ver la cuna vacía y el móvil con motivos coloridos girando sin que nadie lo pueda escuchar, porque el silencio es más fuerte, más fuerte que los cláxones de los autos, de los insultos de mis vecinos que pelean cada mañana, tarde y noche. Más fuerte que los latidos de mi corazón, más fuerte que los pasos sobre la madera del suelo. Fuerte, fuerte, más fuerte que el gruñido de un gato callejero y el sonido de los disparos en Highview Avenue.

El silencio y el vacío.

Silent in my life, así se llama esta parte de mi vida. Y es tan corta como el llanto de un niño presente en mi cabeza. Pero era tan real, tan real. Tan real que fui donde provenía, mi cuarto, lóbrego y la cama de cobertor crema, la ropa tirada sobre el piso y pañuelos sucios sobre la mesa de noche. Un bulto, un bulto sobre la cama.

Mi hijo, Kate… Kate no se lo había llevado… Dios… estoy delirando.

Mi mano rozó el bulto de lana celeste sobre la cama y sonrío. Tristemente, pero sonrío. Tal vez sea mejor que no fuera mi hijo sino más bien un oso de felpa, le hace falta un ojo, pero Kate se lo había reemplazado por un botón de pantalón.

Me recosté sobre la cama abrazando el oso a mi pecho y estiré la mano para alcanzar el interruptor de la lámpara, pero me detengo obviando el hecho de que no había luz en casa y en días tampoco tendría agua, ni nada que comer.

Tal vez sería mejor ayudarme a un final más digno con la vieja Manurhin Mr-93 heredada de mi padre y oculta en el armario.

Pero estaba tan cansado de luchar por una causa perdida, tal vez debía hacer un trato con San Judas, pero entonces me esfuerzo por recordar que ya no puedo continuar con esta farsa, porque eso es lo que es. Una farsa.

Esto es el fin. Quiero dormir y no despertar, como si fuera realmente posible.

Pero sé, dolorosamente, que mi deseo jamás se cumplirá.

Y sonrío.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ¿Preguntas? Yo tengo varias, como por qué a mi mente se le ocurrió hacer esto, la respuesta es simple, era un juego, es un juego con mi co-writer y co-reader, porque dos cabezas piensan más que una XD

Realmente no sé cuantos capítulos alcance a tener porque estaba pronosticado para ser un Two-shot, pero… ¿Qué creen? Me enamoré y encariñé con este personaje que tan sólo lleva un capítulo.

El sufrido protagonista. ¿Me dan una oportunidad?

Okay me despido, un beso y un abrazo para todos los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews.

Gracias por todo, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten. ^^


	2. Silent in my thinking

**Silent – Chapter II**

**Silent in my thinking**

* * *

><p>La epifanía me abrazó con fuerza tres días después cuando desperté en la cama vacía y anduve buscando a mi hijo por toda la casa, gritando su nombre en el jardín y en la calle.<p>

Entonces comprendí que la ginebra no era buena consejera y que definitivamente me había vuelto loco al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo del baño y odiar mi cara, odiar mi cuerpo. Odié la celda de carne que recubría mis pensamientos encerrándolos en una estructura calcificada, dura e irrompible.

No, no era irrompible, era más bien blanda, la piel fría y los músculos sobre el cráneo y por ello anduve dándome de golpes contra la pared de cerámica por largos minutos.

Sangre, eso era lo que escurría de mi carne abierta, pero en mis momentos de delirio realmente creí que eran mis pensamientos los que se estaban deslizando por mi mejilla, pero no fue así.

Hoy ocurrieron cosas extrañas, luego de mi despertar ensordecedor contra la pared, de ahora color rojo y grandes quebraduras irregulares, tomé asiento en el sillón, aún sangraba y los trombocitos hacían lo que podían con la hemorragia, pero entonces supe que no sería como cualquier otro día al ver a Adah entrando por la puerta.

La vi como siempre, de tez mediterránea y penetrantes ojos negros. Pudo haberse sorprendido al ver la cantidad de sangre, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Kate, me llamó, dijo que está preocupada por tu vida y que lo sentía" Había dicho mientras limpiaba la herida con un trozo de sabana cortada en mil cuadrados perfectos, yo sólo había sonreído agregando un disimulado "Gracias"

"Lo siento mucho" Había continuado pero ya no la escuchaba "Lo superarás, ten fe"

¡Estúpida Adah! ¡Estúpida, mil veces estúpida! Quizás creyó que hacía un bien al vendarme, al suturarme pero no. Ahora sólo hay silencio ¡Sólo silencio! Silent in my thinking porque ya no puedo continuar oyendo mis propios pensamientos, fue tanta la desesperación de sentirme maniatado por las vendas que las arrojé sobre la cara de Adah y llevado por mis instintos había enredado mis manos sobre el cuello delgado de la pobre estúpida.

Pobre Adah, sus últimas palabras habían sido "Maldito bastardo" y con ello dejó de respirar.

—Nada personal Adah, pero necesito encontrar a mi hijo —Le había confesado en mi estado catatónico, cansado por la perdida de sangre, la falta de comida y el esfuerzo requerido para estrangular a Adah.

Como todo un caballero cubrí su cuerpo con el cobertor de la cama, pero antes le arrebaté el dinero que tenía.

De manera irrisoria sonreí todo el trayecto a la parada de buses donde las personas me miraban ¿Por qué me miran? Oh cierto, cierto la sangre fluye nuevamente y mis pensamientos también, junto con la sangre, como debe de ser.

Todo para vaciar mi cerebro de conjeturas y preguntas inservibles, mi objetivo estaba claro y no había nadie quien pudiera detenerme porque claro, yo soy dueño de mi vida y del silencio que se arremolina en cada terminal nerviosa en mi encéfalo.

De pronto mi vida se ha convertido en una historia digna de contar, pero como podrán notar no recuerdo muchas cosas, es el silencio que invadió mis pensamientos en ese instante que me obliga a inventar ciertas cosas que, quizás, no sucedieron.

No recuerdo exactamente cuando el bus llegó a la parada, no recuerdo como es que subí a él y ni siquiera recuerdo si pagué mi pasaje. Lo único que se me viene a la mente es el total silencio que dominaba mi cabeza herida, estaba mareado y la lluvia caía sobre el vidrio ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover de esa manera?

Los abetos, los pinos y los sauces bordeaban la carretera de son a son… algunos disfrutan con la fantástica visión de la lluvia caer, como la pareja de novios que va sentada más adelante, se abrazan y conversan de lo fantástico que va su relación.

¡Ella te dejará, imbécil! Y sonrío. Siempre sonrío, es una terapia, sonreír y sonreír. Aguantando el silencio, sentado en el último asiento, leyendo y releyendo los escritos urbanos de pandillas enemigas insultándose. Dios mío que pedestre es todo esto. Quisiera vomitar en todo aquello, el aroma en el bus es cada vez más insoportable. Huele a sudor, a basura de una semana en descomposición, a sangre, a orina y a heces.

Parada tras parada evalúo mi situación y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que no sé a ciencia cierta donde voy, donde me llevan ¿Por qué me están llevando, cierto? Sin embargo no tengo la mínima intención de bajar, aunque el hedor me vuelva un poco más loco de lo que estoy.

Una parada concurrida y las personas se suben arrebatadamente, como si realmente fuese necesario que se empujen de esa manera, con ponzoña y falta de juicio ¿Y luego yo estoy loco? ¡Pero que ridículo! Soy yo quien me da ese calificativo pero son las personas quienes lo confirman cuando el bus se llena y el único espacio vacío es el que está a mi lado.

Una señora de edad me observa con detención cuestionándose la posibilidad de sentarse a mi lado pues parece cansada, pero mi rostro ensangrentado y mi sonrisa sincera la hacen dudar de inmediato ¿Realmente luzco tan deplorable? ¡El aspecto no es lo esencial en esta vida!

—Tenga, un pañuelo —Un pañuelo, un pañuelo ¡Un pañuelo! No necesito caridad, ni menos de alguien que está peor que yo. Sin embargo lo recibí, la mano arrugada de la anciana se desvaneció mientras clavaba mis ojos azules en los de ella. Ella estaba impaciente, esperaba algo, pero no sé exactamente lo que era.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiere que le dé las gracias?

Ella había enfurecido.

—Petulante malagradecido.

Y dignamente se movió hacía adelante, ignorándome, en fin este vacío existencial en mi mente no me permitía recordar cual era el trayecto final de este autobús. Y por segundos se me vino a la mente Adah, como un sueño estúpido, recordé sus palabras "Lo superarás, ten fe" ¿Tener fe? Vaya idiotez, por eso estás muerta y sin dinero. Por eso Alfred te dejó, estúpida.

Y sin saberlo estaba dejando mi lado humano una vez más oculto bajo el silencio.

Pero sólo puedo sonreír ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pese a todo (Que el personaje es un patán, troglodita, poco hombre y todos los adjetivos que quiera darle) no se metan con él XD Ya ven lo que le sucedió a la pobre Adah. Pero se lo merecía por entrometida (Al menos así la vio Dean) Tal vez se estén preguntando porque decidí poner esto en Silent Hill XD aparte del alcance de nombres. Verán, erh... well lo verán en el próximo capítulo XD Lo prometo, como también prometo hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, yeah, yeah!

Por cierto, también juró que actualizaré pronto "Road To Nowhere" XD tengan un poquito de paciencia XDDDDDD, sí más de la ya me han tenido u_u ¡PIEDAD!

Un beso, para todos los que leen y doblemente a los que dejan reviews n.n... oh sí!

Y recuerden, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten. ^^


	3. Silent in my muscles

**Silent – Chapter III**

**Silent in my muscles.**

* * *

><p>Creo que tengo anemia. Las razones que tengo de pensar eso, son tres, la primera es la evidente hemorragia en mi cabeza, la segunda es que me sentía débil y la tercera es el hecho de que ésta era la tercera vez que me quedaba dormido en el trayecto.<p>

Siento no haberme perdido de nada interesante hasta ahora, las personas en el autobús eran mínimas, el conductor, un vago llevado por caridad, una señora con un niño y una muchacha muy joven que leía un libro. Se me pasó por la mente preguntar dónde estábamos pero la pregunta sería en sí algo absurda puesto que nadie me respondería en este estado, hasta el momento era sólo un hombre con un mal día.

Ahora la sangre seca en mi cabeza, en vez de ser algo agradable como lo había sido hace horas, ahora era molesta, mi herida picaba de manera sorprendente y realmente dolía, dolía, como dolía.

Afuera oscurecía, la estela negra cubría la carretera con lentas y pausadas nubes, las estrellas cobijadas en el seno del universo sin mostrarse por vergüenza a los hombres que no merecen verlas y la luna, agobiada por las malas miradas, las lujuriosas miradas, se cubre de sensatez y se oculta tras la nubes oscuras como una boca de lobo a punto de engullir a su presa.

La lluvia ha cesado paulatinamente, pero no ha desaparecido, no señor, ella sigue allí.

—Dean…

Un susurro lento sobre mi oreja y me giro rápidamente, pero allí está el vidrio trasero, entonces recuerdo que estoy sentado en el último asiento, nadie pudo haberme susurrado nada, pero la voz femenina fue tan clara que su aliento me recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Quién está allí? ¿Estás dentro de mi mente? ¿Te imagine?

Entonces me veo levemente ensombrecido por la figura de la muchacha culta que leía hace rato, cerró su cuaderno de apuntes y un papel voló, navegando a la deriva en el lento vals del autobús hasta mis pies. Ella parece sorprendida, pero no está dispuesta a dejar el papel, pero tampoco quiere acercarse a mi.

Si la montaña no viene a ti…

Tomé el papel entre mis dedos sudorosos y la cabeza me palpitó como si tuviese un segundo corazón dentro. Me erguí del asiento con dificultad y caminé hacía ella.

—Esto es tuyo —Murmuré fijando la mirada en ella, era linda, demasiado diría yo, con esos ojos color avellana y cabello rubio de caída irregular sobre los hombros, tez de porcelana y labios finos—. Eres linda.

¿Qué? ¿Eres linda? Esto estaba escapando de los limites establecidos de moral y ética. Cualquier filosofo se hubiese detenido a estudiar mi personalidad, incluso Da Vinci y los matasanos renacentistas hubiesen exhumado mi cuerpo para estudiar como es que mi cerebro formulaba estupidez, tras estupidez, llamar "linda" a una mujer en un autobús. Así sin más, sin siquiera saber su nombre, quizás y era hombre, de esos que nacen con un trauma y se transforman en el sexo opuesto. Adoro la biodiversidad sexual, pero eso era extremadamente loco, incluso para mí.

—Gracias —Respondió como si nada, como si estuviera acostumbrada a escucharlo siempre… Linda, estás en la categoría Mary Sue, te lo advierto—. Tengo que bajarme, nuevamente gracias.

—No —Sujeté su mano, ella pareció asustarse, debía ser por la fuerza con la que la atraje nuevamente a mi lado—. No te alejes…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Frunció el ceño en un evidente estado de irritación—. Suéltame, loco.

—No estoy loco…

¿Era un chiste? ¿Yo, loco? No me hagan reír ¡No!

—Déjame ir —Susurra y entonces me doy cuenta de que es ella, quien había susurrado mi nombre hace unos instantes.

—Tú… —Y aprieto más su muñeca contra mi mano—. ¿De dónde me conoces?

—Yo no te conozco, suéltame ahora o gritaré.

¿Gritar? ¡Gritar! ¡Realmente quieres gritar! ¿Por qué? ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡Tal vez hace horas te hubiese estrangulado como a Adah! Pero ahora ¡Ahora no!

—No temas, el fin se acerca… —Ella me mira incrédula.

—¡Hey, déjala en paz! —Exclama en conductor y las personas parecen dispuestas a golpearme por ayudarla.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero… —Murmuro en su oído y la abrazo, enrollo mis brazos en sus hombros—. Me alegra conocerte…

Mi mirada se ilumina de repente, la luz me ciega ¿Estaré navegando en las aguas del cielo? Hay un chirrido ensordecedor y de pronto ya no hay gravedad. Silent in my muscles, dormidos sin hacer nada contra las pareces de hierro del autobús, me niego a soltar a esa mujer ella es mía… ella es… ¿Mía?

Los gritos y los vidrios rotos se funden con la lluvia y el vaivén del bus chocando contra los árboles, deslizándose colina abajo, destruyéndose, el fuego y las llamas son hermosas desde este lado de la vida, no siento nada, ni la carne abriéndose, ni los rasguños, ni los moretones alojándose en mi barbilla. Mis músculos están en silencio como siempre.

Como en mi vida, en mis pensamientos y ahora en mis músculos. Mis músculos descansan, relajados sobre este hermoso y lento compás.

"¡Dean…! ¡Dean! ¡Dean!" ¿Kate? No… entonces recuerdo que ya no estás, pero voy a buscarte muy pronto. Empero, prefiero no pensar en aquella voz, más bien me concentro en la vehemencia del cuerpo contra mis brazos, meneándose junto conmigo, bailando a mi lado junto con los cristales que vuelan y se desvanecen en ésta centrifuga metálica.

Es un lindo día… lo siento, una linda noche para morir, que más quisiera que morir, pero no puedo, no puedo dejar a mi hijo con la desgraciada de su madre. Sí, eso es lo que es ¡Una desgraciada! Porque me mintió y fingió amarme por todo este tiempo, esmaltando una relación que en sí no daba para más. Ya ni siquiera sentía su calor cuando dormíamos abrazados, aguantando el dolor del hambre y la sed de confianza para decirnos el uno al otro que lo único que unía esta reacción era el amor incondicional que le teníamos a nuestro hijo.

¡Era sólo eso! Dios sabe que hubiese dado mi vida por ese pequeño que llenó de alegría mi corazón y desvaneció mi coraza de hierro. Kate, tú lo sabías, sabías que debía quererte, porque eras la madre de mi hijo, pero jamás te amé, no, no te amé y lo peor es que estando consiente de ello, te encargaste de echarme en cara mi falta de amor hacía a ti, ¡Pero tú tampoco me amabas! Y entonces encontraste la forma más ruin de vengarte de mi, ya, adolorido corazón, te llevaste a mi hijo.

Quebrantaste mi espíritu y destrozaste lo poco y nada que sentía por ti. Si alguna vez sentí algo de cariño, terminaste por matarlo.

Ahora estaba allí, tirado boca arriba recibiendo de lleno el agua de lluvia que caía desde el cielo, arremolinándose en mi ropa húmeda y hecha mierda tras tantos tropiezos cuando el conductor del autobús no pudo esquivar el camión de carga que venía en contra de nosotros. Yo… no, nuevamente me equivoco, nosotros salimos despedidos por una de las ventanas destrozadas. Parpadeé y quise moverme pero no pude, las agujas invadían mi carne hasta lo más profundo de mis músculos. Ellos estaban en silencio.

Ahora más que antes, ahora y para siempre.

El delirio me hizo sonreír, tenía temperatura, me sentía ardiendo por dentro, dolorosamente y casi mortal.

—¿Estás… estás vivo? —Una mano delicada busca la mía entremedio del fango y las hojas doradas que tapizan en suelo.

Vaya pregunta, créeme que también me lo estoy preguntando, siempre y cada mañana me lo preguntaba, ahora con fines justificados.

—Eso creo —Respondí con voz incierta, entonces veo asomarse su cabello rubio ante mis ojos, ella está viva, lo está o ambos estamos muertos, pero lo sabe, sabía lo que venía porque estaba en mis pesadillas, en mis sueños y en mis quimeras… o talvez no.

Me recogí, viendo, miserablemente, como un ratón, las heridas esparcidas por mis piernas.

—Genial —Dije aturdido tomándome la cabeza—. Sangre…

—Tenemos que ir a la asistencia pública —Ella miró con delicadeza hacia atrás y se puso de pie, sintiendo mis músculos en silencio y siguiéndole el paso por la colina. Miré hacia atrás, el autobús en llamas y el hedor a carne quemándose. Quizás era yo el que estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Pero… había sobrevivido ¿no?

—Conozco este sendero —Pronunció de pronto, yo sólo veía árboles frondosos y una estela blanca pululando alrededor de ellos—. Más adelante hay un pueblo… Silent Hill.

Entonces me mira, hay sangre en ella, hay sangre en mi, hay sangre en todas partes.

—Me llamo Eva ¿Y tú?—Preguntó mirando el camino más adelante.

—Dean… creo —Y le sonrío— ¿Vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Como podrán notar XD el protagonista está cambiando, XD, poco a poco acentuaré su deficiencia mental llamada… cha, cha, chan! No se los diré aún XD.

Además de que parece ser muy feliz, el muy tarado o.O anda sonriendo por la vida como si fuese lo más normal del mundo ¬¬". Well sí es normal sonreír pero no en la situación que se encuentra Dean, que levante la mano quien cree que se está volviendo loco, ahora sí, ¿Creen que su dolor es justificado?

PROXIMO CAPITULO XD de lleno a Silent Hill XD

Anyway, un beso para todos los que leen y doblemente a los que dejan reviews!

Y como siempre, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten ^^


	4. Silent in my blood

**Silent – Chapter IV**

**Silent in my blood.**

* * *

><p>Caminar ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿Con un par de huesos rotos y heridas? Que horror… a lo mejor y crees que me burlo de ti… pero te equivocas. Imbécil, debiste creer que era eso, no, no te ofendas, no era para ti el insulto. No quiero crear tensión.<p>

En realidad, pensándolo mejor, eres como yo, pero distinta, aunque al final del día somos iguales, dos oligofrénicos sin sentido tratando con frecuencia ser alguien más, sólo un poco más.

Esto me supera, no sé qué pensar, ni creer. Desapareciste como todo lo efímero y retornaste con una frase totalmente descabellada que me removió el cerebro. "¿Estás vivo?" Dios… morí de tan sólo escuchar tu voz nuevamente Eva, de la buena forma, eres una imbécil y esta vez sí va para ti, tonta, por entrometerme en mi vida, en mis sueños y en mis pesadillas; quiero decir que es tu culpa.

Tal vez pienses que es injusto, lo es, lo sé –en realidad es mi culpa pero no quiero que lo sepas– eres ingenua, pero suspicaz… quizás ya te diste cuenta de que estoy loco… loco de remate… y puede que estés en lo cierto.

Aunque debo confesar que ya no eres tan eufórica para mi…

La verdad es que miento y lo peor… es que lo sabes…

Ahora la lluvia se ha convertido en gotas superfluas flotando en el ambiente, moja, pero no tanto como la tormenta. Esto me recuerda cuando mi vida era levemente mejor. Cuando tenía un buen empleo en una empresa de cajas, sí de cajas, suena absurdo pero la industria del empaque era a lo mejor que podía optar con sólo una educación básica y no universitaria. Fue en la época del embarazo de Kate, no recuerdo exactamente si era invierno, pero llovía. El jefe de planta, Gordon, era un tipo despreciablemente honesto y amigable, él fue el primero en notar que algo andaba _"mal"_ conmigo, claro que las grandes ojera debajo de mis parpados no ayudaban mucho, se había acercado a mí y había posado una mano amistosa sobre mi hombro.

"¿Qué sucede Howell?" Howell, así me llamaba él, solía llamarme por mi apellido, nunca supe por qué. "¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo cansado"

"Lo estoy, lo estoy… tengo que hacer horas extras… la familia se agranda" Había comentado yo con desgana. No era necesario que todo el mundo se enterara de mi nueva situación, pero se me había salido sin querer.

"Eso es maravilloso, te felicito, por cierto, el jefe me ha llamado ¿Quieres saber las nuevas noticias?" Acomodó su corbata en el debido lugar. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros cortando las cajas con la gigantesca máquina industrial. "Nos mandarán a todos a terapia con un loquero ¡Lo puedes creer!"

"Brillante" Musité.

¡Brillante! ¡Qué gran idea la del jefe! Enviarnos a todos a terapia, fue la mejor idea del milenio, la verdad había pensado mucho tiempo en contratar a uno para contarle mis problemas sentimentales, pero descarté la posibilidad por falta de dinero y el inherente hecho de sentirme patético, contándole a otros mis traumas.

Y vaya que tenía traumas, desde pequeño, mi padre era alcohólico y mi madre no me quería demasiado como para estar pendiente de mí todo el tiempo. Como todos los días debía matar las horas quedándome en casa en un barrio incluso peor que el de mi actual residencia en Baltimore. Mi padre salía todas las mañanas a buscar trabajo, eso decía mi madre, pero iba a un bar con sus amigos, porque para beber sí tenía dinero, una noche, encontró su luz lanzándose a las líneas del metro subterráneo. Yo sólo tenía cuatro años. Por eso sé lo que es criarse sin un padre.

Mi madre prefería juntarse con sus amigas del vecindario, juntas organizaban bingos truculentos y sucios con fines de lucro para ellas mismas. Casi no la veía y cuando lo hacía sólo tomaba sus pastillas antidepresivas y se dormía en el sofá de la sala hasta el día siguiente. Vaya vida. A veces ni siquiera tenía algo para comer y hurgaba en la basura de otros, de ellos que tenían más dinero que yo y me apostaba a las afueras de su casa, viendo desde la ventana, oculto entre las ramas sus maravillosas cenas familiares los domingos.

Muchas veces me pregunté por qué había tenido tanta mala suerte en esta vida. Pero la suerte es un gusto adquirido, clasista, que me enfermaba el hecho de pensar en ella como un objeto divino y de bien común. Era todo menos un bien, la suerte golpea a aquellos que no la necesitan. Una dura lección de vida.

Once años más tarde, yendo a la escuela pública, y si es que se le podía llamar escuela a ese edificio, había encontrado la razón de mi existencia al tomar un libro en la biblioteca. Aún recuerdo su nombre y el párrafo que marcó mi vida para siempre.

El Anticristo, por Friedrich Nietzsche.

"_¿Qué es lo bueno? Todo lo que eleva en el hombre el sentimiento de poder, la voluntad de poder, el poder en sí._

_¿Qué es lo malo? Todo lo que hunde sus raíces en la debilidad._

_¿Qué es la felicidad? Sentir que «aumenta» nuestro poder, que superamos algo que nos ofrece resistencia._

_«No» es el vivir en paz, sino el obtener más poder; «no» es la paz por encima de todo, sino la guerra; no es la virtud; sino la fuerza (la virtud a la manera del Renacimiento, la «virtù», la virtud sin moralina)_

_El primer principio de nuestro amor a los hombres es que los débiles y los fracasados han de perecer, y que además se les ha de ayudar a que perezcan._

_¿Qué es lo que hace más daño que cualquier tipo de vicio? La compasión, traducida en actos hacia los fracasados y los débiles: es decir, el cristianismo"_

Yo no quería la compasión de nadie, no estaba pidiendo eso, porque según el relato eso me trasformaba en… ¿Cristiano?

Vaya, este tipo sí que sabía cómo destruir los parámetros de lo normal, quizás debía ser mi nuevo maestro de vida. Fue así como supuse que la cárcel de carne que llaman cuerpo era innecesario. Se me salió enfrente de psicólogo –luego de sentirme cómodo contándole lo que antes mencioné– que quería pagarle a alguien para que me quitara mi mano derecha. Él me había observado incrédulo detrás de las gafas finas, tan sorprendido que lo saqué de su estado de eterna tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó quitándose con nerviosismo las gafas.

¿Qué acaso no era obvio? Era innecesario, una mano, un miembro tan mundano que era casi maligno tenerlo y transportarlo conmigo todos los días, además, ni siquiera la ocupaba ya que soy zurdo ¿Para qué quitarme la mano? Era lógica pura.

"Porque no la necesito" Contesté sinceramente, él palideció.

"¿Cómo que no la necesitas? ¿Estás diciéndome que, si el día de mañana, no necesitaras tu cabeza, te la cortarías?" Inquirió, casi podía notar su burla en las palabras que pronunciaba "¿Te has vuelto loco, hijo?"

"Lo más probable" Respondí con una sonrisa. El anciano se acomodó en el sofá frente al diván, escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta "¿Eso es malo? ¿Es malo sentir este nivel de separatidad hacia mis miembros?"

"Ningún síndrome de autoagresión es normal, señor Howell, quiero que lo tenga claro" Él se había puesto de pie y caminó a su escritorio "Además el término "separatidad" fue usado por Fromm para referirse a los seres humanos con respecto al amor existente entre ellos, no a los miembros fisiológicos de estos. Su caso es interesante, hijo. Me gustaría estudiarlo más de cerca, venga mañana"

Jamás regresé, si lo hacía ellos me iban a encerrar en un hospital, eso estaba claro, hasta el más imbécil y delirante sabría que no querían ayudarme, sino más bien encerrarme de por vida en un psiquiátrico ¿Y para qué? Al final uno se vuelve más loco estando en esos lugares de lo estás cuando entran, además tenía cierto temor a transformarme en ese hombre del espejo, o el de mis pesadillas, no sé realmente quién era pero sabía mi nombre.

—Tengo miedo… —Susurré de pronto, estremeciéndome. Eva se detuvo con extrañeza.

—¿Qué…? —Sonrío con desgana y ella niega levemente—. No te oí.

—Eva… ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Qué me está pasando? —Inquiero, ella sabe las respuestas, ella las sabe.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque te trato con familiaridad —Ella busca refugio entre los árboles más grandes de la zona, intento concentrarme y por primera vez puedo pensar con claridad desde que Kate me abandonó. Quizás y la locura también se marchaba y me abandonaba—. Me aterra saber que esto sea real. Prefiero creer que es una pesadilla, que duermo en mi cama, en mi casa.

—¿Estoy loco? —Pregunto con inocencia, como un niño que le pregunta a su madre si ha hecho una buena acción—. ¿Realmente me volví loco?

—Ni idea… pero si es así… espero que te contengas hasta el final —El final, que bello final, es el final de todo, dónde leí eso. Sé que lo leí—. Ven, creo que puedo ver algo al frente.

Silent in my blood, a pesar de lo que están pensando no es que mi sangre de haya callado en este instante, siento que ya estaba y seguía en silencio por décadas, porque no arde como antes y es lenta, como el aceite de motor en un vehículo. Viscosa y poco agradable.

¡Un momento! Esa sensación ya la había vivido antes, era como… era como. Y entonces reaccionó y pese a que mis latidos aumentan la sangre sigue igual de lenta como un caracol que se desliza por la tierra húmeda. Pero corro, corro y no importa el lodo que salpica y los cuervos cantando en cada árbol, espiándome, dispuestos a matarme para conseguir mis ojos. Más adelante, lo puedo ver.

Es… es…

Silent Hill… el pueblo que me llama, que me invita a fundirme y a ser parte de su niebla espesa sobre la carretera, las calles agrietadas como la cara de un viejo y la mala hierba aflorando y creciendo en los recovecos, untadas de humedad y soledad, sin que nadie se percate de su presencia parasitaria en las paredes de los locales comerciales o las residencias normales.

—Dean… —Me volteó y allí está Eva, observándome con detención—. Debemos encontrar un hospital… rápido.

—Ve tú —Contesté con voz neutral, y nuevamente volvía la cabeza hacia el camino que tengo enfrente—. Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo. Él está esperándome… en algún lugar, lo sé… lo siento en mi pecho.

—Es un bebé y está con su madre —Informa, como si no lo supiese ya—. Es imposible que ellos estén aquí…

—Lo están… más adelante… —Comienzo a caminar con seguridad por el medio del camino—. Debo ir solo. Por favor… no me sigas.

—¡Pero-!

Pero nada, ya me había marchado y sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar en breve, cuando la muerte nos alcanzara, en algún sitio. Y es en la soledad cuando me doy cuenta de que Eva no tendría como saber que Derek es un bebé, ni menos que está con su madre, pero es tarde para preguntarse, ya me he alejado lo suficiente y la he perdido de vista.

La autopista que tengo enfrente es extraña, vieja y maltratada, la continuidad de los kilómetros y kilómetros de cemento se ven interrumpidos por grietas de distintos tamaños y formas, las luces del alumbrado público no funcionan, exceptuando por alguna que otra al final del camino que parpadea, como estrella coqueta, guiñándome el ojo.

Me dirijo hacia ella hipnotizado, siendo consciente de que estoy cansado, ahora más que antes, el frío ingresa por los agujeros de mi camisa húmeda, supongo que algún día se secará con el gélido viento que mueve la neblina y la garúa en la dirección que quiere, porque es caprichosa, no lo iba a saber yo.

Más adelante me encuentro con algo devastador, cuando dije que esta era una linda noche para morir, no me refería a que todos debían morir. La carretera era un foco de accidentes y lo podía apreciar ahora, teniendo en frente la apocalíptica escena, tres camiones volcados y apostados a lo largo de la carretera, parecía un accidente antiguo, puesto que el metal estaba, en algunas partes, siendo corrido por el óxido además del polvo, no logro divisar las cabinas, supongo que están del otro lado de los fierros.

Husmeé desde afuera, pero sólo vi vidrios rotos y sangre.

Retrocedí un par de centímetros, mientras evaluaba la manera de pasar al otro lado sin tener que escalar aquellas estructuras de hierro, la respuesta llegó de inmediato cuando encontré un hueco entremedio de los fierros retorcidos y deformados, me lancé pecho tierra y comencé a deslizarme por el pavimento, la tierra se adhería ahora a mi camisa y a mis pantalones formando líneas oscuras con tonos marrones e irregulares. Moviendo un par de metales logré traspasar al otro lado sin mayor dificultad más que la que presentaba el hecho de arrastrarse como un gusano, con algunos cortes en el cuerpo.

No me había puesto de pie cuando un fuerte olor a gasolina y a quemado me inundó la nariz, con la mirada cansada, curioso, y a la vez temeroso de lo que encontraría, me animé a observar. Allí al frente había un auto cuyo color no distinguí en medio de la oscuridad y el hollín. A pesar del olor desagradable, y de la evidente advertencia que provocaba este, me acerqué con cuidado, siempre con fe de encontrar a alguien más, pero el coche estaba vacío, sólo había evidencias de un, aparentemente, grave accidente, el parabrisas estaba destrozado, los vidrios desparramados adentro y afuera, regados por lo que alguna vez fue el piso del automóvil y las butacas, el fuego que se había originado, quizás, a raíz del accidente y de la emanación de gasolina había arrasado con todo a su paso, sólo existían los fierros y material de tapicería a medio fundirse, adherido a los hierros como verdaderas babosas de piel.

La incertidumbre me tomó de la mano alentadoramente, al no encontrar a nadie dentro del vehículo sospeché que quizás la o las personas que iban en él, no habían muerto. No estaba sólo en este sitio. Lo único que sentía ahora era la excitación de encontrar a alguien más con vida en este aterrador lugar. Se me pasó por la mente la imagen distorsionada de alguien pidiendo ayuda, pero, sacudiendo mi cabeza, logré quitarla por completo, esto me presentaba una nueva perspectiva, me pregunto si el conductor habrá encontrado a alguien que le ayudase.

Miré hacia atrás, las cabinas polvorientas estaban allí, quise echar un vistazo, pero me detuve unos segundos… ¿Realmente era así de morboso? Di un paso, luego otro y otro hasta los camiones nuevamente. Supongo que eso no me lo esperaba, malas películas de terror se amontonaron alegremente en mi cabeza. Viernes Trece. Freddy versus Jason. Paranormal Activity etcétera. Incluso me atrevería a decir que "The Mummy" también fue una de ellas puesto que lo encontré no distaba mucho de ser una momia dentro de un sarcófago de hierro retorcido, las vendas sucias y amarillentas se repartían en todo su cuerpo, como serpientes de tela. Al parecer alguien curioseo allí antes que yo, ya que las vendas, que, supuse, cubrían parte de su cara estaban cortadas dejando ver su poco estético rostro y sus cuencas oculares vacías. Moví la cabeza leyendo el pequeño mensaje ¿Lo había dejado la persona que investigó antes que yo?

"_Déjame libre"_

Sin nada interesante que hacer allí, fui al siguiente en la lista.

"_Déjame respirar"_

¿Déjame respirar? ¿Hacía alusión al estado del cuerpo? ¿Qué sentido tenía? El mensaje grabado sobre el pedazo de cinturón que se abrazaba, ya sin fuerza, a su cuello no dejaba nada explícito. Estos no parecen accidentes, más bien escenas de crímenes de tomo y lomo, quiero decir, sé que los cinturones matan más vidas de las que salvan pero era completamente desafortunado que se enrollara en tu cuello, asfixiándote, eso me recordaba el pavor que le tenía a quedarme sin aire, morir así sería desagradable. Incluso más que tomando vodka de noventa y cinco grados. Recuerdo la historia de Jared, el tipo que viajó a Rusia y había visto como bebían esa bomba alcohólica.

"Imagínatelo, el humo saliendo de tu boca mientras vas bebiendo cada sorbo, los órganos internos ardiendo, en serio Dean, es mejor que te alejes de eso" Yo había reído. Quizás y era una fantasía suya. De todas maneras, quien haya sido había liberado a este cadáver de sus ataduras cortando lo que tanto le impedía respirar.

Sin más preámbulos y para terminar con mi insaciable curiosidad recorrí el cemento hasta el tercero. No supe si llamarlo cabina ya que esta disminuyó de tamaño considerablemente, dentro sólo podía distinguí una masa deforme aplastada por una puerta que seguramente había cedido ante… ante algo… y el espejo retrovisor roto con violencia traía otro de esos mensajes.

"_Déjame correr"_

Sonreí, era buena idea, correr para encontrar a alguien que me dé indicaciones de lo que ocurre en este sitio o mejor, de dónde está mi hijo. Es ahora que me doy cuenta de un detalle no menor a mi situación. La carretera está adornada, además de fierros, hedor a quemado y neblina, con nieve, que se apila en lugares desiguales, derretida por la lluvia, eso era un hallazgo digno de contar.

Observo el sendero restante, siento que me hundo cada vez en algo oscuro, como un pozo sin fondo… qué boberías digo, no podría no tener fondo. Todo tiene fondo. Incluso los automóviles, supongo que el desafortunado o desafortunada que iba en ese coche lo sabía muy bien.

Con la única vía despejada ante mí, decidí caminar por el pavimento sin cuidado alguno, no el cuidado que se merece caminar en una carretera cuando la nieve se derrite en ella, ya que ni siquiera la espesa y dolorosa sangre que se acumulaba en mi corazón y en cada vaso sanguíneo podía detenerme, mi sangre… aquella, la sangre Howell, la sangre Howell, tan impura y violenta. Mi Derek también tiene esta sangre…

Era en estos momentos cuando me preguntaba si la locura se traspasaba en los genes… si era así, esperaba que estos no se hubiesen ido a mi hijo. Él no merecía tal herencia genética.

Genes, locura y silencio. No pude evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, sé que les debo una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, sobre todo a Yaoist cuya vejiga creo que reventó con todo lo tardé XD Pero no fue culpa mía, más bien de mi loco PC, pueden creer que lo limpié de cada virus y bacteria que tenía y no quiso responder luego ¬¬ estúpida tecnología de avanzada. Ahora, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar

La primera es que vuelvo a las andadas con Dean. con Drew, tendrán que esperar (Sí, un poco más, no tenía el mapa de SH así que tengo que unir mis ideas. Lo segundo, es que retomo la lectura tanto para Yaoist, como para Shad-kun, Leilael, y todos los que han actualizado ante mi ausencia.

Well tengo la leve impresión de que en esta etapa nuestro Dean ha encontrado algo de cordura (¿?), pero ¿La podrá retener en su cerebrito y su corazón herido? Al pasar el tiempo de doy cuenta de este personaje en el fondo es bueno, él sólo quiere volver a ver a su hijo y al parecer no le importa cuál sea el precio que hay que pagar para ello, quizás, suene cruel pero es el amor de padre que lo puede todo, además ¿Díganme si no es lindo?

Antes de despedirme, quiero decir que en este capítulo existe lo que yo llamo… UN CAMEO! Un descarado y desvergonzado cameo XD La parte de la autopista y los camiones, el auto estrellado y demás pertenecen a una historia… quizás algo paralela… quizás no, quizás sí… llamada "La Autopista" de Yaoist Secret. Ya, lo hago como disclaimer XD

**Disclaimer:** La Autopista y cualquier referencia de ella, no me pertenece son de Yaoist Secret XDDDDD

Aunque tengo que confesar (Al estilo Dean XD) que me costó un poquito, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que en Silent llueve y en la Autopista nieva XD Dejémoslo como otro suceso inexplicable del cambio climático XDDDDD

Okay, okay, me despido, un beso y un abrazo para todos los que leen y ya saben, doble para quien deja review, comentario, feedback, como quieran llamarle XDDDD Porque recuerden que el botón de abajo es su amigo y no muerde XD

Y como siempre les digo comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten n.n


	5. Silent in my head

**Silent – Chapter V**

**Silent in my head.**

* * *

><p>Silent Hill es engañoso, muy, muy engañoso. Me siento perdido y desorientado, errante en un laberinto sin inicio, ni final, aunque luche por concentrarme y ubicarme no lo logro ni en lo más mínimo, es como si mi cabeza hubiese quedado en silencio por el momento.<p>

Silent in my head y el zumbido contra mis oídos y el martilleo sobre mis sienes ¿Qué pensaría mi hijo si me viese en este estado tan humillante? Sé que tiene apenas siete meses y no entiende muchas de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, así como creo que no entiende por qué su madre lo ha alejado de mi lado. Nunca te di mala vida, tú sabes, pequeño, que yo podía estar muriendo de hambre, pero tú no.

Extraño tu perfume, tu pequeña colonia de agua marina sigue en el buró de tu cuarto, te siento tan lejano pese a que no quiero que te alejes más de mí. Me pregunto por qué Kate decidió traerte a Silent Hill, hace frío aquí, más que en Baltimore, incluso más que allá, espero que tengas tu cobija de ositos que tanto te gustaba, espero que tu pañal no esté sucio, espero que no tengas hambre y que tu biberón esté lleno de leche.

Horas y horas han transcurrido desde que vago por las calles, en círculos, en cuadrados, en triángulos, en un sinfín de formas, pero avanzo dos pasos y retrocedo tres, como si llevara una gran roca amarrada a mis pies o avanzara en un enorme desierto. La carretera y sus sucesos extraños han quedado atrás.

Derek, te extraño tanto que me pesa en el corazón no poderte abrazar en este momento, porque sé que estás llorando. Puedo escucharte, tengo más instintos que tu madre, aunque suene descabellado. Tú sabes que te amo.

Sabes que vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de volverte a ver, mirar tus ojos azules igual que los míos, pero los tuyos están dotados de compasión y amor, no como los míos, que, si bien también tienen amor, están manchados por el tiempo y las decepciones.

Debes creer que soy patético, siento ser así de débil en este momento y espero que seas capaz de comprender que es porque no estoy a tu lado, hijo mío, no pienso abandonarte, así el frío me cale a lo más profundo de los huesos y el dolor se ciña cada vez más a mi corazón y a mi alma. Siento no poder decírtelo, siento que no puedas escucharme, pero por sobre todo siento que no puedas comprender cuánto me duele esta situación.

Derek, mi Derek.

Continuo en este lugar, las aceras son limpias, aunque las hojas de los árboles sigan el lento baile del viento. La lluvia ha limpiado mi cara y mi ropa de la sangre y el fango que pudo alguna vez tener. Los pasos ligeros de mí caminar pausado se hunden en la brisa, como huellas a la orilla del mar. Sé que tengo que detenerme, que la noche no me ayudará en nada a mi objetivo final, que la oscuridad y la neblina no son mis camaradas en este momento.

Entonces me detengo en frente de una casa en la calle llamada... llamada, oh mierda olvidé el nombre. Observé la puerta y toqué la madera, al menos sería cortés al introducirme en un recinto privado. Como supuse nadie contestó del otro lado, así que hice gala de mis maniobras criminales y entré en la residencia como el verdadero dueño.

No había luz general en la casa, sin embargo encontré una linterna en un aparador, la cual utilicé para moverme por la estancia sin tropezar con algún mueble u otra cosa. Me encaminé por la escalera hacia el segundo piso. Había una pared derruida y la atravesé con cuidado, al parecer la residencia estaba dispuesta a cambios últimamente, sentí el cambio del piso de cerámica al piso entablado y continué sin molestarme hasta la puerta.

Franqueé el umbral encontrándome con una habitación matrimonial. La cama estaba manchada con sangre por todas partes, incluso las paredes tenían ese líquido carmesí derramándose por ellas, parecía fresca, pero no me pareció importante, me giré sobre mi eje para observar mi reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Allí un hombre cansado, de cabello rubio, las sombras juegan con colores entre los cabellos, las vueltas y todo lo demás, ya ni siquiera me reconozco. Mis agotados ojos azules, y mi singular tez blanca que a la luz fantasmagórica del lugar sé ve aún más aterradora. La ropa rasgada y heridas sangrantes. Había cortes en mi cara, pero ninguno parecía de gravedad, Eva había exagerado las cosas, como cualquier mujer, podía notar las manchas purpuras en mi sien, allí donde me había golpeado esta mañana.

Lentamente comencé a desabotonarme la camisa que traía puesta dejando al descubierto la piel pálida que estaba debajo, con sangre y rasguños. Giré levemente, más moretones en la espalda baja y la cadera.

Ciertamente, mi viaje en el autobús colina abajo, había resultado muy beneficioso para mí. Había llegado a Silent Hill, donde estaba mi hijo y encima de todo había terminado casi ileso en un accidente del que cualquiera hubiese muerto. Pero ahora estaba observando un milagro en toda su gloria, un semidiós inmortal.

¿Semidiós? Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo bien, parte de mi niñez y de mis traumas, una de esas cosas fue mi eterna admiración por la muerte y aquellos que cerraban los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más. Con una infancia que no existía mis instintos masoquistas y sádicos fueron creciendo, hay personas que desquitan su ira yendo al gimnasio, otras hacen yoga, yo, bueno, yo simplemente me desquitaba conmigo mismo… mientras que el mundo sólo observaba una sonrisa de mi parte. Intenté suicidarme varias veces, pero lo dejé, tal y como se deja un mal vicio, pues descubrí que Dios y el Diablo no me querían con ellos. Estaba destinado a vagar por el limbo toda mi vida.

Hubiese querido, si me hubiesen dado la oportunidad, claro, de ser como Dante en su obra La Divina Comedia, siempre me sorprendió su capacidad de enfrentar a la adversidad, cruzando el Infierno, el Purgatorio y el Paraíso con tal de encontrar a su amada Beatriz.

Dios, si sólo me hubieses dado una Beatriz, créeme que todo esto sería distinto, pero me diste una Kate, una traidora, y ahora una Eva, una hermosa Eva que jamás podré tocar porque este Adán es demasiado impuro para entrar en aquel castillo de amor llamado Paraíso.

Mordí mi labio inferior como era mi costumbre admirando la belleza natural del cuerpo humano, cada pliegue, cada músculo, no es que fuera un debilucho, pero mi cuerpo tampoco era el más atleta de todos. Siempre me había destacado en atletismo, era bueno corriendo distancias largas, los entrenamientos de la escuela pública hicieron de mi cuerpo tonificado, pero no excesivamente musculoso. Me atrevería decir que era el hombre promedio en un lio promedio.

Dejé que mi cabeza se vaciara de manera molesta para llenarme de silencio en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando que mi respiración volviese a un estado anómalo de perdición.

El silencio, el silencio, el silencio, vagando, trotando por allí como un corcel sin riendas, el silencio hablando como revolucionario en el podio de la indecencia y el goce carnal.

Estoy listo.

Me incliné con lentitud tomando la pretina de los jeans, subiéndolos hasta donde debían estar, enseguida me dirigí al armario que estaba allí cogí una playera gris que coloqué sobre mi torso, dejando la camisa de antaño olvidada, el algodón de la nueva prenda cosquilleó con mi piel y con mis heridas por largo rato hasta que decidí no prestarle atención.

Acto seguido emprendí el viaje de vuelta. Nuevamente el piso de cerámica me recibió con un chirrido espantoso al deslizarse las piedrecillas y el barro contra la superficie pulida y seca.

Volví hacia la primera planta con cansancio y tomé asiento en el sofá, observando las paredes ahora teñidas de sangre.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —Inquirí al fijarme en la pared opuesta a mí. Me puse de pie de inmediato preguntándome si era parte de un espejismo o mi mente atrofiada había causado ese mensaje.

"_El reino de Dios está dentro de vosotros"_

Decididamente carece de sentido. Locura ¡Al fin había sucedido! ¡Estaba completamente desquiciado y Dios me mandaba señales de este hecho tan absurdo! Así que el reino de Dios habita en nosotros, vaya revelación, y pensar que seguimos mirando al cielo buscando el rostro de nuestro Creador.

Comencé a reír, las letras se distorsionaban mientras reía con euforia incontenible, tropecé cayendo de trasero contra el piso, mientras reía, reía, reía mi propia risa llenando mis oídos hasta atosigarlos con la molesta mofa. La sangre escurría de las pareces como verdaderas cascadas, el mensaje había desaparecido por completo en aquella catarata de sangre que se deslizaba por todas partes.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero yo ya no reía, al menos eso creí, aunque la risa siguiera resonando contra mis tímpanos, eco de mis acciones.

Y en el fondo un bebé, un bebé que llora, pero no es cualquier bebé, no, no lo es, es mi Derek ¡Mi Derek!

—¡Dónde estás! —Grito, me doy vuelta en el piso, las cerámicas, la madera, el cemento han desaparecido, sólo hay rejas, rejas, como en mi pesadilla.

Entonces me pongo de pie, tirito, de miedo, tengo terror a morir ¡Porque no soy un semidiós, no soy nada! ¡Soy mortal! En ese instante mis pies se coordinan para alcanzar la velocidad más rápida que pueden. Acompañados de lo único físico y permanente de este lugar. Rejas, sangre y oxido.

Envolviéndome en un vals cuyo único compás es el repiqueteo constante de mis degastados zapatos sobre la metálica superficie. El sudor escurre por mi frente, hace que mis ojos ardan y me ciegan por momentos, momentos en que obligadamente limpio la zona con la manga de la playera gris que traigo puesta. Está sucia, pintas negras se arremolinan en la zona del abdomen y por qué no, también en los puños de esta, recordándome nuevamente que alguna vez estuve atado con cadenas de hierro ¿Recordándome? ¡Tome esta playera limpia de un armario! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué cadenas son las que se me vienen a la mente?

¿Y qué demonios importaba todo esto? Alguien estaba detrás de mí, alguien me perseguía, no podía ver su rostro pero estaba allí con sus pasos metálicos y pesados contra el suelo. Y adelante, mi hijo.

Él. Sólo él.

Y era tan efímero que fuera precisamente él la causa de mi carrera y no _"él"_ y con _"él"_ no me refiero exactamente a una persona, sino más bien a una _"cosa"_. La cosa que me perseguía ¡Esa cosa!

Y ahí estaba yo otra vez, una vez más. Avanzando, apenas acompañado del soplo del viento por aquel pasillo atestado de vapor y humo grisáceo. De puertas inutilizables y de recovecos absurdos. Celdas. Así… solían llamarles ¿Llamarles? ¿Celdas? Yo… yo estaba dentro de una casa ¿Y estas celdas? ¿Qué significan? Celdas, lugares sucios, denigrantes, cuya única vida dentro eran, entre otras cosas, cucarachas y ratas. Un lugar digno de los peores criminales de la historia. De hecho, ni siquiera creo que ellos se merezcan tanta crueldad. Estando allí dentro podías escuchar los lamentos, las paredes lloran y escuchan, expiden olor a moho y el musgo amenaza con roer todo a su paso.

En fin. No me hubiera enfrentado a todo aquello sino fuera por un deber, que empeñaba, todavía, en llamarlo _"moral"._ Por mi culpa mi hijo estaba encerrado en alguna parte de este dantesco lugar. Con la esperanza puestas en que yo, simple mortal a merced de complicaciones que escapan a razones y argumentos… a leyes físicas… ¡Y a todo!, lo rescatara, tal y como una princesa espera a un príncipe su llegada. La diferencia, y bastante grande, estaba en que yo, no era un príncipe, ni él una princesa.

Dos simple personas en el lugar y momento inadecuados. Un padre y un hijo. Un bebé.

Siendo testigos de la horrenda pesadilla de otra persona, siendo esclavos de los deseos otros. Y por vez primera sentí el miedo calar cada rincón de mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mi cabello hasta la punta de mi adoloridos pies.

Dos siervos, utilizables y desechables.

Dos monstruos.

Dos bestias.

O quizás sólo era una la bestia en este sitio, sólo un monstruo… y un ángel.

—¡Dean! —Levanto la vista y ahí está su brazo extendido. Paro en seco y me acerco aterrado. Ella, Eva está allí, su rostro parece desfigurarse de dolor, de miedo mientras que en su otra mano carga con delicadeza a mi pequeño hijo, que llora—. ¡Ayúdanos!

—N-No puedo —Flaqueo, entonces recuerdo que sigo siendo un maldito cobarde con un nivel de inferioridad altísimo y una autoestima por los suelos. Y remarca mi mente que, después de todo, carezco de seres a quienes les resulto importante—. Lo siento… perdóname, tú y mi hijo…

—¡No nos dejes aquí! ¡Cobarde! —Ella grita, pero no la oigo, sólo estoy allí, de pie, junto a su mano que ruega por alcanzarme—. ¡Nos van a matar!

—De todos modos ya estamos muertos… —No subo nunca el ápice de mi voz, siempre tranquila y parsimoniosa. Estoy entrando en el trance eterno de la cruel verdad, y como latigazo o balde de agua fría retorno a la realidad. Ella y Derek me necesitan, pero aquellos pasos metálicos se acercan, nuestro verdugo, nuestro salvador—. Está aquí…

—Sácanos… por favor —Ella ruega y es en ese momento en que me lanzó a la cerradura pero ésta está cerrada celosamente. Comprendí que no sacaba nada con intentar abrirla. Terminaríamos muertos los tres si lo intentaba.

—Escúchame —Digo tomando su rostro por entremedio de los barrotes de acero—. Voy a regresar, es una promesa.

—No me dejes, no nos dejes… ¡No vendrás! —Se estremece al sentir los pasos cada vez más cercanos—. Júramelo…

—Te lo juro —En ese momento algo dentro de ambos se rompió. Se desgarró y sangró. Ambos sabíamos, bien en el fondo, que ninguno soportaría aquella tortura infernal—. Tienes que creerme…

—Lo haré, Dean —Ella asiente no muy convencida, sabe que, de pronto y sin más, una gruesa cortina de hierro nos separaba, y no me refería exactamente a la pesada puerta de metal de la celda, ni mucho menos al concepto que se dio en la Guerra Fría. Esta tenía una connotación distinta a esas, esta era fría y representaba en todas sus formas a la muerte de todos nosotros.

Nosotros.

Ellos también.

Un graznido me hace despertar, giro mi cabeza y ahí está _"él"_… el carnicero. Sin decir adiós ni nada por el estilo me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos nuevamente, siendo víctima de lágrimas que brotaban sin poder ser controladas. De honor destruido por haber hecho un juramento que no podía cumplir. De pronto todo se ennegrecía, creando la imagen del horror.

Sus palabras fueron tajantes y cortantes. Esto es para siempre. No podía escapar. Este era mi castigo, el peor de todos.

Esto era lo que me merecía. Los demás, ajenos a mi sufrimiento, podían regocijarse en la eterna escoria de su felicidad.

Entonces deje de existir en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bip… bip… bibuba! XD Okaaaaaaaay… cuando releo este capítulo no puedo evitar sorprenderme de lo devastador que es la vida de Dean y cómo influye en mi vida este personaje. Créanme que yo estoy bastante en shock después de esto, quiero decir, cuando inicié el primer capítulo, cuando iniciamos el juego con mi co-writer, como ya dije esto era un Two-Shot, pero ya ven, no podía dejarlo así, como así… ¿Qué dicen ahora del pobre de Dean?

Ahora sólo bastaría que Dean sea sólo un reflejo de perversa personalidad o.O eso… sería… EXTREMO! Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben es sólo un problema promedio XD

Okay, me marcho, un beso para todos, pero hoy soy altruista así que va doble para todos. Si dejan comentario les doy un adelanto XD

Comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten n.n


	6. Silent in my words

**Silent – Chapter VI**

**Silent in my words.**

* * *

><p>—¿Hoy vas a decirme algo?<p>

Como siempre me encontraba sentado en la silla de madera con las manos ocultas bajo la mesa de superficie blanca. Mi mirada perdida se centra en la mesa. Además no hay nada interesante en este cuarto de color grafito. Una cámara de video está frente a mí y detrás de ésta un espejo polarizado.

—Veo que no… —El hombre por el altavoz comenta—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de tu situación? Ahora yo me pregunto… ¿Por qué hablas sólo cuando estás solo en tu habitación? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso aún no confías en mí, Dean?… Es inútil…

—¿Para qué, de todas maneras no va a creerme? —Respondí mirando la cámara con ojos desafiantes.

—Dean, queremos ayudarte, nada más. Pero si cooperas… tu condena puede ser menor a la ya estipulada. Tú y yo podemos hacer un trato, además, como ya dije mi intención no es hacerte daño, al contrario —Informa, escucho pasos lentos que me rodean, me sumergen en algo tenebroso—. Háblame de Kate, ¿Cómo es ella?

—Alta, cabello castaño y rizado, ojos verdes —Dije con decisión—. ¿La han encontrado ya? ¿Y mi hijo?

—Dean Howell, hemos revisado la base de datos y no hemos encontrado a nadie llamada Kaithyn Trader con las características que nos das. Tal vez estás confundido.

—¿Y a mi hijo? Derek Howell Trader… ¡Búsquenlo, debe estar por alguna parte! —Exclamo con impaciencia, el trámite burocrático del sanatorio y la policía me exasperaba.

—Ya lo hicimos, no hay nada…

¿Nada? ¡Nada! ¡Kate, dónde está nuestro hijo!

—Usted cree que estoy loco ¿verdad doc.? —Pregunté inocentemente—. Para usted es más fácil decir que estoy loco y encerrarme ¿No es así?

—No es fácil, hijo —Suelta de pronto—. Pero también debo velar por los otros ciudadanos… no quiero que vuelvas a matar a otra persona más… ah… ¿Sabes lo que dicen los periódicos de ti?

—Doc. no se me permite leer el periódico, usted lo sabe…

—Oh, es cierto… cuanto lo siento. Bueno… la prensa se ha encargado de llamarte "misógino asqueroso" —Hay una leve risita en el fondo ¿Misógino asqueroso? Vaya… por asesinar a Adah y a Eva… aunque a esta última lo haya hecho por piedad—. Tu situación es delicada, hijo… ayúdate…

Y se hizo el silencio nuevamente, sólo el sonido del reloj marcando cada segundo. Suspiré. Mientras se escucha el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose. Vuelta a la rutina. El doctor, o el "doc.", T. Drossman, se esmera por hacerme hablar, estoy seguro de que si la tortura corporal no fuera penado por la ley, la aplicaría conmigo. A pesar de todo, debo admitir que tiene mucha paciencia, pero no más que yo.

Las cosas vuelven a ser robóticamente iguales. Salimos, mientras las esposas vuelven a torturar mis lastimadas muñecas, y una vez más me encuentro en el cuarto del hospital siquiátrico. Una habitación de dos por tres metros de color demacrado, una cama, un escritorio metálico y una ventana enrejada para prevenir que escape. Me quitan las esposas y como animal adiestrado vuelvo la mirada a la puerta cuando ésta se cierra.

Al fin solo.

Tomé un gastado y maltratado cuaderno de tapa negra y me dispuse a escribir, retorno a mis monólogos. Iluminado levemente por la tenue luz que entra por la ventana, afuera llueve… llueve… ¿Qué día era, otra vez?

_"Día numero #1459__… o al menos eso creo._

_Cuatro años __han pasado ¿Cuatro ya? Mañana serán se cumplirán los cuatro. Como pasa el tiempo en este sitio, es incluso más rápido ahora. Me parece haber pasado una eternidad encerrado en estas cuatro paredes acolchonadas. Y aún, a pesar del tiempo, nadie puede creerme, y no entiendo por qué, he sido convincente en cada interrogatorio, las mismas palabras, los mismos relatos, he aguantado lo suficiente, pero todo tiene un límite y yo llegué al mío, las paredes me encierran, pero mi mente sigue en aquel lugar. Silent Hill, creo que es tiempo de salir que aquí, de enfrentar mis temores nuevamente. No puedo seguir oculto detrás de esta fachada de demente, aceptando todo lo que dicen. No volverán loco a este demente…_

_No por mí, por mi hijo, oh sí, aun te recuerdo Derek, aquí clavado en mi corazón._

_Pero antes de huir me gustaría dejar en claro lo que ha sucedido una vez más, por respeto a ti, sí a ti… quien seas, tú que encontraras este cosmos de letras… , sin embargo, quiero que tengas claro que nunca fui un adepto a llevar diarios, no creo que este sea uno tampoco… nunca lo vi de ese modo, es sólo un cuaderno de apuntes… que guardan el silencio de mis palabras._

_Cuando me pregunte al espejo –que quitaron hace meses, por cierto, por temor a que me fuera a hacer daño– como llamaría a este pedazo de mi vida… lo medite por varios minutos, si es que no fueron horas, hasta que llegué al título adecuado. «Silent in my words»… pero… maldición he perdido el esquema de lo que les iba a contar. Oh, es verdad… lo que ocurrió después… mucho después…_

_Cuando deje de existir en todos los sentidos… bueno… no voy a mentirles, realmente no lo recuerdo, aunque testigos afirman que me vieron salir de una casa en Bachman Rd., gritando cosas, llamando a Derek, mientras arrastraba el cuerpo sin vida de Eva en una mano. No era una visión muy placentera que digamos… ella estaba muerta… dicen que yo la asesine y fue así, lo he recordado con los años… yo había tomado… tomado la cadena del perro que estaba en el árbol de la casa… el perro simplemente había desaparecido y sólo estaba la cadena… cuando la tuve entre mis manos no tuve ninguna visión asesina con ella… sólo era para defenderme del carnicero que estaba asechándome… pienso que mi mente lo confundió con Eva, con los pasos de Eva sobre la hiedra húmeda, rozante y calcinante sobre el suelo, y la mirada, su mirada, la que me quemada y… yo… Dios es difícil pensar cómo llegué a eso… como llegué a destrozarle la cara de esa manera… ella era tan hermosa que me complacía el hecho de mirarla solamente… ¡sólo eso bastaba! Recuerdo que ella quedo tirada sobre la tierra y la sangre adornaba el tapiz verde del césped… aún estaba viva y me pidió que la matase… por piedad… ¡Era piedad!… No podía dejarla así… ella… ella… iba a morir de todos modos. Y yo cumplí su deseo… pero basta no quiero recordar eso… no quiero pensar en ello. En eso tan horrendo que hice… me he convertido en un asesino… lo sé… desde que puse mis manos sobre el cuello de Adah, desde ese momento… soy un asesino, incluso antes de ello, más atrás… cuando pensé en asesinar a Kate, cuando se marchó con mi hijo. El reverendo del vecindario siempre decía que uno peca de palabra, pensamiento y acción._

_Fue hace cuatro años… cuatro, cuatro__… faltan horas para que sean cuatro… y yo encerrado aquí a fuerza de mi voluntad… ellos dicen que yo he inventado todo… que Kate y Derek sólo existen, sólo en mi mente, pero yo sé que no es cierto… tú tienes que creerme… vamos… créeme ¿Me crees, verdad?_

_Maldición, estás leyendo esto, la letras silenciosas de un demente… qué más puedo pedir… tal vez pienses que es mentira, pero es verdad y apelo a tus buenos sentimiento, yo sé que tienes familia, que ellos son reales… y por eso tienes que creerme… esto no es una desvariación de mi mente, juro por Dios que no lo es, ¡NO LO ES! Lo siento… no fue mi intención gritarte… no… yo quisiera que entendieras que el dolor que siento, es real al menos, a menos que… olvídalo._

_Sé que leyendo esto te tomes muy a pecho mis acciones, lo valoro, pero no es suficiente. Quiero contarte una infidencia, la otra noche soñé con mi padre… oh maldito viejo, ojala y te estés quemando en el infierno, pero a pesar de ello se me apareció un sueño, y reía… ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? ¿Sabes por qué reía? Tengo… tengo su maldita sonrisa grabada en mi mente… como una señal, quizás… sólo quizás, sea una señal._

_Tengo que averiguarlo, pero… tengo miedo y sé que dije que los muertos no me daban ese tipo de sensación pero… un tiempo a esta parte todo ha cambiado, ya no soy el mismo, yo si ese hombre se hubiese trasformado en yo… él… el carnicero… ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre? Nunca lo sabré a menos que me encuentre nuevamente con él, pero mis piernas tiemblan de tan sólo pensar en esa situación._

_Entonces… ¿este es el final? Me encantaría llamarte mi amigo, porque… al menos sentirás algo cuando leas esto, aunque sea repulsión o risa, espero que sea más que eso, no quiero… no quiero irme, pero… no pertenezco, no encajo, ni me adapto a este sitio… yo… tengo el presentimiento de que algo me espera afuera… el aire y el nuevo día son demasiado triviales como para que sea eso… quizás la muerte este allá afuera… quién sabe…_

_Siento que quiero llorar, llorar como un bebé… a propósito de bebé… tal vez sea algo estúpido que te lo diga… pero he hecho algunos trazos del rostro de mi hijo… como supongo que estará de grande… y fuerte. Están en el cajón del escritorio, sólo tienes que tirar de la manija, allí están, hechos a carboncillo… cuando los veas… quiero que sonrías, porque… porque… yo sonreiría si tú sonríes, me ayudarías… y a mi Derek… mi Derek…_

_No entiendo tales cosas como el olvido, pero estoy seguro que nadie me recordará en un par de años más, pero si he de darte un consejo, no olvides, no me olvides, no olvides esto, y no olvides a los que te rodean, lo que te dan… que es inmortal, y cuando yo muera, cuando esté bajo tierra, no llores, sonríe, yo… yo quiero que sonrías, ver tu sonrisa me tranquilizaría._

_Entonces… entonces sí, esto es el final._

_Hoy es el día. No creo volver a escribir aquí, no creo volver a escribir. No, no lo creo…_

_Si algún día, eres testigo de mi presencia, si paso por tu lado, si voy sentado a tu lado en el metro subterráneo, en el autobús… no me mires, porque entonces yo no estaré allí, no quiero despedirme, porque sé que nos volveremos a ver…_

… _Algún día… por el momento, hasta pronto mi amigo…_

_Dean Howell__"_

Con cuidado y precisión dejo el lápiz grafito sobre la mesa metálica y me pongo de pie hasta la cama, donde, debajo del colchón de espuma, se encuentra la ropa que robé del camarín de enfermeros, unos vaqueros azules y una camisa negra. Con cuidado me desvestí y coloque la nueva ropa sobre mi cuerpo, para finalizar mi gran escape, tomé el pequeño clip que había guardado hace bastante tiempo, lo desbaraté y forcé la cerradura de la puerta. Esta cedió incluso más fácilmente de lo que había previsto.

Cuando me dispuse a salir, me detuve… ¿Esto era realmente lo que quería? Salir y reencontrarme con mi hijo… eso siempre motivo mis pasos y mis acciones, por él y sólo él… no podía acobardarme ahora, no ahora…

Proseguí mecánicamente sobre las baldosas blancas, bajando la mirada para que ninguno de los médicos reconociera mi rostro en el trayecto a la salida del establecimiento y escabulléndome en la multitud logre verme libre sobre la calle húmeda, la lluvia se había detenido y el sol parecía querer alumbrar detrás de las nubes grises que se dispersaban hacia el norte.

Estaba de regreso en Baltimore, y sin rumbo fijo comencé a caminar, _«En medio del camino de nuestra vida, me encontré en un oscuro bosque, ya que la vía recta estaba perdida»_ ¿No es así como inicia el infierno de Dante? ¿Sin rumbo alguno? Sopesando los pasos de una vida derruida y… Dios… que solos están los vivos… que solos estamos también los muertos…

Los muertos… sí, ellos también…

Hallabame raspando el cemento y las suelas de los zapatos, cuando me vi envuelto en la ajetreada Belair Road… cuantos recuerdos, cuantos… cuantos, corrí entonces, creyendo, ilusamente, que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación… que mal estaba al pensar eso… el #3254 lucia devastado, con cintas amarillas pegadas en la puerta "Not Cross, Baltimore Police - Not Cross, Baltimore Police - Not Cross, Baltimore Police. Not Cross, Baltimore Police"

No cruzar… Tomé la cinta y la saqué con cuidado, pero la puerta estaba cerrada celosamente, miré hacia la casa del vecino, pero ellos no estaban… comenzaba a atardecer, el sol se estaba escondiendo por el lado de California, dejando un color rojizo y anaranjado sobre el cielo. Coloque mis pensamientos en orden y caminé hasta Baltimore Cemetery que está en North Avenue, las verjas permanecían abiertas pese a que el letrero de la entrada me advirtió que cerrarían pronto.

Somos tan poca cosa, encerrados en este universo que me sentí desfallecer cuando leí la lápida gris de la tumba de mi padre. Allí estaba casi ausente en la tierra de un antiguo pabellón, las tumbas aquí estaban olvidadas, Dios… también había olvidado este lugar, a estos muertos. La tierra húmeda por la lluvia recibió mis rodillas. La hierba seca rodeaba las letras mientras se resistían a ser arrancadas por mi mano.

—Aquí estoy, buscando respuestas… como si tú las tuvieses —Murmuré—. Todos están muertos, sólo me queda mi hijo… algo me dice que tú sabes dónde está pero… no quieres decírmelo ¿Es eso?

No hubo respuesta, y yo esperaba una.

—No te odio, si es eso… quiero que sepas que no te odio… por no enseñarme como ser alguien… alguien de provecho —Coloco una mano en la orilla, acariciando el borde irregular del cemento—. Hubo noches en que creí que… que…

Entonces las lágrimas cayeron sobre la tierra humedeciéndola aún más, apreté los labios, aguantando la respiración, sentí dolor, dolor sobre mi pecho, y algo se atoraba dentro de mi garganta seca.

—Yo sólo quería escuchar… un… un… un _te quiero _—Mi voz se quebró en ese momento—. ¡Un _te quiero_! Y esperaba… yo esperaba que saliera de tus labios, de los labios de mamá, de los labios de Kate… cuando supe que Derek… venia en camino yo… me sentí tan feliz… ¡Si yo jamás recibí tales palabras, Derek lo haría por mí! Yo lo iba a llenar de esas palabras… y quiero que sepas que… que hubo un tiempo en que sentí afecto hacia a ti… pero ahora… dudo que algo de eso exista… allí sólo hay… _silencio_…

Me puse de pie, el lodo se deslizó por la tela hasta el suelo otra vez…

_«En silencio naciste, en silencio vives y en silencio te convertirás, ven… descansa a mi lado… quiero estar contigo cuando los latidos de tu corazón se vayan extinguiendo… incluso allí estaremos juntos, somos uno, toma mi mano, se mi hermano, se mi amigo, se mi silencio, se eso que falta, se… se, tú se, pero no me dejes… ¡No dejes que me trasforme en silencio, te lo pido! Cuando muera…»_

Cerré los ojos mansamente, el viento del lugar era agradable y secaba mis lágrimas, tatuándolas sobre mis mejillas ardientes, sentía que su fuerza me iba a tirar sobre el suelo, sobre la tierra. No era mala idea, pese a que no tenía sueño, esta acción era relajante y lentamente comencé a repasar los eventos pasados, la carretera, el accidente, las heridas, la sangre… mi hijo.

Mi cuerpo perdió energías, como si todos los órganos internos hubiesen dejado de funcionar, ya no sentía el hambre clamando dentro de mi estómago, mi estómago había dejado de funcionar, lo mismo que mis pulmones que ya no sentía inflarse con cada inspiración.

¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba muerto? Era lo más probable, por eso ahora estaba en un cementerio, solo, porque los muertos se quedan solos… solos, solos y en silencio… ¡El maldito silencio!

¡Ayúdame! Estos placeres violentos están matándome por dentro… mi hijo, sólo eso pido, poder… poder verlo una vez más.

Ya no hay sonrisas, no hay motivo para vivir. Recuerdo el cuerpo de Adah, el de Eva sobre el césped… mujeres brillantes, dolor innecesario, muertes absurdas… demente… demente sin control… como un lobo en silencio sin despegarse de su cueva, cuanto necesito de alguien que me escuche… alguien… quizás, yo mismo me canse de tanta locura…

¡Quiero mi rutina de vuelta! ¡Quiero pasar hambre! ¡Quiero sentirme humano! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar este silencio!

El silencio.

El silencio en mis palabras…

El silencio…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Y entonces se hizo el silencio, y las notas de la autora XD, okay bien, sé que tengo que tomarme esto más en serio pero no puedo con tantas distracciones de origen mental. Es momento de revelar cuál es la enfermedad de nuestro querido Dean… su enfermedad es… lo que en psicología llaman… el Síndrome de Cotard XD, si tantos capítulos sin decir lo que era y ahora salgo con esto ¬¬ merezco que me odie con toda su alma… oh yeah! Well básicamente este síndrome alude a una pseudo emoción que los pacientes denominan "Estar muerto en vida" aka zombie XD Los casos son terriblemente escasos, pero los síntomas que se describen, entre otras cosas, destaca el hecho de que los pacientes sienten que sus órganos dejan de funcionar (O no sienten que están funcionan) Incluso muchos de ellos tienen alucinaciones paranoicas y esquizofrénicas donde dicen estar pudriéndose y sentir el olor de la carne putrefacta. Se acompaña de autoagresión, porque sienten la inminente realidad de si no les funciona algo XD se lo quitan.

Esa es mi nota cultural del día XD espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Con respecto al capítulo sólo me resta decir que esto no acaba, no señor, viene algo que los dejará boquiabiertos, hasta el mismísimo Vin Diesel quedara así : O_O, ¿Por qué, sabiendo el déficit neuronal que tiene Dean, creen que todo esto está ocurriendo de verdad?

Medítenlo XD

Oh well, me despido de ustedes siempre recordándoles que los amo, besos y caramelos para todos, los primeros que dejen review ganaran absolutamente nada XDDDDD NO, NO ES CIERTTO! Para los que dejan review les daré un abrazo y una dotación vitalicia de caramelos n.n

Y tengan presente comentar, sugerir, criticar y por sobretodo, disfrutar!


	7. Silent in my skin

**Silent – Chapter VII**

**Silent in my skin.**

* * *

><p>El silencio…<p>

Lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome nuevamente en una cama vacía, desorientado, palpando la superficie blanda e irregular que me presentaban las sabanas y el cobertor. Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin control mientras el olor a perfume inundaba mi nariz.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo último que recuerdo, es estar en un cementerio, frente a la tumba de mi padre, sintiendo la brisa y el aire colándose por mi ropa. Y el lento y acompasado vals de las hojas pegándose al franco del lugar. Quisiera poder recordar lo que ha acontecido en estos últimos segundos en mi existencia.

Me sentí cansado, como si hubiese recorrido una larga distancia a pie, una pesadilla recurrente y recuerdos tortuosos era lo único que llenaba mi cabeza en este momento.

Recojo los pies de manera que quedó sentado en la mullida cama, ahora puedo observar, el desastre a mi alrededor. Hay ropa, está tirada sobre el piso sin cuidado alguno, mientras que la sangre seca de pequeñas heridas se amontona en mi pecho, está fría, como el hielo que se apila sobre los tejados de las casas, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde me encuentro. ¿Otra vez?

Giró mi cadera, me encuentro totalmente solo en este cuarto que parece de hotel, puedo vislumbrar las lámparas con polvo encima y degastados encajes y blondas decorativas. La mesa de noche está llena de botellas con medicamentos y algunas capsulas yacen tiradas sobre la mesa y el suelo.

Tomo la esquina del edredón y lo arranco de mi cuerpo, ahora me doy cuenta que todavía conservo mi ropa interior, y el roce de la sabana es amable y me invita a quedarme un rato más pero no puedo, tengo que encontrar a Derek donde sea que se encuentre, además debía averiguar cómo demonios había llegado a esta habitación estando en un cementerio.

Con la piel adormecida puse a funcionar mis músculos, bajando los pies del colchón y recibiendo de lleno el contacto rudo de la alfombra entre los dedos de mis pies, quede sentado leves minutos tratando inútilmente de que mi cabeza parara de girar en diversos sentidos y direcciones, estaba mareado y tenía deseos de vomitar.

Cuando me sentí lo realmente bien, intenté, sólo intenté, ponerme de pie. Entonces me vine abajo llevándome conmigo la mesa de noche y las sabanas. Los frascos rotulados rodaron por la estancia, algunos se destaparon haciendo que las pastillas decoraran el gélido y descolorido suelo, la lámpara había caído a mi lado y de inmediato sentí el olor a tierra y polvo sobre mi nariz, llenando incluso el olor exquisito de perfume que había olido antes. Mis piernas simplemente habían decidido no obedecer a ninguna orden que demandaba, como si ellas no estuvieran allí, pero estaban, las podía ver, las podía sentir. Pero parecía que mi cerebro no estuviese conectado con ningunos de mis miembros.

Decidido a encontrar respuestas, pero lo suficientemente cansado como para llegar a ellas, comencé a gatear hasta la puerta cerrada de lo que parecía ser un baño. Las sabanas decidieron seguirme pero se perdieron en el camino y ahora estaban tiradas en el piso, igual que todo.

—Que desastre… —Susurré golpeándome las mejillas para despertar, pero si era consciente de ello, no estaba funcionando demasiado—. Seguro que me culparan de esto también… supongo que… no fue buena idea salir aún…

No, no había sido buena idea, tenía que confesarlo, pero aun así, allí me encontraba reposando sobre la delgada puerta del baño. Ahora todo el cuarto y mi cabeza daban vueltas como un torbellino. Jamás me había drogado, di no a las drogas, no así al sexo y al alcohol, pero suponía que así debía sentirse uno luego de un largo viaje con éxtasis o LSD. Además, bastardamente, ahora el frío picada sobre mis miembros y mi piel. Vaya forma de dejar este mundo, desnudo, drogado e hipotérmico.

Silent in my skin y el adormecimiento general de todo lo que componía mi cuerpo. Rasguñé la madera, subiendo como pude hasta el pomo brillante que sostuvo estoicamente el peso de mi cuerpo, esa simple acción me dejo exhausto, si tuviera que describir mi estado en este momento, sería como el cansancio después de una lucha gladiadora frente a un cuadro de fiebre, sumado a una resaca horrible con ginebra barata. Aunque el sueño me invadía, pese a que antes no sentía tal sensación, evite cerrar los ojos, por la fatídica sensación de vértigo que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que realizaba esa acción.

¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué le sucede a mi cuerpo? Hubo una sensación extraña sobre el puente de mi nariz, como si de pronto se hubiese tapado de mucosidad, pero no era eso, era algo incluso más desagradable, caliente, que se deslizaba por las vías hasta salir. Con el cuerpo apoyado en la pared, y una mano en el pomo, dirigí mi mano libre hasta unos de los agujeros, donde hubo algo líquido, y cuando pude volver a ver mi mano, me sentí aterrado al ver la sangre.

Sangre de nariz… no puede ser, no puede, no puede. No podía suceder, jamás en la vida había sangrado por la nariz, ni siquiera las veces que jugábamos futbol en la escuela y los golpes en la cara eran pan de cada día, ni siquiera así. Tampoco cuando decidíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias con golpes, sangraba.

¿Por qué ahora? Ahora la sangre era más, la podía sentir en mi barbilla y no se detenía. Olvidando mi mareo y el cansancio ingresé al baño alzando la cabeza para detener la hemorragia, pero fue peor. Sentí las heladas baldosas del baño y un sinfín de agujas clavándose en mis pies, doy un grito de dolor, pese a que no siento tan emoción, mientras mirada de reojo el piso, había vidrio y un vaso roto junto al inodoro, sin mencionar que este estaba lleno de sangre también, como si alguien hubiese estado vomitando de ese líquido en él.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda! —Maldije arrancando un gran pedazo de vidrio clavado en el arco interior de mi pie derecho. Hubo más sangre, ahora estaba lleno de ella. Como pude, alcancé el lavabo y deje que el agua cristalina corriera mezclada con el tinte rojo de mi sangre. Ahora mis pies estaban ardiendo y sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Con un poco de papel higiénico logré hacer un torniquete que introduje en los orificios nasales para que absorbiera un poco mientras trababa las heridas de mis pies, me siento sobre las baldosas y comienzo a retirar los pedazos de vidrio incrustados en mi carne, en mi piel y cuando finalizo la tarea puedo por fin descansar de mis malestares, al menos por unos segundos.

Segundos que aprovecho para ver a mi alrededor, fue cuando vi mi ropa colgada de la barra que sostiene la cortina de baño. Los vaqueros y la playera están secos, allí también están mis zapatos y a un lado mis calcetines. ¿Yo hice eso? ¿Yo deje todo así? Imposible, carece de lógica y realismo. Nunca me sentí tan confundido, con cuidado volví a gatear por el suelo, esta vez esquivando los vidrios, apartándolos y haciéndolos a un lado. Con lentitud llegué junto a mi ropa y estiré un brazo para alcanzar la pierna del pantalón, luego tiré de este trayendo consigo la playera. De inmediato el perfume vino de nuevo a mi nariz.

No reconocía ese olor, pero definitivamente no era mío, además, algo me decía que no se trataba de un simple perfume, era más… cómo decirlo, más como un aroma personal. No eran flores, ni ninguna fragancia que pudiera reconocer mentalmente. Sin prestarle mayor importancia comienzo a vestirme, los pantalones están tiesos por el fango, pese a que pareciera que intenté lavarlos además el color esta algo…

¡Momento, tiempo fuera! Estos… estos no son los pantalones que traía del hospital psiquiátrico y esta… y esta tampoco es la playera… maldición estas prendas son… son las que traía antes… hace cuatro años…

Entonces me aterré, estoy consciente de que nada de esto debería estar pasando. Este tiempo me había ayudado a reflexionar sobre mis acciones, llegué a la conclusión una tarde de verano, que lo que había hecho simplemente no soportaba límites normales, habían sido acciones ajenas a mí, sin quererlo me estaba trasformando en ese hombre que detestaba, él, el que aparece en esas pesadillas, al que le temo ¿Realmente somos la misma persona? ¿Soy diferente a él? ¿En qué? No me parezco al hombre de hace cuatro años, y si es que ha pasado todo ese tiempo…

Estoy confundido, quizás y lo imaginé, pero no, era tan real, el dolor, las paredes, el silencio y las aterradores noches a oscuras mientras repasaba mentalmente oraciones a Cristo para que me ayudase ¿Todo eso fue real? ¿Cuán real? ¿Estoy loco? Dime por favor, cuanto de todo lo que he dicho es verídico.

¿Será cierto? ¿Kaithyn Trader, existe? ¿Yo existo? Alguien ayúdeme, quiero escapar pero me niego, yo viví y besé a mi hijo, él existe, puede que no yo, pero no desaparece. Tal vez soy un fantasma, un cruel recuerdo, vivo en el limbo culpa de aquellos que se aferran a mí. Dios ¿Estás allí? ¿Puedes escucharme? Te lo ruego, mándame al infierno o desaparéceme de una puta buena vez, no soy un mártir, no soy un ángel, pero tampoco un demonio… quiero decir que tal vez y no vivo, tal vez y he muerto, tal vez no siento mi piel porque está quemada por las mentiras y las atrocidades. No merezco tu compasión y lo entiendo, pero tampoco merezco este castigo.

Un consuelo…

Sólo eso pido…

¡Es demasiado pedir! Lo sé, comprendo que ya no logres escuchar mis gritos que claman ayuda, muchas veces te desafié, negué de tu existencia, jamás estuviste para mí, pero sabías que mentía. ¿Estás jugando conmigo? No es gracioso ¡Eres un mal bromista! Si querías que me arrastrara por tu piedad lo estás logrando.

Vamos Cristo, ayúdame tú, eres un buen hombre… lo sé, leía de ti en la Biblia, el reverendo decía que eras mi hermano, mi amigo, que podía confiar en ti.

Entonces recuerdo a Nietzsche, y no es que lo recordase mucho, ni menos en una circunstancia como esta ¿Qué diría él?

Ya casi lo estoy oyendo, tan crítico, tan sarcástico, mordaz y verdadero…

"_¿Cómo se puede convertir a Jesús en "héroe"? Y sobre todo ¡qué equivocación más grande calificarlo de «genio»! Nada de nuestro concepto cultural de «inteligencia» tiene sentido alguno en el mundo en que vivió Jesús. Más bien habría que emplear una palabra totalmente distinta, una palabra que, hablando con el rigor de fisiólogo, no podría ser otra más que «idiota»"_

Cerré los ojos, repasando las líneas en mi cabeza. Los héroes no existen en esta época, nuestros predecesores fueron idealistas, crearon el mundo contemporáneo a su antojo y vanidad, nosotros mortales semidioses teníamos que acatar, y yo estaba siendo una especie de ciervo manso frente a todo esto. ¿Pidiendo ayuda a Dios y a su hijo muerto? Vaya estupidez, había flaqueado y lo peor es que estaba consciente de ello. Ofendido y utilizado, siempre pensando que los hombres, como seres humanos, siempre hemos sido eso. Utilizables y desechables, pero está de nuestra mano no dejarse pisotear por nadie y aunque… no supiera a ciencia cierta los acontecimientos que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese instante supuse que debía ponerme de pie.

Me coloco los pantalones entonces, la playera gris y me aventuro hacia donde está la cama nuevamente, no quise apoyar mi pie herido y sangrante por temor a una infección. Busque en los cajones del lugar alguna aguja y por suerte encontré en el tercer cajón de un aparador, un costurero.

No voy a mentirles, jamás en mi vida había cosido, ni remendado nada, menos, mi piel. Puede parecer de idiotas pero incluso la aguja me costó enhebrar, el ojo de esta era pequeña o el hilo demasiado grueso, pero luché contra ella hasta que logré traspasarla al otro lado. Con un trozo de papel higiénico húmedo limpie el corte de mi pie, enseguida apreté ambos pliegues, juntándolos y sin vacilar demasiado atravesé ambos con la aguja. No soy médico y tampoco sastre, pero supongo que mis puntadas irregulares no podrían haber quedado mejor.

Era la primera vez que trataba de remediar algo desde que estaba hundido en esta situación, por suerte, mi silenciosa piel había resultado favorable para evitar el dolor de las puntadas. Una buena anestesia general.

Acto seguido "vendé" ligeramente mi pie con el papel de baño, al menos tendría que entrar el zapato. Por suerte si calzó en su lugar e incluso mejor, había funcionado como un pequeño colchón contra la base del zapato, amortiguando cada paso que daba. Ahora podía continuar con mi camino. Este era el consuelo que tanto buscaba.

Recorrí el cuarto, la televisión no funcionaba, pero no hice demasiado esfuerzo como para frustrarme porque no podía ver los acontecimientos del mundo moderno y sus desgracias. Muchas veces me encontré a mí mismo analizando la situación mundial, pero sonreía cada vez que encontraba la solución.

Recuerdo los atentados que ocurrieron en el metro subterráneo hace unas semanas. El tipo había subido con un arma al último vagón del metro y con sangre fría descargó su ira contra gente inocente, personas ajenas a él y que no le conocían como para reprocharle nada, luego el hombre había bajado en la estación como si nada mientras que los testigos de su criminal acto corrían despavoridas por sus vidas. Calmado recorrió el andén con el arma en la mano, fingiendo que nada pasaba a su alrededor. Luego en el noticiero de la noche, un hombre, que, seguramente pertenecía a la fuerza policial, daba consejos para evitar este tipo de tragedia.

¿Se podían evitar? Lo medité por horas, la solución está en no viajar en el último vagón del metro, no, la solución es no viajar en metro, pero me equivoco, la solución es no salir de casa… que estúpido, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no hacer nada porque el mundo se ha vuelto demasiado loco como para estar solucionando los problemas de, irónicamente, todo el mundo.

Dirijo una mirada vaga hasta la pequeña mesa del recibidor que está junto a la puerta, moví mis pies hasta allí, encima de la mesa empolvada había un teléfono con y una pequeña luz roja parpadeante, apreté el botón junto a la pequeña bombilla, de inmediato una voz computarizada y recreada a través de microchips entabló una agradable pero corta conversación.

—_Usted tiene un mensaje_ —Dijo lentamente, arrastrando el tiempo entre cada palabra, modulando perfectamente cada letra, cada sílaba, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota. Luego de su voz hubo un breve silencio, que ironía, hasta que nuevamente unos ruidos acoplados llenaron la grabadora.

—_¿Estás allí? ¡Ayúdame! Ellos… vienen_ —Era la voz de un hombre se escuchara distorsionada y una pitido agujo interrumpía sus palabras, el chicharreo de la respiración contra el auricular tampoco era de mucha ayuda, podía distinguir ladridos de perros y graznidos al fondo, pero nada muy concreto—. _¡Rápido!_

Enseguida la grabación terminó y el pequeño teléfono dio un chasquido, lo revisé encontrando un pequeño disco, la conversación había quedado grabada en él, pero ¿Para que querría ese CD? Examiné la pequeña circunferencia y note la marca del CD y algunos números y letras escritos con tinta indeleble.

_Rose. Rodrigo. 65165986266._

Lo tomé de todas maneras metiéndolo en el bolsillo, era probable que allí se rayara pero no me importó mucho, acto seguido, miré lánguidamente el calendario, los números estaban pintados con cruces rojas encima de cada recuadro.

La última cruz estaba en la segunda semana.

Enero. 13th

Leí la fecha y sentía que había perdido algo, que dentro de mi faltaba una cosa o que simplemente la fecha era algo importante para mí, pero entristecí cuando me doy cuenta de que no recuerdo que sucede en Enero trece. Alce la mano acariciando el calendario, arrastrando los dedos sobre la tinta roja de las cruces, esta comenzó a deslizarse junto a mis dedos, aún estaba fresca… o… quizás no era tinta. Revisé mis dedos a la altura que podía distinguir lo que era, sentí asco pero lo deje pasar cuando descubrí que era sangre.

Fingiendo estar al corriente de mis acciones caminé hacia la puerta, y algo interesante me esperaba allí, en la perilla estaba el cartel de los hoteles "No molestar", pero estaba por dentro y detrás había algo escrito… no, algo que yo había escrito, pero con qué o cuándo no lo recordaba, ni siquiera podía distinguir la caligrafía.

"_Aquí estoy otra vez, desorientado, creo que es la segunda vez que paso por este motel, trate de seguir un camino recto, pero termine dando vueltas en círculos… mierda, estoy… olvidando algunas cosas… creo que me golpee la cabeza luchando contra el carnicero… quizás no… yo no recuerdo si luche contra él pero me siento cansado ¿Qué significa este mareo?… supongo que… el otro día comí pizza… él me ayudo pero luego desapareció…_

_Un idiota en el medio campo no alcanzó la pelota, maldito hijo de perra, por su culpa perdí… mis bolsillos, tengo algo en mi dinero que puede ser de utilidad… más bien… estúpida pizza con extra queso._

_Él dijo que se hacía llamar… mierda, olvide su nombre pero comenzaba con «E» ¿Edmund? ¿Eduviges? ¿Edgar? ¡Mierda, recuérdalo Dean! ¿Edimburgo? ¿Y eso qué es? Tengo sueño y me pesan los pies, no debí… beber… trate de plasmar lo que ocurrió estas horas pero mis piernas están en el congelador… una cerveza fría y el hombre… cuyo nombre olvide debe estar buscando… ehm… buscando… ¿mis piernas?_

_Lavó mi ropa y le agradecí… pero no… ¡Maldita sea! Estoy seguro de que era hombre y… ¿O era mujer? Iré a dormir… dice que debo descansar…_

_En el bolsillo recuérdalo, su nombre está en mi bolsillo…_

_Con amor, Dean"_

¿Era una broma? ¿Yo había escrito eso? Imposible, eso estaba demasiado coherente como para haber sido escrito por mí. No parecía escrito por mi persona, arrojé el cartel al suelo y revise mis bolsillos, sólo estaba el CD y una llave de bronce con algo labrado, la revisé meticulosamente buscando algún nombre pero nada, sólo esas marcar pequeñas que más que nada parecían unos rasguños hechos por el uso cotidiano y el material cuando cede a golpes fuertes. Volví las manos a las bolsas del pantalón, sacando incluso la tela, pero nada, ni siquiera un papel.

En mis bolsillos no hay nada, estúpido Dean coherente, pero, de todas formas, si hubo alguien conmigo, dónde estaba ahora… por qué se había ido, quizás lo había agredido… eso estaba mal, él o ella había intentado ayudarme o yo lo agredí ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Tomé el pomo y giré de este, la puerta se abrió y recibí de lleno la luz exterior, la neblina cubría y acaparada nuevamente las calles de Silent Hill. Salí del cuarto, siguiendo el pasillo. Ahora sí estaba perdido y con mi piel en ese estado de silencio no era favorable, quisiera que despertara si es que estuvieses dormida o que reviviera si estuviese muerta. Las baldosas irregulares me acompañaron hasta la escalera de escalones estrechos y metálicos, bajé uno a uno, con cuidado de no tropezar con las hendiduras del metal en cada forjamiento, hasta el suelo de cemento.

Miro sobre mis hombros y lo único que encuentro son más habitaciones de motel, puede que suene absurdo o irrisorio pero nuevamente me encuentro pensando en la fecha del calendario. No puedo evitar sofocarme con los recuerdos, sin tener la verdadera certeza si son reales o no. Dios me había abandonado otra vez.

Enero Trece, era como Viernes Trece, no te cases, ni te embarques… no te cases con una Kate, ni te embarques en un viaje a Silent Hill, aquí en Norteamérica es el viernes trece el día de mala suerte, en el hemisferio sur era el martes. Qué diferencia había… que idiota, hay dos días de diferencia. Sin embargo y si es que el calendario del cuarto estaba en lo correcto, Enero trece no era viernes, ni martes, era… domingo.

Domingo… trece… de enero… de dos mil ocho. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, en el dos mil ocho el trece de enero fue día domingo, pero también lo sería en el dos mil trece. Y de nuevo el trece. El trece es un número de mala suerte, de hecho muchos edificios eliminaban el piso trece por las supersticiones, en teoría el piso trece si existía, pero los ascensores simplemente pasaban del doce al catorce. Volviendo al tema anterior, eran dos las hipótesis.

El calendario era del dos mil ocho o del dos mil trece o definitivamente estaba mal ubicado en los números… por cierto ¿Qué año era otra vez?

Mi mente comenzó a funcionar mientras buscaba la salida del motel. Entre dos mil ocho y dos mil trece existen cinco años de diferencia, la mitad de cinco es dos coma cinco, sí le arranco la coma, se trasforma en veinticinco, mi edad. Si lo invierto me queda cincuenta y dos, la edad de mi padre si aún estuviera con vida. Cinco más dos son siete, el siete es un número de la buena suerte…

Mierda… esto no tiene ningún sentido, son sólo números dispuestos al azar, tomados y trasformados a mi gana. Metí las manos a los bolsillos para calentarlas un poco, el frío hacía que mis falanges dolieran exageradamente, pese a mis gélidos dedos aun pude sentir el roce rustico del bronce en mis falanges distales. Recordé los rasguños… letras… no, no podían ser letras… aunque…

La saqué y la revisé por segunda vez ahora que tenía luz, podía ver el cemento a través de los pequeños rasguños, ahora parecen letras, letras hechas con las uñas, alcé la llave contra el cielo y la observe desde abajo, sí, había algo que parecían letras iluminadas con la tenue luz que dejaba pasar las nubes y la neblina, limpié la zona con mis dedos, para sacar un poco de tierra de las hendiduras.

Había una palabra.

HEREDOM.

¿Heredom, qué clase de chiflada es esa? Es como herencia, pero en otro idioma.

—Heredom —Musité, el vapor de agua me recordó algo pero no supe qué—. Heredom… heredom… heredom…

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, no podía olvidarla. Claro, esa era la respuesta. Corrí entonces, iluminado por la ciencia del conocimiento. En un dos por tres encontré la reja de salida y me vi envuelto en una carretera vacía, para variar. Por suerte ya no me sentía tan idiota de las piernas hacia abajo por lo que correr se me fue fácil.

Surqué las curvas del camino con la respiración a mil por hora, acompasado de los aullidos de los perros, los ladridos y…

"_¿Estás allí? ¡Ayúdame! Ellos vienen… ¡Rápido!"_

¿Era yo? Y voy deteniendo mi carrera paulatinamente… ¿Yo hice esa llamada? Miré a mi costado, al lado de la gran muralla de concreto, había una hilera de teléfonos públicos. Mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente… caminé hasta ellos, ahora podía recordar algo, como un deja-vú, cogí un auricular y lo puse contra mi oído, mecánicamente puse un dedo sobre los números y comencé a teclear.

555-4340

El tono de marcado comenzó a sonar por largo rato, entonces mi corazón se aceleró, sabía que nadie contestaría, pero aun así… había marcado ese número, quizás a donde me trasportaría esa llamada. Una melodía comenzó a sonar y luego me envió a la contestadora.

—¿Estás allí? ¡Ayúdame! Ellos vienen… —Susurré—. ¡Rápido!

—_¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?_ —Entonces quede sin aliento—. _¿Dónde estás? ¡Contéstame!_

Colgué el auricular sobre el soporte nuevamente. Mi estómago se retorció ¿A dónde había llamado? ¿De dónde provenía ese número? Miré el tablero de informaciones apostado en la misma cabina telefónica. Y repasando con el dedo cada número para no perderme, encontré el que buscaba.

RIVERSIDE MOTEL — 555-4340

No… cerré los ojos y volví a correr, esta vez, algunas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, la persona que había contestado, era… ¿La de la nota en la habitación? Mierda, mierda, mierda… maldición, hijo de perra, malparido, eso era lo que yo era, todos esos insultos y más. Había desperdiciado la única vía de contacto humano por mi deseo de escapar de la realidad.

Sin darme cuenta tropecé en uno de los adoquines de la acera, en frente de lo que estaba buscando, por suerte. Una iglesia.

—Heredom —Dije mientras recogía mi cuerpo adolorido, ahora mi piel no estaba en silencio —Alude a la mítica montaña de Escocia, en particular del Rito Rosacruz francés. Proviene o deriva del griego Heredom, que a su vez tiene su origen en hieros-domos, o «casa sagrada»… en griego.

La impotencia se apoderó de mí.

—¿Lo ves, Dios? —Susurré sin aliento—. ¿¡Lo ves! ¿¡De dónde mierda aprendí eso! Dean Howell… ya no existe… Dean…

Dean…

Dean…

Dean…

Silencio…

Dean y el silencio…

El silencio y Dean…

_«Vamos, los colores se desvanecen, se derriten, ahora son sólo valores, blanco y negro… ¿Recuerdas la película de Francis Ford Coppola? La vimos juntos, yo estaba a tu lado… vi tus ojos, el brillo en ellos… no lo has olvidado ¿verdad? Ahora te necesito más que antes, ya ni siquiera siento frío, ni hambre tampoco, como la primera vez que mire a través de ti, un fantasma dentro de una burbuja de cristal, ambos transparentes, cuando me preguntaste si era feliz, dudé en qué contestar, pero sonreíste, y dije sí, a veces siento que es mentira… a veces que es verdad, pero entonces ya no sé… si sonrío piensas que soy un idiota, no estoy feliz ahora. Siento miedo y ganas de llorar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que, donde estés, me escuches… vivo aquí, eternamente, he creado mi propia prisión, debería estar muerto, pero sigo aquí… tengo mis razones para no dejarte todavía. Tengo un antojo, suena absurdo, quiero… quiero ver la puesta de sol una vez más, los rayos solares llenando mi piel, quemándola, como aquella tarde de enero… era invierno pero el sol estaba grande y radiante hundiéndose en las aguas del oeste… recuerdas la fecha… mire por la ventana y estabas allí… en mis brazos, ambos mirando la gigantesca bola de fuego escapando de nuestras miradas… aún eras pequeño… pero estabas, no ahora, ya no estas y me siento sólo y en silencio, como una pesadilla, odio las pesadillas. Siento no poder haber evitado traspasarte mi silencio… tú y yo… ¿Realmente eres tú el dueño de estos pensamientos?»_

—Eso es… —Susurré sin aliento—. Enero trece… cuando comenzó el silencio… cuando comenzaron las pesadillas… el día… feliz cumpleaños Dean…

Sentí el caminar cuadrúpedo de animales salvajes a mi alrededor, supe en ese instante que era el fin. Acaben con mi silencio y serán los ángeles del averno.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Primero que todo, quisiera hacer un paréntesis en esta historia para dedicarles un minuto a las víctimas del avión Caza 212 capotado en las costas del archipiélago de Juan Fernández (Chile) el pasado viernes 2 de septiembre. El gobierno del país ha decretado duelo nacional por las veintiuna víctimas de las cuales sólo cuatro cuerpos han sido encontrados. Dicen que la magnitud del accidente es tal que la posibilidad de encontrar supervivientes es nula. Quiero que sepan queridos lectores que, pese a mi reticencia por creer en aquel Dios de la religión cristiana, aún tengo esperanzas. No quiero que mis creencias choquen con el dolor de los familiares, preguntarse «Por qué» Tampoco es la salida, las personas que iban en ese avión nos enseñaron cosas valiosas, cosas que pese a todo permanecerán allí y serán inmortales, su historia, su sacrificio, su muerte, vivirán en nuestros corazones. Vi una película hermosa el otro día que me invitó a reflexionar, si Dios está allí, si Dios aún puede escucharnos, si aún puede entender todo el dolor de los familiares de las víctimas nos dará consuelo. Quiero creer en un milagro, necesito creer en que puede ser empático con todo lo que sufrimos. Las personas apostadas a las afueras de TVN amaban al Halcón y al Torito, a Felipe Cubillos que con su entereza nos enseñó que hay personas en peores condiciones que nosotros y que se han puesto de pie. La congoja que nos invade se irá algún día y entonces alguien seguirá los pasos de esos ángeles que ahora están donde deben estar. En lo alto.

Hay que ponerse de pie, mirar a nuestro costado y ayudar a nuestros pares, a aquellos que nos necesitan. Aprendamos de aquellos ejemplos, y si eres cristiano, no recuerdes a Dios sólo en estas desgracias.

Un milagro, eso es lo único que espero. Mis esperanzas están firmes, aún siento que hay alguien allí esperando a que lo rescaten. Ese sentimiento, mientras no hayan más cuerpos (Y aunque los hubiese) nadie de los veintiún pasajeros que iban en ese avión está muerto para mí.

Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No estoy muy segura, pero creo que este es el capítulo más largo que lleva esta historia XD Para quien lo note hay un cameo muajajaja, ya saben para quien va dirigido. Okay, concentrándome en el relato, es la segunda vez que saco a flote la filosofía de Nietzsche, más adelante sabrán por qué XD. Well qué les pareció la clase de matemática de Dean… para no ser un graduado de Harvard va bien encaminado en el mundo de los números ¿Qué creen? XDDD… esto me recuerda que debo mandar un saludo XD ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dean! XD

No sé si a ustedes le dio la misma impresión pero creo que en el mensaje en el cartel se parece a Homero cuando dice "Me duelen los bolsillos" XDDDDDDD está basado algo en eso XD pero ni tanto, saludos a Ryu XD por dejarme poner su momento de incoherencia terrestre luego de ese golpe en la cabeza jejeje, te quiero, amigo.

So ya! Ehm… (Bloqueo mental recurrente) ehm… (Continua) ahm… (And… another retard moment ._.) Ya! Me acordé, incluí ehm… lo siento estoy algo distraída XD Les decía que quise introducir algo del padre de Dean, que hasta ahora no sé cómo se llama este tipo, pero anyway, fue para confundir, también Heredom que más adelante sabremos para qué es la llave y por qué tuvo que ir a la iglesia.

Sabremos más sobre Kate y Derek en breve XDDDDDD

Dejo de dar lastima y me marcho. Un beso para todos los que leen y TRIPLE! Si señores triple para quien deja review!

Y como siempre, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten!


	8. Silent in my soul

**Silent – Chapter VIII**

**Silent in my soul**

* * *

><p>Es la forma en como nos liberamos del dolor lo que realmente diferencia a los desequilibrados mentales de los cuerdos. Muchas veces me autodenominé loco, incluso bromeaba con esa condición mental, pero es crudamente doloroso que alguien con un título profesional lo confirmé.<p>

Supongo que nunca me agradó la manera que tienen los médicos para darte a conocer su opinión. La superioridad se interpone frente a la humildad. Muchas veces mi profesor de química dijo que tenía facultades para llegar muy lejos, ahora comprendo que se estaba burlando de mí, supongo que debe ser divertido darle alas a un ser humano pero no enseñarle como volar con ellas, y al final el peso de las plumas te hunde en el fango cuando llueve ¿Por qué era el motivo de sus burlas? Sólo porque me sentaba largas horas a fundirme en el arte de la lectura. Bécquer, King, Shakespeare y diversos más solían acompañarme en las noches. Libros gruesos de más de quinientas páginas, con olor a viejo y páginas amarillas. Ellas podían entender casi todo lo que sentía, incluso me gustaba perderme en aquellos mundos irreales y descubrir que habían personas que estaban peor que yo.

Pero era ficción.

Esto era real.

Debería estar muerto, sin embargo sigo aquí, porque no tengo dinero ni tiempo para morir. Quizás… si me dejaba estar, moriría pronto, de hambre, de sed, de dolor. Quizás de neumonía o soledad. Lo que sucediera primero, pero que ocurriera, era inhumano alargar los segundos de esta existencia.

Me gustaría, como deseo mortuorio, poder tomar un baño de tina y leer un buen libro de suspenso. Debería intentarlo, lástima que en este pueblo, los libros buenos escasean. Además, como ya dije, no tengo dinero como para arrendar uno en alguna biblioteca o librería. Quizás me pidan una identificación… mierda, no tengo mi cedula de identidad.

Comencé a abrir los parpados con lentitud, aturdido y casi desesperanzado me había abrazado a la muerte pero esta simplemente no llegó con su manto negro, ni su guadaña. Los perros que quisieron atacarme desaparecieron entremedio de la neblina, como si alguien les hubiese ordenado dejarme con vida unas horas más, había sido así como seguí quieto, tirado en el cemento del lugar recibiendo el frío sobre mi espalda.

Recogí mis rodillas, juntando mis piernas a mis brazos con la intención pulcra y solemne para ponerme de pie. El mareo se había marchado, pese a que el dolor de mis heridas retornaba. La vida es así, una cuestión de dar y recibir. Aspiré por la boca mientras que con mi mano entumecida y torpe retiré los torniquetes de papel higiénico que aún permanecían en mi nariz. Por suerte la sangre se había detenido. Igual que la lluvia. Igual que mis órganos.

En este momento el término _«zombie»_ no sería mal utilizado en mí. Incluso podía sentir el hedor a putrefacción acompañándome. Desorientado y totalmente tieso por el frío, dejé que mis piernas se guiaran solas hacia la puerta del santuario católico.

HEREDOM.

La palabra persistía en mi cabeza como disco rayado. Extendí la mano al pomo de la puerta doble, pero esta estaba cerrada. A quien se le niega la entrada a una iglesia, se le está negando, irremediablemente, la entrada a la salvación. Miré con detención el improvisado papel que estaba en la puerta izquierda.

"_Estimados fieles:_

_Nos __apena informar que la Iglesia de nuestro Señor permanecerá cerrada por el reciente atentado ocurrido el fin de semana pasado. Por medidas de seguridad debemos, dolorosamente, mantener nuestra casa cerrada, debido a que el techo aún permanece débil debido a la explosión que un antisocial ha provocado en el balcón del segundo piso. Existe una inminente probabilidad de derrumbe._

_La misa de impartirá en - los días -_

_Atentamente la Comunidad Eclesiástica de Silent Hill."_

Así quedaba demostrado que nadie estaba exento de los atentados, ni siquiera Dios. Pasó por mi cabeza el recuerdo de la llave en mi bolsillo, tendría que intentar con esta cerradura antes de andar puerta por puerta buscando al dueño de la llave de bronce. La saqué de mi bolsillo y la metí en la hendidura de la cerradura, esta embonó al instante, giré y la puerta se abrió.

La Iglesia lucía desolada, como si en vez de explotar algo dentro de ella, hubiese sido sede de una guerra caótica. Los restos de polvo aún surcaban el ras del piso formando una estela similar a la de la neblina, sin embargo esta se disipaba y bailaba por todo el lugar a medida que se veía interrumpida por mis pasos en el pasillo. Efectivamente un ala del balcón estaba derruida pero no me pareció nada grave. Las bancas estaban amontonadas en un rincón, alguien las había acomodado de esa manera para tener acceso directo al derrumbe. Los cuadros con imágenes religiosas adornaban los flancos de la planta baja mientras que al fondo se exponía orgullosamente el altar.

Cristo estaba allí, con los brazos extendidos y clavados a la cruz. Los pies y su costado tenían sangre y su cabeza sostenía aquella corona de espinas que los romanos habían puesto sobre él como símbolo de burla. Sus ojos pintados con esmalte eran fríos e inexpresivos. Oh Dean es sólo una maldita figura de yeso.

Caminé hacia el altar sin quitarle la mirada. Los cirios, gruesos y amarillos con símbolos grabados, permanecían apagados, aunque la cera derretida que se amontonaban debajo ellas me daba a entender que alguna vez estuvieron encendidos. Encima de la mesa de madera había un pequeño atril y sobre este una gruesa biblia con marcadores de colores que no eran más que cintas. Purpura, verde, roja, cada una en una página distinta. Al lado del atril, un par de botellitas, una con un líquido color uva y el otro era un líquido incoloro. En el otro extremo un cáliz dorado y encima de este un paño perfectamente doblado. El altar estaba preparado para ofrecer una misa.

Subí el pequeño peldaño y traspasé al otro lado de la mesa, ahora podía observar la iglesia en todo su esplendor. Deslicé suavemente la mano por la superficie de la mesa cubierta por una especie de mantel hasta donde sobresalía un pequeño pedazo de papel, tiré de él encontrándome una lista de nombres.

"_Reverendo Raymond Curtis: Aquí está la lista de fallecidos en el incidente de nuestra Iglesia, le pedimos que cuando tenga esta nota en las manos, pida por ellos. Aunque me temo que la misa donde rendiremos un homenaje a estas personas inocentes tendrá que esperar hasta que la reconstrucción este completa. De antemano__, le agradecemos._

_Mary Dawson._

_Warren Smith._

_Ben Jackson._

_Christopher Cody._

_Vanessa Wilson._

_Jennifer Bove._

_Leonardo Keaton._

_Vennetta Marshall._

_Billy Farrow._

_Susan Carby._

_Lori Stillman._

—Están muertos… —Interrumpí mi lectura. Alcé la mirada al sentirme en compañía, ciertamente me había asustado… cómo tendré la conciencia—. Todos ellos… murieron.

—Todos vamos a morir algún día —Sentí alegría, al fin alguien a quien conocía—. Sólo que nos lamentamos la muerte de los demás, pero no la nuestra. Debería ser al revés ¿Cómo has estado Jared?

—Bien, mejor que tú al parecer —Comentó, alzo las cejas con señal de duda—. Te ves… pésimo.

—Tú también —Dejé el papel sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, nada —Soltó una carcajada, mirando el desastre de la iglesia, dio dos pasos y se detuvo—. Aún lo recuerdo, las campanadas en la torre y las personas entrando alegres, devotas, como todos los días. Una mujer con un niño en sus brazos tomó asiento en una de las bancas de ese sector, ancianos, gente inocente… de pronto hubo una luz y un ruido enorme… luego el fuego, los escombros y los gritos… fue horrible.

—Kate me dejó y se llevó a nuestro hijo —Había dicho, en realidad no supe por qué—. Me siento tan vacío desde ese momento…

Me dedicó una mirada vaga, estudiándome, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tranquila y conciliadora, acto seguido no hizo más que acercarse a mi lado. Colocó una mano en mi hombro en señal de aliento.

—¿No has sentido miedo? —Preguntó, le observé hipnotizado—. Sólo quieres cumplir con tu objetivo. Ya casi no eres… humano.

—Nunca fui muy humano que digamos —Bajé los ojos hacía la lista de nombres otra vez—. Tal vez con los años se va acentuando más.

—No seas ridículo —Continuó, deslizó la mano y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. ¿Cómo está la pandilla?

—Más destrozada que antes —Solté un suspiro—. Bob murió de sobredosis, Alfred dejó a Adah por otra mujer… una semana después estaba contagiado con SIDA, no soportó la noticia y se ahorcó en el baño de su apartamento. Helena está encerrada en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas. Adah está muerta… de Julie, Sophie, Jonathan, Phil y tú había perdido su rastro, hasta ahora… No me habían dicho que vendrían a Silent Hill.

—No lo planeamos, fue el destino —Chasqueó la lengua—. Así que eso fue lo que sucedió. Me apena, eran grandes personas, lástima que nada de este mundo los haya hecho reaccionar ¿A dónde iras ahora?

—No tengo idea —Contesté con una carcajada—. Estoy confundido, desorientado y sin dinero.

—Como un bote naufrago… a la deriva en aguas oscuras, en la soledad de la noche, la noche que no parece tener fin. Perdido en busca de una luz amiga que lo guié a puerto —Me pareció que Jared había perdido el hilo de la conversación—. Deberías ir hacia la luz, Dean.

—¿Ir hacia la luz? —Repetí—. ¿La luz al final del túnel? ¿Quieres decir que estoy muerto y vago en el limbo?

—Ojala fuera tan complicado como eso —Pareció patear el cemento y bajó el pequeño escalón del altar—. Es incluso más literal de lo que imaginas, Dean… ahora, debó irme, está anocheciendo. Deberías ver la puesta del sol desde el vitral del segundo piso. Es una vista imperdible.

—Lo haré —Asentí—. Aunque… no haya sol.

—El sol siempre estará allí —Dijo alejándose por el pasillo.

—¡Debí haber ido con ustedes! —Exclamé, Jared se detuvo, dedicándome otra mirada compasiva—. Aun me arrepiento de no haber ido con ustedes. Viajar y conocer el mundo, habría venido a Silent Hill mucho antes y estaría seguro de cada paso que daría… Soy un imbécil.

—Menos mal que no nos seguiste Dean —Le miré pasmado, él estaba allí, quieto y cabizbajo pero con una sonrisa melancólica—. Aun tienes cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

Quise llamarle de nuevo, pero ya no estaba, sólo la puerta a medio cerrar era el único vestigio de su fugaz paso por la iglesia. Debí haber ido con ellos, mi vida sería mejor, no estaría aquí, lamentándome de lo que pude hacer y no hice. De los arrepentidos será el Reino de los Cielos. Volví la mirada a la desolada hoja de papel para darle la vuelta, la lista continuaba.

_Lucie Heogen._

_Conrad Morley._

_Michael Mandell._

_Eugene Roat._

_Ruth Szilagyi._

_Jonathan Stiller._

_Sophie Posner._

_Phil Rossi._

_Julie Anderson._

_Jared Wright._

—Estás muerto… —Susurré, no sabía si reír o llorar.

Silent in my soul. Mi alma que ya desaparece en el silencio, no es inmortal como yo creí. Siempre sentí que sería lo único que tendría en esta vida por la eternidad. Pero estaba equivocado. Una vez más.

—¿Dónde estás Dios? —Pregunté, pero las respuestas eran el murmullo gracioso del silencio—. ¡Maldita sea!… ¡Muéstrate! No estás ¿Verdad? Nunca has estado, al menos no aquí. Escucharías este tortuoso silencio que habita dentro de mí… ¡Charlatanerías! Ven aquí y hazme frente… ¡O acaso tienes miedo!

Hubo una luz lejana y un ruido gigante, las palabras de Jared se me vinieron a la mente. No era un explosivo, era un trueno o un relámpago en la lejanía, anunciando que la tormenta se aproximaba sin remedio. No puedo descansar, debo continuar pese al dolor. Pese a todo. Di pasos lentos, como un bailarín que se me mueve con gracia sobre el suelo, hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, un pequeño corredor que surcaba todo el perímetro de la iglesia. La balaustrada de granito purpura estaba desecha y los cuadros empolvados. Un órgano musical se pedía en las sombras de los pilares neoclásicos que sostenían estoicamente el techo. El piso de madera crujió sobre la alfombra con decoraciones indias.

Las arañas de cristal colgaban del techo con fuertes eslabones de acero y las pequeñas luces empotradas en las paredes no hacían más que estar allí, inservibles. Una estatua de la Virgen María sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos me pareció tétrica más que alentadora, sus ojos sin vida y su expresión de cariño hacían de ella una estatuilla vacía, carente sin sentido. Lo mismo me sucedió con el Padre Pío y los estigmas de sus manos y pies, incluso San Francisco de Asís parecía muerto en una de las esquinas del pasillo.

Al fondo había una hermosa circunferencia repleta de vidrios de colores, un mosaico, un galimatías, un bello y estético galimatías. Los colores, opacados por el polvo, perdían su vivacidad. El rojo, el amarillo, el azul, el verde, el turquesa, el amatista, todos ocultos bajo una película de tiempo y poca higiene, me paré enfrente de ellos y observé todo a mí alrededor _«El sol siempre estará allí»_ Parapetado en el vidrio trasparente pude vislumbrar como una estela enrojecida y anaranjada se perdía en el horizonte, luchando entremedio de las nubes grises, dueñas del cielo _«Deberías ir hacía la luz, Dean»_

¿Cuál luz? Jared, eres un imbécil. Siempre lo fuiste, incluso después de muerto. Igual que Adah, igual que Kate, igual que todos ¡Cobardes! ¡Malditos cobardes! Que ciego estuve todo este tiempo, desde que llegué a Silent Hill estuve ocupado en preocuparme de todos ustedes, sin embargo… ustedes no se preocupan por mí. Vienen y se van. Debería darme un tiro, un tiro en la sien.

Acabar con mi vida… que gran idea Dean, quedar como ellos, una tropa de cobardes. Te das un tiro y todo acaba ¿Las palmas y luego todos felices? No. No es tan simple como se piensa. Me quedo con la teoría, quizás más adelante pueda usarlo en la práctica, por el momento, debería "ir a la luz" ¿Cuál Luz? No me preguntes, ese es tu problema _«Es incluso más literal de lo que imaginas»_

La noche comenzaba a caer y con eso una sirena lejana, anunciando una desgracia, una sirena como la de emergencias, como la de los incendios. Fuerte y advertidora. Como la voz de una madre al fondo del jardín, del jardín de los callados, de los que están en silencio, como yo, como tú, como nosotros. Ustedes también.

Está en mi mente, estoy imaginando cosas ¡Maldita cabeza desequilibrada! Una sensación impar y mi corazón dando patadas contra mis costillas. La adrenalina sube, mientras que la temperatura desciende. Nadie puede ayudarme _«Ya casi no eres… humano.»_ Humano. Un fantasma. Un vivo, muerto. Un alma silenciosa.

Entonces lo veo. Tan claro como el alba _«Deberías ir hacía la luz, Dean»_ Claro allí está la luz de la que hablaba Jared _«Es incluso más literal de lo que imaginas»_ Muy, muy literal. La baliza luminosa da vueltas iluminando mi rostro y luego se pierde por diez segundos, va a alumbrar a alguien más en el horizonte, para regresar ¿Un faro? ¿El faro de Silent Hill? _«Como un bote naufrago… a la deriva en aguas oscuras, en la soledad de la noche, la noche que no parece tener fin. Perdido en busca de una luz amiga que lo guie a puerto»_ Que me guie a puerto, a la salvación, soy un bote a la deriva en aguas oscuras y tormentosas, perdido y desorientado he perdido mi brújula, siento las ondas del agua que mesen mi barcaza, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma. Ya no soy humano, soy un cuerpo errante y andante sobre aguas infrahumanas. Puedo ver la luz.

Aún la puedo ver, antes de caer al abismo de la locura. Y pese a que todo se desvanece en el fuego, en las llamas calientes, permanezco ¿Este es el infierno? Ahora puedo sentir la lluvia sobre mis hombros, sobre mi cabeza. Hey, héroe, tienes que salir de aquí, ahora eres libre. Puedo escucharlo, las campanadas en la torre alta de la iglesia, sin embargo esta ya no está allí y la sirena puede opacar casi todos los ruidos a mi alrededor, casi.

Miro mis manos húmedas por la lluvia, heridas y cansadas. Este no soy yo. Este cuerpo es demasiado humano, debo ir a la luz.

Todo ha cambiado, ya no distingo la acera de la calle, el pavimento no existe. Sólo un vacío infinito y un camino recto repleto de rejillas rojas, puedo distinguir los locales y las casas a mi lado, pero están lejanas, separadas por los huecos en el piso, puertas inservibles y árboles que dan miedo. Letreros en el piso y oxido en las suela de los zapatos. Nada parece sostener este corredor de rejas que se pierde en la oscuridad del horizonte.

Doy un paso, luego el siguiente, otro y otro más, inicio mi marcha, torpe y absurda. Y la luz al fondo que cuando me enfoca tiendo a cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciego. No puedo ver el faro, la única guía es la luz amarillenta y poderosa. Perdido.

Mierda, me vuelvo loco. Estoy sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor ¿Es normal?

Define: _«Normal»_

Cerré mis ojos, caminando parsimoniosamente, mis piernas se coordinaban solas, solas iban a llegar.

Minutos más tarde podía apreciar aquella estructura alta y su luz ululando como una bolea. Había una pequeña escalera de metal en la base del cilindro de concreto que asemejaba un silo de trigo. Ascendí los cinco escalones mohosos, a mi lado derecho podía observar las aguas turbias del lago, oscura como el abismo que deje a atrás. El olor marino inundó mi nariz, como si fuese el mejor de los puertos pesqueros del área. Es un lago, me dije entre risas, no hay vida en él.

Lo que busco está allá arriba, en lo alto, junto con Dios. Tomé el pomo entre mis dedos, estaba frío y húmedo, giré de él y la puerta cedió por tramos, la base estaba oxidada y tuve que empujarla para que se destrabara. Una vez adentro todo fue normal, como si el faro fuera ajeno a lo que ocurría afuera. Una escalera de caracol me recibió, miré hacia arriba y este se perdía en cada vuelta iluminada por una ampolleta de cuarenta watts al final del cilindro. El color amarillo de la luz hacía que mi sombra se alargara sobre el piso, creando imágenes sin igual. No había nada más.

Subí cada peldaño mientras la excitación me invadía de pies a cabeza, había algo arriba, lo sé, me está esperando desde hace tiempo. Afirmado del barandal para no resbalar pues mis zapatos estaban mojados y cada roce con el metal representaba un peligro. Cada vez más alto y más alto hasta otra puerta, pero de madera, al lado había un interruptor, pensé que sería el de la ampolleta, pero lo descarté al ver que esta tenía un cordel de metal a su lado con el cual se prendía o apagaba al tirar de este.

Abrí la puerta, el otro lado estaba oscuro, así que encendí el interruptor y se hizo la luz. La baliza del faro seguía dando vueltas como loca, ahora podía escuchar el ruido oscilante de la estructura que la daba vueltas, cada vuelta, como un péndulo de vuelta completa. A un costado, un panel con una palanca que sobresalía por las demás y un tablero con muchos botones multicolores. La máquina emitía un ruidito bajo, como el de una secadora de ropa. Y encima de este un cartel, un recordatorio.

"_RECUERDEN:_

_El faro debe encenderse sin falta a las 17:30 p.m. en horario de invierno, a las 17:00 p.m. en caso se lluvia._

_En horario de verano, el faro comenzará su función desde las 18:00 p.m. en adelante._

_El faro deja de funcionar a las 8:00 a.m. en horario de invierno, llueva o no. Mientras que en verano, cesa su función a las 7:00 a.m._

_En caso de neblina, el faro debe permanecer encendido hasta que esta se disipe._

_Atte. Guardia Costera"_

Al fondo, al lado de otra puerta que, supuse era para recorrer el pequeño pasillo que rodeaba el faro, había un escritorio simple con una silla de metal. Con cuidado fui a parar a su lado. Revisé la pared donde había un calendario con la fotografía de un chica semi desnuda en una pose muy sugerente, mientras que su lado, fotografías del mismo estilo, todas salidas de FHM o Play Boy. Al costado de la puerta, colgado de un perchero se ponía un impermeable color azul marino, la pared estaba corroída por los hongos y la humedad. Tomé asiento en la endeble silla para luego observar el escritorio completamente.

Tenía encima una lámpara de pantalla acrílica de color verde, mientras que la estructura era dorada, me recordó a las lámparas de la biblioteca pública de Baltimore. Un portalápices con la imagen de "Popeye, el Marino" alzando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo. Dentro un lápiz de tinta negra y un lápiz grafito sin punta. En el otro extremo un portarretratos con una chica sonriente que ponía con una caligrafía prolija "Te extraño", junto a otro marco con la imagen de un tipo gordo y sombrero, sosteniendo un enorme pez junto a su caña mientras que de fondo se veía un barco de color blanco. A un costado había una pequeña radio con dispositivo para casetes y CD's.

Dirigí la mano a la manilla de la cajonera que estaba en el escritorio, no sin antes girar de la pequeña llavecita que estaba en la cerradura. El cajón se deslizó sin dificultad por los rieles, adentró había una cajita transparente en forma de corazón, dentro podía vislumbrar bombones de chocolate. Mi estómago rugió de la nada, por fin sentía hambre. Cogía la caja y la puse en la mesa del escritorio, mientras que sacaba un pequeño cuaderno que estaba allí con el nombre de alguien en una esquina.

"_Harold Lewis"_

Abrí la caja de chocolates y esperé que no estuviesen rancios, y no lo estaban, al contrario, sentí el dulzor del chocolate en mi lengua y recordé mejores tiempos, chocolates con trufa, mis favoritos, un consuelo, el consuelo por el que tanto rogué, un chocolate con trufa en mi boca, y gratis. Puede sonar absurdo pero valoraba ese gesto.

Gracias.

Leí la pequeña tarjeta en papel grueso y decorado con finas líneas doradas.

"_Espero que te agraden estos chocolates, conozco a alguien que les encantaría, por acompañarme en todo mi dolor__._

_Gracias Harold."_

La dejé a un lado mientras tomaba el cuaderno entre mis manos. Algunas hojas fueron arrancadas, había otras superpuestas, partes que faltaban. Palabras que fueron tachadas o borradas con predeterminación, manchas de sangre y café, incluso huellas con tierra o aceite de motor.

"_Oh ya no sé qué hacer con este desaforado y loco corazón, me he encarcelado de esperanza frente a su belleza, su cabello gracioso sobre esos hombros de terciopelo, frágiles como un pequeño niño que yace dormido entre sus brazos. Jamás me sentí tan estúpido por una mujer, se supone que hay miles de ellas, pero es diferente ahora, lo sé, lo puedo palpar, como una realidad ineludible._

_Sus ojos brillantes a la luz de la luna, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado, oh cuanto la amo, dios mío, me faltan palabras para describirla, es como una diosa griega o incluso mejor. Estoy obsesionado, un loco detrás de una mujer inalcanzable, muerte súbita ha de provocarme esos luceros de agua marina, comparables con los montes verdes de Suiza._

_He de morir sin razón alguna como una cigarra sin destino. Loco de amor y muerto de locura. Estoy cayendo en sus redes pesqueras, oh ninfa de bellas cualidades. Llegaste y no te dejaré marchar…_

_Nunca._

_Marzo 14."_

Entrecerré los ojos, había algo en este singular escrito que me recordaba a Bécquer. Quizás era la manera de relatar o quizás el chocolate que devoraba con ansias hacía estragos en mi interior. Di vuelta la página, encontrándome con más palabras iguales o peor de cursi.

"_Miro por mi ventana, desde el faro puedo verlo todo, esto me suscita una película de la Tierra Media, soy el ojo vigilante de la cuidad, yo detengo o dejo fluir a los botes de esta zona, pero es inevitable sentir que no __pertenezco a tu vida un segundo más ¿Qué debo hacer para que me mires? Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de obtener aquel cuerpo de sirena que se contonea sobre la acera._

_Trabajas en ese antro de mala muerte, el Bar de Annie, debo decir que luces mejor en ropa interior que con aquel traje de mesera._

_Junio 09."_

Miré confundido cada palabra, el tipo era un sicópata, el relato adjuntaba la imagen de una mujer, cuyo rostro fue recordado de la fotografía, en ropa interior, no parecía que la fémina en esa foto posara para él, si no más era casual, tomada a escondidas detrás de un árbol, desde una ventana.

"_Fue demasiado pronto, demasiado, incluso para ti, incluso para mí. Me abofeteaste, tu mano cálida y sin vacilar chocó contra mi cara. Lo siento, no quería ofenderte, eres demasiado hermosa bello __ángel, me gustaría llevarte al Paraíso de vuelta, tú sabes que puedo, soy mago ¿Lo olvidas?_

_Oh mi querida - cuanto he de amarte, es mi destino, tatuado con una daga en mi corazón, carne quemada, llamas ardientes, fuego eterno de pasión. Vuélvete loca en mis brazos, vuélvete sin par, tu corazón quedara paralizado, he proponerte matrimonio esta semana, espero no me rechaces, no quiero volver a hacerte daño, levantarte la mano es lo que quiero evitar, pero no me busques… ¡No, no me tientes!_

_Tienes a tu hijo, deshazte de él, ve al lago en la noche, te lo dije, los accidentes ocurren… él no tiene por qué enterarse, pon una almohada silenciosa sobre su rostro, empújalo por las escaleras, eres mía y no quiero compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con el recuerdo de ese hombre de antaño, aquel que no te merece. Víveme…, soy tuyo y tú eres mía…_

_Sólo mía…_

_Agosto 25."_

"_¡He de encerrarte, por puta! Mentirosa, te lo dije, aquí nadie te escuchará, nadie viene aquí… este reino me pertenece, soy yo el rey… y tú ahora serás mi esclava, en la__s buenas y en las malas. Te susurré al oído que te deshicieras de ese mocoso, no tuviste el valor… «Es… es que no puedo, es mi hijo» Decías ¡Estúpida! El ruido del mecanismo callara tus gritos de placer y de dolor… ¿Es así como te gusta, cierto?_

_Oh bella, seguirás siendo mía, por siempre, siempre, he de matarte de no ser de ese modo._

_Encerrada por siempre en el armario. Después de todo nadie husmeará allí el mecanismo emite tanto calor que las puertas se mantiene cerrada todo el día y… adivina. Yo soy el único que tiene las llaves._

_Ese es tu destino."_

Había quedado frío después de ese relato, incluso el chocolate tuvo un sabor amargo dentro de mi boca. Tragué saliva, aunque casi no tenía. Dirigí la mirada vagamente hasta el armario empotrado en el sector de la baliza. Me puse de pie lentamente, caminado hasta allí, ambas puertas que componían el armario estaban cerradas. Un cartel que ponía "Mantener Cerrado" era la única advertencia. Cogí los pomos metálicos, pero de inmediato me quemé las manos teniendo que retirarlas al instante, un reflejo de la medula espinal.

Alargué uno poco las mangas de la camisa mojada por la lluvia y volví a intentarlo. Las puertas cedieron al más mínimo esfuerzo. Me detuve sopesando mis opciones, podía dejarlo todo como estaba, pero mi curiosidad podía incluso más que mi sentido común. Un hedor nauseabundo emanó de la hendidura semi abierta que dejaba la separación de ambas puertas.

No había más, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba adentro. Tiré de ambos pomos sin titubear un segundo y una oleada de putrefacción me invadió hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Coloqué una mano en mi boca mientras retrocedía, tropecé y caí al piso, mi garganta picaba y el chocolate que había comido se devolvió por donde entró. No pude evitar vomitar allí mismo.

La imagen no era agradable, ni me menos el olor.

Un cuerpo femenino colgaba amarrado de sus manos a un tubo que contenía pechas de metal, con los brazos extendidos y elevados sobre su cabeza, como Cristo en la Cruz. La mirada en el piso y su cabello castaño oscuro caía sobre su rostro, las piernas se balanceaban levemente sin un patrón determinado. Su cuerpo estaba lacerado, cortes y moretones por todas partes. Su desnudes era grotesca y su piel tenía algo extraño, como si tuviera celulitis en todas partes. A un costado había un bolso donde sobresalían prendas de vestir y botellas de cristal.

Me incorporé del suelo con un malestar general y el sabor agrio del vomito en mis labios. Quise acercarme y lo hice, lo suficiente como para leer en su abdomen un mensaje grabado con sangre.

"_Aquí está la voz de tu alma"_

El calor que emanaba del closet era exageradamente alto, supuse que la mujer estaba muerta. Incluso mi ropa comenzaba a secarse con la intensa temperatura. Levanté una mano fría hasta su rostro conteniendo la respiración y moví su cabello. Sus ojos tenían la expresión típica de un muerto. Vacía, con aquella tela que no deja ver tu iris. Pero su piel, su piel era tan extraña, que no pude evitar deslizar un dedo por su mejilla.

La piel pareció adherirse a la epidermis de mi dedo, y mientras yo arrastraba delicadamente la yema, la piel de su mejilla se desprendía de su cara. Retiré la mano y el trozo de piel cayó al suelo, mostrando sus sangrantes músculos y parte de su mandíbula. Enseguida más trozos comenzaron a caer, como verdaderos trapos sucios al suelo.

Me dio asco y desvié la mirada, cerrando los ojos, a la vez que escuchaba cada pedazo de piel chocando contra el piso. Y algo más.

La puerta al lado del escritorio se cerró de golpe. Alguien había entrado. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con un hombre corpulento con un gorro de lana sobre la cabeza, un impermeable lleno de fango y botas pesqueras. La mirada perdida, ojeroso y deslavado. La barba se acumulaba en su perilla igual que los cayos en sus manos.

Le observé con desconfianza y temor, sobre todo al ver que en la mano derecha portaba un gancho de carnicería. Era básicamente un alambre, pero vaya que alambre, el grueso era potencialmente mortal y las curvas en las puntas no eran mucho mejor, menos si contaba que eran filosas. Dios, en esas cosas cuelgan kilos y kilos de res, podría matarme si quisiera.

—¿Harold? —Pregunté.

Él me ignoró, es más, fijó la mirada en el cuerpo de la mujer adentro del armario. Enfureció.

Retrocedí, pensando seriamente en correr, pero ¿A dónde? Iba a tardar mucho. La mirada del hombre se encendió de ira, dio dos pasos y yo retrocedí tres, luego dos más y esta vez recorrí hacía atrás todo lo que pude hasta resbalar con mi propio vomito sobre el piso, hubo un sonido gracioso y caí. El energúmeno que tenía al frente no se rió por lo que supe que no era gracioso, levantó el gancho y el temor me congeló.

—Espera… —Demasiado tarde, comenzó a correr en mi dirección, sólo atine a levantar las manos para defenderme de ataque.

Sin dudarlo este era el fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Retiro lo dicho, ESTE es el capítulo más largo de esta historia. Well, auto-evaluación del capítulo, creo que la parte final es un poquito enferma, desde un punto de vista social, pero me gusta, ya saben que me gusta el realismo sucio. Y eso es lo más sucio en este relato, creo… XD Independiente de que Dean se trasforme en el nuevo Cole de Sexto Sentido… ya saben «Veo gente muerta» etcétera, la parte está inspirada en la película Charlie St. Cloud aunque la traducción es "Más allá del Cielo", me vale que piensen que me gusta Zac Efron, es un tipo relativamente sexy, pero no la vi porque saliera él, es un filme muy lindo que destaca la hermandad y la amistad. Pude haberla visto aunque saliera Morgan Freeman de protagonista ¬¬.

Okay, tendremos el siguiente capítulo en breve XDDDDDDD. Para que sepan qué sucedió con la res Dean. Me despido, un beso para todos los que leen y dejan reviews, doble para estos últimos.

Y recuerden, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten.


	9. Silent in my pain

**Silent –****Chapter IX**

**Silent in my pain.**

* * *

><p>Puede que… en estos últimos, años, días u horas no haya tomado decisiones muy inteligentes que digamos. Es más, me atrevería a decir que he sido participe de esta idiotez como un imbécil más. Eso no me dejaba bien parado, en absoluto, quiero decir, si alguien me viese, si fuera víctima de una cámara oculta, sería el hazmerreír de medio planeta en un programa de alta audiencia.<p>

Pero es en estas circunstancias en las que me gustaría ser un semidiós del que hablaba anteriormente. Para no sentir aquellas cosas que pasaban por mi cuerpo.

Un movimiento, la energía utilizada… ¿Masa por velocidad de la luz al cuadrado? No, dudo que esa ecuación sirva para esta clase de energía anímica. Y la fuerza. Todo combinado y certero.

Había escuchado una vez que ira causaba una ceguera temporal en aquellos que la sentían, logrando que estos tuvieran una fuerza descomunalmente grande, por no decir, irrisoria. Y si lo medito por leves segundos, segundos en que aquel gancho de carnicería viaja directo hacia mí. El tipo tiene razones para estar furioso conmigo, mierda, me comí sus chocolates, eso me pondría furioso incluso a mí. Pero sospecho que no se trata de eso, lo que sustenta su cólera en este momento.

Los segundos, que sentí como décadas, terminaron al mismo tiempo que mis cavilaciones. El filo brillante de la curva de gancho se alojó con rabia y precisión en mi hombro, solté un grito desgarrador que me removió completo.

Fibras, adiposidad, músculos, huesos, tendones, articulaciones, todos destrozados y heridos, sangrentes, cortados por la punta de acero inoxidable del gancho. La sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato, viscosa, pero no la reconocí como mía. En medio de mi dolor lleve la mano con nerviosismo hasta el alambre y quise retirarlo.

Mierda, como dolía.

Hubo un forcejeo, el hombre, mi agresor, jadeaba, algo dentro de mi ser lo formuló, como una pseudo excitación al provocarme daño. Al ver la sangre. Estamos hablando de un psicópata. Pero sentí que lo merecía, aquel dolor.

Abrí los parpados, el reía, soltaba una risita de vez en vez que me provocaba escalofríos. Pero no me importaba, por fin el instinto de supervivencia se apoderó como pudo de mi cuerpo. Tiré del gancho contra mi pecho en un acto desesperado por quitarlo de mi carne herida, pero la fuerza de ambos era visiblemente desigual. Él era frío y sin sentimientos, fornido corporalmente y me sentí, de pronto, como una hormiga al ver su imponente cuerpo luchando contra mis adormecidas manos.

Supuse que la mujer que estuvo encerrada en el armario no le dio tanta batalla como de seguro se la daría yo. Me arrastré por el suelo con tal de hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero no sucedió nada, él estaba clavado al suelo con sus botas llenas de fango y sangre, avanzó hacia atrás con determinación, momento en que comencé a patear, pero ¿Patear qué?

La idea de darle una fuerte patada en los testículos se esfumó rápidamente, al notar cierto atisbo de compasión de género con él, suena estúpido, lo sé. Él estaba intentado asesinarme y yo había desistido de mi única vía de escape por un maldito sentimiento de hermandad sexual. Ambos éramos hombres, y un hombre no le da patadas en la entrepierna a otro hombre. Simple empatía.

No pude reprimir otro alarido cuando comenzó a jalar, tenía su res, ahora debía colgarla, como un carnicero. Las imágenes venían a mí, era este hombre _¿Él?_ No. Imposible. Ilógico. Estúpido. Impensable.

El agujero por donde entró el gancho comenzó a dilatarse a medida que tiraba. Mierda, estiré la mano y enredé mis dedos húmedos en sangre en su mano. Él se detuvo y me sonrió con complicidad.

—Detente… Harold… —Articulé con los dientes apretados. Rió, esta vez más fuerte, llenando casi todo, incluso el sonido de la baliza se opacaba detrás de sus carcajadas—. Por favor Harold…

—Nunca… —Su voz seca y rasposa me dio mala espina—. Vas a suplicar.

—¡Estoy suplicando ahora, imbécil! —Grité fuera de sí, me sonrió de lado, era tan abrumadora su sonrisa que no podía soportarla—. Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya.

Movió la cabeza, negando y de buenas a primeras comenzó a tirar del gancho otra vez. Me abstuve de gritar, sospechaba que al él le gustaba hacer gritar a sus víctimas a menudo, yo no le daría en el gusto, al menos, no tan rápido. En esos momentos me aferré a las baldosas frías del faro, metiendo mis uñas irregulares entremedio de las uniones, tirando en contra.

Rómpete, rómpete, rómpete, rómpete me decía mentalmente, deseaba de todo corazón que la carne sostenida por el acero se rompiera, cediera ante tanto ir y venir. Vamos piel, vamos carne, sucumbe. Estaba dispuesto a salir de aquí herido y desangrado, pero vivo. No iba a vencerme el miedo y el dolor. Son psicológicos.

Tomé una decisión, para algunos puede ser estúpida, pero para mí, era la única forma de escapar. Volví mi mano al gancho y le miré, vi duda en su rostro, era mi turno de soltar una risa socarrona. No hubo tiempo para nada, él sólo abrió los ojos como platos al notar mis intenciones. Rodeé el acero en mi mano y en un acto masoquista tiré de él. La carne comenzó a ceder.

Ceder.

Di un grito del que incluso yo me sorprendí, pero ya no tenía el gancho. Dolor inicial. Punzadas en todo el brazo. Estrellas de colores sobre mi cabeza. Y adrenalina en cada vaso sanguíneo. Huí, me deslicé por el piso hasta la pared contraria con la mano derecha afirmando el excedente de piel que colgaba, uniendo lo que se podía unir, las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, rojas, estaba bañado en sangre.

Harold advirtió mi temor así como mis intenciones de sobrevivencia. Una res muy viva.

Inicié con mi segunda acción. Con ayuda de la pared, subí lentamente. Mi agresor le echo un vistazo a su arma asesina y susurró algo parecido a un _«Buen truco»._

Surgió la idea de defenderme, medio matarlo, o inclusive hacer el trabajo completo. Podía hacerlo, lo había visto muchas veces en las películas de acción. Sólo esperaba que más de alguna técnica diseñada por Hollywood fuera de fiar. Apreté los puños, incluso en la mano que sostenía mi herida. Los dientes rechinando por lo bajo y la ira invadiendo mi cuerpo.

Dean, el destripador y sin corazón había regresado. Oh como odiaba al malparido ese.

Estaba empecinado en hacer lo que tenía que hacer y el dolor prontamente se había esfumado, había silenciado cada proceso doloroso y poco agradable en mi cuerpo.

Silent in my pain.

Me enderecé sobre mi eje sin dejar de aparentar un falso estoicismo. Podía escuchar la respiración obstruida de mi agresor, una leve cojera en su pierna izquierda, manos torpes por el frío. Cómo pude pasar por alto aquellos detalles. Mordí mi labio inferior, costumbre horrorosa.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunté—. ¿Cansado?

Sus ojos negros brillaron de ira contenida. Sonrió petulante antes de avanzar con el gancho alzado y un grito de guerra hasta mí. Me agaché con agilidad sorprendente antes de que el gancho se ensartara con brutalidad en el concreto de la pared, despedazando algunos trozos. En ese momento reaccioné de mala manera embistiéndolo o me mejor dicho, tacleándolo en su abdomen. El piso nos recibía de nuevo. Una lucha mano a mano.

Apreté mi puño, el cual luego hice viajar directamente hasta el pómulo de su cara, luego el siguiente, y el siguiente, casi sin darle chances para respirar. Otro y otro, uno era la excusa perfecta para dejarle el trabajo al siguiente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Centenas, miles, millares de golpes en el rostro. Él gemía y creí escuchar un leve sollozo, una súplica, pero no me detuve, mas él me detuvo.

Los roles cambiaron y para cuando retomé mi consciencia estaba siendo atacado por sus implacables golpes en el estómago, patadas, puños. Me quejé, pero en el fondo sabía que esto me lo merecía. Sin embargo no iba a dejarme vencer por nada en este mundo. Ni siquiera cuando estaba de espaldas contra el piso y él estaba arriba tratando de ahorcarme con sus callosas y enormes manos de marinero. Dirigí mis manos gélidas hacía las suyas en un intento vano por quitarlas, pero nuevamente la fuerza era incomparable. El aire dejó de filtrar por mi nariz y por mi boca, Dios iba a morir.

Todo dio vueltas, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbré a duras penas el gancho que había caído al suelo, a pocos metros. Estiré la mano derecha hacia mi costado, mientras que con la otra sólo podía simular un fallido intento de escape. Me desplegué lo más que pude con tal de alcanzarlo, tuve un alivio corto al notar el álgido contacto con el metal. Unos centímetros más y mi meta estaría cumplida. Tuve suerte de alcanzarlo al tercer intento de expansión.

Con el gancho en la mano y la vista nublada, moví mis músculos de mi brazo de forma circular rápidamente hasta que concebía la punta incisiva del garfio enterrándose en algo esponjoso. Sospeché que no era yo pues no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que este estaba en silencio no sabría decir con exactitud si era realmente la carne de Harold ensartada por el pincho o la mía. Halé del metal y escuché un alarido. Tiré más de este hasta que se desenganchó y nuevamente volví a la carga. Centímetros más arriba.

Un spray de sangre salpicó mi cara, un gemido y luego el peso del cuerpo de Harold desapareció. Pronto el oxígeno volvió a mí, recobrando el aliento, tosí un poco y vi sangre en mis manos. Sangre en todos lados. Me aparté mientras todo mi cuerpo se remecía en espasmos poco notorios. Hice un esfuerzo y gateé hasta el escritorio, por alguna razón el único sonido que había en el lugar eran mis quejidos y el giro constante de la luz del faro. Rocé el canto de la mesa con la mano húmeda, choqué el lapicero el cual cayó al piso destrozándose, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Giré mi cuello por sobre mi hombro, tratando de focalizar a mi enemigo y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver como yacía en el piso, inerte con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexacto de la habitación, sus ojos abiertos sin expresión me congelaron, su boca abierta dejaba fluir un hilillo de sangre. En su cráneo estaba el gancho, ensartado con crueldad en la parte superior trasera de este.

Había asesinado a alguien otra vez, esto… estaba tan fuera de control, impersonal que no podía evitar burlarme de la muerte una vez más. Mierda estoy enloqueciendo. Un segundo, ya estaba en este estado desde antes. Adah, Eva, Harold, no eran más que victimas de mi poca falta de lucidez, de mi falta de juicio. Resbalé una mano por la parte derecha de mi cara, quería quitar el sudor, quería quitar la sangre, quería arrancarme la piel, el alma, la vida.

Pero no puedo. Estoy seguro de ello aunque las situaciones me hagan dudar de pronto. No tengo perdón, nadie nunca podrá amarme, soy una bestia.

Ya no soy humano. Debería… no… quiero estar muerto. Siento que algo me está quemando por dentro, mi propio infierno. Necesito ayuda.

Rápido.

Cerré mis ojos recordando días felices, aquellos días en donde el futuro, este futuro eran tan lejano que no valía la pena pensar en él. Si, aun quedará alguna persona capaz de perdonarme, me haría el hombre más feliz de toda la faz de la Tierra.

Abrí mis parpados, cansado, abrumado por la fiebre de mi cuerpo y las estancadas lágrimas en mis ojos. Mi vista se posó nuevamente en el cuerpo destrozado del armario. El mensaje de su abdomen había desaparecido, más bien, su abdomen se había extinguido. Aun así podía rememorar la frase _«Aquí está la voz de tu alma»_ ¿Dónde?

Aquí.

¿Dónde?

Instintivamente doblé mi cuello hacía la serie de ventanillas del faro, el cielo, ahora, lucía despejado, aún era de noche pero creí ver a alguna estrella en el firmamento. Me coloqué de pie y caminé con dificultad hasta allí. Pude ver mi reflejo a contraluz en el vidrio, sólo una parte de mi rostro podía verse, mientras que la otra era un simple manchón negro fantasmagórico. El juego sucio de la mente sobre la razón. Restregué mis ojos con furia hasta que un sonido extraño me hizo girar sobre mi eje.

Ahora el cuerpo del armario estaba sobre el suelo. Sus brazos se habían desprendido del tronco. Pero había algo más. Algo sobre el piso, algo que no había estado antes.

Caminé dubitativo hasta allí y cogí el objeto entre mis manos. Era una ornamentación que parecía valiosa. Empotrado en una base de madera oscura de diez por diez centímetros había una rosa de cristal soplado. Brillante, como si fuese nueva, ajena a la sangre y a la mugre. En la base había una pequeña placa de oro con un mensaje grabado.

"_Que buenos recuerdos han de quedar, __junto a esta rosa y Rodrigo ha de volverle a la vida»_

Me quedé mirando la rosa por varios segundos, observando a través del cristal las distorsionadas imágenes de una vida pasada y que no regresará. Di vuelta la madera, allí oculto había una tapa removible, los pequeños tornillos de plata me impedían quitar la tapa. Repasé con cuidado mis dedos por las crestas que simulaban los pétalos e instintivamente la llevé a mi nariz para oler su aroma, más el cristal inerte no tenía ningún olor. En mi locura creí sentir el verdadero aroma de las rosas a mí alrededor.

"¡Recuerdas lo que dije sobre mis rosas, mocoso!" Un florero repleto de rosas rojas, los botones aun no florecían pese a que algunas se marchitaban hace semanas. "No quiero ver tus sucias manos sobre mis rosas"

"¡No le grites!" No me grites, no me griten, paren de gritar "¡Las quieres porque son la rosas de tu amante, por eso, perra!"

"¡Cállate, bastardo, y si tengo un amante es problema mío, maldición!" Cubrí mis oídos con las manos sucias de sangre, las espinas se habían clavado en la palma de mi mano, por favor, deténganse. "¡Debí haber matado a ese engendro cuando tuve la oportunidad, en cuanto me enteré que te tenía en mi vientre, arruinaste mi vida, TE ODIO!"

Retrocedí, retrocedo con la rosa enredada en mi mano, las espinas se clavan nuevamente en mi palma ante la fricción.

"Ten, esta rosa es para ti, Kate…" Ella me observa, sus ojos brillantes arden sin fuerza, ella es tan linda y yo un pobre diablo. Kate sonríe y su grupo de amigas comenta a sus espaldas que no le convengo, que Jimmy es mejor, es el tipo popular, me siento tan solo, tan solo "¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?"

Kate guarda silencio.

"Entiendo sino quieres ir conmigo" Yo entendí, yo entiendo, yo entenderé, siempre lo hago.

"Iré contigo, no te preocupes" Susurra y me siento feliz.

Me siento feliz.

Aprieto más mis dedos, las espinas se incrustan sin piedad.

"¡Y supongo que ya no hay rosas, verdad!" Las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas "Todos los hombres son iguales, vas a dejarme ahora que espero un hijo tuyo, no es así"

Entonces ya no había más rosas, los pétalos secos yacían en la mesa y las varas que alguna vez sostuvieron hermosas y delicadas flores ahora no eran más que basura. Ya no había más rosas.

"¿Y esto?" Su piel se ilumina de la tenue luz solar mientras estiro hacia ella mi gesto de amor "Creí que…"

"Las rosas aún no se acaban, rosas hay todo el año, naturales y de invernadero, pero las hay… Kate, estoy contigo"

—Kate… estoy contigo… —Cierro los ojos, ahora puedo sentir los fragmentos de vidrio en mi mano, había roto un pétalo con la fuerza, sólo uno—. ¿Y tú, Kate?

Preguntas al viento y respuestas que jamás llegaran. Miré la rosa una vez más ahora coja de un pétalo y ensangrentada. Mi mano late como un segundo corazón. De pronto sentí que aquella era la vida que me merecía sin dudar. Dirigí un dedo vago sobre la lisa superficie de madera notando el grabado en ella. Una dirección, un número, un nuevo objetivo.

GREEN LION ANTIQUES

Cerré los ojos repasando un mapa de la cuidad inexistente en mi memoria. No era bueno con los nombres, menos con la orientación y sin un mapa se me hacía imposible llegar a allí, lo que fuera. Di pasos calmos, como si tratara de retardar el momento de mi llegada a la calle ¿Tengo miedo? ¿Es miedo, esto que siento?

"No tienes miedo" Pregunté, él sonrió y negó sutilmente, podía recordar vagamente sus labios curvados. "Bien"

Más pasos, las suelas danzando sobre el suelo. _«Aquí está la voz de tu alma»_ ¿Dónde? _«Aquí»_ ¿Aquí?

_¿Dónde vas Dean? ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que es todo esto? ¡Asesinaste a un hombre! ¿Y esa rosa?_

—Es para ti —Contesto bajando los peldaños de la escalera.

_¿Para mí? ¡Loco, aléjate! ¿Es en serio? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

—No —Y el vapor de agua se desliza sin inhibiciones en el aire frío—. No bromeo.

_¡Entonces corre, alcánzame! ¡Encuéntrame! ¡Atrápame! ¡Hazme tuyo!_

—Idiota… ya eres mío, ya eres yo —Entonces corro, las calles anchas y angostas son testigos mi pasar. Cuervos en el aire y su vuelo rapaz, como si corriesen junto a mí. Luces oscuras en la calle, titilando como estrellas ocultas detrás de las nubes. El aire está cargado de electroestática. Las heridas pronto sangran otra vez y el dolor retorna amargamente.

Las siluetas se esconden tras los edificios y ríen, se mofan de mí. De lo que soy, de lo que me he convertido. De la vida que llevo. Ecos vacíos y recuerdos que jamás volveré a retomar. Nunca me sentí tan vivo como en este momento cuando mis venas se dilatan. Mis demonios han quedado atrás y mis ángeles han muerto.

Aferro mi mano a la rosa de cristal, ahora más fría que antes. Puedo sentir. Puedo sonreír.

No se trata de un nuevo punto de vista, sino más bien una reacción ante la emoción vivida y dejada atrás. Recorrí calles, vi edificios, recordé cosas, árboles, personas y todo me pareció tan ajeno a mí que no pude reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha y alegre.

Me senté a escudriñar cajones vacíos en busca de algo, a desdoblar ropa y meterla en el armario así. Caos total.

La cuestión es que ya no me siento tan normal, tan humano. El verso triste de alguien que busca y no encuentra.

Busco y no encuentro, pero ¿Qué busco? ¿Qué encontraré? Vueltas, tropiezos, dolor. Lucho contra mí en este momento. El silencio es una persona más corriendo a mi lado, su sombra magra es mi única compañía, estoy solo y tengo miedo, como un pequeño insecto que se escabulle en un agujero aún más pequeño.

Puedo sentir que me acerco a mi destino al mismo donde debo ir. Una puerta de madera con una ventanilla elegante mientras que tiene escrito el nombre de la tienda de antigüedades en ella. Un edificio viejo consumido por los grandes del comercio. Un centro comercial y tiendas por departamento. La perilla brillante parece una pequeña pieza de valor. Abrí encontrándome de lleno con una escalera que descendía por un estrecho pasillo. Mientras que al final otra puerta igual a la de antes. Una música extraña me hizo suspirar.

Catorce escalones y los había recorrido todos y cada uno hasta la otra puerta. La música era más fuerte ahora, podía decirse que era rock pesado. Vaya.

Del otro lado la canción era más que fuerte e incluso la pequeña mampara de vidrio que exponía hermosas piezas de valor incalculable tiritaba con ese estridente sonido del bajo de la melodía. Una mujer del otro lado del mesón y dándome la espalda limpiaba con un trapo las estanterías mientras tatareaba junto al cantante desafinado.

—¡Disculpa! —Grité para que me oyese, ella se dio la vuelta y me quedó mirando por largos segundos antes de bajar el volumen de su radio.

—Está cerrado —Pude notar un leve tono de extrañeza—. ¿Te encuentra bien?

Alzó un dedo hacia mi hombro, el cual miré de soslayo, enseguida asentí con una sonrisa. Ella realizó un gesto arrugando el puente de su nariz. Sus facciones me hicieron sospechar de una chica de veinte años, cuyas perforaciones en la nariz, el labio y la ceja parecían más doloras que mi herida en el hombro. Su camiseta negra con la típica seña del rock y su cabello negro con tinturas verdes me recordó los años que en todo el mundo se creía un «rebelde».

—Sólo, una mala noche —Afirmé—. Necesito que me ayudes.

—Hay un hospital por aquí cerca, si quieres…

—No —Interrumpí y coloqué la rosa sobre el mesón—. Es sólo esto, quisiera saber cómo…

Busqué palabras, tendría que explicarme, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Es una rosa de cristal soplado, son difíciles de encontrar y bastantes caras —Dijo mirando el ornamento con marcas de sangre—. ¿De dónde te la has robado, amigo?

—No me la robé —¿Era en serio? Ladrón no era, por ahora—. Dice algo de Rodrigo, y tiene una tapa debajo de la madera.

—Peor, una rosa musical —Tomó con cuidado la base y le dio la vuelta encontrándose con la trampilla y los tornillos—. Hace semanas vendí esta rosa, mi abuelo se puso como loco. Pero valió la pena, me dieron mil dólares por ella. Ahora podré ir al concierto de Korn.

—No me interesa —Susurré, ella alzó la mirada café con una sonrisa—. ¿Me ayudaras?

—Claro —Asintió tomo un destornillador con la punta muy fina y comenzó a dar vueltas—. Este tipo de trabajos en cristal son demasiados solicitado últimamente. Supongo que sabes cuál es la gracia se ésta rosa.

—Estás equivocada, con suerte sé que las rosas verdaderas son mi cruz en este momento —Miré vagamente el sinfín de chucherías puestas en los estantes y escaparates, alfombras, cuadros, botellas, alhajeros—. ¿Qué se supone que debería saber?

—Ya lo veras —Distinguí un leve aire de jugueteo y me volví hacia ella—. Cuando encuentre el CD que le corresponde al número de serie.

Ya había desmontado la tapa que yacía sobre la superficie de madera caoba. Los tornillos en otro extremo junto al destornillador. Ahora la mujer estaba buscando algo en algún cajón. Miré el hueco del empotrado de madera y me recordó a un pequeño agujero negro con una serie de números grabados en él.

—No encuentro el maldito CD —Rezongó la muchacha.

—¿Será este? —Murmuré alzando el pequeño CD que había soltado el teléfono del motel. La inscripción en aquel agujero y las letras escritas en el CD eran iguales.

_Rose. Rodrigo. 65165986266._

—Vaya que sí —Me lo arrebató de las manos y lo introdujo en el orificio, el CD embonó al instante. En seguida colocó la tapa en su lugar y la atornillo—. Aquí va la magia de esto mi querido amigo.

Colocó en orden la rosa, no entendí nada, sólo emití un gruñido a la vez que la mujer traía una lámpara digna de ser una lámpara de la reina Isabel.

—Usualmente es más bello con la luz del sol ¿Sabes cómo se forma un arcoíris? —Ella preguntó, dediqué una mirada vacía—. No te interesa, lo sé, pero un poco de física no le hace mal a nadie. La luz viaja a una velocidad extraordinaria y cuando choca contra algo trasparente, los colores de difractan formando el arcoíris. Cuando la luz ingresa por los pétalos de la rosa, tiene el mismo efecto, incluso mejor.

Quitó la pantalla de lámpara, volteando esta última por debajo de los pétalos.

—Mira esto —Sonrió con petulancia antes de encender el interruptor. La luz hizo gala de su destreza colándose por las suntuosas curvas de la rosa. Los colores aparecieron al instante. Verde, amarillo, rojo, violeta y más. La rosa tenía vida en este momento.

Una melodía lenta y casi inaudible surgió de alguna parte, diez segundos bastaron para que el azote de realidad clamara en mi cabeza. Aquella melodía me transportaba a una época donde creí que todo era felicidad.

"Puedes escucharla, Kate" Pregunté mientras aferraba mi mano a la suya. La luna estaba en lo alto y sus delicados cabellos se movían con el viento.

"Es algo triste ¿No crees?" Miré sus ojos, ella sonrió "Aun así es bella, esta canción me recordará siempre que te amo más que a mi vida incluso. Estaremos juntos, incluso cuando nos hayamos ido"

"Gracias por venir al baile conmigo, Kate" Mis pupilas se iluminan "Juro que jamás te dejaré ir"

—Joaquín Rodrigo lo hizo bien, no es así —Suspiró la chica—. Aunque no sea tanto de la música clásica creo que el Concierto de Aranjuez Adagio es sin duda una de las piezas melódicas más hermosas.

Retrocedí mientras una lágrima traicionera vagaba por mi mejilla.

—Sin duda —Gemí por lo bajo, las estacas se clavaban en mi corazón—. Muy melosa, como para regalarse a alguien que amas.

—Hmpf… —Se encogió de hombros—. No soy para nada romántica, haz de cuenta que mi regalo favorito es una cajetilla de cigarrillos ¿Te trae recuerdos felices?

—Un par de ellos —Desvié la mirada cruzándome de brazos—. Muy complicado de entender.

—Entiendo ¿Te doy un consejo? —No respondí, ella lo tomó como un «sí»—. Ve al hospital antes de que te desangres, hazme caso.

La melodía llegó a un momento sublime, los violines, la guitarra.

"Detenla, hazme caso, me duele en el alma escucharla" Caí a la cama mientras la música llenaba la habitación.

"No fue mi intención hacerte daño, lo siento" Su voz opaca el sentimiento de nostalgia y calla la música "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Nada" Cierro los ojos, sólo escucho sus pasos livianos sobre la alfombra "¿Te quedas conmigo? Con este perfecto extraño ¿O tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

"No" Él responde tajante "Ya no sé a dónde voy, de donde vengo"

Abrí un ojo para encontrármelo sentado a mi lado, abraza sus piernas mientras observa el día morir a través de la ventana.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Dean?" Pregunta mientras oculta su propio sufrimiento detrás de sus largas pestañas.

"Nada" Contesté "Estás peor que yo, y sin embargo eres mejor que yo"

"Eres extraño, Dean" Susurra mientras me mira divertido.

"No te aflijas, pienso lo mismo de ti" Suelto una pequeña carcajada "Ahora, si no importa, dormiré un poco, deberías hacer lo mismo. Descansa… ehr… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Estas algo viejo, Dean, se te olvidan las cosas muy pronto" Él ríe, finjo estar enojado, levanto una mano en señal de que hablaba demasiado. Entonces la cama se mueve un poco y puedo sentir su respiración sobre mí oído "Llámame Edward"

Sonreí, alzando el dedo pulgar con aprobación "Edward, no me olvido"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Y yo que quería un capítulo más normal, pero no pude llevarlo a cabo… maldita mente desquiciada y poco creativa de la vida XD Yay, para este capítulo me inspiré en… en nada u_u Estados de ánimo por los suelos últimamente e incluso pensé en abandonar este proyecto pero me dije «Por qué, ellos me mataran» Y no lo hice XD Gracias a Jebus! Sí! Jebus! Nani, nani, creo que… Dean se juntó mucho con Arthur por eso es tan tsundere (Para quien entienda a lo que me refiero XD) y para el que no, pos… que le voy hacer :D Okay, existe un cameo, para variar o.O y… eso, por cierto traten de escuchar el concierto de Aranjuez Adagio, es una melodía tan… sólo… escúchenla.

Yay! Casi no puedo creer que este FanFic ya lleve nueve capítulos. Estoy emocionada (La bipolar! ._.) D

Okay ciertamente me he demorado bastante pero es porque trabajo en un proyecto, si otro más XD… no me quiero ir sin antes decir que **BarrocoxRomanticismo rlz 8D**! Si sabe a lo que me refiero, bien y si no… pregúnteme!

Okay, me despido, comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten.


	10. Silent in my heart

**Silent – Chapter X**

**Silent in my**** heart.**

* * *

><p>"Edward, no me olvido"<p>

—Edward…

—¿Quién? —Pregunta la mujer—. ¿Amigo? ¿Me escuchas?

—Tengo que irme…

Aletargadamente inicio un lento caminar sobre el suelo, las tablas del parqué crujen inconscientes. Los latidos de mi corazón son enlentecidos, me siento cansado incluso de respirar. Y para cuando me doy cuenta estoy en la calle nuevamente, la neblina colándose por las fibras de mi ropa y por los poros de mi piel.

_«Edward, dónde estás__, qué fue de ti» _

Todo vuelve a la normalidad, incluso me cuesta pensar que todo ha sido una pesadilla o una mala broma, por qué estoy aquí, por qué he venido a este lugar, quién es Edward, dónde está mi hijo, quién soy y qué hago. Me detengo y repaso los ojos por el ventanal de alguna tienda de ropa, los maniquíes que allí están lucen sin vida, empolvados mientras que sus ojos de cristal no son más para aparentar una falsa imagen de realismo. Realismo que no siento mío al ver mi reflejo.

¿En qué me he convertido? Estiro mi mano, quiero alcanzar la sombra inmaterial del cristal, pero me detengo. El reflejo, mi propio reflejo, huye de mi ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Regresa.

Trastabillé de manera instintiva apoyando un pie para no caer. Estoy sintiendo frío, frío que me obliga a aferrar mis brazos contra mi pecho para guarecerme con algo de calor. Parpadeo rápidamente, reprimiendo lágrimas secas que quieren viajar y dejarse ver, pero no puedo, dolor ya no me queda.

Un par de tropiezos cansados antes de darme cuenta de que no puedo continuar, entonces encuentro una banca amiga con el número telefónico de algún café cercano. Sujeté con fuerza el respaldo de cemento para rodearlo con lentitud y déjame caer sobre la superficie lisa del asiento. Y entonces me deslizo, apoyándome de costado sobre la extensión, recogiendo mis piernas hasta la altura de mi pecho a la vez que intentó recuperar algo de calor. Quiero… morir.

¿Tengo fiebre? Siento que ardo por dentro, el aire que expide mi boca es caliente y aunque tengo frío, estoy sudando. Tengo sed y sueño. Cierro lentamente los ojos.

"Ya te dormiste" Ríe suavemente. Dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios, cómo quedarse dormido con tantos recuerdos "Eso creí"

"Al menos lo intento" Susurré "¿Y tú?"

"No hace falta" Hay un silencio, el calor de las sabanas y el cobertor es agradable. Me gustaría que el calor del sol al atardecer chocara contra mi cara, pero la neblina nunca lo permitirá "¿En qué piensas?"

"¿En qué crees que pienso? O ¿En qué quieres que piense? Mejor aún… ¿En quién quieres que piense?"

"¿En tu hijo? ¿En la familia que deseas y que no tienes? ¿En cómo deshacerte de mí? Dime" Abrí los ojos, incorporándome sobre mi propio cuerpo, fijando mi vista en la ventana, como si hubiese algo interesante que ver afuera "¿Dean? ¿Qué ves?"

"Me pareció ver… rayos de sol" Edward suelta una risita "Lo sé, es algo absurdo"

"No te preocupes… muchas veces creí verlo también, quizás sea porque quiero sentir el calor llenando mi piel… hace tiempo que… yo… que yo deje de…" Me es difícil decir lo que sentí en ese momento en el que la voz de ese hombre se quebró. Coloqué una mano en su hombro derecho, apretando levemente, dándole a entender que estaba allí, con él.

"No te preocupes, cuando todo esto termine, te aseguro que verás el sol nuevamente… trato de convencerme de ello, mantente fuerte hasta que eso suceda" Entonces vuelvo a recostarme y el silencio consume el cuarto.

"¡Dean!" Sacude mi hombro "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque entonces no seríamos amigos, ahora… descansa o te golpearé la cabeza con la almohada"

_«Edward»_ Siento el viento levantando hojas secas y polvo, su silbido se pierde en alguna parte de la cuidad, del mundo. He intento recordar, cómo, dónde y cuándo conocí a aquel hombre. Recuerda Dean, eres malo en eso, al menos inténtalo.

Apretó los parpados con más fuerza e intento hacer memoria. Imágenes bizarras vienen a mí, fuego, alguien grita, humo, dolor, escaleras, una casa en llamas. Miedo. Llanto. Reproches a Dios.

Subo las escaleras, bajo otras, abro puertas y las cierro para terminar en el inicio de todo, siendo el final de lo mismo. No puedo encontrar el origen de los gritos aun cuando siento que me acerco a ellos estos parecen huir de mí. Vuelvo por el camino de antes, esta vez desandando los pasos, con quietud, reviso cada puerta, cada rincón y suelto un intenso suspiro. Tomo, entonces, un pomo ardiente y el aire caliente surca la casa, surca todo. Un hombre en el suelo y las llamas se acercan a él peligrosamente. La humanidad y conceptos de solidaridad me arrebatan la consciencia de la eterna supremacía del yo.

Vivo para desligarme de las ataduras imaginarias del dolor, de la mente y del cuerpo. Ente errante contra las llamas para solventar un hueco vacío de hermandad colectiva. Sujeto sus ropas y me apoyo en las energías sobrantes para arrastrar a ese hombre fuera del alcance de las llamas. Respira, musita cosas que no entiendo, dolor, su expresión es de dolor.

_«Amigo, ponte de pie»_ Algo así creo que dije. Él no reacciona. Dudo que pueda escucharme, está ardiendo y aun así tirita de miedo o de frío. Un gemido melancólico, reprochándome algo, pero no sé qué es.

Entonces… entonces me aferro a la disyuntiva de arrebatarle su infierno interno, cargándolo sobre mi espalda, cruzado sobre mi hombros, atravesando más puertas, el lugar muere entre el fuego y él muere entre agónicas suplicas. Dios también le ha abandonado cruelmente. Yo te entiendo.

Me veo franqueando más umbrales, bajando más escaleras, viviendo entre deflagraciones que se niegan a morir. Una puerta, mi salida, nuestra salida.

Pasos inseguros y la lluvia resuelta cae sin piedad sobre nuestras cabezas. Dedico una mirada curiosa al hombre que yace con la cabeza colgada y balanceante sin temor, sus brazos a la par le dan la impresión de estar sumido en un profundo sueño, ajeno a su realidad.

Miro el camino por recorrer, una larga carretera desolada, como al principio de todo. Comienzo una marcha rápida sobre el pavimento, guarecido por los aullidos y el choque de los zapatos contra las pozas de agua que ya se forman en el suelo irregular.

Minutos después cubría a aquel extraño con una manta de algodón, dejándole la cabeza descubierta a la vez que siento sus dientes castañear, aferrándolo con fuerza para entrar en calor, el frío es nuestro enemigo por ahora.

_«Duérmete Dean… mañana será un nuevo día, duerme extraño, alguien más brilla por ti ahora… mañana brillaras tú»_

Y entonces retorno a mi vida casualmente extraña, con los ojos abiertos al mundo que parece llorar, y el gélido viento no es más que una ilusión dentro de mi pecho. Flotando, volando.

Parpadeo lento y una lágrima se desliza hasta perderse en el suelo. Gotas lentas y el silencio embargándome con suavidad. Vive la paz en la tierra, que han cesado los escombros de una ruina lejana, volátil sobre la brisa manchada de electricidad y luces que se apagan con el contacto humano. Fuerzas chocando contra el creciente poderío material.

Mírame y apiádate de mí. No suelo llorar y las lágrimas se han secado. No hay más lágrimas, no más rosas, no hay más dolor, no hay más humanidad. Suelta mi mano, yazgo en la vida. Déjame libre.

Sonríe, ridículo.

Mueren las sensaciones y cuando me doy cuenta. Dean Howell ha desaparecido.

"¿Quién eres?" Mueve su cabeza, sólo inclino la mía queriendo descansar un poco más "¿Cómo has…?"

Y me pierdo lentamente sobre las calles, las criaturas me ignoran, soy parte de ellos. Creado. Utilizado.

¿Quién me ha creado? ¿Para qué existo? ¿Por qué yo?

Doy vuelta la mirada encontrando la respuesta.

—Yo te creé, existes para satisfacer mis ganas de desahogarme ¿Por qué tú? Aun no lo sé. Lo único que de lo que estoy segura es de que eres el reflejo insano de una mente vacía —Puedo oír a mi madre ¿Es mi madre? ¿Es mi creadora? ¿Ella me dio esta vida?

—Te odio —Susurro contra la pared.

—Lo sé y yo también, pero soy tu silencio ¿Lo olvidas? —Pregunta—. Soy parte de ti.

—¿Qué te hice? —Giro la mirada, se sorprende y luego sonríe—. ¿Tanto me odias?

—Te quiero, de una manera distinta —Puedo sentir una mano colándose sobre mi hombro herido, pero no siento su toque, ni el dolor, no está en este mundo. No es de aquí—. Yo trazaré tu camino, sólo espera y verás.

—¡Por qué! —Grito cuando se aleja, se detiene y me observa quedamente—. ¿No ha sido largo el tiempo que he esperado?

—Aun vives ¿no? —Noto el tono de burla—. Pasado el tiempo, las personas se olvidarán de ti, yo me olvidaré de ti y seguiré aquí, pero entonces tú ya no estarás ¿No lo entiendes, Dean?

—¿Entender qué? —Avanzo dos pasos, permanece impasible, fría ¿Realmente me odia? No, hay algo de ternura en su mirada. Sabe que me quiere, sabe que a pesar de todo la quiero—. Dime…

—Dean… —Sus ojos castaños poco a poco dejan de tener vida—. Tú no eres real…

Abrí los ojos de par en par, recostado ahora en un sillón de cuero café, gastado por el uso. Una mesa de centro, una planta marchita, un mesón de recibimiento, un pasillo, camillas, sillas de ruedas, juguetes en el piso. Un tren de madera, viejo y descolorido. Polillas revoloteando por el lugar. Siento que me hace falta algo, siento que algo ha cambiado.

Soy distinto.

Inhumano.

Comienzo a levantarme y noto lo que aferro con fuerza a mi mano, estiro mis dedos y encuentro una moneda dorada y brillante sobre la palma junto a una arrugada hoja de papel de cuaderno. Las cuadriculas lo hacía evidente. Puedo leer el pequeño grabado que supuse no era de la casa de moneda, este era artesanal, creado sólo para mí. Por un lado una mujer ardiendo en llamas y por el otro un corazón infantil.

Desdoble, mejor dicho desarrugue la hoja y la planché con mi mano para leerla.

_Only One Chance_

_El cuento del hombre y la moneda._

_Había una vez un hombre sumido en un profundo silencio. Sus amigos se habían alejado de él puesto que se había convertido en alguien extraño, irreconocible. Su mirada perdida les infundía miedo en vez de confianza. Un día, huraño como siempre, el hombre salió a recorrer el mundo sin zapatos ni piernas que lo sostuvieran. Los brazos completamente dormidos habían quedado atrás, aunque cuando él se mirada al espejo reconocía sus miembros. Ellos estaban allí, pero él simplemente parecía no sentirlos. Sus extremidades también le abandonaban. Miró al cielo y dijo:_

"_Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto"_

_Dios no respondió de inmediato, al contrario, él tardó miles de años en hacerlo. El hombre moría una y mil veces y cuando reencarnaba en otro ser, se acordaba de quien había sido antes y se empeñaba en no volver a repetir su historia pasada, pero esta no hacía más que retornar una y otra vez._

_Una tarde de invierno, cuando la lluvia no daba tregua en los oscuros valles de Blacksoul. El hombre, solitario y perdido, volvió a intentarlo, alzó la mirada y pregunto:_

"_Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto"_

_Dios, aburrido, bufó fastidiado y respondió con naturalidad._

"_Porque eres mío y yo contigo hago lo que quiero"_

_El hombre bajó la mirada al suelo y encontró una moneda de oro. Una de sus caras tenía un corazón y la otra una mujer ardiendo, entonces volvió a mirar el cielo, donde Dios aún le mirada paternalmente._

"_Elije"_

Bajé la hoja, el fragmento no estaba por ningún lado y en cambio dediqué una mirada apesadumbrado a la tediosa moneda. Observé el camino único que tenía y dirigí mis pasos sobre este, cruzando una puerta y luego otra encontré lo que sería una parte más de aquel bizarro cuento.

… _Eran los gritos del lado derecho o los llantos del izquierdo, el hombre se tomó la cabeza con dolor. Por un lado sabía que el portador de los gritos era su amigo, siendo atacado por los lobos de la noche y por el otro su pequeño hermano que clamaba__ atención en la soledad, asediado por fantasmas oscuros. Buscó la moneda y decidido escogió sin chistar el camino correcto._

_Hombre necio, deseo su muerte y la encontró__._

_Fin._

Quedé estático, había sido prácticamente estafado por aquel cuento maligno. Busqué con la mirada la moneda en la mano y me surgió la duda de continuar, pese a la advertencia. La puerta doble de metal que se erguía en frente me dio mala espina, incluso algunos de los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron. Resuelto franqueé el umbral encontrándome con la escena más horrenda que nunca imaginé vivir.

Dos bifurcaciones, dos caminos cada uno con una reja de barrotes negros y mohosos. Una con una forjado de corazón y la otra una mujer en llamas. Y en la pared de en frente, un mensaje.

"_Elije, sólo tienes una oportunidad"_

Cerré los ojos, todo ocurría en cámara lenta, aumentado la tensión. Por un lado, en el derecho, donde estaba la mujer en llamas se escuchaban gritos desgarradores. Alguien que pide ayuda, alguien que me pide ayuda, puedo escuchar claramente un "Dean, ayúdame" seguido de ruidos, cosas que se rompen un "Aléjate" suplicante, un "Sálvame" aún más tortuoso que las otras palabras. Mi corazón calló.

Silent in my heart.

_«¿Edward?__»_

Abro los ojos con cautela, enseguida viro al lado izquierdo donde el llanto de un niño es más fuerte que los aullidos de un animal herido. Desesperado. Un bebé derrama lágrimas en medio de la oscuridad, lejos y cercanos a la vez. El valor negro cubre todo hasta donde se puede ver la silueta de un corazón perdiéndose en las sombras.

_«¿Derek?»_

Tomo los oídos entre mis manos en un intento por acallar los gritos y el llanto, más me dio la impresión de que ellos estaban sólo en mi cabeza. Tan reales, como el hedor a sangre descompuesta en aquel cubículo de una pared, una puerta y dos rejas. Regresar no una opción.

_«Elije… Dean… elije__, sólo tienes una oportunidad… tu hijo o un extraño, un amigo»_ Pasos torpes hasta que mi cabeza topó con la pared fría, mi frente descansando sobre los azulejos oscuros, esperando.

—¡Vamos Dean, escoge! —Y la escucho otra vez, la misma voz que me dijo que no era real—. Izquierda o derecha, después de todo da igual ¿no? Siempre da igual.

—Cállate… —Me niego a escucharla—. Para ti estas decisiones son fáciles, simples tramites…

—Te equivocas, es incluso más difícil para mí —Susurra con lentitud, siento sus pasos rodeándome—. La diferencia está en que yo ya tomé una decisión, y tú sabes cuál es, pero no la quieres ver aún ¿Lo escuchas? Ve donde realmente sientas que tienes que ir… tal vez sea el único atisbo de realidad en tu vida…

—Soy real… te lo demostraré…

Entonces desaparece, agarré la moneda con cuidado y la miré fijamente _«La diferencia está en que yo ya tomé una decisión, y tú sabes cuál es, pero no la quieres ver aún» _Observé por escasos tres segundos cada una de las rejas y con determinación avancé hacía la cual creí sería nuestra decisión, la de ella y la mía.

Introduje la moneda en la pequeña ranura, mientras escuchaba los gritos, los llantos y las lágrimas embargaron mi rostro.

"¿Amigos?" Edward me dedica una mirada, extrañado. Asiento con la cabeza mientras sonrío.

"Nuestro hijo, sólo tuyo y mío" Kate sonríe, el bebé se mese en sus brazos.

Un chasquido suave, la reja sube, lentamente, perdiéndose en el techo del lugar. Anduve cinco pasos y volteé la vista sólo para ver la reja descendiendo y cercando el camino. El otro camino parece fundirse entre bestias que caminan en aquella dirección, sedientas de sangre y muerte.

Entonces fijé mis pupilas en el camino que tengo en frente y sin más, eché a correr. Esperando que algún día pudiese perdonarme de todo aquello, de las decisiones absurdas, de los caminos bilaterales aunque sienta en el fondo que no es del todo mí culpa. Por primera vez somos dos los culpables. Miro el techo y veo bestias deslizándose, como arañas. Enfermeras que copan el pasillo, movimientos rápidos, más sangre, locura, más odio, más culpa.

Ya no puedo sentir mi corazón, las diástoles, las sístoles han pasado al olvido. Las suelas de mis zapatos repican sin temor sobre el suelo, una enfermera, la hago a un lado, otra y otras, un enjambre de ellas. Rasguños, heridas, pinchazos. Y siento que cada vez me acerco más.

Unas camillas destrozadas, sillas de ruedas volcadas emitiendo rechinidos molestos, sus ruedas giran y giran sin saber que no van a ningún lado. Soportes para suelo, tubos de oxígeno para atajar mis pies. Cuerdas que cuelgan del techo como lianas.

Había acertado en esta decisión y sonrío al notar cuan monocorde se tornaba todo esto. Un giro más sobre las paredes derruidas y sigo con mi carrera rápida. Ahora todo se hace más valioso cuando levanto la mirada y veo en el fondo del pasillo una carriola indemne pese al daño y al deterioro del lugar. Disminuyo la carrera hasta convertirla en pasos indecisos, el llanto no cesa. Me acerco y encuentro un bulto envuelto en una franela blanca, desde allí proviene el llanto.

Estiro una mano, tirito de la emoción… Derek, mi Derek está allí, ahora a mi lado. Mis yemas entran en contacto con la tela y delicadamente le descubro la cara.

La ira me invade y la carriola se azota con fuerza contra la pared, se destroza, los fierros se doblan y retuercen. Y el muñeco de plástico de destruye mientras su llanto simulado ahora es más mecánico y se quema con la descarga de energía que proviene de las baterías en su espalda.

Giro indignado, la ira me ciega por momentos, se acerca una enfermera, la tomo del cuello y la estampo contra la pared mientras mis manos ejercen presión en su tráquea, si es que tenía una. Su cara cambió, y el recuerdo de Adah se me vino a la mente.

"Maldito bastardo" Y se pierde en el pasado mientras la enfermera cae al piso. Le observo con desdén y no pude evitar ver a Eva sobre el césped, alza su mano para tomar mi mano "Mátame Dean, te lo ruego…"

Y entonces aplasto su cabeza con todas mis fuerzas, sangre, piel y restos de hueso que se esparcen por todo el lugar.

—¡Detente! —Grita, ella es la culpable de todo este dolor. Doy vuelta y la veo, ahora su rostro parece afectado por una gran decepción—. ¿En qué te has convertido, Dean? ¡Vas a volvernos locos a ambos!

—¡Tú eres la culpable de todo esto, no soy yo… eres tú! —Grito fuera de control—. Has hecho de todo menos ayudarme ¡A ti es quien ruego siempre! ¡Yo no soy el dueño de este silencio… eres tú por sobre mí quien ha quedado así… tú!

—Puede ser… —La veo derramar lágrimas, lágrimas que no me son tan ajenas, siento su dolor, su dolor es el mío, su silencio es el mío—. Ahora eres libre, me desligo de ti Dean Howell. Toma tus decisiones…

—No es tan fácil como crees… ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo —Doy un par de pasos—. Déjame a mí desde ahora, pero ve a mi lado, guíame… muéstrame el camino…

—Bien…

Se esfuma, me vuelvo loco y aunque quiero llorar no puedo, por alguien más fuerte que esto que me apoya. Recorro los pasillos con resolución, pasos acelerados que se tornan una carrera constante hacia el inicio de todo. Levanto la mirada y alguien se acerca con lentitud, paro en seco, me congelo, impactado.

El brazo izquierdo recogido sobre el abdomen, mientras que con la otra mano busca sustento en la pared cercana, pasos cortos y se detiene encorvándose sobre su eje.

—Edward…

Tose y se inclina hacia adelante, perdiendo el equilibrio, rápidamente avanzo en su ayuda mientras cae en mis brazos, siento el peso de su cuerpo y un quejido lastimero.

—Edward…

Me deslizo por la pared hasta sentarme, giro su rostro para ver brotar sangre desde un lugar inexacto de su cabeza, pegando los cabellos oscuros al contorno de su cara, líneas rojas que bailan por el surco de su nariz, improvisando decenas de caminos, sangre que escurre de su nariz, de sus labios, de su abdomen, de sus brazos, de sus piernas.

—¡Edward!

No responde, parece dormido desde esta posición, dormido mientras escapa de una pesadilla puesto que sus ojos se niegan a abrirse y cada vez se aprietan más.

—¡EDWARD!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Puede que… en este momento estén confundidos, dolidos, enojados, furibundos, entristecidos, shockeados, impactados, molestos… o simplemente aburridos y espero que no sea esto último XD. En la escala del uno al diez de lo bizarro esto se merece un 10 elevado a la potencia de mil. Silent in my heart es una alegoría para creerme Unamuno e incluirme en historia. Dean v/s Yukari, el creado v/s la creadora… fue interesante incluirme, incluso si soy el antagonista… yo soy la culpable y nadie más, si alguna vez sintieron que odiaban a Howell, hicieron mal… XD debieron odiarme a mí y se preguntaran ¿Por qué ahora? Creo que es porque este capítulo es un paso enorme en la historia… al menos eso creo… como dije, estoy pseudo desligada de Dean en este momento… XD

Intensificación para el capítulo ehm… desde que Dean pone "Silent in my heart" (No el título, el que está en el texto XD) escuché "**Pool of Dreams**" del OST de Tenchu 4 Shadow Assassins, porque creo que la voz japonesa de la cantante es… intensa y cuando escribí eso, la escuchaba y solté una que otra lágrima solitaria D: y para el resto del capítulo hacia arriba "**Flight Over Venice**" del OST de Assassin's Creed II… SI ME GUSTAN LOS ASSASSINS Y QUÉ ¬¬

Okay y para finalizar quiero dedicar este capítulo y por favor **PRESTEN ATENCION A ESTO PORQUE ES IMPORTANTE**! Primero a **Yaoist Secret** *-* por dejarme robar descaradamente a su Ed, tu Ed siempre será tú Ed, lo mío es una copia pirata XD y lo segundo quiero dedicarle este cap. a **Axel aka** **AlternateSelf,** quien sufrió un accidente grave y ahora se encuentra imposibilitado… amigo, desde aquí toda mi fuerza y mi garra, eres fuerte y saldrás adelante. Te quiero, te adoro y tú sabes cuánto siento tu perdida… te apoyaré en todo lo que desees.

Besos, cuídense mucho, daré una dotación vitalicia de mimos a quien deje review XD

Comenten, siguieran, critiquen, disfruten!


	11. Silent in our silent

**Silent – Chapter XI**

**Silent in our**** Silent.**

* * *

><p>Se esfuma, me vuelvo loco y aunque quiero llorar no puedo, porque alguien más fuerte que esto que me apoya. Recorro los pasillos con resolución, pasos acelerados que se tornar una carrera constante hacia el inicio de todo. Levanto la mirada y alguien se acerca con lentitud, paro en seco, me congelo, impactado.<p>

El brazo izquierdo recogido sobre el abdomen, mientras que con la otra mano busca sustento en la pared cercana, pasos cortos y se detiene encorvándose sobre su eje.

—Edward…

Tose y se inclina hacia adelante, perdiendo el equilibrio, rápidamente avanzo en su ayuda mientras cae en mis brazos, siento el peso de su cuerpo y un quejido lastimero.

—Edward…

Me deslizo por la pared hasta sentarme, giro su rostro para ver brotar sangre desde un lugar inexacto de su cabeza, pegando los cabellos oscuros al contorno de su cara, líneas rojas que bailan por el surco de su nariz, improvisando decenas de caminos, sangre que escurre de su nariz, de sus labios, de su abdomen, de sus brazos, de sus piernas.

—¡Edward!

No responde, parece dormido desde esta posición, dormido mientras escapa de una pesadilla puesto que sus ojos se niegan a abrirse y cada vez se aprietan más.

—¡EDWARD!

Resbalé mis dedos por sobre su frente mientras retiraba los mechones que entorpecían echarle un vistazo detallado. El tinte rojo de la sangre inmediatamente empapa mis dedos marcándolos con fuego sobre la piel.

—Edward, por lo que más quieras… —Susurro ejerciendo presión sobre la boca del estómago donde parece provenir la sangre que mancha su ropa—. Voy a sacarte de aquí, pero por favor… lucha.

—No puedo… —Responde y me siento aliviado de que al menos mis palabras son escuchadas. Sonrío pese a esta situación—. Duele…

—Tonto, ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas —Levanté su cuerpo, mientras quitaba mis piernas debajo de él e intentaba ponerlo de pie.

—Déjalo así… —Sacude una mano, insinuando que se rinde—. Tienes… que irte…

—¡No! ¡No más errores! Vienes conmigo, lo quieras o no —Tomé su mano derecha a la vez que cruzaba su brazo por sobre mi cuello y mi brazo alrededor de su cintura así lo sostuve lo mejor que pude pese a mi cansancio.

—¡Lo ves! ¡Tú eres el idiota! —Reclama y le miro condescendiente—. Sólo voy a retrasarte…

—Preocúpate de eso cuando a mí me importe —Desvié la mirada sin importarme sus esfuerzos vanos por arrojarse al suelo—. ¡Edward! Haré lo posible por sacarte de aquí, confía en mí.

Dejó de luchar a la vez que lo obligaba a seguirme el ritmo de la caminata por los pasillos, ahora desolados, de lo que supuse era un hospital. Cada cierto tiempo tenia que detenerme, para esquivar los tabiques de camillas y fierros doblados, luchando contra la voluntad de Edward, contras sus hemorragias, contra su cansancio y el mío. Me dolía saber que cada paso, para él, era una especie de tortura y yo no hacía más que fomentar el dolor de sus entrañas forzándolo a seguir.

Traté muchas veces de reducir la velocidad, aunque eso implicara más tiempo para encontrar una eventual salida de este horrendo pasillo lineal por el cual caminábamos hace más de diez minutos. Intenté también curar las heridas de mi acompañante pero los utensilios que se encontraban tirados por allí eran escasos y podría provocarle más daño al tratarle las heridas con herramientas en ese estado de completo abandono, por lo que opté por seguir adelante.

Antes de dar un paso me aseguraba de que Edward estuviera consciente y que presionaba la herida en el abdomen con su lastimado brazo. Suplicante susurraba que le abandonara y tortuosas imágenes de Eva pidiendo lo mismo me llenaban de impotencia, pensando en que tal vez Edward tampoco soportaría esta travesía por las calles de un pueblo sin ley, ni Dios.

Último recurso, rogar.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído derecho conteniendo el aliento a pesar de que pude percibir el aroma personal de Edward, el mismo aroma que estaba en la habitación del hotel. Cerré los ojos mientras volvía a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y el leve suspiro de Edward.

—No me dejes…

No supe si me había escuchado, sólo aferré su cuerpo contra él mío para continuar y grata fue mi sorpresa al alzar la vista y encontrar la puerta de salida, la luz radiante y sobrenatural de la neblina se filtraba por la hendidura que une ambas puertas mientras que un cartel con una luz verde fluorescente aguarda coqueta sobre la cima de la puerta.

Pasos ambiguos hasta la salida y aún más imprecisos sobre la acera de la calle. Ahora podía sentir el tibio vaivén de la sangre de mi amigo filtrándose por mi ropa hasta rozar la piel de mi torso. Levanté el rostro en busca de ayuda y el único salvavidas que pude notar era una farmacia al costado del hospital.

GREEN PHARMACY

Sonreí triunfante, a la vez que me acercaba dichoso a la puerta de entrada que no era más que un vidrio con un marco de madera blanco. Mientras que el gran ventanal de adjunto yacía roto y los frascos de medicamentos vacíos se esparcían por el pavimento junto a etiquetas con precios. Leí el pequeño cartel colgado por dentro.

"_¡SE HAN ACABADO LOS MEDICAMENTOS, POR FAVOR NO INSISTA!"_

—Tranquilo Edward, ya regreso… —Dije mientras que lo sentaba junto a la puerta y cruzaba con cuidado el escaparate de la ventana rota. Del otro lado de la farmacia los estantes habían sido utilizados para prohibir la entrada o la salida de una puerta cercana a la vez que casquillos color rojo decoraban el piso.

Los anaqueles que seguían fijos a la pared estaban vacíos dándome a entender que el cartel de la entrada había sido bastante certero. Recorrí el lugar mirando en dirección a Edward para asegurarme de que estaba bien. La caja registradora estaba abierta y el dinero verde se amontonaba junto a escasos centavos en las divisiones. Revolví el dinero hasta encontrar una pequeña llave con una etiqueta.

STORAGE

Repasé los rincones de la farmacia hasta dar con una pequeña puerta de un metro por un metro, oculta entre dos estantes y una nota escondida detrás de uno de estos últimos.

"_Papá me ha ordenado guardar ciertas cosas en un maletín. Creo que son elementos básicos para primeros auxilios. Cuando comenzó __el cierre de la carretera principal de Silent Hill nos quedamos sin nada, sin gasolina, sin comida, sin medicamentos, creo que ahora entiendo sus intenciones, él sospecho que algo podría pasar muy pronto. Las autoridades nos han abandonado también._

_Ayer más personas vinieron en busca de medicinas, incluso tuve que retenerlos y dispersarlos con la escopeta. Espero no haber herido a nadie. Los hospitales ya no dan abasto y los saqueos ocurren cada noche y día. La luz eléctrica se fue hace dos días y sólo puedo plasmar mi ira en estas líneas._

_Ahora me duele no haber compartido mis provisiones con esas personas, pero sé que también es por mi bien, supongo que el maletín es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba…_

_Atte. Carrie."_

Solté la nota dejándola en el suelo, mientras dedicaba una mirada ausente a la puerta con una chapa metálica, enseguida, siendo consciente de que el tiempo apremiaba, introduje la llave en la cerradura para luego girarla y así hacer que la pequeña trampilla se abriese, dejando ver detrás de la madera, donde había un hueco oscuro con olor a moho y un maletín de cuero café se ocultaba detrás de las láminas que componían la pared.

Rápidamente extraje el portafolio que se parecía a las pequeñas maletas médicas y revisé el contenido. A simple vista pude notar rollos de color blanco, botellas polarizadas y rotuladas, cajas de diversos tamaños y chucherías de metal embolsadas y selladas.

Tomé el bolso por las tiraderas y nuevamente salté el pequeño escaparate hacia afuera. Otra vez sostuve a Edward de la misma manera que había estado llevándolo durante todo el trayecto, susurrando de paso un "Siento la tardanza". Ahora mi objetivo era encontrar un lugar seguro para descansar y sanar las heridas que ambos teníamos a nuestro haber. Iba a ser la primera vez en todo este viaje que trataría mis heridas como era debido.

Caminé por las calles mientras Edward se aferraba con valentía a mi ropa, cruzamos avenidas y vimos que todo parecía oscurecerse detrás de la neblina. Prontamente la noche iba a caer sobre nosotros para dejarnos desprotegidos. Viramos en una calle llamada Simmons. Y continuamos hasta divisar un hotel de grandes dimensiones.

Vi la entrada principal con una especie de toldo y una placa de oro a medio pulir.

GRAND HOTEL

La entrada estaba abierta por lo que no hice más entrar ayudando a mi acompañante a subir los tres escalones de la entrada. Seguidos de la puerta, luego otra y finalmente un largo pasillo que terminaba en una estancia rectangular con pilares de mármol morado. Una recepción y plantas que perecieron por la falta de agua y luz. Intenté hacer funcionar el elevador y por suerte este accedió llevándonos al quinto piso puesto los otros botones habían desaparecido. La reja de cristal se abrió abandonándonos en un largo pasillo con mesas apostadas en los flancos de este, los jarrones imponentes y las butacas tapizadas de telas finas nos recibieron a la vez que una que otra mariposa nocturna deambulada por el lugar revoloteando sus alas.

Los primeros seis cuartos estaban cerrados celosamente, así que sin más remedio forcé la puerta de la habitación 507 para poder estar tranquilos, al menos un tiempo.

El cuarto era grande. Había una cama matrimonial y dos mesas de noche a los costados. Una lámpara colgada del techo y otras dos reposaban sobre las mesas. Un armario de madera finamente tallado en sus bordes y terminaciones. Una alfombra con figuras inconexas y un tocador o escritorio. La ventana dejaba traspasar la leve luz que aun el día se negaba a soltar.

Arrojé el maletín al suelo y enseguida Edward también se dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Sugerí la cama pero negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Iré por agua, tengo que tratar tus heridas —Acaricié sus cabellos cuando me ponía de pie para ingresar al cuarto de baño, dudé ciertamente de encontrar agua y me sorprendí cuando giré las manillas de la ducha y el agua salió tan caliente como para incluso quemar mi mano. Di un poco el agua fría y esta se entibió dejándola en un nivel agradable.

Corrí hasta el otro lado. Esta vez hice caso omiso a las negaciones de mi amigo y como pude lo atraje hasta el baño. Lo primero que tuve en cuenta era no causar más daño en su cuerpo, por lo que tuve expreso cuidado cuando coloque su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua cristalina.

—Soy un idiota, perdóname… —Comento mientras el agua va tornándose de color rosa, formando un remolino antes de viajar por el desagüe. Rastrillé mis dedos en su cabello para quitar cualquier enredo, sangre, tierra y elementos ajenos que podían significar una eminente infección. Ahora las mangas de mi camisa estaban empapadas y la ropa de Edward también comenzaba a humedecerse en el cuello y la parte de la espalda. Poco a poco nos quedamos sin luz en el cuarto de baño entonces tenté mi suerte poniéndome de pie y alcanzado el interrumpir.

Y como si este cuarto hubiese estado aislado de la locura, había electricidad por lo que una ampolleta de 40 watt de potencia se encendió, volví a arrodillarme junto a Edward quien había quitado levemente su cabeza del chorro de agua. Ciegamente deslicé una mano hasta la unión de su camisa, desprendiendo los botones que allí encontraba.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta mientras gira la cabeza y me mira desde el rabillo del ojo derecho.

—Te salvo la vida, idiota —Susurré, pude notar una sonrisa cansada y adolorida mientras hilillos de sangre fluían mezclados con agua.

—Decídete ¿Quién es el idiota, tú o yo? —Puedo escuchar su voz ronca, clara señal de que no quiere más guerra por el momento.

—Ambos lo somos, yo por querer ayudarte y tú por no querer que te ayude —Para entonces ya había desprendido cada botón, ahora sólo debía quitar la tela de su cuerpo—. Al menos finge que cooperas conmigo…

Enseguida deslicé la tela húmeda por el agua que salpicaba y la sangre, por sus hombros, descubriendo su espalda y su torso en general. Quitando sin dificultad el brazo derecho y con cuidado rodeando el brazo izquierdo tratando de no rozar su codo. Lentamente arrojé la prenda dentro de la bañera y acto seguido cogí una toalla y la mojé con el agua para luego frotar la tela sobre su espalda y su abdomen, quitando la sangre que se amontonaba y que aún fluía, prontamente, la toalla también se transformaba a un color rojo brillante.

Una toalla más y cubría sus cabellos y secaba su torso para poder transportarlo nuevamente al cuarto una vez que cerré ambos grifos de agua.

—Di lo que quieras… —Comencé cuando lo recostaba en la cama y abría el maletín—. Pero al menos lo intento…

Tomé la botella de alcohol medicinal y vertí un poco en una mota de algodón.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Rehuyó entre la toalla que tenía sobre el abdomen, ocultando las heridas—. Por favor, aléjate…

—¿Te han atacado bestias increíbles y ahora le temes a un pequeño algodón con alcohol? —Alcé una ceja, mientras retiraba la toalla—. No seas niño…

—Arde —Fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarme tratar sus heridas, las cuales tallé con mucho cuidado a la vez que era testigo de los siseos ahogados de Edward cuando era tocado por la abominable mano del alcohol curativo. Una vez terminé allí coloqué compresas sobre el corte superior que parecía más grande desplazando a otros en simples rasguños. Tomé un rollo de venda y envolví su torso hasta asegurarme de que la hemorragia había cesado.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu codo? —Pregunto amablemente cuando quito la toalla de su cabeza y limpio la zona herida. Desde allí podía notar una grave inflamación en su codo acompañado de un color purpura casi negro.

—No ha mejorado, ni mejorará… al menos no si continúo así —Soltó una risa, ya había comenzado a extrañarla después de todo—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, quizás pueda hacerle algo —Le miré ya habiendo terminado con la herida de su cabeza, giró la mirada escéptico y luego observó mi hombro.

—No lo creo…

—Triple negación, quizás sea momento de retirarme de la carrera de medicina —Sonreí, caminé hasta el armario sólo para comprobar algo que sospechaba, había ropa dentro—. Nuestra olla de oro al final del arcoíris.

Cogí algunas prendas de algodón que me pareció un pijama y se los extendí a Edward cuando este me miraba extrañado.

—Vas a resfriarte —Musito con cuidado y él asiente—. ¿Deseas mi ayuda?

—Sólo con mi brazo… —Sonríe, le correspondo y le ayudo a colocarse la prenda color gris, hubo un quejido y al final la playera quedo puesta en su sitio. Me dedica una mirada y puedo notar la profundidad de sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos marrones oscuro.

—¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta, verdad? —Él asiente y yo río ante su infantil y pudoroso acto. Me doy la vuelta y siento el sonido del roce de la ropa llenado el cuarto. Un crujido y un suspiro. Ahora sé que ya puedo mirar—. ¿Algo más?

Niega y recojo sus pantalones.

—¿Dónde vas? —Interroga.

—Es mi turno para lavar tu ropa —Y me pierdo en el cuarto de baño y luego en las tibias aguas de la ducha.

* * *

><p>"Ya no lo soporto. Lo siento Dean… ya no puedo continuar."<p>

"No lo hagas. Te lo imploro…"

"Perdón… perdóname… por favor. Derek viene conmigo… adiós."

Kaithyn Trader recorría los pasillos del hospital observando los pequeños carteles de publicidad y propaganda que se amontonaban en los paneles de información. Escuchaba los pasos enérgicos de las enfermeras y los médicos. Las camillas siendo llevadas de un lugar a otro y la tos descargable de una anciana a lo lejos. Miró como de costumbre por la línea de ventanas que estaban en el pasillo y reconoció los mismos árboles que por años había grabado en su memoria a fuerza de voluntad. El sol iba a ponerse en el ocaso de California cuando las lágrimas embargaron su rostro nuevamente.

Eran aquellos fantasmas del pasado que no lograban dejarla en paz. Una y otra vez volvía la mirada para ver a Dean en la acera de al frente gritando su nombre mientras ella cargada a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Una mirada larga a través del cristal del autobús y un hombre que se deshace en el dolor.

"Lo siento Dean, lo siento Derek…" Repitió incontables veces mientras el bus se alejaba y ella comenzaba un nuevo viaje. Muchas veces se cuestionó si era su culpa aquel dolor. Si era su culpa que Dean fuera acusado de ser un misógino asesino, si era su culpa que Dean hubiese escapado del sanatorio mental. Si era culpable, indirectamente de la muerte de Adah, su mejor amiga.

—Señora Trader… —Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz grave casi como un susurro en su espalda. Al voltearse no pudo evitar aterrarse al ver a un oficial de policía con un sobre café en sus manos—. Lamento no ser el portador de buenas noticias…

—¿Qué sucede? —Habló con hilo de voz mientras se tomaba el pecho con mano que sostenía un pequeño sweater con osos.

—Quizás quiera sentarse —El hombre señaló una butaca de plástico mientras Kate tomaba asiento en ella, el oficial le entrego el sobre y ella lo miró extrañada—. Ha pasado el tiempo señora Trader, y la oficina hizo todo lo posible. Las pistas, los testigos, nos hacen llegar a una sola conclusión…

—Vaya al grano…

—Dean Howell ha sido declarado muerto —Susurró con sequedad—. Lo siento mucho.

El hombre se puso de pie y se retiró con estoicismo. Kate aferró el sobre a su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas y el dolor ahogado se amontonaba en su garganta. Intentó cubrir su boca para acallar el dolor expresado en lamentos, pero este simplemente era más fuerte que sus deseos de no llorar y ser dura. Fue así, como llevada con la pena, la angustia y abatimiento que lloro amargamente, recogiendo su cuerpo por sobre la butaca, negándose a dejar partir al que fuese el padre de su hijo. Al hombre que por meses había amado con devoción y que por una decisión absurda y momentánea había perdido sin vuelta a atrás. Su hijo iba a odiarla por separarle de su padre y Dean, había muerto detestándola.

—Dean… —Se lamentó mirando el techo del hospital y las primeras luces del pasillo se encendían tímidamente.

Luego de diez minutos daba vuelta en una bifurcación y se adentraba en el cuarto de su hijo quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte a causa de una aflicción cardiaca.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué sucede? —Consultó Edward mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la ventana.<p>

—Nada importante —Negué levemente mientras cruzaba la cabeza por entremedio del agujero de la playera—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás extraño —Comentó mientras se hacía a un lado en la cama—. ¿Hay algo en tu mente?

—Descansar… —Sonreí—. Deberíamos intentarlo otra vez…

—No lo sé —Desvía la mirada y me da la espalda—. Puede que sea mala idea dormir con todo aquello pasando afuera.

—Descuida —Dije metiéndome debajo de las sabanas y abrazando a Edward por la espalda, pasando un brazo por debajo de su codo herido y estrechándolo fuertemente contra mí, sin rozar sus heridas.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Pude notar la tensión de sus músculos—. ¡Dean!

—Guarda silencio —Susurré contra su oído—. Duerme, te hará bien…

—No eso… ¡Dean, suéltame!

—No quiero —Reí y Edward dejó de luchar, suspirando agotado—. Mejor…

—Dean… —Llamó tomando mi mano sobre el dorso—. ¿Pensabas en tu hijo, cierto?

—Puede ser… —Dije contra la piel de su nuca—. Tengo un mal presentimiento… eso es todo…

—Piensas mucho en él —Declaró—. ¿Piensas así también en Kate?

—Pienso más en ti que en Kate últimamente… —Dije sin medir las consecuencias de mis propias palabras.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso? —Puedo escuchar su risita.

—Como la prueba fiel de que venimos de mundos distintos… —Susurré ahora en su oído—. Exactamente… creados por personas distintas…

—¿Personas distintas? —Voltea la mirada y mis ojos se envuelven en los de él.

—Así es… descuida, yo aún trato de entenderlo —Y planto un descuidado beso en su mejilla—. Buenas noches…

—D-Dean…

Y entonces cubro su boca con mi mano sutilmente.

—¿Escuchas? Es el silencio… te he contaminado de él, Edward… —Farfullé mientras todo estaba en silencio—. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Ed…

Y retiro mi mano de su boca y apago la luz de la lámpara de noche. Edward calla, yo callo. Ahora puedo escuchar su silencio, mi silencio, ambos mezclados en un cuarto de hotel. Lentamente me doy cuenta de aquello.

Silent in our Silent.

Entonces cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por la respiración pausada de Edward, donde mi oído se apega a su espalda y puedo percibir cada inspiración y espiración. Sus balbuceos mientras duerme y lejanamente los latidos de su corazón. Y siento el calor de su cuerpo, cada vez más irreal y onírico, hasta quedar complemente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cuando dije en el capítulo pasado que esto se tornaba cada vez más bizarro y turbio no les bromeaba. El capítulo diez marcó un precedente, un antes y un después en esta historia tanto así que dejó de ser "MY" y ahora es "OUR". Agárrense que viene la curva peligrosa XD.

Lo venía diciendo desde hace mucho, iba a poner algo sobre Kate ¬¬ que ahora sufre ¬¬ por la pérdida de Dean ¬¬ debió pensarlo antes de marcharse ¬¬ pero si no hubiera sido por ella ¬¬ esta historia jamás habría tenido sentido n.n XD

No me hago responsable por las acciones de Dean junto a Edward, sólo decir que la dueña legal de Edward, es decir Yaoist Secret, a quien le dedico el capítulo por cierto, me dio plenas facultades sobre el futuro incierto de Ed… pobrecillo de él ahora que está en mis garras o en las de Dean :O

NO HAY QUE DEJARLOS SOLOS A ESTOS DOS!

Okay me despido de ustedes, un doble abrazo para quien lea y/o deje review XD

Y recuerden, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten n.n


	12. Silent in our actions

**Silent - Chapter XII**

**Silent in our actions.**

* * *

><p><em>"Pienso más en ti que en Kate últimamente"<em>

Edward llevaba más de quince minutos despierto, tendido sobre aquella cama cálida, siendo testigo del lento amanecer detrás de las nubes negras y deprimentes. La lenta respiración de Dean le invitada a dormir nuevamente, aun así se negaba a cerrar los ojos y para entretenerse contaba los segundos en su mente a la vez que divagaba por los recuerdos, recorriendo mentalmente cada acción desenfrenada del pasado a la vez que mecía un dedo tranquilo sobre el dorso de la mano de su acompañante que se ceñía fuertemente sobre su torso. La cartografía de los músculos bajo la piel le era extrañamente exquisita cuando frases y acciones asaltaban viles a su cerebro.

Cerró los ojos, dando lo que fuera un intento de suspiro, largo y agotador. Retrocedió con sumo cuidado en la línea de su reminiscencia, trayendo a la vida cosas que creyó olvidadas en su subconsciente.

Recapituló acontecimientos del pasado que no le hacían más que sentirse mal. Como una bestia o un animal, cosas que le causaban vergüenza, dolor y desazón.

Una chica extraña que le entrega calor sobre una cama y él la posee como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un perro que se atraviesa en su contra y que él asesina sin miramientos. Martha, Tommy, Joey… cómo había olvidado esos nombres. Apretó los parpados con más fuerza, sintiendo las pestañas inferiores y superiores fundirse en una sola maraña oscura.

Un dolor punzante en la mitad del pecho le conmovió dentro y fuera… quería llorar ¿Quería llorar? ¿Realmente eso quería?

Se sintió confundido, como si sus acciones fueran ajenas a él, qué tan ajenas, del mismo modo que su manera de actuar en las últimas horas.

_"Exactamente… creados por personas distintas…"_

¿Emily? ¿Mamá, dónde estás?

_"Mamá… ¿Eres tú?… ¿Verdad mamá?… Lamento haberte hecho daño mamá"_

¡Mamá! Más recuerdos, más dolor, lágrimas que se estancan en los lagrimales como pequeñas pozas de hielo derretido.

_"¿Y __ya conociste a alguien especial que te haya hecho olvidar a tu madre?"_

Había negado, lo recordaba, con desconsuelo… ¿Era su madre? ¿Qué respondería ahora? Peor, a quién.

_"Hijo… yo… lamento tanto la noche que te aborte… lo lamento tanto…"_

_"… Lo hacía por el bien de ED y Emily… tus hermanos… eran mi mundo…"_

—Su mundo_… —_Susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano que se encontraba debajo de la suya.

_"Llámame Edward"_

—Ni Edward, ni nadie_… _

_"¿Escuchas? Es el silencio… te he contaminado de él, Edward… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Ed…"_

Quiso desaparecer y quedarse, como si realmente hubiese podido hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Su piel se sentía fría allí donde no había contacto con Dean, vacía y sin razón de existencia. Volvió la mirada dos centímetros sólo para comprobar que su amigo seguía dormido, o si estaba fingiendo, había logrado convencerlo.

—¿Estás seguro que el silencio era tuyo después de todo? —Preguntó al aire y esperó, pero la mudez dormida de Dean no hacía más que destrozarle lentamente—. Perdóname tú… por favor… ¡Perdóname!

Dio un brinco y enrolló los brazos en el cuello de Dean para abrazarlo fuertemente. Ni siquiera la lesión en su codo era suficiente para detenerlo, añoraba ese calor y por primera vez no se sentía tan culpable como antes.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos sintiendo que verdaderamente me había perdido de algo. Recorrí con lentitud la espalda de Edward hasta su nuca, peinando con delicadeza los mechones que se juntaban en mis yemas. Sus brazos rodeándome con más fuerza de la que jamás sospeche y su respiración húmeda en el hueco que queda entre el cuello y mi hombro.<p>

—Tranquilo… —Bisbiseé contra su oído, estaba aturdido por aquello y no pude ser el portador de una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Qué sucede?

No responde y dejo que el aire contaminado de mis pulmones fluya entre ambos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Vuelvo a intentarlo—. ¿Necesitas algo? Edward… responde…

Balbucea algo que no comprendo del todo y me siento aliviado de que, al menos, me está escuchando.

—Ay de tus demonios, Edward… déjalos ya… —Intenté ver su rostro pero se negó con testarudez—. No te hacen bien…

Pese a ello, a unas simples palabras, me sentí mal por sugerir algo que por mucho tiempo había significado una razón de vida. Comprender que convivir con los demonios del alma te hace fuerte a diario, es una tarea fácil comparada con alejarlos de tu ser. Arrancarle las alas a un insecto, o un hijo a su madre son ejemplos clásicos de una separación tan dolorosa. Pero la recompensar sin dudar era lo que finalmente te llenaba de gozo. Saber que puedes ser alguien sin ayuda de aquellos que hacen de tu vida un infierno. O, en el peor de los casos, separarte de ellos sólo significaba un silencio, vacío y dolor infinito. Me pregunto entonces en cuál de los dos casos estaba yo. Aunque la respuesta era más que evidente.

—Es difícil… como todo, te sientes sólo, te preguntas si vale la pena, te pierdes, crees que estás ciego, tus sentidos se congelan, el silencio te aturde, las luces que eventualmente logras divisar te aterran… son tantas y pocas a la vez —Me detengo, también es difícil continuar—. Y das la vuelta, creyendo que has errado en el camino, indeciso siempre terminas caminando sobre tus mismos pasos y cuando te das cuenta de ello, buscar con desesperación algo de calor, porque estás temblando de frío… Y piensas que no es justo… y realmente no lo es…

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión incomodarte —Dice, noto tranquilidad es su tono y seguridad es sus acciones.

—No preguntaré… que fue lo que te hizo sentir así —Sonrió—. Pero quiero saber si te sientes mejor…

Asintió levemente y el cabello que se adhiere a mi mejilla me causa costillas. Reprimo una sonrisa antes de darme cuenta de que la luminiscencia que entra por la ventana es más fuerte ahora. Sin dudarlo había amanecido, un día más en este perverso y extraño mundo donde el silencio parecía elevarse a niveles críticos.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerré siendo consciente de esta nueva situación. Habría querido decirle a Edward que era hora de continuar, pero ¿Continuar a dónde? Edward se separa de mí, secando lo que antes pudieron ser lágrimas. Confundido puse distancia entre nosotros, poniéndome de pie para comenzar a pensar a dónde iría ahora. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, pateando entremedio de mis costillas. Vuelvo la mirada, este cuarto parece sofocarme poco a poco, el aire viciado de torna irrespirable. Me siento mareado, había perdido la orientación así de pronto y sin más.

—¿Dean? —Pronuncia—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No lo sé —Meneé la cabeza, las palabras de Edward se escuchaban lejanas o bajo el agua—. Dímelo tú…

—No comprendo —Se incorpora para sentarse en la cama, le doy la espalda y por momentos creo estar sólo nuevamente—. ¿Dean?

—Necesito unos minutos a solas… —¿Realmente eso necesitaba? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué hacía? Me vestí con rapidez, sólo quería alejarme de ese cuarto—. Estaré en la azotea…

—¡Espera!

Cosas extrañas ocurren cuando caminas por los pasillos de un abandonado hotel. Las puertas parecen achicarse y hundirse en la tierra junto al fango espeso. Las arenas movedizas de un desierto cercano. La alfombra color rojo vino contrasta con la palidez de las paredes mohosas y mal pintadas. Arañas que hacen nidos en los rincones y murmullos entre los cimientos, personas que susurran y recuerdos que juegan a las escondidas entre el cemento.

Largas miradas a través de un cristal roto y la puerta de las escaleras, sucias y simétricas. Escalones que se pierden en cada torcedura de la arquitectura del edificio. Una puerta de metal, rojo viejo como un ladrillo. Y el picaporte oxidado que lucha cuando quiero abrirlo. Son cosas que hacen de este camino algo hipnótico

La puerta se abre y siento el viento golpear con fuerza contra mi ropa, elevando los pliegues de la camisa que robé del armario y de mis viejos y gastados jeans.

Un barandal rodea el perímetro de la azotea, donde se apilan algunos muebles viejos y sin uso, la madera se pudre culpa de la humedad y el tiempo. Fierros, esqueletos de grandes cosas que perecen en la soledad de las alturas.

La vista es fascinante y el resto de los edificios se pierden a mis pies cuando me apoyo en la balaustrada y miro hacia abajo. Aguanto la respiración como un niño embelesado con un nuevo juguete y la dejo salir con cuidado. Veo el aire levarse como globos de helio hasta la inmensidad del cielo, se enamora de las nubes y es el amante de la neblina.

Que deprimente, sombría y oscura era esta ciudad al amanecer. Recuerdo los escasos rayos de sol… amarrillo limón flotando sobre nuestras cabezas, adentrándose en nuestra piel.

Tomo asiento en el duro concreto y dejo que mis pies cuelguen fascinados en el límite del edificio mientras me aferro con sutileza a los barrotes de la baranda. Repaso y memorizo las fachadas de los edificios, comprendiendo que tal vez sea la última vez que me encuentre aquí, desvió la mirada, fijando mi vista en el espeso bosque ubicado al fondo, el horizonte. Los altos y frondosos árboles cubren el extenso lugar con un color verde muy oscuro, casi negro. Un bosque que reconocería a la facilidad si no quisiera recordar horrendos sucesos de un autobús rodando colina abajo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Suspiro y asiento con lentitud sin darle la cara. Escucho sus leves movimiento, Edward es gracioso, todo en Edward me causa una dicha extraña que me hace sonreír, quizás sea el delicado movimiento de sus músculos cuando duerme, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón. Todo parecer ser tan sincronizado en él que no puedo evitar una sonrisa cálida—. Yo…

—Cuando era pequeño me gustaba ir a las azoteas, sentirme alto y mirar a los demás desde arriba —Comenté, interrumpiendo a Edward—. Lo más triste de todo, era cuando tenía que marcharme… ellos, no eran buenas personas…

—Nadie lo es, yo, por ejemplo. He hecho cosas horribles… —Suspiró, le dediqué una mirada de soslayo mientras sus ojos se perdían en su calzado y dedos enredados entre ellos, Edward no parecía esa clase de persona—. No debiste arriesgar tu vida por mí en aquella casa…

—Edward… —Quiero estirar una mano y acariciarle pero algo me detiene, el frío, quizás—. No soy quien para juzgar, si has hecho mal en algo no puedes arrojarte al vacío… tienes que luchar… y ser fuerte…

—¿Cómo? —Noto angustia—. ¡Dime, cómo!

—¡Deja de atormentarte! ¡Basta, Edward, basta! —Tres segundos y me encontraba de pie aferrando la mano de Edward—. Tienes que vivir…

—No es tan sencillo… —Aprieta con fuerza, nuestros nudillos blancos. El dolor que emana de los poros es casi magnéticos, imanes que se atraen, positivo y negativos, lo bueno y lo malo, el yin y el yang. Polos opuestos que hacen contacto.

—Yo te ayudaré, no es fácil, pero tampoco muy difícil ¿Ves ese bosque? —Señalo con el dedo detrás de la espalda de Ed y él gira con cuidado—. Salgamos de aquí Edward, juntos…

—¿Aún piensas que puedes salir de aquí? —Preguntó—. Bien, creo que puedo aceptar una locura más…

Suelta mi mano, yo también, quizás había sido mi imaginación pero sentí que la mano álgida de Edward, por momento me había quemado. Camina hacia la puerta, me ignora mientras contemplo lentamente el basto bosque. Iba a ser la última vez que lo viese desde lejos, muy pronto estaría inmerso dentro de él. Un paso más para acabar con este infierno, un paso más para ayudar a Ed, un paso más para encontrar a mi hijo.

_"Debes estar loco"_ Giro la mirada, Edward esta esperándome en el umbral, sin embargo aquella voz provino desde alguna parte. _"Mátale, como a Adah, como Eva, como a Harold… tú puedes hacerlo… solo."_

—No… no quiero hacerte caso…

_"¡Idiota!"_ Golpea mi pecho. _"¡Idiota, mil veces idiota!"_

—Cállate… —Murmuro con ira. Aprieto mi mano al extremo de comenzar a hacerme daño.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué ocurre? —Edward me toma por el hombro y me sacude levemente.

Siento un siseo, como una serpiente arrastrándose sobre la hierba. Hojas que crujen, ramas que se rompen, pájaros que cantan, perros que ladran. El viento que distorsiona los ruidos y una rumba de fierros cae al suelo, dando sonidos ensordecedores.

_"Tiéntame"_ Avancé dos pasos. _"No puedes contra mí, soy más fuerte que tú, soy tu silencio lo olvidas ¡Bastardo! ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí, malparido?"_

—¡Dónde estás! —Exclamo—. Muéstrate…

_"Que divertido eres, escuc__ha lo que me estas preguntando… ¿Puedes responder? ¿Puede hablar? ¿Puedes correr? ¡Hazlo! ¡Quién eres Dean!"_

—Tú…, entonces tú no existes, porque el silencio soy yo, y tú no eres nadie y nada…

Silent in our actions. Mis acciones erradas y locas que se aferran a mis músculos y que se alojan en mi cerebro, dictan normas, implantan leyes. Viven dentro de mí. Juegas y se divierten. Me confunden y me aconsejan. Ahora quietas y dormidas contra el césped de alguna casa. Miro al cielo y veo el sol, un día despejado y gorriones que danzan en el aire. Ya no están, el silencio reina nuevamente.

"_¿Ves? Cuando no te niegas es mucho mejor… ¿Quieres besarme otra vez?"_

—Vete al demonio_…_

"_Lo haré, cuando vengas conmigo, te esperando… en el bosque… ven por mi"_

Entonces un disparo en la lejanía. Miro a Edward quien está cada vez más confundido. Sonrío. Tomo su mano y camino, la ruta devuelta hacia la escalera, hacia el pasillo y una mujer que empuña y apunta un arma al final del corredor, está dispuesta a matarnos. Cierro los ojos y Ed quiere tirar de mí, pero yo tiro de él primero.

Busco la mirada de la mujer y noto sus fríos ojos contra mí. Me pregunte pocas veces, y muy fugazmente, cómo sería besar a la muerte en los labios. Pero algo gritó en mi pecho que ella no dispararía contra nosotros.

Espero no haberme equivocado.

Aún tengo que salir de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you believed they put a man on the moon, man on the moon. If you believe there's nothing up my sleeve, then nothing is cool XD Lo siento, estaba escuchando esa canción XD. Carga emocional del capítulo "City of Rome" OST AC Brotherhood, por eso me encanta los OST, son aplicables a muchas cosas *-* (Desde que Dean sale a la azotea hasta el final) XD.

Nuevo personaje, una mujer con un arma que intenta matar a ambos hombres! Quizás sea Adah con ansias de venganza XD

El capítulo se llama "Our Actions" porque, si bien Dean explica el suyo propio, quise mostrar que las acciones de Edward también estaba siendo algo erráticas XD por si se confundieron.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**1) **Okay, cameo, otra vez XD, siempre los hay…, créditos para **Yaoist Secret y «La Autopista» **Los recuerdos son directamente tomados de allí así y por ende **no me pertenecen **n_n.

**2) **Pese a que el capítulo pasado o el antepasado no recuerdo bien, me incluí como Unamuno, **en este cap. no aparezco**, quiero hacer el alcance, **el silencio habla y coquetea con Dean.**

**3)** **Tengo principio de depresión porque siento que esto acaba, acepto sugerencias si quieren que el FanFic sobrepase los 17 capítulos o_O**

**4)** Es apresurado **hablar de finales**, pero necesito saber su opinión. **¿Quieren un sólo final o varios? **Si su respuesta es **"Varios" acepto sugerencias, **como por ejemplo "Quiero que Dean encuentre a su hijo y mate a Kate XD" o "Quiero que Dean muera atropellado por una caravana de elefantes rosas" XDDDD

Okay, me despido, besos y cariños, doble para quien deje review XD

Comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten n_n


	13. Silent in our childhood memories

**Silent – Chapter XIII**

**Silent in our**** childhood memories.**

* * *

><p>"Escucha Dean, papá ira a ver si viene el tren ¿Sí?" Sonríe cuando asiento con tranquilidad, sentado en una de las butacas de madera que están en la estación. Las personas se apiñan atrás de la línea amarilla de seguridad que demarca el andén de la línea de subterráneo. Papá huele a vodka barato, a cigarrillos y a perfume de mujer. Su cabello yace despeinado y su ropa desgarbada, la camisa fuera del pantalón y la barba se acumula en su barbilla.<p>

Meso mis pies en la banca, no alcanzo el suelo de imitación de mármol y afirmó con cuidado lo que papá me había pedido que llevara. Sobre mis rodillas siento a _Nim _una medusa de felpa que una vecina había hecho para mí una tarde de invierno, aunque mamá había insistido en que sólo me la había dado porque su pequeño bebé había muerto incluso antes de nacer. Los colores claros, entre celeste y verde agua, y los grandes ojos negros me hacen sentir tranquilo cuando le miro por largo rato. Muchos niños tenía en sus brazos un _Teddy Bear_, yo, tenía una medusa.

"Papá" Llamo, él me está dando la espalda y vuelve la cabeza con lentitud. Lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. No comprendo qué es lo que sucede. Papá nunca llora, no debe llorar, se supone que los hombres no lloran, eso nos hace débiles.

¿Cuán débiles? ¿Qué tan fuerte puedo ser? ¿Las lágrimas son malas? ¿Me hacen daño? ¿Papá?

"Quédate allí, Dean" Mueve una mano, entiendo que quiere que no me mueva del asiento, pero la estación comienza a llenarse, es la hora pico. "Te voy extrañar…"

Parpadeo, papá hace algo temerario, cruza la delgada cinta amarilla y un hombre le indica que tenga cuidado, que no es seguro, a lo lejos un hombre con una chaqueta amarilla y gorra negra, se acerca rápidamente, pidiendo permiso entremedio de las personas, lleva un comunicador crepitando en su labio, luce extraño, desesperado.

Papá está ahora cerca del límite de concreto del andén. Miro curioso lo que hace, papá arriesga su vida, lo había aprendido en el jardín de niños.

Cruzar la línea amarilla era malo.

"Señor…" Llama una mujer, intenta persuadirlo. "¿Qué hace?"

La frecuencia de los trenes, en Lexington Market Station y en casi toda la línea verde y azul que surcan las entrañas de Baltimore, es de once minutos en horario normal y ocho minutos en hora pico.

Ocho minutos.

Papá se inclina, escucho el claxon del tren anunciando que llega a la estación. Fuerte que hiere mis tímpanos. El hombre de gorra ahora corre, la mano estirada para evitar que mi padre siga cayendo a las líneas grises que siempre vi con respeto y cautela. Una mujer que grita algo que no tiendo, las personas se hacen hacia atrás, se cubren.

Luces saliendo del túnel donde el tren se aproxima.

"¡Papá!"

Una mujer me ataja cuando corro hacia él. Nim se pierde en alguna parte. El bolso cae, las cosas ruedan, siento todo lento.

Un sonido hueco y mantengo los ojos abiertos mientras algo me baña, gotas que se rocían por mi cara y me tiñen de rojo.

—¡Dean!

Vuelvo a la realidad. El mismo sonido, las mismas gotas ¿Sangre? ¿Estoy sangrando? ¿Dónde está Nim?

—¡Dean! —Sacudo la cabeza, el sonido proviene de un tiro al techo del hotel, la mujer permanece con la mirada fría y el brazo en alto mientras que un hilillo de humo aún sale desde el cañón de su arma. Las gotas que me bañan ya no es sangre, es sudor frío y la mujer que me había afirmado aquella vez, ahora no era más que Edward tirando de mi brazo.

—Estoy bien —Digo no muy convencido, es más un susurro lento que se pierde entre los murmullos de la ropa.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunta la mujer, ahora nos mira con desconfianza y su arma, fija contra nosotros nuevamente, tiene todo el aspecto de querer ser disparada—. Respondan.

El tono autoritario que utiliza y la indumentaria que trae, una camisa con bolsillos, pantalones medianamente holgados, una funda para el arma en la cintura y una placa dorada y brillante sobre el pecho me hace inferir que es policía.

—Somos turistas —Contesto no muy interesado, puedo leer su cara, sólo hay incredulidad y burla.

—¿En serio? —Hace una mueca mientras ríe con petulancia—. Me encantaría ser su guía turístico. Pero no pagan lo suficiente.

—Tampoco traemos dinero —Agregué, ella sólo frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no baja el arma? ¿Presentamos cierta amenaza para usted?

Parece comprender, ninguno de los dos estamos aptos para atacar a nadie, ni a nada. Baja la pistola pero no la guarda en su funda. Ahora sus intensos ojos verdes escrutan nuestras caras, nuestros cuerpos, midiendo, analíticamente, el peligro que le representamos, o si somos la clase de persona con la que charlarían un buen rato alrededor de una fogata.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —Mira de soslayo.

—Dean —Respondo para luego señalar a mi compañero—. Él es Edward.

—Dean y Edward ¿Huh? —Guarda el arma y se cruza de brazos, sacando un poco la cadera, el cabello debidamente atado con una cola de cabello, claro como el amanecer se mueve con gracia. Las mejillas están teñidas de un color grisáceo y debajo de sus ojos puedo notar algo de máscara de pestañas, seca y mal puesta—. Parecen la clase de hombres que suele meter la nariz donde no corresponde… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Íbamos a buscar una salida —Dice Edward, asiento en silencio—. Antes de encontrarnos con usted… señorita.

—Pueden llamarme Carrie…

—¿Carrie? —Repito y recuerdo donde había escuchado el nombre antes—. Por mera curiosidad ¿Su padre tiene una farmacia?

—Así es —Noto asombro—. _Green Pharmacy_, a un costado de Alchemilla Hospital ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Encontré una nota escrita por usted y un maletín con utensilios médicos dentro de una trampilla…

—Entonces usted fue el pequeño ladronzuelo —Sonríe—. Me alegra al menos que alguien lo haya utilizado de buena manera ¿Están bien?

Mira a Edward, quizás crees que su brazo lastimado resulta algún inconveniente para algún intento de defensa o escape.

—Estamos bien —Responde despacio, tan despacio que ni siquiera a mi convenció.

—Nos dirigimos al bosque de allá atrás —Continué.

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere mirándonos de reojo—. Ese bosque es un suicidio, sobre todo cuando comienza a caer la noche.

—Es de donde vine —Contesté—. Caminé por el bosque, una carretera, y luego ya estaba aquí. Según tengo entendido, Edward también recorrió esa autopista ¿No es así?

—Así es —Afirma levemente—. Yo sólo seguí la línea.

—Tenemos razones suficientes para ir donde todo comenzó ¿No lo cree? —Ella parece pensar, paseándose de un lado a otro, sus pasos serenos bajo las botas militares llenas de fango endurecido. Mano en el mentón y parece entender nuestros motivos finalmente—. Déjenos ir.

—¿Dejarlos ir? —Se burla—. Entiendo su posición, aun así no puedo dejarlos ir, así simplemente. Necesito confirmar que son las personas que dicen ser.

Extrajo una libreta, realmente no había motivo alguno. Tenía que ser una broma.

—Nombres —Pidió con autoridad.

—Dean Howell —Respondí y ella anotó, luego levantó la mirada hacia Edward.

—Tú…

—Edward…

—¿Edward qué? —Refuta y entrecierra los ojos—. Tu apellido…

—Edward Tapscott —Respondí con rapidez, ella me mira, y Edward también. Carrie parece convencerse y anota el nombre que le di.

—Bien, chicos —Susurra y se da la vuelta, quiero ir tras ella pero Edward me detiene.

—Dean…

—Era mi profesor de ciencias en secundaria —Sonreí, aunque noto tristeza en los ojos de Edward—. Tranquilo, obvia el hecho de que no sé tú apellido y conozco la mitad de lo que eres. Olvida que sigues siendo alguien indescifrable para mí… aún. Y siento si te sorprendí un poco…

—No lo haces —Niega—. Creo que me acostumbre, te vuelves predecible…

—No es bueno —Sonreí y Edward asiente en silencio—. Además, cuando ella descubra que le hemos mentido, siempre y podemos correr como colegialas desesperadas… ¿Qué dices?

—Bien —Infiero que la curva de sus labios es una sonrisa, cálida, pero lejana.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí…

Cogí su mano libre, tirando de ella con cuidado. El ascensor había dejado de funcionar y Carrie había bajado por las escaleras del hueco del elevador. El pasillo era estrecho y las escaleras pequeñas, había que fijarse en cada paso para no tropezar, los barandales nos ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio y me maldije por dentro por haber ido a parar al quinto piso.

Lentamente habíamos llegado al primer piso donde todo parecía igual que la noche anterior, excepto por los cadáveres de los perros sin piel a la entrada del hotel. Regresábamos a una rutina escabrosa y aunque muchas veces adoré mi rutina, esta vez se me hacía complicada de entender.

¿Qué sentido tenía? Abrirse paso entremedio de criaturas sin cuerpo definido, sin rostro, sin piel, sin ojos, sin nada que pudiese llamarse algo.

Me vi envuelto nuevamente en Belair Road.

Diez u once años aproximadamente, una mochila que pesa sobre la espalda y la parada de buses que luce vacía. Las primeras luces de la calle calientan los focos para luego encenderse.

Siete de la tarde. Caminado por Ravenwood Avenue, pude haberme bajado en la parada cerca de Lyndale, sin embargo prefería recorrer las calles, para pensar en mis cosas, centrarme por primera vez en mí. No ser el mejor amigo de…, el hijo de…, el chico que va en…, el niño cuyo padre fue…, el primo de…, el que sienta con…, el alumno de…. Quería, en esas caminatas, ser yo, Dean Howell, que porta una carta certificada con su nombre en el destinatario. Una insignia reconocible en todo el estado.

"_Sr. Dean Howell:_

_Nos alegra ser los portadores de tan buena noticia…"_

"Usted ha sido escogido, afortunadamente, como uno de los trece chicos…" Murmuré, las líneas que había devorado con devoción.

"…_que nuestra escuela ha querido becar, por sus excelentes calificaciones y esfuerzo…"_

"Para hacer valida su beca, debe asistir con sus padres o apoderado responsable…" Proseguí subiendo las escalinatas de mi casa.

"… _el día siete del presente mes, lleva__ndo su certificado de calificaciones y su acta de nacimiento…"_

"Porque el esfuerzo y la educación son lo más valioso, se despide de usted… fulanito de tal" Su voz rasposa y la copa de vino en la mano, se tambalea antes de sentarse en el sillón. "¿Y a quién le rogaste, mocoso?"

"A nadie, ya te lo dije, simplemente fue por mi" Insistí de pie, la cabeza gacha, viendo la alfombra y la mugre en ella. "No tengo por qué pedir limosna"

"No iras de todas formas" Dice con desprecio, levanto la mirada con enojo.

"¡Pero es mía, yo la gané y quiero ir!" Exclamé con ira. "¡Es mi beca!"

"¿Y tú beca comprará el uniforme?" Sube la voz y me lanza el líquido rojo sobre la ropa. "¿Ella comprará tus útiles? ¡Entiende, eres inferior a ellos! ¡Nunca serás nada!"

Dean, el rey de la nada. El que llora por las noches abrazado a Nim. El que no es escuchado. Al que mamá no quiere. Al que papá abandonó.

Dean, el dueño del silencio. El becado. El chico que no tiene dinero. Al que todos miran pasar pero nadie lo ve. El que usa la misma ropa todos días. El que se hunde como barcos en el horizonte.

Dean, el mocoso, el bueno para nada, el bastardo, el malo, el que jamás debió vivir.

Muere en recuerdos del pasado, cadenas que arrastra amarrado a los pies.

Que acaricia una fotografía familiar, personas que no conoce, que son felices y no son más que un recorte de revista, un spot publicitario.

Y llora, hunde la cabeza en la almohada para que nadie le escuche en la soledad de la noche.

El adolescente que se sienta entre dos botes de basura, que apestan, en un callejón desolado y olvidado, un mendigo que le extiende un par de dólares y una cadena de plata con un crucifijo y le sonríe tristemente.

Dean, el que camina hacia ningún lugar. Se pierde entre las personas y se interna en un edificio de setenta pisos.

La azotea le es agradable, el viento de allí parece quererlo, abrazarlo y jugar con él. Nim se asoma dentro de la mochila con cuadernos y libros escolares, se deja caer sobre la espalda, recostándose en el cemento del techo y estira los brazos, siente el sol picando en la piel de su cara mientras nubes negras se alejan de la ciudad. Busca a los pájaros que pían cerca y los encuentra, en un nido que se niega a perturbar. Busca la mirada del sol y la pilla, sonriente parece cantarle una canción de cuna.

Duerme entonces, él duerme, mientras yo sigo aquí, avanzando por la calles de Silent Hill, la mano de Edward me ata al presente y me aleja de los buenos y los malos recuerdo de mi niñez.

Silent in our childhood memories.

No conozco la de él, pero me agrada pensar que quizás no fue tan tormentosa como la mía. Sin desilusiones, sin que nadie te escupa en la cara o crea que eres demasiada poca cosa como para ocupar una cadena de plata sobre el cuello. Sin temor a mirar a alguien a la cara y golpearle.

Dejar de ser el chico que todos empujan en el pasillo.

Me detengo en seco.

—¿Edward? —El responde con un simple "Mhm", al parecer estaba en su mundo desde hace ya un rato—. Eso… es… ¿Un cachorro?

—¿Qué? —Arquea una ceja, permanezco con la mirada perdida en algún sitio—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de la cosa que nos sigue desde hace dos cuadras —Edward se voltea y le sigo con la mirada, allí, observándonos con detención y curiosidad, sentado y sucio, moviendo la cola, nos esperaba un Samoyedo blanco, aunque ahora se veía algo gris con la mugre que tenía encima, barro etc. Le miré sorprendido y él gimió en su idioma animal, estirando las patas y recostándose sobre ellas—. Hola, pequeño.

Solté la mano de Edward y camino hasta el pequeño cachorro para luego tomarlo entre mis manos y arrullándolo sobre mí pecho.

—No es él, es ella —Susurró Edward cuando me acercaba a él—. ¿Piensas llevártela?

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te agradan? —Pregunté acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña Samoyeda.

—No es eso… yo simplemente…

—Entonces que se llame Nim… —Comento con alegría, Edward levanta una ceja.

—¿Nim?

—Ni modo —Sonreí—. Así se llamaba mi mejor amigo y era una medusa de género.

—¿Creí que tenían prisa? —Carrie se acercó con seguridad mientras miraba al pequeño animal, quien tiritaba de frío—. Lindo perro…

—Lo es —Afirmo sin cuidado alguno—. Vendrá con nosotros.

—Bien, andando —Susurra ella con decisión—. Quizás esta sea la única forma, según ustedes, para salir de este maldito pueblo de mierda.

—El bosque está bastante cerca… —Asegura Edward cuando estamos sólo los tres y ella ha tomado distancia—. ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —Intento parecer relajado, sin embargo es una pregunta en sí, muy retorica—. Voy a buscar a mi hijo, a criarlo, a cuidarlo, a darle todo lo que yo no tuve. Conseguiré un empleo ¡El mejor de todos! ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —Queda pensando, mira los aparadores de los locales que se cruzan en nuestro camino.

—Si no tienes planes… muy importantes… —Resuelvo un poco la maraña de ideas que se enredan en mi cabeza—. … puedes, sólo si quieres, claro, quedarte en mi casa… entenderé si no quieres, no te sientas presionado… quiero decir, Baltimore no es la mejor ciudad donde vivir pero… cuando consiga el empleo, me iré de Lindale, lo prometo…

—¿Me lo estás prometiendo? ¿O sólo quieres convencerte de ello? —Lo medité por largos segundos hasta conseguir una respuesta que pudiera ser factible.

—Un poco de ambos ¿Qué dices?

—¿Y Kate? —Un susurro.

—¿Crees que quiero vivir con Kaithyn nuevamente? —Continuamos caminando sobre el pavimento húmedo de la acera, Carrie nos lleva ventaja por varios metros, siempre mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que seguimos allí—. Edward… no creo que haya un _"Kate y yo_" otra vez… es por eso que dejo abierta la invitación. No tienes que responderme ahora… sólo piénsalo.

—Bien, lo haré…

El silencio vuelve a cubrirnos, quizás y es él quien nos toma de la mano ahora, aunque siento libre la mano que no acaricia el pequeño cachorro, pero no puedo evitar imaginar que alguien la mece con cuidado. Y me encuentro nuevamente buscando el calor de alguien en mi espalda, alguien quien susurre a mi oído, alguien que me ayude.

"Sigue caminando" Dice con enojo, no comprendo cuando había cambiado tanto, desde que me había dormido hasta cuando había despertado por la mañana y las ramas tupidas con hojas dejaban pasar leves rayos de sol. "Rápido o perdemos el autobús"

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te sucede?" Estiro la mano y alcanzó su hombro, quiero darle vuelta, que me mire a los ojos como la noche anterior. Él se voltea rápido y de la nada recibí un golpe en la boca del estómago, pierdo el aire y caigo al suelo, tomándome la zona afectada y tosiendo un poco.

"Tú y yo no somos iguales, Dean ¡Compréndelo de una puta vez!" Trato de entender qué es lo que sucedió en la mitad de la noche, donde Evans promulgaba caricias y ahora sólo insultos. Cosas que ya sabía de antemano, nunca seré igual a ellos, jamás. Lo sabía, no tenía por qué recordármelo. Cerré los ojos con impotencia, no era el dolor en mi abdomen, era el dolor de la traición carcomiendo mis huesos y mis entrañas, Evans, la única persona que nunca creí que me juzgaría, había lanzado la primera piedra. Por momentos preferí pensar que era una broma ¡Que mal broma! Pero entonces comprendí que, ese tipo de comentarios no eran una jugarreta.

"Evans…" Había susurrado apretando mi mano y la tierra debajo de ella. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero no pude. "Vete al demonio…"

"Sólo quería demostrártelo…" Giró la mirada, el viento se cuela entremedio de los árboles y se pierde en un silbido agónico. "¡Quién querría estar contigo! Eres sólo un muerto de hambre…"

"¡Cállate!" Me pongo de pie y corro hacia él plantando un golpe en su mandíbula. Veo sangre y barro mezclándose en la tierra. Evans devuelve los golpes y trato de defenderme y atacarlo, la ira nos ciega, el dolor y la impotencia son nuestros aliados y prenden fuego en una hoguera que no quiere extinguirse.

No recordaba exactamente como había terminado todo, sólo recuerdo ver el techo de la ambulancia, un hombre que coloca una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre mi nariz mientras acaricia mis cabellos y sonríe cálidamente.

"Tranquilo, vas a estar bien" Dice, pero es mentira. Todo había terminado.

"Que se muera…" Había susurrado en medio de la delgada línea entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. "Por favor… que se muera…"

"¿Quién, hijo?" Trata de calmar la situación. "¿A quién le deseas ese mal?"

"A todos…"

—Mira eso… —Vuelvo nuevamente, ahora esto en frente del bosque, ahora más familiar que antes. Un cartel improvisado nos recibe.

PELIGRO. ÁREA RESTRINGIDA.

—Hay algo escrito con sangre debajo —Susurro Carrie.

"_Nunca encontraras la paz que tanto anhelas, tu camino está lleno de cadáveres._

_Eres la esencia de la muerte y la has deseado a todos, todos, entonces, morirán._

_Surca este valle de lamentos, ten cuidado, el verdugo, espera en lo alto._

_Allí, donde todo comenzó"_

—¿Qué demonios…? —Carrie dejo la frase en el aire. Sentí que algo caía sobre mi cabeza, agua de lluvia quizás, levanté la vista y otra gota volvió a caer esta vez en mi mejilla. No hace falta que vea de qué color es lo que ha caído, ahora sólo veo un par de pies balanceándose sobre mi cabeza. Y sangre que gotea sobre mí. Me hago a un lado, para poder ver bien qué sucede.

No puedo evitar sentir asco al ver el cuerpo putrefacto de Adah colgando sobre mí, con el cuello atado a una soga y la sangre escurre por todo su cuerpo.

Yo había deseado todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Este capítulo me recuerda, inevitablemente a esto _[Pickin' on the boy. __Seemed a harmless little fuck, but we unleashed a lion. Gnashed his teeth, and bit the recessed lady's breast. How could I forget. He hit me with a surprise left_] Y a _[¡Maricon! Es el que viola a Dean sólo por demostrar algo ¬¬ XD] _

**Resolviendo un par de dudas:**

1.- No recuerdo en qué capitulo exactamente, Dean dice nunca haber venido a Silent Hill, cosa que se desmiente en "Te adoro y te estimo Dean", donde sale que sí lo visitó, okay ese "Error" es de adrede, más adelante se explicara con lujo de detalles.

2.- Carrie, la mujer esa, no es más que una alegoría, ya que el nombre "Carrie", se pronuncia «Carri», y si lo llevamos a un contexto _Silent Hilliano_, puede ser «Carry» que es llevar, «Carry you home» explicaría porque Carrie dice ser su guía turístico.

3.- Evans, es un pelmazo que aparece en "Te adoro y te estimo Dean".

4.- Nim la samoyeda tendrá un papel importante, no crean que es por poner algo simplemente.

5.- Sí, era necesario hacer una recopilación de recuerdos del pasado de Dean, para los finales y otras cosas.

6.- Edward no me pertenece, más bien aparece en la Autopista de Yaoist Secret.

7.- ¡Tu camino está lleno de cadáveres, SNAKE, NUNCA ENCONTRARAS LA PAZ! XD sí como Vulcan Raven ¬¬

8.- Nim = Ni modo = Lagartija de Surface XD, me agrada el ingenio del nombre. Yo una vez tuve una mascota que se llamaba "Maybe" o_O

Y eran un par XD, okay, pese a que siempre tardo poco en actualizar esta historia, esta vez tarde bastante XD, pero esta semana retomé las clases en la tarde con horarios que no me dan respiro y sólo tengo tiempo para escribir en la mañana y esta, verdaderamente se me hace demasiado corta u_u por ello tardo un poco más n.n

Okay, dadas mis disculpas del asunto me despido no sin antes hacer una humilde pregunta «¿Quieres que Edward diga que sí o que no, con respecto a irse con Dean?»

Nah! Un beso para todos lo que leen y doble para quien se da la tarea de dejarme un comentario ya sea para molestar o felicitar, abuchear o trolear con humor *-*

Comenten, sugieran, critique y disfruten con todo el Love del mundo!


	14. Silent in your lies

**Silent – Chapter XIV**

**Silent in your lies.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Nunca encontraras la paz que tanto anhelas, tu camino está lleno de cadáveres.<em>

_Eres la esencia de la muerte y la has deseado a todos, todos, entonces, morirán._

_Surca este valle de lamentos, ten cuidado, el verdugo, espera en lo alto._

_Allí, donde todo comenzó"_

Repaso las líneas en mi cabeza, todo parecer dar vueltas para converger en nada, me siento mareado, nauseabundo, controlado por el abatimiento, retrocedo sobre las hojas húmedas hasta afirmarme en un árbol. La corteza se introduce en mis uñas cuando ejerzo presión sobre ellas. Siento un martilleo sobre mis sienes, quizás es el cansancio, quizás la culpa, quizás no sea nada.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta Carrie ¿Bien? ¿Ella lo llamó bien?—. Me pregunto qué clase de monstruo habrá hecho algo como esto…

No respondo, no tengo como, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta igual que la bilis, cierro los ojos pesadamente y recuerdo cuanto extraño la cama del hotel. Intento relajarme pero no puedo. Respirar es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza aparte de las interrogantes de cómo Adah había ido a parar allí.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde su muerte. Sí, cuatro, incluso me atrevería a decir que más tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que le había visto a los ojos. Negros, que ocultaban la inmensidad de un universo, pero la calma de un océano sin luna llena. Ahora estaba recordando cómo le había conocido, había sido por Kate, era increíble que yo mismo le haya asesinado a sangre fría y sin ningún motivo aparente.

Yo era ese monstruo.

—Dean… —Siento una mano que camina tímida sobre mi espalda, lenta como el sudor que hay debajo de la ropa, pero en sentido opuesto a ella, esta se dirige hasta mi nuca y muere en mi hombro cuando se detiene.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes… es sólo que… no lo vi venir —Volteo la mirada para sonreírle, ahora puedo ver a Carrie trepando el árbol para soltar el cuerpo que se balancea a causa del viento.

—¿Le conoces? —Quedo estático, la pregunta y peor, la respuesta rayarían en lo ridículo—. ¿Verdad?

—Su nombre es Adah… —Articulo luego de un rato, el cadáver yace sobre el montón de hojas y tierra húmeda. Parece dormida, más la sangre que se coagula en su rostro le da un aspecto totalmente macabro—. Te hablé de ella ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí… —Agacha la cabeza y yo también. Ambos sabemos la verdad—. Pero… dijiste que…

—En Baltimore, en mi casa, con mis manos… hace cuatro años —Desvié la mirada, sentí la tensión sobre mis hombros, el arrepentimiento, las ganas de correr y huir. El calor de Nim sobre mi regazo me reconforta pero no es suficiente.

—¿Sucede algo, señores? —Pregunta Carrie, levanto la mirada como si de pronto me incriminara algo, pero soy consciente de que no tiene cómo saberlo. Negamos con la cabeza.

—Tal vez sea mejor que continuemos —Dije, el nerviosismo oculto tras la indolencia.

—¿Continuar? —Ella se levanta mientras frunce el ceño—. ¡Ha ocurrido un asesinato! ¡Pareciera que no les importase, a ninguno de los dos!

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —La enfrento ¿Hacer? ¿Había algo que hacer en ese momento? ¿Llorar? ¿Cavar una tumba? ¡Qué demonios se hacía!—. No sé tú, pero yo creo que no hay nada que hacer…

—Estoy de acuerdo… —Asintió Edward—. No podemos llamar a la policía, por más que seas parte de ella, nadie vendrá, o degastamos energías aquí discutiendo lo que hacemos o no, o nos ponemos en marcha y ganamos tiempo.

—No es tan sencillo —Refutó y por momentos parecía que su deber se imponía ante su razón—. Tengo el deber de hacer algo…

—¡Sí, continuar! —Me giro sobre mi eje y fijo la vista en un camino inexistente, la flora cubre con implacable entereza cada rincón del sitio.

—Deténgase allí, señor Howell —Algo metálico suena, el lugar es tan silencioso que puedo diferenciar una especie de eco llenándome los oídos, doy vuelta la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo. Ella empuña el arma con fiereza, va a disparar sin miramientos si soy lo suficientemente estúpido para mover un músculo—. Ya sabía yo… que su nombre me era familiar…

—¿Familiar? —Suelto una risa ahogada mientras miro el cielo cubierto de ramas de pinos y robles.

—Usted… —Pareciera que recordara algo que no puede concebir—. ¡Asesino a unas muchachas! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

Nim se remueve inquieta entre mis brazos y saca la cabeza, olfatea algo antes de comenzar a ladrar. Ahora sólo se escucha sus ladridos y presiento que también los latidos de mi corazón. Me vuelvo lentamente, quedando de cara contra Carrie, aunque parece asediada por algo mucho más sobrenatural y se esfuerza por no tiritar al apuntarnos.

—¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! —Insiste, incluso el miedo se cuela de sus ojos—. ¡Ahora!

—No seas idiota… —Nim salta de mis brazos y continua ladrando a algo detrás de mi espalda.

—Algo se acerca —Susurró Edward, quien se había mantenido al margen del asunto. Tampoco quería que se inmiscuyera demasiado, Carrie se había convertido en una espina clavada en un costado—. Tenemos irnos… ¡Debemos continuar!

—¡Nadie dará un paso más!

—¡Algo peor nos pasará si no nos movemos! ¡Es tan difícil de entender!

—¡La que da las ordenes aquí, soy yo!

Retrocedí un par de centímetros, mis oídos se habían tapado, como si estuviera en altura o en lo profundo del mar. Podía ver que ahora la pelea de palabras se había tornado entre Carrie y Edward, pero no les odia, sólo podía ver como movían sus labios, gestos de frustración, y el hocico de Nim contrayéndose con cada ladrido. Sacudí mi cabeza y di golpes en el costado de ella, pero nada sucedió.

"_Asesínales…"_ Escucho esa voz nuevamente. La misma que en la azotea de hotel. Intento decirle que se calle pero mi voz se niega a salir. _"Ella te delatará, él será un estorbo ¿Por qué te apiadas de ellos? ¡Maldita sea, piensa con la cabeza, no con el corazón! Eres débil… como tu padre… ¿Recuerdas a papá, Dean?"_

Todo da vueltas y la vorágine de sensaciones hace que me sienta mareado.

"_¿Qué sucede? Mírame… estoy aquí… ¿Intentas huir? ¡Pero no puedes huir de mí! ¡Da la vuelta… estoy atrás de ti!"_

Giro hacía donde Nim parece ladrar y no distingo más que una sombra oculta tras los árboles, siento mi sangre congelarse. Y escucho pasos ligeros que se acercan con cuidado, flotando casi, sobre las hojas verdes.

Entrecierro los ojos buscando distinguir algo entre los matices de negro y gris que se aproximan, más nada puedo ver, sólo un manchón grisáceo, delgado y etéreo surcando el bosque entremedio de los árboles. Di un paso, mientras siento el crujido de una rama al partirse en dos. Me detengo, la sombra también, ninguno de los dos ha quebrado esa rama seca sobre el suelo. Hay alguien más, se acerca, pero no puedo distinguir de dónde. Percibo un aroma extraño en el aire, no es humedad, no son hojas pudriéndose y preparándose para formar abono natural. Tampoco es algún aroma agradable, más bien, parece a basura descomponiéndose, carne, restos de alguna res podrida que se descarta para eliminarse en bolsas negras.

—¿Qué es eso? —Un pitido, agudo surcó mis canales auditivos, aturdiéndome, de pronto y los sonidos volvían a mí, los ladridos de Nim, las amenazas de Carrie, los intentos de persuasión de Edward y un ruido que no podía distinguir del todo—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso?

Silencio.

Al fondo, dentro del sonido de los pájaros que cantan en las copas, del ruido del agua en algún afluente cercano, y los inquietos movimiento de Nim se ocultaba un extraño y curioso sonido, parecía un animal herido, bramando en alguna parte. Más ramas que se parten y el viento que mueve las hojas, el bosque susurra y el hedor a sangre putrefacta ahora es más nítido, más fuerte.

—Algo se acerca… —Carrie contiene el aliento, no quiero moverme, me aterra moverme ahora.

Nim se detiene y mueve la cola, esperando algo ¿Pero qué esperamos? Mis sentidos se agudizan captando cosas que antes no notaba en la soledad de mis pensamientos.

Un sólo sonido. Un grito. Y luego un árbol que comienza a descender en el fondo de nuestra vista hasta terminar cayendo, la tierra acumulada se levanta, una nube de color oscuro nos cubre, enseguida otros, los ecos de un derrumbe total, los árboles parecer ceder obligados por alguien o por algo. Troncos sólidos y fornidos ahora yacen en el suelo dando tumbos en ensordecedores procesos mecánicos. Uno, dos, tres y la tierra tiembla bajo nuestros pies, las raíces aparecen a la vista, dejar ver esqueletos enrollados en sus curvaturas.

El hedor proviene de ellos, carne putrefacta y gusanos que carcomen lo poco y nada de piel impregnado en los huesos desgastados, muecas en las calaveras, gritos silenciosos de dolor y angustia.

—Santo Dios… —Carrie no parece creerlo, recojo a Nim del suelo cuando noto que un árbol cercano se balancea, va a caer como los demás—. ¡CORRAN!

Mis pies se mueven motivados por la adrenalina, una lluvia de hojas cae sobre nuestras cabezas, el agua acumulada en ellas nos rocía como una lluvia real, nos empapa, mientras los crujidos grotescos de los árboles partiéndose es cada vez más abrumador. La muerte nos daba la mano cuando corríamos, sabíamos, que, era un juego de azar, si dábamos un paso en falso algún tronco podía caer sobre nosotros.

Me detengo, los pies plantados en la hiedra y pongo un pie atrás para no caer. En frente alguien que no esperé volver a ver, mi corazón se acelera, más, sumado a la carrera.

—¿Tú…? —Articulo con dificultad. No puedo creer que continúe con vida.

—¿Qué mierda…? —La parte limpia de su gran cuchillo reluce con fuerza, quién creía que esa misma cuchilla gigante había destazado a centenares de personas antes. Carrie levantó la pistola, esta vez me hizo a un lado, dio un paso decidido contra la tierra y frunció el ceño. Apretó la empuñadora y no parecía vacilar en nada de lo que haría luego—. Ustedes… lárguense de aquí…

—¿Qué…? —Dijimos al unísono, ella había estado hace no más de quince minutos enfrentándonos, dispuesta a matarnos y ahora estaba diciendo que huyéramos. Miré a Edward y pese a mi reticencia por huir del lugar, tomé su mano con firmeza.

—¿Estarás bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida, ya casi había olvidado cuando había hecho una tal y como esa.

—Sigue rogando… esta cosa y yo tenemos algo pendiente… —Noté ira en cada palabra arrastrada que salía de su boca, con dolor y sed de venganza—. Eso… mató a mis padres… a mis amigos… a muchas personas. No le perdonaré ninguna de esas muertes…

—Mujer necia… a él no le importará nada… te eliminará sin miramientos… —Refuté estrangulando las falanges de mi compañero a la par con él.

—¿Acaso importa? —El carnicero comienza a avanzar—. ¡Que se larguen, les digo! ¡Les daré tiempo, idiotas, corran!

Tiré de Edward, escudado por los disparos y bramidos de la bestia. El descenso del cielo y los árboles se había detenido. Podía sentir el chapoteo de mis pies contra el fango, aguado más que compactado bajo nuestros zapatos. Como arena movediza que nos hacía resbalar. Más allá continuamos la carrera sin mirar atrás, sabíamos que mientras escucháramos el sonido de las balas siendo disparadas, aún mantendríamos la esperanza. Correr era nuestro único objetivo por ahora.

Aterrador fue el silencio que embargo todo el bosque cuando llegamos a las faldas de una colina empinada. El relieve irregular formaba un camino que bordeaba el perímetro de esta, estrecho, casi de sesenta centímetros de ancho. No recordaba que fuera tan pequeño, quizás y algún derrumbe le había afectado. Ahora podía reconocer con facilidad este sendero. El gran precipicio a un costado y el agua tormentosa corriendo en el fondo, el sonido de una cascada cayendo… cosas que la primera vez había pasado por alto. Quizás había sido por la sequía del lugar que había convertido al sitio en sólo un gran cañón erosionado. Esa vez sólo estaba el lecho del río oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, cubierto de neblina nocturna.

—Los disparos… —Masculló Edward sin aliento, ambos estábamos contra la enorme roca, un accidente geográfico—. …cesaron…

—Olvídala… debe estar bien… es fuerte…

—Y esa cosa es un asesino, la matara y vendrá por nosotros… —Aferró su brazo herido y caminó, bordeándome—. Tuvimos suerte la primera vez… lo dudo ahora…

—No me daré por vencido… no aún… —Dejé a Nim en el suelo mientras movía su cola, enseguida tomé a Edward de los hombros—. Continuemos… sé cómo podemos salir de aquí. Tenemos que rodear esta colina, más arriba hay una cabaña… tal vez podremos refugiarnos allí.

—Bien…

Di unos pasos, el increíble cambio del fango incrustado en los bajorrelieves de mis zapatos a la arenilla suelta de la roca blanca y abrupta. Algunas descendían resbalándose por los sinfines de caminos hasta desaparecer como polvillo en el precipicio. Avanzamos de lado, la espalda contra la gran caída y las manos que se afirman de las escabrosas piedras sobresalientes de la colina. Nim va a delante, había dejado de ser un cachorro curioso de acercarse a la orilla para pasar a ser un perro decidido siguiendo en línea recta el sendero.

Un grito en la lejanía me dejó helado, nos detuvimos. Carrie había dado aquel descomunal llamado de ayuda. Sólo nos quedamos allí, en silencio contra la colina, esperando que algo más sucediese, pero nada, el silencio era incluso más fuerte que el sonido ambiental. Dediqué una mirada larga hacia los ojos oscuros de Edward y asentí con la cabeza para proseguir.

Me sentí aliviado de pisar un llano nuevamente, tierra sólida y un vasto terreno por donde moverse había formado parte de mi nuevo aire de supervivencia. Los árboles continuaban allí, estoicos e indemnes a la locura de antes, me pregunté entonces cuándo este sitio iba a dejar de sorprenderme.

—Nadie ha venido en años… —Susurré, aunque podía imaginar que había sido más como un pensamiento que como algo que Edward debía saber. El sendero que alguna vez estuvo allí había desaparecido por completo y sólo había maleza que atrapaba nuestras rodillas, largas y enredadas, trozos de troncos pudriéndose entremedio podían representar un peligro. Era como andar ciego entre tanto color verde oscuro. Miré con preocupación, había jurado que la cabaña estaba cruzando la ladera, el sendero corto, la cabaña y el resto de la cosas.

—Dean… —La voz suave de Edward me hace mirarle, él tiene los ojos clavados en alguna parte, sigo esa dirección y me encuentro con algo mucho más escabroso que el cuerpo de Adah.

Atado al árbol había un cuerpo que pude inferir como femenino. Tenía las extremidades libres, incluso los pies estaban contra el suelo, parecía que estuviera de pie, sin embargo grandes cadenas oxidadas y ensangrentadas que rodeaban su cabeza y la aferraban al árbol sin piedad.

¿Eva? ¿Eva estaba allí, esperándome?

Quise caminar hacia ella, pero me detuve. Las mismas razones del por qué no había ayudado a descolgar a Adah. Mismas razones que no podía aguantar surcando mi cabeza.

Ellas estaban muertas.

—Ven, Edward… —Le indiqué, entonces siento que me falta algo, miré hacía mis pies con extrañeza—. ¿Nim? ¡Nim!

Echo a correr en la dirección donde la hiedra parece moverse sin razón.

—¡Nim, espera! —Exclamo aunque siento que son pocas las probabilidades que tengo de que Nim me haga caso—. ¡Detente!

Lo hace y yo también. Entonces veo lo que persigue, entre las ramas vuelva una mariposa color naranja y sus variantes.

—Una mariposa monarca…

Recordé mis años en primaria, en la clase de ciencias, cuando la señorita Bellany nos había mostrado un insectario con mariposas en su interior, clavadas con alfileres. Había sentido pena por ellas y le había preguntado a la maestra cómo podía ser tan cruel como para clavar esos hermosos insectos y luego exhibirlos como un trofeo.

Ella había quedado perpleja, sonrió y respondió que las mariposas estaban muertas antes de ser clavadas. Le contesté que entonces alguien debía de haberles matado entonces, antes, incluso de ponerlas allí. La clase se había transformado en un debate sobre el crimen animal.

Una mariposa había sido la discordia. No faltó que alguien hiciese un comentario fuera de lugar para comenzar un nuevo debacle.

"¿Y si voy a un cementerio y robo los cuerpos de las personas para luego ensartarlos con alfileres en un cuadro?" Había sido una niña de anteojos que levantaba la mano y con seriedad y sarcasmo preguntaba algo muy lógico. "Seré acusada de algo malo y de seguro se me amonestará o me llevaran a la cárcel ¡Es lo mismo con los insectos!"

Bellany se había espantado, niños de siete años hablando las cosas más inverosímiles que podíamos imaginar. Mientras yo era señalado como el único responsable de aquel encuentro poco ético entre mis compañeros y la profesora de ciencias. Luego de un par de años, me enteré que Bellany no impartía la clase con mariposas en un insectario, sino más bien en diapositivas.

—¿Es eso lo que buscas? —Volví al presente. Nim movía la cola en frente de mí mientras Edward señalaba la ahora derruida casa al final del bosque.

—La cabaña… —Sonreí—. Hace tiempo que no venía…

Camino con mesura, tratando se no tropezar. Era sólo la fachada algo desgastada por falta de pintura, más todo lo demás estaba intacto, los jarrones de arcilla, las pequeñas escalinatas, etc. Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a mí con extrañeza, recordé a Evans, ahora con más detalles, las acciones, el televisor, las frituras, la soda, las caricias. Había dicho muchas veces que nunca había venido a Silent Hill, pero erré, mi cabeza, para protegerme de la locura de esos días me había hecho olvidar muchas cosas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Edward preocupado. Niego y le echo un vistazo a la casa nuevamente, la cabaña estaba igual que aquella vez.

—¿Cómo demonios lo olvidé? —Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los recuerdos placenteros y dolorosos a la vez. Evans había muerto hace un par de años en un asalto a mano armada en un conocido centro comercial de la ciudad, ahora yo estaba allí junto a Edward—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Él asiente y yo sonrío complacido.

La puerta estaba sin seguro por lo que no hubo necesidad de buscar la llave, adentro el polvo y las latas y botellas de cervezas se pilaban en un rincón junto a una torre de videotapes, en el centro, la televisión que yo había visto en el cuarto, un sillón de piel café y la cocina con algunos trastes en el lavaplatos y un par de latas de comida en conserva sobre la mesa. Una maceta con una planta que se seca y cae a pedazo y al fondo un jarrón transparente con varas de lo que alguna vez fueron flores.

—¿Estuviste aquí alguna vez? —Edward pregunta.

—No —Contesto con voz pétrea.

—Mentiroso… —Noto burla y luego levanta un porta retratos de la mesa del teléfono polvoriento—. _Dean, el ingenuo_…

Tomé el objeto y le miré con cuidado, era una fotografía escolar, un par de jóvenes que sonríen falsamente y los brazos que se cruzan sobre los hombros. Dean y Evans, los amigos por siempre. Vaya idiotez.

—Él era un idiota… —Dije con enojo.

—¿El de cabello oscuro? —Edward levanta las cejas y niego con cuidado.

—No, el de cabello claro…

—¡Pero Dean, eres tú! —Exclama y asiento con la cabeza—. No logro comprenderte…

—Suerte para la próxima… —Me dirigí al sillón para luego sentarme en él, dando un suspiro—. Yo era el chico que besaba el piso por donde Evans, el chico de cabello oscuro, pasaba… él decía que era tan ingenuo que por eso las personas solían pisotearme y lastimarme… no es que necesitara de él todo el tiempo… pero tenía razón, siempre confiaba en los idiotas que me hacían daño… como él…

—¿Idiotas que te hacen daño… eh? —Susurra mientras deja el retrato donde estaba y se encamina a la ventana. Puedo advertir algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Sí… aunque siempre he creído que el idiota soy yo finalmente… —Pausa—. Quizás tenga un imán que los atrae…

—Tal vez…

Silencio. Nim ahora yace a mi costado, enrollado sobre sí mismo, duerme tranquilo sobre la alfombra.

—Edward… —Farfullo luego de un rato—. ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que te propuse?

Más silencio, sólo un suspiro sonoro proviene de la boca de Edward.

—No…

—¿Huh? —No había esperado eso, quizás por ello me sorprendió tanto. Clavando agujas en mí pecho.

—No voy a irme contigo… —Suena casi complemente seguro, pero aun lo dudo—. No es por ser malagradecido, has hecho mucho por mí, ni tampoco creas que es porque me desagrades, nunca será por eso… al contrario, eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi… pero… siento que quizás no es la mejor idea irme contigo… este es mi lugar, pertenezco aquí… y no quiero hacerte daño…

—Me haces daño ahora… —Sonreí falsamente, casi con sarcasmo—. Pero está bien… te entiendo…

—¡No, no entiendes! ¡Nadie lo entiende, menos tú! —Se da vuelta, luce abatido, dolido—. Dean… me pesa saber que tal vez yo sea uno de esos idiotas…

—Edward… no podrías ser como ellos… —Me incorporo con lentitud, los músculos de mis pantorrillas arden como nunca—. No tendrías como…

—Te mentí… —Desvía la mirada—. ¡Desde el primero momento en que te vi a los ojos, te mentí! Y fue aumentando… pero ya puedo seguir de esta manera…

—No puede ser tan grave…

—¡Lo es! —Se toma el puente de la nariz, quisiera decirle que las mentiras son parte del ser humano, errores que cometemos y cometemos para aprender cada día mucho más—. Dean… tienes motivos suficientes para odiarme… y duele saber que soy el único culpable ¡Mírame! No hay propósito para que yo siga a tu lado… ¡No pude, no puedo, ni podré salir de aquí!

—¡Edward!

—¡Ni siquiera ese es mi nombre! —Retrocedió, le seguí la mirada, acciones erráticas y ya no puedo distinguir si quiere llorar—. No se cómo me llamo, ni de dónde vengo… y tú sigues creyendo que soy una buena persona… pero no es así…

—Bien, me mentiste, Edward no es tu nombre y el cinco porciento de lo que creí saber de ti es una falacia… aún puedo seguir a tu lado… no es la gran cosa… —Intenta contradecir pero continuo—. Todos hemos mentido alguna vez… no te atormentes… Aunque me gustaría saber el motivo, me niego a escucharlo…

—No existo… ese el motivo…

Silencio, sanguinario y repugnante silencio.

¿Silent… in… your lies?

—Quizás yo estoy en tus pesadillas… quizás tú estás en las mías… Dean… —Agacha la cabeza mientras se apoya en la puerta cerrada—. Ódiame… de otra forma… no me sentiré mejor…

—¿Odiarte? Que fácil suena… ¡Es esa tu solución!

—¡Y cuál sino! —Levanta la mirada, ojos oscuros que deshacen en lágrimas—. ¡Intenté terminar con esto! ¡Pero entonces apareciste tú… no tenías que salvarme…!

—¡Y qué se supone que debía haber hecho! ¡Verte morir en aquella casa! —Solté con ímpetu—. ¡Rodeado de llamas! ¿No es así como querías morir?

—¡No!

Silencio, el maldito silencio ¡Maldita sea, como odio todo esto!

—¿Quieres irte? —Bajé la mirada, temeroso de la respuesta, respuesta que jamás llegó. Nim se paseó delante de nosotros y mueve la cola para que Edw…

Para que él acaricie.

—No puedo obligarte… —Proseguí—. Y tampoco voy a rogarte… sino quieres venir, si quieres regresar, no voy a detenerte…

—Lo siento…

—Yo también… —Curvé mis labios. Sonríe Dean, es fácil.

Sonreír es fácil…

Sentir la felicidad… es lo difícil…

Si contara las veces…

…en que sonreí…

No terminaría en poco tiempo…

Si contara las veces…

…en que fui feliz…

Sólo me tomaría cinco segundos… y una mano…

—Adiós…

No contesto, sólo veo la figura de aquel hombre bajando los pequeños escalones. Quizás esperaba que se diera la vuelta, nunca lo sabré con exactitud, yo sólo le di la espalda, avanzando por el pequeño pasillo hasta el cuarto. Cuarto que posteriormente cerraba con llave, mientras me deslizaba por la puerta hasta quedar sentado. Una pila de diarios amarillentos se refugiaba en un rincón. La cama sólo tenía el colchón y una de las patas había sido reemplazada por un neumático. Un librero con pocos libros mientras un encanta viento oscilaba alegre colgado al lado de una ventana. Campanas pequeñas que suenan sin razón.

—Te necesito…

"_No es cierto, no le necesitamos, somos… sólo tú y yo nuevamente… como en los viejos tiempos…"_

—Le necesitamos…

"_Te ab__andonó, nos abandonó… se desligó de ti, por eso no te escucha… por eso vivo aquí… por eso beso tu mejilla, por eso tomo tu mano…"_

—Has que regrese…

"_¿Por qué querría escucharte nuevamente? Nos herimos mutuamente… heridas abiertas… que en tu caso, jamás sanaran…"_

—No quiero escucharte a ti… yo quiero… quiero…

"_Hazme caso… Dean… yo he estado contigo toda tu vida… yo soy quien te ha visto llorar, reír, odiar, amar… estuve contigo cuando naciste… y estaré contigo cuando mueras… incluso después de eso… te perseguiré, como una bestia hambrienta persigue a su presa herida… Soy parte de ti… yo soy tú…"_

—Ayúdame…

"_¡Patético, __no lo hará! ¡Ya no te oye!… Estás solo…"_

—Por favor…

Si contara las veces…

…en que rogué por tu ayuda…

…Dios…

Son muchas más veces… que las veces en que me sentí aterrado…

…por nuestro silencio…

Tal vez por eso ya no me oyes…

Los latidos de mi corazón se están enlenteciendo… ya no los oigo ¿Será que el dolor, al fin, acaba con mi vida? ¿Será que… tú estás acabando con ella?

Al menos ten el valor para decírmelo de frente…

—¿Y qué esperas oír?

Abro los parpados, sólo distingo la luz cenital que entra por la ventana. La voz proviene de mi lado derecho, pero no quiero voltearme. Miedo siento… cuando la idea de que ella tampoco es real asalta mi cabeza.

—¿Este es el final?

—Usualmente… si te rindes, es el final… por qué continuar, si sientes que las energías se han ido junto con Edward… —Pausa—. Si dejas que el silencio gobierne tu vida… si ya no sientes como humano, si cosas tan normales, como sentir ira, desprecio o dolor se han alejado… ¿Qué te queda? ¿Mirar por la ventana y sonreír?

—No estás aquí, no sientes lo que siento… no te duele como a mí…

—Puede ser… —Me abraza—. Pero no puedo permitir que te rindas ahora… ¡Y tampoco soporto tu silencio!

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Busca lo que es real…

Giro la mirada, no hay nadie, sólo una hoja de periódico sujeta debajo de una botella vacía. Extendí mi mano hasta ella y la tomé entre mis dedos. Letras pequeñas, una imagen en blanco y negro, un titular, un epígrafe, una noticia…

Repaso con cuidado, dos veces, la lectura se torna complicada, palpitaciones contrarreloj.

Y una sonrisa.

Felicidad… que flota…

Ramas que se rompen cuando inicio una carrera frenética por un camino conocido, pasos de regreso por un sendero pedregoso…

Y el titular arremolinándose en mi cabeza. Palabras al azar en el párrafo contiguo.

_«Accidente en la carretera…»_

_«Auto destrozado…»_

_«Sobreviviente…»_

Vive…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Trololo… hohoho! XD ¿Tardé bastante? Sí… mucho, casi como para venir a mi casa a golpearme… esperan mucho y encima de todo les traigo un capitulo cargado al drama y a la bizarrearía (Es increíble que esa última palabra sí exista XD) Tengo que confesar que mis manos y mi mente decían… "Dean debe golpear a Edward" y mi corazón y un muy creciente sentimiento de que Yaoist me iba a golpear si lo hacía, me dijeron que No XD. Lo admito, sería abusivo con el pobre Ed o_O

Juro que es la última vez que aparezco en esta historia, además mis apariciones sólo son estacionales y complementarias… no se enfaden conmigo que o sino mato al Don Silencio y la historia se termina aquí XD –No puede contener la risa, ya que ni ella se lo cree-.

Maté a Carrie XD y si me hacen enojar también mataré a Nim, a Ed, y de paso a Dean… también a ustedes puede que les llegue un palazo D: o un cañerazo de acero (Y ya que mi corrector de ortografía insiste en que "Cañerazo" no existe, y trata de cambiarlo por cañonazo, eso también le llevara si no comentan)

No es cierto… XDDDDDD, okay… muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y por sobre todo a la persona que deje un reviewsazo XD

Atte. Una reviewdependiente XD

¡Y… comenten, sugieran, manden silencio vía review, critiquen… y por Kami… disfruten!


	15. Silent within you

**Silent – Chapter XV**

**Silent ****within ****you.**

* * *

><p>Edward apoyó su mano derecha por tercera vez en la tierra. Los dedos rápidamente comenzaron a hundírseles en el barro, a la par con las rodillas. Trago abundante saliva, o al menos eso creyó que hacía puesto que el cansancio de lidiar con la hiedra, que obstinadamente se enredaba en sus piernas, le impedía avanzar con tranquilidad y ligereza. Era la tercera vez que se encontraba en esta misma situación.<p>

Rodillas golpeadas contra el suelo, cabizbajo tratando de recuperar en algo el aliento perdido con cada segundo que pasaba envuelto entre el lecho verde de la maleza. Miró levemente hacia atrás, confirmando, otra vez, que había tropezado con un tronco tapizado en moho verde. Enseguida volvió la vista encontrándose con un rabo corto, moviéndose alegremente de un lado a otro.

—Te dije que no me siguieras —Nim se sentó en frente de él y dio un ladrido, Edward lo tomó como una respuesta perruna que jamás entendería—. ¡Vete, Dean debe estar buscándote!

No realizo acción alguna, sólo ladeo la cabeza y movió una de sus orejas. La lengua afuera y la respiración agitada. El perro simplemente no le obedecía, ni lo haría nunca.

—¡Largo! —Dijo mientras limpiaba su mano contra la tela del pantalón para quitar el fango adherido a ella—. ¿No me oyes? ¡Fuera!

Nim dio un aullido leve para luego comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de él. Quería jugar y no comprendía qué tan grave podía resultar el alboroto que estaba causando.

—Nim… si te quedas te harán daño… —El cachorro de detuvo en cuanto daba una vuelta sobre su espalda, como nunca, ahora estaba tranquila, y a Edward le dio la impresión de que realmente le estaba prestando atención—. Regresa con Dean, él te necesita… conmigo sólo obtendrás dolor… Vamos, tienes que irte…

Como esperó, sólo había sido una ilusión. Nim volvió a ladrar esta vez constante, fuerte, opacando los sonidos de su alrededor. Edward se sintió aterrado, el carnicero podía estar cerca, podía escucharles, podía sentirles.

—Silencio Nim, harás que nos encuentren —El animal calló y él se sintió motivado por la mirada tierna del cuadrúpedo que le incitaba a llevárselo con él—. Bien… tú ganas…

Promovió una sonrisa, pero al notar que esta se asemejaba más a una mueca, dejo de hacerlo, para estirar su brazo sano en dirección al tronco del árbol. Afirmándose de las protuberancias del mismo logró ponerse de pie, con dolor al extender nuevamente sus piernas, el desdobles de las rodillas adoloridas y la ropa húmeda que pesa sobre su cuerpo.

Echó un vistazo al lugar, sólo veía árboles y verde por todas partes, color que comenzaba a sofocarle y a detestar. En el ambiente sólo se oía el murmullo de la cascada que había dejado atrás y una mirada larga a una roca conocida en la zona le advirtió que estaba dando vueltas en círculos nuevamente. Se maldijo por no haber tomado la ruta directa, por la cual Dean le había traído. Pero la simple idea de cruzar parapetado a la colina otra vez, no le hacía demasiada gracia. Exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y fijando la vista en un punto en el horizonte se aventuró a dar el primer paso.

Sintió un tirón en su tobillo, pero se negó a hacerle algún tipo de caso. No podía quejarse ahora, mientras pudiera caminar, lo haría, forzándose a sí mismo, para llegar al límite.

También estaba en conocimiento de que los quince minutos anteriores había terminado siempre en el mismo lugar, pensó en regresar y tomar el camino principal, lo intentó, pero no logró orientarse. Estaba perdido y lo único que hacían los árboles, aparte de hacerlo caer varias veces, era confundirse. Había intentado la vieja técnica de supervivencia de encontrar alguna vara larga y medianamente recta, pero este sitio parecía tener de todo menos lo que él necesitaba.

Dio un par de pasos más, tanteando el terreno, no estaba dispuesto a caer otra vez, aunque verificar cada paso le tomase un par de segundos más, lo haría de todas formas.

Con los árboles de apoyo creyó avanzar un par de metros antes de derrumbarse, a causa del dolor y el agotamiento.

Se estaba dando por vencido.

* * *

><p>—¡Edward!<p>

No hubo respuesta, sólo el rumor del agua en la catarata.

—¡Edward!

Insistí, quizás volvería, quizás no, tenía al menos que intentarlo. El pasto se enredaba en mis pies, casi como si quisiera abrazarme las piernas con tal de no dejarme avanzar. Ahora, además se sumaba una densa neblina que antes no estaba allí, y que no dejaba ver más allá de metro y medio de distancia. Con el camino perdido, me contentaba saber que Nim había ido con Edward…

Edward… su nombre no es Edward… su nombre… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Alzo la vista y sólo veo árboles, ramas que se balancean con el viento y hojas renegadas que caen creando una bella danza junto a las cenizas…

¿Cenizas?

Estiré mi mano al ver un objeto medianamente sólido cayendo como una hoja. El pequeño trozo sobre mi mano pareció adherirse a mi piel y deshacerse en ella cuando trate de alcanzarla con la otra mano. Polvillo, negruzco y pegajoso. Efectivamente, eran cenizas volátiles en el aire.

—¿Por qué cenizas?

Ahora estaba cubierto de ellas, se había iniciado algún tipo de incendio cerca de allí. El aroma a leña consumida por las llamas me invadió la nariz, casi tanto como aquella vez en esa casa donde había conocido a Edward…

¡Maldita sea, su nombre no es Edward! Entonces cómo debía llamarle, tal vez la misma pregunta no venía al caso, pero para mí era importante. Puede ser que Edward… estuviese enojado… por haberle llamado así todo este tiempo… yo… no estoy ahora tan seguro de mis acciones.

Confundido.

Así me siento ahora.

Olfateo con más cuidado, el olor a quemado es más fuerte ahora, al extremo de intoxicarme y toser. Mis ojos lloran y pese a que creo que la neblina es molesta, el humo no hace que las cosas mejoren. Me siento mareado y el instinto me dicta que debo cubrir mi nariz con algo antes de que el humo haga estragos en mi cuerpo, entonces coloco la manga de la camisa y doy un paso decidido de encontrar al joven de cabellos oscuros.

* * *

><p><em>«Tienes que ponerte de pie…»<em>

Por momentos creyó estar alucinando, las llamas volvían a rodearle sin piedad, aquel mando verde de plantas se consumía con rapidez frente a sus ojos, como si fuera pasto seco o estuviese rociado con gasolina. Gasolina… quizás ese es el olor que le impedía respirar, el fuerte aroma a combustible ardiendo, la madera crujiendo y llorando con su inevitable muerte.

Nim le ladraba, prácticamente, en el oído, enérgica y casi preocupada, señalando el peligro inminente que le representaban las llamas para su actual dueño. Edward pensó dejarse estar, allí en la tierra, que incluso era más cómodo que andar caminando por allí con ese molesto dolor en el tobillo, y el ardor en los músculos de sus piernas, mientras la respiración cada vez es más difícil de llevar a cabo. Tosió, sabía que no podía continuar allí, las llamas le asechaban.

Miro a su alrededor mientras buscaba una salida, pero sólo vio fuego. Lenguas ardientes que se alzaban como brazos. Por momentos se sintió como un gladiador, herido de muerte tirado sobre las arenas del Coliseo, y aquellas llamas eran los millones de espectadores pidiendo su cabeza.

_«Vamos__… __al __menos __inténtalo__… __»_

"_Déjalo __ya__…"_ Edward levantó el rostro, aunque sabía que se encontraba completamente solo, la voz había sonado clara, pétrea y escalofriantemente cerca. _"__Duerme__… __duerme, __después __de __todo, __es __lo __único __que __puedes __hacer __ahora__" _

—¿Quién está ahí? —Su voz dio un intento de parecer dura, pese a que los vellos de su nuca estaban mucho más erizados.

"_¿Quieres __jugar? __Yo __no __sigo __el __mismo __juego __que __Dean__…"_ Dio la vuelta pero lo único que encontró fue cenizas revoloteándole_.__ "__No __puedes __correr__… __no __puedes __huir, __no __puedes __ocultarte__… __da __la __vuelta__… __tampoco __me __verás __¡Ahora!__"_

Edward dejó escapar un largo y agónico grito de dolor. Ahora la piel le ardía pero el fuego aún estaba lejos de él, miles de agujas invisibles se adentraron en cada rincón de su cuerpo paralizándole. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

"_Has __de __suponer__… __que __así __deben __sentirse __las __personas __cuando __mueren__…"_ Escuchó una risa mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo ahora estaba temblando, la voz le parecía tan ansiosa de causar dolor. Incluso de matar, e, inclusive, cuando el malestar general que sentía en su cuerpo era tan real como que ahora estaba arrepentido de haberle mentido a Dean, no lograba concebir la más mínima imagen de su agresor, portador de aquellos espeluznantes susurros contra su piel. _"__No __tienes __ningún __derecho __sobre __él__… __déjalo __en __paz__…"_

—¿De qué estás hablando…?

"_No __te __hagas __el __idiota__…"_ Edward sintió una caricia gélida sobre su cabeza, más como un roce calculado que sólo tocaba la punta de sus cabellos. _"__¿Por__qué __fingir __junto __a __mí? __Sabes __que __no __puedes__… __como __un __bebé __que __no __puede __contener __las __lágrimas__… __así __te __veo __en __este __momento__… __¡Es __suficiente __ya! __No __te __resistas__… __será __peor__…"_

Estiró su mano hacia adelante, ciegamente creyó atrapar a su verdugo, telas porosas y sutiles, como la seda, que se enredaban en su mano. Miles de hilillos blancos, una tela de araña que no eran más que hojas y fango. El dolor se atenuó levemente antes de regresar, más fuerte aún que la primera vez.

Un alarido recorrió toda la extensión de su garganta, pese a ello no podía callar la risa maniática de lo que fuera que le estuviera atacando.

"_Algún __día__… __me __lo __agradecerás__… __después __de __todo, __Dean __está __destinado __a __vivir __conmigo, __por __el __resto __de __su __existencia__… __y __tal __como __ya __lo __he __hecho __antes, __no __me __detendré __contigo__"_ Risas, más risas, y para cuando Edward se dio cuenta había sangre escurriendo de su nariz. _"__Más __lento, __más __placentero__… __te __veré __desaparecer, __tranquilo__… __yo __cuidare __de __ti __hasta __que __eso __suceda__… __no __estás __solo__…"_

Nim comenzó a ladrar nuevamente, y Edward sintió una fuerte punzaba en su pierna, seguido del dolor constante, como si estuvieran desgarrándole el miembro inferior, los músculos que se separan, fibras que se cortan y sangre, mucha sangre.

"_¿Duele? __Dime __cuánto __duele__… __quiero __saberlo __¡Deja __de __aferrarte __a __este __mundo, __desaparece_ _de __una __buena __vez!__"_ Creyó desfallecer, cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas escaparon de ellos para perderse en la tierra húmeda del lugar. Nublada la vista sólo distinguió una silueta oscura arrodillándose ante él, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, el cabello largo y sucio, ojos muy oscuros, clavados como víbora en él. _"__¿Lo __escuchas? __Nadie __viene __por __ti__… __¿Sientes __esto? __Acabas __de __iniciar __el __tortuoso __camino __hacia __la __esfumación__… __esperé __esto __por __largo __tiempo__… __intenté __persuadir __a __Dean __¡Pero __no __me __escuchó! __¡Te __salvó __la __vida! __¿Es __irónico, __no? __Porque __jamás __tuviste __una __en __realidad__… __debe __ser __doloroso, __pero __mucho __más__… __la __separación__…"_

—Tienes miedo… —Susurró, su acompañante que cada vez tomaba más forma humana, donde un largo velo negro, etéreo y liviano le cubría de pies a cabeza, pareció sorprenderse—. …tienes miedo a que Dean te deje…

_"¡No es cierto! Eso jamás pasará porque soy la misma esencia de Dean, separarme de él, es mucho más perjudicial para ti, que para mí ¿No lo entiendes? En el caso de que ocurra… iré por ti… ¡Te lo dije, ya lo he hecho antes! Lo haré también contigo…"_

—Estás… enfermo…

"_No más que tú… acéptalo… no vivirás para ver un mañana más… para ti, esto se acabó…"_

* * *

><p>—¿Edward?<p>

Distingo una silueta, entremedio de la arboleda, y me detengo lentamente. Está oculto como si temiera que le hiciera daño. Trato de rodear el árbol donde se oculta, pero rehúye de mí.

—¿Por qué te ocultas?

El roce de la ropa y la sombra que aparece a contra luz, cubierto de humo grisáceo. No era Edward, era… el carnicero. Increíblemente no sentí miedo recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Él no tenía intensiones de atacarme, al parecer, incluso en aquella mitad de rostro deformado y descubierto podía notar… ¿Tristeza? ¿Estaba triste?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás siguiéndome?

Sabía que no respondería, no tenía como, había sido un impulso extraño. Sin temor a que su cuerpo, mucho más grande que el mío pudiese aplastarme como a una simple cucaracha. Bufé fatigado de estar sólo allí viendo nuestros cuerpos y esperando que algo grandioso pasase frente a nuestros ojos, cuando escuché un grito en la lejanía. Dolor, un grito de dolor.

—Edward…

Di dos pasos antes de notar como el filo del cuchillo reluciendo contra mí, sangre fresca escurría desde el borde, goteando sobre las hojas y la tierra. Ahora el carnicero me impedía el paso, colocando como barrera su enorme cuchilla y su cuerpo. Le miré con enfado antes de tomar el otro camino que también se me fue cercado con la misma técnica.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya! —Exclamé, la bestia negó con la cabeza. Ella se negaba a matarme, entonces qué demonios esperaba de mí. Otro grito, esta vez más agonizante que el anterior y los ladridos de Nim, era Edward, no había ninguna duda en mi interior—. Déjame pasar… ¿Es tan complicado de entender? ¡Maldita sea, muévete!

La piel de la criatura se tornó de un color oscuro, como si grandes venas cruzaran por su cuerpo se iluminaran mostrándose a través de la piel hasta apagarse nuevamente. Tomé una decisión y con determinación avancé hacia él, quería sobrepasarlo, demostrarle que ya no le temía, pero me tomó por el cuello con su mano libre, alzándome hasta que mi espalda topó con la corteza de un árbol. Mi respiración se detuvo por momentos pero no fue lo suficiente. Abrí los ojos con cuidado, había esperado encontrar su enorme yelmo ensartado en mi cuerpo pero no fue así.

Mis pies flotaban levemente, pero no sentía a la gravedad tirándome hacía abajo, ni menos la fricción de los callosos dedos de la bestia contra mi cuello, ni mucho menos el frío filo de su arma deslizándose desde mi ojo izquierdo hasta mi barbilla, simulando el recorrido de una lágrima inexistente.

Pese a que el instinto me grita que luche por zafarme del agarre no puedo hacer que mis brazos ataquen a aquella cosa, algo me detiene, quizás es la impresión de la aparente empatía que surgió del carnicero contra mí. Pero, incluso estando agradecido de que no me matara aún, los gritos a la distancia no hacían más aterrarme, pensé que en quizás, este no era el verdadero carnicero, y que el verdadero estaba a metros de allí con Edward.

—¡Mátame, eso te hace feliz! —Gruñí—. ¡Hazlo o déjame en paz! ¡Hazlo o vete al demonio!

Me suelta, ahora la gravedad sí surte su efecto devastador, mientras azoto contra el suelo blando. Ahora el filo está contra mi rostro y puedo ver mi reflejo en el sucio metal.

—Déjame ir… —Susurré sin mirarle, sólo con los ojos fijos en la imagen—. Hazme libre…

* * *

><p><em>«A veces es mejor alejarse…»<em>

Edward derramó más lágrimas, ahora las clavadas de su cuerpo le eran insoportables, ya no sentía sus piernas, ni mucho menos su brazo izquierdo, y mano derecha se le estaba durmiendo, todo daba vueltas, un gran torbellino y por momentos se preguntó fugazmente si este era el final, del mismo final.

_«Qué mejor… que hacerlo lentamente…»_

Cerró los ojos, entendiendo que lo que le bañaba ahora era su propia sangre, mientras sentía el frío del barro bajo su torso, tan álgido como el metal. Los pasos livianos del pseudo humano le daban vueltas, una y otra vez. Nim estaba a su lado, lamía su mejilla, limpiaba las lágrimas, y la sangre.

_«Me gustaría… saber… por qué…»_

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has…?" Recuerda que inclina la cabeza y finge dormir "¿Quién eres?"

"Dean…" Responde unos segundos después, cuando Edward había perdido toda esperanza de que le contestara "… Howell"

_«Por qué me salvaste…»_

"Porque entonces no seríamos amigos, ahora… descansa o te golpearé la cabeza con la almohada"

_«No puedo… creerte… mentiroso… quisiera decir… que es tu culpa… pero no lo es…»_

"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Ed…"

_«Tal vez sea tarde… para decirte que sí… que deseo salir de aquí… perdóname tú a mi… pero no puedo continuar…»_

"¡Y qué se supone que debía haber hecho! ¡Verte morir en aquella casa! ¡Rodeado de llamas! ¿No es así como querías morir?"

_«Debiste haber continuado, ahorrarte una decepción más… ahora, sólo quiero cerrar los ojos, y desaparecer… no quiero causarte más daño… Dean…»_

Escucha pasos, el nombre "Edward" revoloteando en la inmensidad.

_«Dean…»_

Un dolor agudo, una última respiración y la vida se escapan…

_«Dean…»_

De su cuerpo…

—¿Edward?

Y de su alma…

_«Perdóname…»_

* * *

><p>"<em>Es la forma en como nos liberamos del dolor…"<em>

¿Cuántas veces, cuántas veces había repetido esa frase en mi cabeza? ¡Dime cuántas! ¡Dime para qué! Y sólo me das esto… ¡Sólo esto! Un cuerpo sin vida…

Está dormido Dean… sólo es eso… él sólo duerme…

Duerme eternamente…

No es real ¿Verdad? ¡No puede ser verdad!

Recojo su cuerpo, la ropa estila sangre por sobre el barro. Nim yace a un lado, aúlla triste, mientras aferro el cuerpo contra mi ¿Respiras?

¿Por qué no respiras?

¿Por qué no abres tus ojos?

¿Por qué no dices mi nombre?

Apoyo mi frente contra la suya y dejo de mi mano acaricio su brazo desde el hombro hasta su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, antes de que se enreden con algo en su palma. Lo retiró. De la cadena plateada cuelga un crucifijo color negro, profundo, no puedo evitar saber que el mismo crucifijo que aquel hombre en el callejón me había dado y había perdido la vez que estuve aquí junto con Evans. Ahora Edward lo tenía, le pertenecía a él.

—¿Dios… también se negó a ayudarte…? —Preguntó de manera mecánica—. No te preocupes… estoy aquí… yo si lo haré…

"_Está muerto, Dean… déjalo ya…"_

—Es algo que tú no puedes entender, porque siempre te acompaña la soledad —Respondo—. Tú eres patético, vives de mí, como un parasito… ya no te necesito…

"_No es cierto… soy yo quien he estado siempre y tú…"_

—¡Qué no me escuchaste! ¡Ya no te necesito! —Apreté el cuerpo contra mí—. Te odio… te odio… ¡TE ODIO!

"_No puedes odiarme… ¡No puedes!"_

—Sí, sí puedo… lo hago en este momento…

_"Va a pasar… lo he hecho todo para estar a tu lado sin que nadie destruya lo nuestro… a cada uno les eliminé… uno por uno… a tu padre, a tu madre, a Evans, a Adah, a Eva, a Carrie, a Harold… y aunque te duela… también a Edward… ¡También con Kate y Derek!"_

—¡Hazlo, quiero ver tus patéticos intentos por hacerme sufrir! Ya no hay más dolor…

Miré a Edward… y me negué a pensar que estaba muerto. Sólo duerme…

—Duerme… —Cerré los ojos, meciéndome levemente, el dolor inexistente, me comenzaba a volver loco, recuerdo una leve y pequeña canción de cuna, que Kate solía cantar para que Derek se durmiese—. _Hush my love now don't you cry, everything will be all right. Close your eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep…_

Las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas hasta empapar mi cara.

—_If there's one thing I hope, I showed you… hope I showed you. Just give love to all… just give love to all, just give love to all. Oh my love… in my arms tight, every day you give me life as I drift off to your world… will rest… in peaceful sleep…_ —Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse—. _I know there's one thing that you showed me that you showed me… Just give love to all, just give love to all… just give love to all … let's give love… to… all…_

Transcurrieron las horas, tres días completos abrazado al cuerpo de Edward, recostados sobre el fango hasta que lentamente cerré mis ojos, estaba muriendo allí. Cantando, una y otra vez, la letra, sintiendo que de pronto Edward despertaba y me sonreía… aún… tenía esperanzas…

—Has que regrese… —Pedí en silencio… antes de partir, antes de marcharse, luego de que derramara lágrimas junto a mí, el silencio desaparecía. Entonces supe que era momento de estar en paz. Estreché el cuerpo de Edward contra él mío, quizás, la separación era incluso más dolorosa que los golpes, que las palabras…

"_Si __deseas __que __Edward __regrese__… __supongo __que __puedo __hacerlo __por __ti__…" _Había dicho, antes de tomar la mano de Edward y esfumarse

En silencio dentro de ti… Silent within you…

Pero Edward… Edward jamás regresó…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**-Yukari explota en mil pedazos antes de regenerarse por tercera vez en la semana- No tengo… realmente nada que decir… sólo pedir que no me asesinen… por este capítulo. Si les soy sincera, aún estoy tratando de… desbaratar el nudo que tengo en mi garganta… es fuerte… lo que siento ahora T-T

Pseudo Angst… o un vano intento de ello. Perdónenme si han derramado lágrimas con este capítulo. Ahora necesito que entiendan la carga emocional de este con dos grandes temas.

Sólo agreguen al URL de YouTube lo siguiente, lo que está en paréntesis.

—Hurricane Acoustic Version / 30 Second To Mars (watch?v=BImK4z9ilow) = Cuando Dean llega, luego del _«Perdóname»_de Edward.

—Lullaby / Creed (watch?v=vq84JM9o) = Esta es la canción que Dean dice que Kate le cantaba a Derek, y que le canta a Edward. Cuando comienza a cantarle obviamente, o si quieren también en la parte del desfallecimiento de Edward.

Uf… es increíble que hayamos tenido quince capítulos ya. Se los dedico a ustedes que me dan energía, ustedes que son como mi Red Bull XD

Okay, un beso para todos lo que leen y una dotación vitalicia de pañuelos para los que lloraron, y una de caramelos y helado para quien deje review.

Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y… qué más… disfruten.


	16. Silent in my last breath

**Silent – Chapter XVI**

**Silent in my last breath.**

* * *

><p><em>«Cuando no tengo a nadie, entonces sé que tengo a todo mundo y viceversa. A veces hay que ser realistas para darse cuenta de algunos detalles que no se ven a simple vista. Cierro la puerta sin quererlo a todo consejo racional que el mundo pueda darme desde ahora. Lo siento, pero el silencio está aguardando.<em>

_Veo el mundo tal y como es y me siento triste por él, está enfermo, lleno de barniz, pintado como la mejor obra de Miguel Ángelo. Pero me detengo a observar, lentamente cada expresión, cada sonrisa falsa en los rostros de mis amigos, el cinismo es una careta más. Y cuando observo no veo nada más que personas pereciendo a lo largo de hostiles y sanguinarias guerras, hermanos enfrentados, sirenas, disparos y rezos. Los ideales se dejan de lado dando paso al descontrol. Puertas que se cierran y ventanas que jamás se abrirán._

_Dios ya no puede escuchar, porque el silencio también lo alcanzó a Él, además nuestras voces están calladas._

_Estuve tan ciego todo este tiempo. Kate y Edward intentaron decírmelo, pero no los escuché, también estaba sordo. Mi vida carece de sentido ahora que descubro cual es el verdadero objetivo de ella. Ahora puedo entenderlo, el significado de todo. Sólo tengo que cerrar los ojos para oír al silencio de nuestras voces, sus voces. Recuerdo días felices, cuando podía sentir que todo la valía la pena. Lástima. Lástima que ya no sienta lastima de nosotros._

_No se trata de cambiar el mundo, se trata de dejarlo tal y como es y luchar para que permanezca así. No seremos felices por siempre de esta manera, pero es algo inevitable, aunque conformarse también debilita el espíritu. Como seres pensantes no estamos dando un buen ejemplo ¿Es por lo que luchamos o no? Para derrocar el silencio, para volver a escuchar y ser escuchado._

_Es tarde incluso para mí. Pedí a Dios, tomé decisiones absurdas, di y quemé mi alma por entender tal sacrificio. Y debería estar muerto. Como consuelo para ustedes, nosotros ganamos esta batalla, sólo los fuertes sobrevivirán, pero para entonces yo ya no podré sonreír._

_Ya no pertenezco, ya no soy, mi era, mi era de silencio ha quedado atrás. Es momento de oír, oír y ser libre._

_El silencio se ha acabado._

_Es una pena que ya esté muerto»_

Vago por este sendero, cargando un cuerpo dormido sobre mi espalda y un cachorro a mi lado y aunque mis ojos estén abiertos no puedo ver nada, como si una delgada capa de lágrimas volviese a cubrir mis ojos otras vez ¿Estoy llorando de nuevo? ¿Será la neblina? No, ella se ha disipado por completo, incluso esa densa foresta ha quedado atrás y ahora sólo existe un camino pedregoso, de rocas sueltas que se mueven con cada paso. La tierra erosionada y un sendero que baja junto a la ladera.

Me sentí cansado… cansado… cansado… Me siento muy cansado, por qué siento que desfallezco, por qué tengo hambre, por qué tengo sueño ¿Por qué vuelo a sentir todo aquello que había quedado atrás? El dolor físico, el cansancio, el hambre son cosas que nunca me importaron demasiado, y ahora volvía a sentir.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Décadas? ¿Siglos? ¿Milenios? ¿Una eternidad condensada en un par de horas? Mis movimientos son torpes. Y a cada tramo tengo que cuidar de la integridad de mis piernas, sin resbalar debido a la arenilla adherida a las piedras, parecen rocas que se encuentran a la orilla del mar, preparadas para otro ocaso.

El cielo está cubierto por nubes grises algo más claro que lo normal, casi blancas. Aparentemente la lluvia se está marchando, también huye de mí. Quizás sienten que su tarea aquí ha finalizado de mala gana. No soportaría sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre mí, aquellas gotas frías que queman la piel expuesta.

Ahora estoy en la base de la colina, a un lado del río de aquel estrepitoso acantilado. El sonido del agua cayendo a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, llena casi todo el ruido, incluso aquella estela, que se forma cuando el fluido choca contra el agua del río, me parece hermosa. Una nube impalpable de gotas de rocío. Aspiré profundo, el aroma a pinos húmedos me inundó las fosas nasales y me pareció agradable. Eche un vistazo por los márgenes del río, al parecer podía continuar caminando al lado de este gran brazo de agua.

—Ven Nim… —Le indiqué para continuar. Ella se había acercado a beber un poco de agua, tímida recogiendo con su lengua el líquido que le hacía falta.

Faltaba muy poco.

* * *

><p>—¿Cree en Dios, señorita Trader? —La pregunta le descolocó, el despacho del médico olía a café instantáneo, mezclado con desinfectante.<p>

—¿Qué tan grave es? —Consultó, la mirada llena de tristeza, pero ignorando la pregunta del médico puesto que la cadena que llevaba colgada del cuello respondía a todas sus preguntas de ámbito religioso—. Quiero que sepa que recorreré el mundo entero para ayudar a mi hijo.

—Entiendo su posición, y pese a que no es tan grave como creíamos, debe saber que su hijo vivirá con esta enfermedad toda su vida…

—Perdón… dijo _tan__grave__como__creían_ ¿Qué pretende decir?

Al hombre se acomodó en su silla y ajustó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

—Debe tener en claro que cualquier enfermedad ligada al sistema cardiovascular tiene sus consecuencias si no es tratada debidamente. Y pese a que haya enfermedades catalogadas como más peligrosas que otras, todas tienen sus riesgos —El hombre se mantuvo firme mientras ladeaba el cuello con dolor—. Esta no es la excepción…

—¿Qué tiene? —Exigió Kate con autoridad.

—El síndrome de Wolff-Parkinson-White —Kate quedó helada ante la noticia—. Es un trastorno en el cual, desde el nacimiento, existe una presente conexión eléctrica entre las aurículas y los ventrículos y…

—Ya lo sé —Comentó, el hombre suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla—. Mi padre murió hace un par de años, de una de las más graves consecuencias de esa enfermedad…

—¿Muerte súbita?

—Así es…

—Lo siento mucho. Pero para su tranquilidad… —Comenzó el médico—. Si bien no hay cura alguna, existe un tratamiento, que convertirá a esta enfermedad algo llevadero para su hijo… Derek ha sido un muchacho muy fuerte y estoy seguro que saldrá adelante.

—Como su padre… —Kate dio una larga mirada por la ventana perdiéndose en un mundo onírico. Preguntándose qué haría con aquella petición que su hijo le había hecho hace un par de horas. Derek era inteligente para su edad y no podía convencerse de que su padre estuviera muerto, incluso aquella mirada azulina reflejaba decepción cuando su madre se había puesto a llorar de impotencia al no tener ni siquiera una tumba a quien dejarle flores en fin de semana. Kate hubiese dado todo para que Derek fuese feliz en su calidad de infante, pero tampoco era una noticia que podía ocultarle a su hijo, la única familia que le quedaba y que la muerte amenazaba con llevárselo también—. Haga lo que sea necesario, doctor, se lo imploro…

—Muy bien…

* * *

><p>Lunares de luz oscilaban en su vista, meciéndose como barcos en un muelle cercano donde las olas no son tan fuertes. Círculos de todos los tamaños se agrupaban y dispersaban por el cielo nocturno que tenía ante él. Eran tan sobrenaturales aquellos dibujos iluminados en el cielo que le daba la impresión de poder tocarlos simplemente si alzaba la mano, pero la luz era impalpable incluso en este lugar donde aquellos rayos atravesaban las nubes y se perdían para regresar más tarde.<p>

Pequeños lunares. Quizás ahora estaba tan cercas de las estrellas que podía observarlas, sólo estaban allí surcando el cielo, atravesándolo, perdiéndose en las sombras y volviendo al punto de inicio. Distinguió entre ellas tres que parecían jugar en el aire sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Burbujas de luz, liberales, hermosas y siderales.

Todo en este lugar era increíblemente mágico, es por eso que decidió no luchar contra la oscuridad neta que le rodeaba para quedarse allí tirado sobre el suelo, tierra, maleza, baldosas o incluso un colchón, realmente no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba debajo de su espalda pero era realmente cómodo este estado de relajación absolutamente arbitrario al cual se había visto obligado a ceder. Los miembros flácidos sobre lo que incluso creyó que era el vacío, las piernas juntas una con otra y los brazos al costado de sus costillas.

Respiró hondo pero ni siquiera sintió el oxígeno filtrándose en sus pulmones ni mucho menos su corazón acelerado cuando mantuvo conscientemente el aire dentro de él.

Parecía un sueño extraño, aquí no podía sentir dolor, tristeza o ira, era como si hubiese entrado en un mundo paralelo, neutro, donde las sensaciones provocadas eran dictadas por aquellas enigmáticas esferas a su alrededor. A pesar de su postura estaban esos tres grandes círculos que le perturbaban sobremanera. Era como si estuviesen coqueteándole constantemente para que se internara en un ballet luminoso junto a ellas.

Su mente le gritaba a ratos que podía ser peligroso, pero su cuerpo se negaba a corresponder. Aquí no tenía que correr, ni huir de bestias extrañas y deformes, ni menos tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era. El peligro inminente de jugar en vano con la muerte se había esfumado.

Edward siguió con la mirada los lunares y se preguntó, muy raramente, por qué se sentía tan extraño a veces, y otras, qué significaba aquel vacío dentro de su propio ser.

* * *

><p>Ahora el torrente del río es tranquilo transportando hojas que cayeron de los árboles y algunos insectos que tuvieron el infortunio de ahogarse en aguas mansas, pequeños trozos de madera, casi imperceptibles, mientras el bosque parece tornarse más tupido. Copas recargadas de hojas que ni siquiera dejan que traspase la luz del día, oscuridad relativa, aun puedo ver mis manos y lo que tengo en frente. Me detengo, hay una sombra en frente, encorvada sobre su misma. Una mujer, humanidad, vida.<p>

Una mujer entrada en la tercera etapa de la vida, la cara tostada y curtida por el tiempo. Las arrugas se amontonan el su frente, en sus ojos y en la comisura de su boca, labios secos y de un color marrón claro. Manos partidas y callosas que levantan un balde de aluminio con agua desde el río.

Ropa sencilla, zurcida y remendada en ciertas partes de una falda multicolor y una blusa de colores claros que contrasta con su piel morena. El cabello negro, atado en un desaliñado moño, mientras que el tinte blanco de las canas lentamente se apoderaba de las entradas en sus orejas y su frente. Hilillos de plata que le daban una porte solemne y perturbadoramente grácil.

Ella me observó desde su posición, ojos que escrutan y analizan, era baja, de un metro cincuenta quizás y robusta, la pequeña joroba de años de trabajo en el campo le hacía ver un poco más baja de lo que tal vez había sido. Di un par de pasos torpes pero me detuve, quizás eran sus filosos y penetrantes ojos grises los que me impedían continuar, pedirle ayuda. Ella avanzó hacia mí, la mirada clavada en mis ojos y un gesto casi maternal.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cálida, la voz rasposa de la anciana me hizo temblar incluso más que la composición de aquella frase.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Logré articular con algo de suerte, ella pareció confusa, pero su cara no me era familiar—. No la recuerdo…

—Nos vimos… hace nueves años atrás. Pero tranquilo, no me ofende que no me recuerdes, es incluso mejor para ti, las personas, solemos recordar aquello que nos hace felices, y no las cosas que nos traen dolor y angustia… —Realizó una pausa, extenuada—. No has cambiado nada, quizás estás un poco más alto que aquella vez… y más fuerte, inclusive, aquellos ojos ya no muestran aquella infantil ingenuidad… y esa dulzura genuina…

—Lo siento, pero no la recuerdo… yo…

—No te angusties… —Alzó la vista por sobre mi hombro y asintió—. Ven… yo sé lo que están buscando Dean Howell…

Mi sangre quedó fría, al parecer no bromeaba, sí me conocía pero ni el más mínimo rasgo en ella me era familiar, entonces ¿Quién demonios era? Ella comenzó a caminar, la seguí lentamente, guardando mi distancia y haciendo un esfuerzo por intentar recordarle, pero no venía al caso después de todo.

Nos adentramos aún más en el bosque hasta dar con una pequeña y humilde casa de madera, con ventanas improvisadas y una puerta de tiras con cuentas de cristal que colgaban formando una cortina antes de una tela color amarillo. Ella descorrió ambas y me hizo una seña para que pasara, antes dediqué una mirada curiosa a la pequeña huerta y al endeble y poco agraciado espantapájaros de un costado, con su sonrisa falsa y sus cabellos de paja, sólo me hizo soltar una sonrisa amigable, como si realmente pudiéramos entendernos.

Dentro de la casita mucho más de lo mismo. Una cama improvisaba, más bien era un colchón sobre el suelo y algunas mantas, una mesa con papel periódico extendido, formando una especie de mantel gris y sobre estas, ramas con flores pequeñas, raíces, polvo, un plato y una taza de cerámica café. Estantes con frascos y hojas secas, una pequeña fogata al centro y una cacerola negra que colgaba de un improvisado soporte de tablas corroídas. Dentro el olor agradable a manzanilla se fundió con el aroma a leña quemándose y a otros elementos aromáticos.

—Allí… —Indicó con un dedo hacia la cama mientras dejaba el balde sobre un pequeño aparador. Avancé con cuidado, las tablas resonaban bajo mis pies, le miré de soslayo mientras vertía algo de ese líquido del balde en la cacerola que estaba en el fuego con un cucharon. Dejé el cuerpo dormido de Edward sobre el colchón y le cubrí con las mantas, rápidamente Nim se acostó a su lado, cerca de su rostro, a la vez que le miraba, ojos cargados de melancolía, aullando en silencio. Acaricié la cabeza del animal comprendiendo cuál era su dolor—. Sabía que debía verte otra vez…

—¿Disculpe?

—Nueve años ya… —Comentaba con sutileza y una fuente con agua en la mano, trapos blancos en la otra—. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Pensar que en aquella época no eras más que un pequeño muchacho de diecisiete años, con heridas más grandes en el alma que el mismo cuerpo. Yo cuidé de ti por siete incansables y tortuosas horas en las que debatiste entre la vida y la muerte…

—Yo sólo recuerdo…

—Una ambulancia y un hombre que te tendía la mano para que te quedases en el mundo de los vivos… jamás diste vuelta el rostro, yo te oí desearles la muerte a todos y entonces supe que el silencio te acompañaría por el resto de tu vida… —Empapó uno de los recortes de tela y limpió el rostro de Edward, con mesura, como una madre cuida de su hijo afiebrado—. Te aferraste a esta vida, y el silencio te aconsejaba siempre, consejos, entre comillas, porque sólo buscaba que estuvieras solo… muy solo… mi nombre es Leuviah…

—La sombra… cuando desperté… era usted… —Lo recordaba, el cielo, el dolor en las costillas y la sombra entorpeciendo mi vista—. Me salvó la vida…

—Estuviste en esta misma cama, donde hoy está tu compañero, casi en las mismas condiciones… —Soltó una pequeña risa—. Tu silencio es poderoso…

—El silencio es historia antigua —Susurré seguro, ella me dedicó una mirada de extrañeza y sonrió—. Evans no hizo más que acrecentarlo, pero ya no, ahora vivo para mí y para lo que hago y para lo que busco… Leuviah

—Pero dejaste de creer en todo lo demás —Aseguró poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la mesa con ramas, contando un par de estas con la mano—. ¿En qué crees ahora, Dean?

—¿Creer? ¿Habla de creer en Dios… o Cristo?

—Tú creías en ellos, por eso portabas la cadena que tiene ahora tu amigo colgando de su muñeca —Miré a un costado, siluetas a la luz del fuego que se estira y contraen—. Dime qué pasa por tu mente ahora…

—Quiero ir por mi hijo y ayudar a Edward…

—Tuviste un hijo… —Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, parecía feliz, ella estaba feliz, orgullosa quizás—. Que valioso regalo te dio la vida, Dean…

—Lo sé, pero me separaron de él, por eso debo encontrarle, pero primero debo ayudar a Edward…

—¿Y Dios… no ha querido ayudarte?

—Dejaron de escucharme y yo de escucharlos, ahora creo que puedo salir de aquí, encontrar a mi pequeño Derek y salvar a Edward…

—Está muerto…

El último suspiro del silencio.

Silencio en todo el mundo, menos en mí.

Silencio en los relámpagos de una muerte que jamás llegara.

Silencio en nuestras lágrimas, en nuestras verdades, en nuestras vidas.

Silencio en nuestro camino a la libertad.

Silencio en ti y en mí.

—No lo está… las personas no mueren, ellas siguen allí, sólo esperan que alguien al menos les dé el beneficio de la duda —Me arrodillé a un lado del improvisado catre y acaricié los cabellos de Edward, para luego tomar su mano con la mía—. Yo creo que… aún está vivo, algunas personas creen en Dios, yo en que Edward puede regresar, usted sabe… ellos rezan… y yo aferro su mano… usted… me trajo a la vida, porque estaba muerto cuando me encontró, y pienso que creyó en mí, así como yo creo que usted…

—No puedo…

—¡Sí puede! —Exclamé—. Por eso estaba allí… por eso nos encontramos… por favor…

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar? —Pregunta y lo medito por leves segundos—. Es difícil devolver una vida, pero incluso más darle una vida a quien nunca la tuvo, dime entonces… cuánto…

—Lo que sea necesario… —Ella parece abatida por mi respuesta—. Todo…

—Eres el típico paradigma de un hombre desesperado… —Sonríe—. Pero qué tal si… para ello… tuvieses que dar la vida del ser que más amas en este mundo…

—¿Habla de…?

—Tu pequeño Derek…

—¿Tengo que escoger nuevamente? —Mis ojos se humedecen y parpadeo más rápido para apaciguar la ira y la decepción—. Una vez escogí entre ambos y me equivoqué, temo hacer lo mismo ahora…

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil… el mundo lo llama equilibrio cósmico… dar para recibir… —Parecía triste—. Y las cosas siempre deben ser así…

—No soy nadie para decidir sobre la vida de mi hijo… tengo un trato mejor —Le miro a los ojos, parece aturdida—. Nunca será un trato justo… si es la vida de alguien más la que está en juego…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi vida… —Aguardo—. Mi vida, por la de él…

—Lo respeto, Dean…

—Tengo miedo… pero no puedo retractarme… —Ella asiente— Sólo necesito… un lápiz… y un par de hojas donde pueda escribir…

Habían pasado dos horas desde que ambos habíamos guardado silencio. Concentrado comencé a redactar un par de líneas en unas hojas de cuaderno. Leuviah preparaba algo en el aparador, mientras yo seguía escribiendo a un costado de la ventana. La lluvia nuevamente se dejaba caer, el sonido era el orfeón de una muerte próxima y más que espantarme, me relajaba, ella no había escapado. Terminada mi acción doblé las hojas y se la entregué a la mujer y le di las indicaciones.

Ella me extendió una pequeña taza con un color negruzco y viscoso dentro, podía ver mi reflejo en él, me quedé viéndolo por largo tiempo, segundos interminablemente dañinos.

—Puedes sálvales… a ambos… —Dijo la mujer acariciándome la espalda.

—Ahora comprendo porque nunca me rendí… esto tiene mucho sentido… mi último suspiro…

Silent in my last breath.

Llevé la taza a mis labios y bebí el contenido. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos y que la taza cayera de mis manos, fue un vago recuerdo de mi hijo entre mis brazos, pero ya no había tiempo para regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ¡Ha sido una semana realmente maldita! ¡No he tenido descanso alguno! Eso explica porque dividí casi el pseudo final en dos, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar aún XD y sí, maté a Dean Howell ¡No me odien! T_T estoy casi tan en shock como ustedes… puede que menos quizás XDDDDDDD

Creo que Dean ahora encontrará un árbol de la epifanía XD como Homero XDDD… ehm… ¿No les dio ajeno este capítulo? No sé qué clase de alucinógeno tengo en mi cuerpo XDDDDD LOL

Espere la segunda parte y puede que quizás el final (Aparte de los otros XD) de este FanFic y luego una sorpresa XDDDDDD

Por cierto, dato friki del día, Leuviah significa «Dios que socorre a los pecadores» Cuando lo puse no sabía, hasta que un amigo (En realidad, profesor de historia) me lo dijo LOL XD

Yay, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, sobre todo ahora que estamos casi dándole fin a esta historia n_n

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten!


	17. Silent in your sacrifice

**Silent – Chapter XVII**

**Silent in your sacrifice.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ignoro si nos volveremos a ver… ignoro también el por qué, pero al menos siento que es algo que debo hacer, por ti, por mi hijo, por todos los demás a los cuales he hecho sufrir con mi vida pasajera y que supongo ahora deberá terminar, lo siento… Edward, lo siento mucho…"<em>

El cemento es resbaladizo bajo mis pies, intento no ser presa de sus recurrentes jugarretas culpa de la nieve que se derrite ¿Nieve? ¿Por qué hay nieve? Los árboles yacen a los costados y la luz proveniente del final de la carretera empañada de neblina parece alejarse aún más de mí. No hay ningún ruido, ni siquiera el significante roce de la ropa llena el lugar, ni las piedrecillas compactadas bajo mis zapatos. Nada.

Silencio mortal.

Miro vagamente la senda ancha que tengo en frente y me pregunto si podré alcanzar el final, por alguna razón que ya no recuerdo me encuentro buscando algo que no tiene forma, ni nombre. Retazos de recuerdos, sonrisas difuminadas y un rostro que se pierde en la oscuridad de mis memorias. Me detengo, quizás todo aquello que se perdió en mi subconsciente está parado allí, la silueta oscura haciendo contraste con la luz fantasmal y casi opaca del final de la autopista. Dentro de mí, mi corazón palpitando más rápido, más doloroso, con fuerza contra mí pecho. Los nervios que se arremolinan en mis acciones y los pasos lentos y aturdidos contra el pavimento.

—¿Edward?

Se da la vuelta, quizás porque estaba acostumbrado a que le llamase de ese modo, pero no pude evitar notar un dejo de tristeza en aquellos oscuros ojos que se ocultan tras las pestañas. Edward parecía resignado a estar allí, sin embargo, le noté diferente, tal vez un poco más radiante, las heridas y pequeño camino de sangre se había perdido en alguna parte de este mundo, incluso aquella lesión en su brazo había desaparecido, cosas que vienen y se van…

Que vienen y van…

Como los humanos.

—Me alegra volver a verte… —Susurré, el vapor de agua que se eleva y se esfuma.

—Dean…—Me acerco con una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando… —Realizo una pausa lenta—. … la verdad, tu verdad…

—¿Mi verdad? —Repite, parece confundido.

—Edward… el pequeño lazo que me ata a la realidad permanece allí, y no puedo albergar imágenes de un reencuentro en el más allá, tampoco quiero soñarlos y pese a todo me gustaría saber la verdad antes de que te alejes de mí, antes de que continúes, antes de que todo acabe…

—Dean… no lo digas de esa manera… pareciera que…

—¿Qué me estoy despidiendo de ti? —Pregunto, él asiente y le sonrío de lado—. No, aún no…

_"…puede parecer… insensato y estúpido a la vez, pero quiero que lo tomes como un obsequio, una vida que mi silencio te arrancó… Edward, esta es mi despedida y quizás la atormente con palabras que nunca pude decir por temor a que te alejarás, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, porque, con o sin decírtelas, te ajeaste de todas maneras… hubiese preferido que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, muy distintas…_

_Pero retractarme no es algo que pueda hacer en este momento…"_

—Este lugar… es el principio de todo… cuéntame Edward… cuéntame cómo sucedió todo…

_"…si creíste haber hecho algo malo, no lo hiciste, nunca. Fue mi culpa, pero no quería verte morir, supongo que ese será mi castigo por haberte arrebatado de las manos de la muerte, ahora ella busca a alguien más. No podría continuar sabiendo que esa persona fuera un inocente, menos mi hijo o tú, es por ello que lo hice, no te culpes, yo no te culpo, nadie lo hace, pero espero que comprendas que es mejor de esta manera…_

_El dolor nos hace fuerte Edward, quizás más de lo que los libros de autoayuda citan, incluso las descripciones son pocas cuando noto cuanto has sufrido… no es comparable, nada lo es… porque muy en el fondo somos distintos y quisiera volver a verte si es posible, sólo para comprobar que puedes ser feliz…"_

—Dean… basta…

—Trato de entender… la razón… no existir… no es… una de ellas… —Cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el pequeño silencio que forman mis palabras, el aire y el viento que se levanta desde el suelo—. Te lo ruego… dime la verdad…

—No es tan sencillo… —Baja la mirada, aun no entiendo por qué lo hace—. Déjalo así…

Tomo su mano y le sonrío de soslayo ahora tiro de él, mirándole a los ojos, de espalda contra el camino.

—¿La autopista, verdad? —Pregunto, Edward separa los labios para decir algo, pero no le dejo—. ¿Un accidente? ¿Un auto en llamas? ¿Camiones?

—Hacía frío… la nieve cubría todo… sólo quería salir de aquel automóvil… mis piernas estaban… atrapadas, creí que moriría… estaba sangrando… creí estar en una pesadilla

—No lo era y sobreviviste…

—Logré escapar, pensé en buscar ayuda… pero sólo vi la carretera… y las cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder…

_"No importan los motivos, no importan, en serio, pero… me es difícil comprender por qué no era sencillo decirme la verdad de tus sentimientos…"_

—No puedo imaginar… todo lo que sufriste… —Comenté con la mirada perdida sobre sus hombros—. Existen ciertas cosas, que por su naturaleza, no puedo imaginarlas… cómo comprender, cuanto miedo, cuanto dolor, cuanta ira, cuanto odio sentiste…

_"…ahora lo entiendo… aquellas son cosas que hay que saber buscar, aún no las encuentro, pero no pierdo la esperanza de algún día hallarlas de buena fuente, quizás de ti…"_

—No sabía quién era, o cual era mi nombre… sólo estaba seguro de que quería salir de allí… recuerdo ver mis manos… mis pies… mi ropa… algunas veces hasta mi sombra a contraluz… pero jamás mi rostro… Incluso ahora me es extraño estar recordando todo esto…

—Tu nombre es Edward… —Desvié la mirada—. _El guardián…_

—No es mi nombre… nunca lo tuve… nunca pensaron en él…

—¿Quiénes? —Le miro, él apoya su frente contra mi hombro.

—Las personas que supuestamente debieron darme la vida… —Silencio—. Jamás estuve en este mundo… no lo estaré nunca… Dean… yo jamás nací… jamás tomé tu mano… jamás sentiste mi respiración… ni mi calor… porque simplemente son cualidades humanas que no tengo… no vivo… estuve muerto incluso antes de nacer…

—Te equivocas… —Las palabras se escapan y los nudos en mi garganta se deshacen.

_"… porque vives. No necesitas seguir buscando, nos necesitas rasguñar la tierra, arañar las piedras, y gritar. Estás aquí Edward, muy dentro, y eso basta, no quiero dejarte ir, pero no puedo retenerte, lo sabes. Edward… es necesario que mires hacia atrás, no te cuestiones quién eres, o como llegaste hasta aquí, y cuando termines de mirar, da la vuelta y continua adelante…"_

—¿No lo entiendes? —Consulta, sus ojos se humedecen—. Te comportas como si fuera un detalle menor… ¡Pero no lo es, Dean! Camino por esta avenida, recorro los mismos pasos, giro y me devuelvo, nunca he podido ver más allá de todo esto… y sigo aquí… ¡Sigo aquí, termino en el mismo lugar!

—Sólo porque tú lo deseas…

—¿De verdad piensas… que esto es lo que quiero?

—Sí… —Respondo.

_"…yo nunca voy a olvidarte… es una promesa, pero quiero pedirte un favor… busca a Derek, encuéntralo, dale la carta que te entregará Leuviah… y luego vive… vive tu vida…"_

—Dame tu mano Edward… —Pido cortésmente y le entiendo la mía, un paso delante de él, titubea y recoge mi mano en la suya—. ¿Recuerdas a la mariposa monarca que perseguía Nim?

—La recuerdo…

—¿Has oído hablar del efecto mariposa?

—Nunca…

—Es de la teoría del caos… —Informé—. Se dice que… el aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió luego de ver esa mariposa?

—Discutimos… —Susurra.

—Es irónico… —Medité por momentos sosteniendo la mano de Edward, se había formado una extraña e invisible barrera entre los dos—. Por momentos creí que el caos lo estaba viviendo dentro de mí… pero luego tú estabas allí contra la tierra… y sangrabas… y eso fue más que un sistema caótico… fue como… que el mundo se derrumbaba… muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza… esos tres días… imaginé… un campo de mariposas levantando el vuelo… Ahora entiendo, que el caos no tiene que ser algo exactamente malo, es sólo una alteración del orden normal de las cosas…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo me pregunto… qué podría provocar que dieras un paso hasta mí…

_"…porque yo me estoy alejando, inevitablemente, y no puedes detenerme…_

_Edward…"_

—No haría la diferencia —Resuelve con conformidad—. Mundos distintos, gente distinta… un paso más… no importa, porque siempre terminas dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, tú mismo lo dijiste…

—Estaba equivocado… muy equivocado… —Intentó tirar de su mano cuando me alejó de él, pero pareciera clavado al pavimento—. ¿Lo ves?

_"¿Lo escuchas…?"_

—Edward… sígueme… ya no hay nada que temer…

_"La lluvia ha cesado… es momento, de decir adiós…"_

—Dean… —Tirita contra él mismo, me niego a soltarle y le jaló con cuidado. Se inclina y se mueve dos centímetros, la bruma en este lugar es más blanca aún que del lado donde está Edward, allí es gris y sin vida.

—Ven Edward… sólo tienes… que dar un paso…

_"… nunca he entendido las despedidas, los finales tristes y los que están exacerbados de alegría…"_

Ahora logro sentir el calor de la mano de Edward contra la mía que cada vez pierde temperatura. Sus falanges han cruzado aquella muralla impalpable que nos separaba, que cortaba sus palabras, que inhibía nuestras acciones.

_"… tú eres como el punto medio de aquellas cosas…"_

Cierra los ojos y se ánima a levantar un pie, lentamente.

_"… y supongo que te agradara más… un hasta pronto… que un hasta nunca…"_

Avanza y siento sus manos deshaciéndose entre mis dedos, como si tomara la arena embebida de agua salada en una playa cercana, o como si sostuviera una delgada y volátil tela de araña. Un «Dean» que se aleja en alguna parte de mi cerebro y por más que intento recuperar la visión me es imposible. Ahora mi mano yace vacía y estirada, los dedos que se recogen y sostienen nada, el aire se escabulle y se pierde entre el vasto desierto blanco de la nada.

_"Hasta pronto…"_

Retrocedo, me siento sólo, nada de este sitio parece reconfortarme, al contrario, la blancura del lugar es horriblemente opresiva. Puedo recordar vagamente los rasgos de Edward, están difuminándose, también se están perdiendo. Intento, con calma y fracasadamente memorizar los retazos de rostro que recuerdo de mi hijo, de Kate, de las cosas que viví, de las vidas que quite, los pasos que anduve, los objetos que toqué, las palabras que pronuncie, las acciones que realicé…

Las cosas que no hice…

Yo… había…

Desaparecido por completo…

_"Hasta pronto, Edward…"_

* * *

><p>Leuviah había visto muchas cosas en su longeva vida, cosas que simplemente habían logrado descolocarle, otras alegrarle y muchas más que forjaron un carácter de hierro macizo con el cual afrontar el dolor de las partidas, de aquellos que ya no pueden regresar. Otra veces, muy poco frecuentes, se sentaba en aquella silla mecedora en el huerto y miraba a los cuervos escarbar la tierra en busca de gusanos, sólo allí, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.<p>

Nuevamente estaba allí, la tierra húmeda y las patas de la silla se enterraban en el barro producto del peso constrictor de la mujer robusta sobre el asiento de madera. Los mismos cuervos con aquellas plumas negras mortuorias excavaban en la tierra, los gusanos se retorcían en sus picos cuando eran destrozados por los pliegues y luego eran devorados sin miramientos. El espantapájaros nunca sirvió de mucho, incluso era más, los cuervos no picoteaban sus plantaciones.

Aquella tarde, casi anocheciendo… la lluvia había cesado…

Igual que las lágrimas…

Los quejidos agónicos de un hombre que perece al lado de su amigo, también…

La anciana secó con rapidez una lágrima solitaria que surcaba las arrugas de su rostro, parpadeó varias veces y se repitió, con aguante, un forzado sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Rascó su cabello y lo peinó con cuidado después. Tosió y miró el cielo de un color violeta claro. Había llegado la hora.

Un grito cargado de pesar recorrió todo el lugar, de aquellos desgarradores, de aquellos que no entienden, de aquellos que preguntan por qué…

Los cuervos levantan el vuelo y se alejan asustados, plumas que danzan en el aire y caen como una lluvia letal.

Leuviah se colocó de pie, la madera crujiendo a la par con sus articulaciones. Carraspeo y dio unos pasos hasta la entrada de su casa, el barro se cuela entremedio de sus pies y supuso que debía lavar sus sandalias de correas cafés más tarde. Descorrió las cortinas y la dramática escena le removió la última fibra de su aventado cuerpo. Se sintió fatal.

Se acercó y acaricio los cabellos de aquel joven, hilos oscuros enredados en sus manos y él se encorva contra un cuerpo sin vida mientras aferra un trozo de papel contra su pecho. El dolor se agolpa en sus sienes y siente que no puede soportarlo, se arrodilla contra el suelo y toma la cabeza de aquel hombre, lo sostiene contra ella, sostiene su dolor, su ira, sus ganas de terminar con todo aquello. Lo acurrucó contra su pecho y le sobó la espalda para tranquilizarlo, más sabía que el dolor, no es algo que desaparece por completo.

Ella lo sabía… ella lo sabía…

Ella lo sabía porque aún conservaba la fotografía en sepia de su hijo… hijo que había muerto hace años atrás y al cual, aún por las noches de luna llena. Noches de luna llena iguales a aquella noche en la cual, aun siendo un pequeño niño de seis años, había resbalado junto al río.

Noches iguales a la misma noche que sostuvo su cuerpo empapado contra su cuerpo, las mismas cuando renegó de Dios…

Las mismas… las mismas…

Las mismas que esta noche…

Donde la luna llena era lo único que iluminaba el cielo, las nubes y la lluvia se habían disipado.

* * *

><p>Edward se sentía mareado, quizás era el exceso de agua de hierbas, quizás el humo que emanaba de los troncos ardiendo a un costado y al cual se negaba a quitarle la vista mientras se consumían sumergidos en su propia miseria infernal. Había intentado, en vano, encontrar o escuchar los latidos del corazón de Dean contra su oído cuando colocó su cabeza contra su pecho. Incluso aquella fricción sobre las ropas de su acompañante había cedido, ya no encontraba consuelo en estrujar la tela con su mano sana.<p>

Los ojos comenzaron a arderle, prefirió pensar que era sueño, o el efecto de la mirada estática sobre un objeto sin parpadear por horas.

Habían pasado horas, muchas de ellas.

Dean se sentía frío debajo de su cuerpo que con el pasar de los segundos se tornaba cada vez más caliente, estaba teniendo un cuadro de fiebre, lo notaba el aire de fuego que emanaba de sus labios, el dolor de sus heridas, en lo errático de sus pensamientos, en lo extraño de su mirar. Leuviah se había acercado y había colocado un recorte de tela blanca sobre su frente, lo había cambiado más de veinte veces desde que logró tranquilizarse. Supuso que la negación era el licor más delicioso que había probado hasta ahora, quizás, si se quedaba un rato más en aquella posición, las pierdas adoloridas y casi inertes sobre los resortes del colchón, cubierto con aquel edredón cálido, podría olvidar por días cuanto era el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y le ardieron aún más, pero permaneció así, oyendo el murmullo gracioso de la leña ardiendo, el roce de la ropa de Leuviah, la respiración de Nim, y como nunca, los latidos de su corazón.

Debía estar muerto y él lo sabía, continuaba repitiéndoselo como un acto masoquista en su cerebro, culpándose pese a que las líneas en aquel papel decían que no lo hiciera. No era que no puede entender tal sacrificio, era la razón, el porqué de lo que había hecho, aquello era complicado de comprender. No había ningún motivo que fuera lo suficientemente tangible como para dar la vida por un extraño. Un extraño que encima de todo, jamás había confiado del todo en él, si lo hubiese hecho, le habría dicho la verdad, tal vez pensaba igual que Dean, asumió que, si le decía la verdadera naturaleza de su existencia, Dean se hubiese marchado, le hubiese tachado de loco o…

O le hubiese dado la mano, para seguir.

—Nunca lo sabremos… —Susurró la anciana preparando algo en una fuente de greda—. Dean era de otro mundo… y cuando creías que sabías lo que vendría luego, siempre te sorprendía… Lo vi en sus ojos, el día en que volvió en sí… puede que… no sea un gran consuelo, pero él deseaba que fueras feliz y debes hacerlo, en su memoria…

—¿Feliz? —Repitió con una sonrisa amarga en los labios y los ojos a medio cerrar—. ¿Y cómo debo hacer eso? Se supone que yo…

Se detuvo, buscaba las palabras para proseguir, pero no las encontraba, como si su cerebro hubiese olvidado cada una de ellas. Leuviah limpió sus manos en el pequeño mandil que se había colocado y le miró compasiva por un instante, escrutando los ojos de aquel chico, hallando aquellas palabras perdidas en alguna parte.

—Hace tiempo que no veía aquel desconsuelo en los ojos de alguien… —Rememoró épocas pasadas, cuando solía tener un espejo de cuerpo entero y solía pasar tardes mirando sus propios ojos, embargados en lágrimas de pesadumbres—. Haría todo para quitar esa tristeza de tus ojos… pero fue su decisión… debes respetarla…

—¡Pero es injusto! —Argumentó con ira, ahora los ojos abiertos con determinación, Leuviah pareció sorprendida ante aquel acto suplicante—. Ayúdalo… por favor…

—Yo quisiera, pero es diferente ahora…

—Te lo estoy suplicando…

Leuviah bajó la mirada y escaneó el piso de su casa, como si realmente hubiese algo interesante en él, luego levantó los ojos grises con firmeza, brillantes con una idea refrescada rondando su mente.

—Existe una forma… —Comenzó—. Pero no depende de nosotros, sino de Dean, si él quiere, regresará…

—No lo entiendo… —Edward negó sutilmente, sólo en ese momento se percató del álgido metal chocando contra la piel de sus manos, descendió con la mirada encontrándose con una cadena plateada rodeando su muñeca y que colgaba de ella una cruz que parecía pintada de un color oscuro—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Una razón… —Contestó Leuviah—. Para que sigas creyendo en que Dean siempre puede sorprenderte…

La anciana se acercó a él y volvió a sentarse cerca del joven, ahora una sonrisa querendona en los labios, cogió con una mano, la mano laxa de Dean y con la otra, la mano de Edward, donde la cadena colgaba, acto seguido comprendió esta misma, entre la palma de Edward y la Dean.

El frío metal acunado por las pieles de ambos mientras sus dedos se entrelazan con fuerza.

—Mañana será un nuevo día… —Aseguró la anciana acariciando los cabellos oscuros de Edward, luego su frente, su mejilla y finalmente le sonríe—. Ahora debes descansar…

Quizás hubiese sido la fiebre, quizás el estrés, el ajetreo le estaba pasando la cuenta, quizás aquel acto tan maternal, jamás lo sabría, Edward sólo estaba en conocimiento de que después de eso, el sueño profundo le había obligado a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Mientras que, en otro lugar, quizás muy cercano o quizás muy lejano, el monitor cardiaco emitía un leve pitido mucho más demoroso ahora. Un niño que duerme en la cama de hospital, conectado a aquel monitor y que siente que su corazón lentamente se estaba apagando, como los sonidos a su alrededor. Y su vida se resbala a través de las mantas de algodón, siente un abrazo y la respiración contra su oído.

—Tranquilo, pequeño… papá está aquí…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Creo quedé marcando ocupado como por media hora… Oh Margot debo pedirles una disculpa por haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, pero no había tenido ningún respiro y estaba escribiendo como dos o tres letras por día LOL… entre los exámenes, los trabajos para rellenar el promedio, las clases los sábados, el horario de mierda que tengo en la tarde, casi no tengo tiempo para nada… well excusas everywhere LOL

No me maten… sobre todo Yaoist n.n perdón por tardar tanto u_uU

Temas sentimentaloides de la semana y que inspiraron de cierta manera este capítulo:

—Promises / Badly Drawn Boy (watch?v=a-Jrt93dnwk)

—Ambient Music / Bruno Sanfilippo & Mathias Grassow (watch?v=0WjVIYA2pas) = Sobre todo la primera parte, la melodía dura harto y es hermosa *-*

—Always watching over you / Paul Collier (watch?v=ultUCC1-7Y0&feature=related)

—Eva's Reminiscence / OST Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (watch?v=RexyikBB—o)

Y creo que eso nada más LOL XD Okay, me di cuenta de que me alcanza para un capítulo más todavía, ¡Así que habrá un capitulo 18! ¡Yay! Para algunos y ¡Oh no! Para otros XDDDD

Okay, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y relativamente final de esta historia LOL. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review un doble beso XD

Y… comenten, sugieran, critiquen y/o disfruten *-*


	18. The Silent is over

**Silent – Chapter XVIII**

**The Silent is over.**

* * *

><p>Camino, ahora aquella blanquecina luminiscencia se ha desvanecido, sólo queda esta especie de muelle como único camino lineal que me llevaría a alguna parte… espero. Las tablas juntas y el barandal le da un toque coqueto a la imagen y el sonido del agua que se mece levemente en la orilla, tranquila y mansa, parece adormecerme lentamente, me recuerda al arrullo constante de una madre contra la madera del malecón. No sé dónde estoy exactamente, sólo distingo los postes del alumbrado público y unas pequeñas farolas que nunca se encenderán. Pequeñas casetas de comida rápida, dulces y souvenirs se apostan a un lado de la baranda que delimita el terraplén.<p>

Al fondo había una gran rueda de la fortuna, detenida mientras que los asientos de la misma lucen descoloridos en el cielo gris, igual que la montaña rusa y sus curvas en el otro extremo. Entonces… ¿Estaba en un parque de diversiones? La imagen era bastante parecida a la del Muelle de Santa Mónica en Los Ángeles, California, el cual sólo había visto en fotografías y recortes de revista que hablaban sobre lo fabuloso que era caminar por la _Third __Street __Promenade._ En el suelo había millares de hojas tamaño carta con decoraciones hechas en tinta, amarillas por el tiempo y la humedad y el simple hecho de estar a la intemperie que descoloría las múltiples capas de pintura del traje del hombrecillo que anunciaba la obra de la semana.

STILHENDEN ER FORBI

Directly from Denmark, the Kierkegaard brothers.

Pateo el pequeño montoncito y las hojas se desplazan en el aire con gracia. La verdad es que me interesaba muy poco el teatro o el circo danés. Prosigo mi camino sin tropezar con las tablas que se han escapado de los remaches de acero. Los muñecos de felpa yacen en el suelo entablado, los brazaletes, los caramelos en bolsa desparramados sin cuidado. Los panfletos, los tickets para entran a los juegos, todo, todo está allí, como si las personas que los portaran de hubiesen desecho en el aire, recordé esporádicamente una aterradora clase de química en secundaria cuando el hombre de barriga prominente había hablado sobre los efectos de una eventual bomba de neutrones.

Las personas se desintegran, la infraestructura persiste, el lugar… el lugar se convierte en un pueblo fantasma. En pocas palabras eso había dicho con aire misterioso, tal vez, quería infundir temor en los ojos de sus alumnos, advirtiendo a aquellos que querían seguir una carrera en el área nuclear sobres los horrores que provocaban los descubrimientos a nivel atómico. Sacudo mi cabeza y me concentro en la silueta sentada en una de las bancas de concreto, entrecierro los ojos queriendo enfocar mi visión, pero la neblina difuminaba los contornos y los colores, se me era imposible identificar aquella persona encorvada sobre su eje. Sin más remedio que continuar avanzando llegué a un punto donde los límites de la ropa y la figura humana se hacían más nítidos, reconocibles y a la vez paralizantes.

Mis músculos se tensaron, contrayéndose sobre los huesos, mi espalda ahora estaba incluso más erguida de lo nunca pude imaginar. Parpadeé varias veces y pese a que el tiempo había trascurrido por largos años, igual que el agua debajo del malecón, podía aún reconocerle. No era difícil, estaba igual que la última vez le había visto, hace veintiún años atrás.

—¿Papá? —Él levanta la mirada, ojos azules que se traspasan por generaciones, mi abuelo, mi padre, yo, mi hijo, todos con aquellos hielos que escudriñan el mundo.

—Dean, te estaba esperando —Sonrió y palmeó la superficie dura del cemento y aunque fuera la viva imagen de mi padre no confiaba de él del todo—. Entiendo…

—No, nunca lo hiciste, si lo hubiese entendido jamás me hubiese dejado sólo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenias, necesariamente, que hacerlo… así… en frente de mi… en frente de todos? —Pensé en retroceder y huir de allí, pero mis pies estaban cementados a la madera, parecían dos varillas rígidas y pesadas que se negaban a moverse medio milímetro incluso—. Dime… ¿Me odiabas?

—No, no podía odiarte, eras mi pequeño…

—Sí, claro —Comenté irónico—. Por eso ibas todas las tardes a embriagarte, por eso me dejabas sólo, porque era tu pequeño no tenía que comer, por eso sufría… porque era tu pequeño…

—Dean…

—¡Dean, nada! ¡No es excusa, ninguna es válida en este momento! —Apreté los puños, las uñas que se entierran en la carne y la perforan sin clemencia—. Me sentí como una basura luego de eso, luego de que cobardemente acabaras con tu vida… pensé y creí que fue mi culpa… y tuve que vivir con ello toda mi niñez… no había razón… no la había… no entiendo por qué tuviste que abandonarme, quizás nada de esto estaría pasando… ¿Te das cuenta?

—No podía continuar, sólo te estábamos haciendo daño… lo hice por ti —Se colocó de pie, avanzando lentamente, le seguí con la mirada hasta que se detuvo mirando vagamente el agua enlentecida que rodea todo—. Todo lo que somos, todo lo que buscamos va con fines de hacer lo mejor para el resto…

—Me hizo más daño el ver que te ibas de mi vida, sin ninguna explicación —Susurré observando el agua del lado contrario—. Sólo tenía cuatro años ¿Lo sabías?

—Tu hijo también los tiene —Clavó sus ojos en mí, y se acercó con cautela—. También le abandonaste…

—Es distinto —Asentí, sabía aquello de antemano y quizás había sido una cruel coincidencia del destino Howell—. Al contrario de ti, deje a mi hijo con una persona confiable… me dolió que Kate me dejara, pero sé que ama nuestro hijo y no le abandonará así como así, no como mi madre, no como ella… tú no sabes…

—Claro que sé… lo que sentiste… —Estiró una mano y la colocó sobre mi hombro—. Dean nunca estuviste solo…

—Genial… —Farfullé mordazmente mientras me deshacía del agarre—. Pero necesitaba más que un padre metafísico… necesitaba uno que realmente estuviera allí, que me dijera cuales eran mis errores y mis aciertos, que me corrigiera o que me felicitara… pero fuiste cobarde… y ahora te escudas detrás de tus mentiras, diciéndome que lo hiciste por mí ¡Pero no te creo! ¡Cobarde, porque veías en el alcohol otra manera de ignorarme y hacerme a un lado! ¡Te odio alcohólico de mierda!

Siento la colisión de su mano contra mi mejilla que arde, arde como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi rostro se había volteado con violencia, la fuerza de impacto me llevó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando perdía el equilibrio. Dirigí mi mano hacia mi pómulo donde algo tibio comenzaba a emanar en pocas cantidades.

—No tienes ningún derecho…

—Tengo todo el derecho —Esta vez clavé mis ojos en los de él, dejándole saber cuánto lo odiaba por todo, incluso por lo de ahora—. Soy tu padre, no lo olvides…

—Es fácil decirlo… sabes, siempre me cuestioné por qué mamá y tú decidieron traerme al mundo, dime… ¿Había algo satisfactorio en todo aquello? ¿En traer un hijo al mundo y luego dejarle así como si nada, que se crie, que se alimente y que estudie solo? ¿Eso era lo que ustedes querían?

—Estás en un error muy grande Dean, jamás pensé en que me pasaría… nos cuidábamos… pero entonces el vientre de tu madre comenzó a abultarse y para cuando nos dimos cuenta tú ya estabas en camino…

—Arruiné tu vida —Concluí limpiando la sangre del pequeño rasguño en mi mejilla—. Y supongo que debía pagar por ello… claro…

—Te quise, Dean, desde ese momento… —Confesó, está vez él limpiaba la sangre que se negaba a estancarse por la buenas—. Tu madre estaba loca, ella… ella quiso… deshacerse de ti, pero no podía, eras inocente…

—¿Por qué nunca hiciste algo para sacarme de allí? —Interrogué, mis parpados comenzaban a picar, baje la mirada hacia las rendijas que quedaban entre una tabla y otra, viendo el agua circular alegre—. Yo ya no quería estar en aquella casa… no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando encontré aquella nota en el buró de la sala cuando se marchó para siempre…

—Dean… —Murmuró, esta vez estrechando mi rostro entre sus manos, se sentían afectuosas y extrañamente cálidas—. Ya no eres ese mocoso debilucho que vi en el andén aquella tarde… ahora eres un hombre ¡Y vaya, que hombre! Ya nadie te pisotea, ya nadie te lastima, ya nadie te hace sufrir… por eso tenía que irme, para que aprendieras lo valioso que era saber todo aquello por ti mismo… y entiendo tu odio, entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero eso ya ha acabado…

—No, aún no termina… —Extendí mis brazos y mis dedos rozaron sus costillas, sólo bastó dar un paso que concretar algo que por años me había hecho falta, un insignificante abrazo y el calor mezclándose con los aromas personales hasta perderse cuando el olfato se acostumbra a ellos—. Papá… no me dejes…

—Dean, aún tienes algo que hacer… y que es más importante que aferrarte a mi recuerdo… —Acaricia mi cabello y cierro los ojos por leves momentos—. Si te hice daño, te pido perdón… hijo, ahora tienes que seguir adelante y no quiero retrasarte más, esto se ha prolongado por bastante tiempo y ya no debe esperar…

—¿Estarás conmigo?

—Siempre estoy contigo —Pero ya había desaparecido, dejándome nuevamente con mi soledad inflexible y el glacial viento que de vez en vez se alzaba, elevando mis cabellos.

—¿Siempre?

No existe una repuesta, sólo el murmullo del agua que me rodea, y el crujir de las tablas del malecón cuando comienzo a caminar por ellas siguiendo el camino que delimitaban las barandas y el entablado grueso, las bifurcaciones y las tiendas de souvenirs permanecían cerradas, las puertas con trozos de tablas que impedían el paso al público y ventanas cuyos vidrios había sido arrancados o rotos con rocas que se acumulaban en el interior junto al polvo y los juguetes y tarjetas de todos los colores.

Me supuse en un camino sin salida cuando me topé con una gran muralla de concreto, un cartel con tonos verdes y dorados, letras góticas que ya había visto antes.

STILHENDEN ER FORBI

La puerta del pseudo teatro estaba abierta levemente y según vi, adentro esta oscuro, me pregunté si debía entrar o regresar, era incluso increíble que en vez de haber buscado la salida del pequeño parque de atracciones hubiese decidido seguir adelante. Acciones que ya no puedo controlar de mi cuerpo, quizás era una señal más para darme cuenta de la bestia en la que me estaba convirtiendo. Cogí el marco de la puerta y la corrí suavemente, a tramos se trancaba a causa del óxido de las bisagras, pero no me impidió ingresar del todo.

Efectivamente, dentro la oscuridad reinaba sin enemigos, incluso la luz proveniente desde afuera era pequeña comparada con la total negrura del lugar. Lentamente comencé a alejarme de la luz, avanzando por lo que supuse era un corredor, no distinguía nada, ni siquiera el sonido de mis pasos, o la luz al final del pasillo que cada vez más era un punto brillante y lejano, cinco minutos recorriendo el lugar y todo lo que podía oír era mi respiración chocando contra las paredes. Un par de pasos más y la luz de un tubo fluorescente de color amarillo me llamó la atención en la cima de lo que parecía un espejo, podía verme en él, aunque borroso a causa de la poca limpieza del cristal. Me acerqué y el reflejo hizo lo mismo. Escaneé lentamente mis facciones y no noté nada extraño, seguía siendo el mismo de antes.

Decepcionado, me giro para regresar, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

_"Ya te vas"_ Me detuve en seco, girando sólo el rostro por encima de mi hombro, allí el reflejo parecía intacto, mirándome, ojos llenos de vacío. Era como si mi reflejo hubiese tomado vida propia detrás del espejo, momento… ¿Era realmente un espejo? ¿O una mampara de vidrio? _"¿Sorprendido? ¿Realmente creíste que te despojarías de mi así tan fácilmente?"_

—¿Quién eres?

Pareció sorprendido, casi incrédulo ante aquella pregunta que había realizado.

_"¿Qué quién soy?"_ Sonrió con malicia. _"Soy Dean Howell… ¿Y tú?"_

—¿Ahora tomas mi nombre? Aún vives de mí, recuérdalo… —Susurré y me di la vuelta completamente—. No eres más que un parasito…

_"¿De verdad sigues creyendo que vivo de ti?"_ Preguntó, una sonrisa sincera que surca sus labios, mis labios. _"Que patético eres… eres tú el que vive de mí, idiota… Yo dejé de ser tu silencio… ahora tú eres mi Dean"_

—Estás loco… —Cansado, de escuchar estupideces, palabras que hieren, volteé la mirada para regresar por aquel pasillo y agradable fue mi sorpresa, allí impidiendo el paso estaba el carnicero, se notaba agitado y aquella ganas de asesinar llenaban casi todo. No había una tercera oportunidad, la primera vez me había dejado escapar, la segunda también… pero la tercera, no había una tercera para mí.

—No la hay… —Ahora la voz del silencio rozó mi oído, real, humana, y una mano que toca mi hombro, su respiración cerca y los vellos que mi nuca que se erizan—. Se acabó, Dean… se acabó para ti…

—¿Y qué pretendes? —Retrocedí—. ¿Asesinarme, vivir mi vida, como Dean Howell… para que te encierren en un manicomio de por vida?

—Pero si ya estás muerto, cariño… —Se movió hacía el otro extremo del pasillo angosto—. Los tres lo estamos… ¡Gracias a tus patéticos intentos por salvar la vida de tu bastardo!

Un golpe, le había golpeado, rápido, certero sobre la mandíbula y cae al piso escupiendo sangre.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarle así! —Grité fuera de si—. ¡O juró que te desaparezco con mis propias manos, basura!

—¿Manos? —Volvió la mirada llena de risa y diversión—. ¿Tus manos? Búscalas… trata de encontrarlas…

—¿Qué…? —Retrocedí dos pasos, podía ser posible que…

Alcé mis manos, o eso intenté, mis ojos no vieron nada, nada, ni brazos, ni piernas que me sostuvieran, ni ropa, ni suelo.

—Al final… por el único que diste la vida fue por mi… quizás Edward ahora este allí tratando de salir… pero tu hijo… —Dejó la frase en el aire—. No creo que dure más de una semana… lo perderás de todas maneras…

Apreté mis puños inexistentes, aún sentía la fricción de mis uñas entrando en la carne, el dolor y la ira consumiendo mis entrañas con ardor. Escuché un bufido, proveniente quizás del carnicero, junto los dientes hasta más no poder, y el sonido se intensificó.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Avanzo, zancadas sobre el suelo hasta él y le tomo del cabello, doy otro golpe, y otro… y otro. Hay sangre que se mezcla con el vapor de agua, y sus gélidas manos me congelan el alma más que la piel. Y cada golpe abre más mis heridas que cerrarlas. Y el odio aumenta, en vez de ceder con cada golpe. Y mi ira es… la excusa perfecta para continuar, hasta matarlo. Con mis inexistentes manos, con mi inexistente cuerpo, con mi inexistente yo.

—Dean… —Susurra, casi pidiendo clemencia, me detengo, y suelto sólo un poco el agarre de mis manos enrolladas sobre su cuello—. No lo entiendes… nunca lo entendiste… no diste tu vida… por Edward, ni por tu hijo… tampoco por mi… ni por ti. Dean…

Se detiene, veo lágrimas escurrir por sus ojos.

—Dean jamás existió del todo… nunca estuviste completo, y no era por la falta de amor, Dean, desde que saliste del vientre de tu madre han pasado nueve mil ciento cuarenta días, en los que trato de hacerte entender… que Den Howell, nunca fue Dean Howell… siempre fui yo y él —Señaló al carnicero, quién se había mantenido al margen de todo—. Nosotros somos quienes conformamos lo que alguna vez fuiste tú… somos el silencio de Dean… y el odio de Dean…, suprimiste a todos los demás, todo lo bueno que había dentro de ti… aunque el amor y tus ganas de vivir permanecieron, con tus insistentes ganas de lograr tu objetivo nos alimentaste cada vez más… hasta un punto que gobernamos tu vida… Dean… una vez que me mates, él te asesinará y todo quedará en nada…

Le solté y retrocedí, ahora podía ver mis manos bañadas en sangre, mi ropa, y las hojas secas de los pinos bajo mis pies. El silencio que se pone de pie y mira hacia arriba, donde la colina se empina, el carnicero baja la mirada y avanza con su cuchilla en alto. Cierro los ojos, sé que, ahora es y para siempre el final de todo.

El final.

Si este es el final, te pido perdón…

Te pido perdón porque te amo…

Te amo… hijo…

Te amo Derek…

_"Te amo Derek… con cariño, tu padre…_

_Dean Howell"_

* * *

><p>Edward se detuvo y su cuerpo se estremeció, un grito había hecho que todo se detuviese a su alrededor. Miró hacia atrás y sólo vio árboles, más verde, más nada. El viento se coló por las fibras de su ropa y derramó un par de lágrimas que cayeron a la tierra y allí se perdieron, apretó sus dedos contra la cadena de metal antes de continuar.<p>

—Apresúrate Nim —Ordenó al animal y continuó su camino colina arriba—. Debemos seguir…

Al paso, entre medio de las plantas, motas color naranja que se apiñaban en el suelo. Las vio como flores, rozó la hiedra con sus piernas, el paso constrictor del dolor andante.

_«El aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo»_

Quedó estático, Nim ladraba a su lado y el vuelo de millares de mariposas le cubría y le señalan el camino. No era flores, eran mariposas, era el mundo cambiando y el sonido de…

De automóviles en la carretera…

Ruedas sobre el pavimento…

Motores rugiendo…

Era el mundo… el nuevo mundo…

Y sólo bastaban metros para estar en él, sólo un par de metros…

—¡Rápido, Nim!

* * *

><p>Leuviah acomodó las flores en el jarrón de arcilla con agua en el interior y limpió la cruz blanca que ella había hecho con trozos de madera que se enterraba en la tierra de la tumba de su pequeño hijo, tumba que también había cavado con sus propias manos. Suspiró antes de dedicarle una mirada enternecida a la pequeña mariposa, posada en la cima del crucifijo, aleteando levemente. Sintió pasos atrás de ella y giró la cabeza.<p>

—Mamá…

La anciana abrió los ojos como platos, era su hija, la que se había ido de allí hace mucho tiempo. Siete años, para ser exactos. Hija que nunca había estado allí con su madre, aguantado el dolor de la muerte de su hermano. Leuviah había comprendido que era una mujer joven, que tenía sus propósitos debía estar donde ella quisiera, con la persona que amaba y ella no iba a detenerle.

—Mi hijo, mamá… mi hijo se está muriendo…

Leuviah se incorporó lentamente. Y estiró los brazos con cuidado. Y fue en ese entonces cuando comprendió que el mundo era realmente pequeño, y las coincidencias no existían.

Nunca habían existido.

Todo había sido trazado acorde el destino de cada uno, y los hilos de la vida prontamente no tardaron en enredarse.

—Lo sé… hija —Respondió, lágrimas que surcan sus ojos, sus mejillas, abrazando el cuerpo menudo de la joven que se estremecía a causa de la pena y la impotencia—. Lo sé, mi Kate…

* * *

><p>Ciara Nic Cárthaigh había trabajado como doctora de la unidad de pediatría por cuatro largos años. Había visto niños riendo, sufriendo, salvándose, muriendo y cuando le asignaron el cuarto doscientos siete no le supo a más que a la tediosa rutina. Habían pasado un par de meses desde aquello y ahora, pese a que su turno acababa a las cuatro de la mañana, persistía allí. Tal vez era por el temor de abandonar aquella promesa hecha a la madre de aquel pequeño dormido en esa cama. Y se preguntó, muchas veces con rabia, como es que Kaithyn Trader había decidido ir a visitar a su madre fuera de la ciudad sabiendo que su pequeño hijo estaba tomando la mano de la muerte y en cualquier momento podía dejar de existir para siempre, quizás y sólo quizás por eso estaba allí.<p>

Acarició los cabellos del pequeño niño, hilillos de oro como el sol que se estiran al contacto con su mano y un suspiro que se escapada de los labios del pequeño. Le partió el alma verlo allí, lleno de cables, de tubos, de máquinas que emitían extraños sonidos. Tomó la mano del pequeño y le besó el dorso de esta antes de hacerse las típicas preguntas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Dios…? Es sólo un niño.

Y pese a su profesión netamente científica y casi atea, sin tiempo para mirar al cielo y cuestionarse cosas pertenecientes al clero, sólo le tomó un par de segundos recordar que llevaba la pequeña cadena que la madre del pequeño le había entregado antes de partir, en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco. Suspiró y dejó la pequeña mano reposando pobre el colchón, para luego dedicar, como todas las tardes, una mirada entristecida a la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Un hombre que sostiene a un bebé en brazos y sonríe de manera contagiosa, alegre, sincera. Nuevamente agarró el marco de metal y acarició el contorno de la figura masculina. Cuando Derek había estado consciente le había explicado que era su padre y que prontamente vendría por él, porque su padre era genial, y era el mejor del mundo.

No pudo reprimir una pequeña lágrima que se derramó hasta detenerse en su mano, quitándola de allí, volvió a dejar el portarretratos en su lugar y miró por la ventana, pequeños rayos de sol rompiendo la quietud y la sincronía de las nubes.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Sonrió. Y volvió la mirada hacia Derek.

—Hoy sí vendrá por ti, Derek… —Las mismas palabras de todos los días, rutina… la tediosa rutina de mentirle a un pequeño niño que no pierde la esperanza—. Vendrá… él vendrá…

Ciara no tenía idea de que quizás aquella mentira, podía hacerse realidad en un par de horas más…

Por el momento, Baltimore amanecía rebosante de alegría. Hoy era el primer día de primavera.

* * *

><p><em>Aún sigo aquí… esperándote… en ningún lugar… y en todo el mundo… ¿Derek?<em>

—¡Aquí está!

_Aquí estoy…_

—¡Una ambulancia, creo que está herido…! Dios mío por qué estas personas… tan jóvenes…

_Por qué Dios… por qué…_

—¡Tráiganla maldita sea…!

_Maldita sea, maldita sea… Derek… dónde estás…_

—¡Por aquí, rápido!

—¿Qué clase de monstruo ha hecho semejante cosa?

_El silencio… el silencio nos ha asesinado a todos…_

—Tranquilo, hijo… te repondrás… ¿Puedes oírme?

_Sí, sí puedo escucharte… ¿Me ayudas? Las sirenas… te acompañan igual que aquella noche en que Leuviah me llevó al hospital, pero ahora es demasiado tarde… muy, muy tarde…_

_Toda oportunidad se ha agotado… al menos para mí… ahora me estoy moviendo en las aguas lentas del lago de la muerte…_

—No te dejaré… ¡No lo haré!

—¿Jeff…? ¿Ese no es el chico que estuvo aquí… hace…?

—Dean Howell… cómo olvidarle…

_Como olvidarme… matando mí recuerdo… Jeff… Jeff… el paramédico que me atendió cuando Evans…_

_Jeff y Leuviah salvaron mi vida aquella vez…_

_Igual que en este momento…_

—Dame más carga… no lo dejaré… ¡Regresa, hijo, regresa!

_Regresa…_

_Un choque, siento la electricidad agolpándose en mi cuerpo…_

—¡Regresa!

—¡Déjalo ya, Jeff… es una causa perdida!

—¡No!

_No te rindas… yo no me rendiré… ayúdame…_

—¡Jeff, basta!

_Basta… adiós…_

* * *

><p>Edward escuchó las sirenas muy cerca de él, el efecto Doppler del sonido estaba en funcionamiento. Estaba moviéndose, acercándose y se supuso a salvo, corrió entonces, la colina que cada vez se empinaba más hasta la barrera de contención de aluminio al costado de la carretera, pero aquello no le detendría, saltó la valla y vio el reflejo rojo detrás de la otra colina, una ambulancia, la baliza ululando con fuerza y el sonido insoportable penetrando en sus oídos.<p>

El vehículo apareció detrás de la colina y Edward tomó al cachorro en su mano, cargándolo. Mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Por favor… detente…

* * *

><p>Sebastián Valdés llevaba más de ocho años en rubro de los primeros auxilios y conducir la ambulancia del hospital general era su orgullo. Salvar vidas siempre fue su mayor gratificación a fin de mes. Por ello sonrió cuando su amigo alzaba el pulgar de manera afirmativa y una sonrisa en los labios. Nuevamente lo habían conseguido. Y eso era un alivio.<p>

Cosas extrañas sucedían día a día, y aquello era una de ellas, pisó el freno al ver la figura humana apostada en la mitad de la vía, pensó en esquivarlo, pero la curva era peligrosa, además de que su estilo solidario no podía llevarle a hacerse a un lado, sólo se detuvo lentamente, infiriendo que el joven pronto huiría al ver la máquina de acero acercándose, pero nunca creyó en la determinación del pintoresco personaje de la autopista hasta que sus irises se encontraron con los de él.

El joven no iba a moverse.

Las ruedas de la ambulancia se pararon sobre el pavimento muy cerca del joven de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Rick en la parte posterior de la ambulancia—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Hay alguien adelante… —Rick dedicó una mirada por el parabrisas y luego asintió, aunque sabía que debían llegar al hospital, una parada no hacía la diferencia. Caminó hacia la puerta doble de metal y abrió sólo una para luego bajar del vehículo, acomodó su gorra y rodeó la mole de metal hasta el joven—. Hey, chico ¿Estás bien?

—¿Baltimore?

—¿Qué…? —No tenía sentido, Rick rascó su nunca y luego tendió su mano—. Estás herido, verdad… ven te llevaremos a la asistencia pública…

—¡Baltimore! —Repitió, esta vez lo estaba exigiendo—. Necesito ir allí…

—Ven con nosotros, entonces… —Rick volvió a tirar de su mano—. Baltimore… es nuestro destino…

Rick vio al chico tambalearse, tal vez era el frío de la mañana, la primera de la primavera y lo sostuvo con cuidado.

—Tranquilo, hijo… pronto estarás en casa…

* * *

><p>El Johns Hopkins Hospital ubicado en el número #600 de North Wolfe Street, en Baltimore, Maryland tiene una extensión de una manzana completa e incluso más, con alas repartidas estratégicamente e interconectadas entre ellas para facilitar la atención a todo público. Renombrado más de siete veces como el mejor hospital de Estados Unidos por la revista U.S. News &amp; World Report no es inusual encontrar un día ajetreado en cuanto de emergencias se trata. Apostado en un lugar trascendental, casi el corazón de Baltimore, lo convierte en el punto de asistencia remota más visitado de todos los habitantes del estado de Maryland.<p>

Aquella mañana había sido diferente para muchos de sus funcionarios, muchos de ellos estaban participando en algo realmente maravilloso.

Ciara Nic Cárthaigh se arrodillaba en el pulpito de la pequeña capilla católica dentro del mismo establecimiento, alzó la mirada y sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, ondulantes como las llamas dejaron ver toda su decencia irlandesa a la vista, la piel pálida hasta el punto de notárseles la azulinas venas y aquellos penetrantes ojos verde oscuro escrutaron la imagen de Cristo crucificado. Tomó la pequeña cadena de su bolsillo y acarició el borde con la yema de sus dedos, luego se persignó y junto las manos para orar.

—_In ainm an Athar Naofa, cabhrú liom teacht ar an neart le leanúint ar aghaidh…_ —Susurró en perfecto irlandés para luego continuar en la lengua que por años le había costado dominar, las llamas de los cirios ondularon levemente y se hizo el silencio—. Ayúdame, Señor… ilumíname para salvar la vida de ese pequeño niño, ayúdale y reconfórtale…

Creyó sentirr a Dios apoyando la mano en su hombro, pero el espíritu científico que habitaba en ella no la dejó girar la mirada para tener un encuentro del tipo religioso. Por ello permaneció con la mirada gacha, rezando y aliviando de cierta manera su alma. Mientras escuchaba muy cerca del hospital las sirenas de las ambulancias acercándose con rapidez.

Con la misma rapidez que la señorita Nic Cárthaigh escuchaba acercarse las sirenas, Jeff Anderson, paramédico del Hopkins por más de diez años, decencia de la cabina trasera, abriendo las puertas de metal, con gran destreza y profesionalismo, tiró de la rampa deslizante que posteriormente dejaría ver una camilla cuyas patas retractiles se deslizarían por el pavimento. Dimitri Lewis, conductor de la ambulancia, jaló de los cables y el suero a la vez que las enfermeras se acercaban con gran preocupación.

—¡Rápido, debemos tratarle cuanto antes! —Anderson corrió empujando la camilla hacia el interior del establecimiento, las enfermeras en sus trajes celestes trotaron a su lado, una de ellas alzando el dispositivo del suero hasta perderse detrás de las puertas mecánicas. Dimitri se despidió a lo lejos pero dudaba de que Jeff le hubiese visto alzando la mano, a su lado la ambulancia número tres en servicio se estacionó con cautela, Dimitri escupió cerca del neumático y se acercó con paso despreocupado a la puerta del conductor de donde descendía Sebastián Valdés.

—¡Qué pasa mi hermano! —Alzó la mano y Sebastián le correspondió, estrechándola con la de él para terminar en un abrazo amistoso—. ¿Qué traes?

—Un demente —Murmuró con una risita—. Rick le dio un calmante… se durmió, estaba en medio de la carretera…

—¿Estaba drogado?

—Lo dudo, hablaba muy coherente como para ser un simple drogadicto… —Alzó el pulgar—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¡Wow, debiste verlo! ¡El tipo tiene un corte de aquí a aquí! —Demarcó la cima de la boca del estómago hasta el ombligo—. Curioso es… que ya le conocíamos con Jeff… tal vez por eso intentó salvarle ¿Coincidencia o el tipo tiene muy mala suerte…?

—Al menos fue más interesante que mi viaje por la autopista…

—¡Sebastián, deja de hacer vida social y ayúdame! —Gruñó Rick bajando de la ambulancia

—Me tengo que ir… —Bajó la mirada tímidamente y se acercó a la parte posterior, lo último que vio Dimitri fue un manchón oscuro siendo cargado por el fortachón Rick mientras regañaba a Sebastián camino al interior del hospital

Ciara caminaba de regreso a la planta baja, llamada por el altoparlante de los pasillos que solicitaban su intervención en aquel piso. Notó el ajetreo en urgencias pero no prestó mayor atención, aquello era pan de cada día.

—¿Ciara, nos ayudas? —La mujer atendió al llamado detrás de ella, había sido Rick cargando a un hombre malherido.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Ciara frunció el ceño, aquella no era la forma correcta de tratar a un paciente del, sexo, raza o actividad socioeconómica que tuviese, pero para eso Rick no tenía mucho tacto, incluso ya le había traído problemas en el pasado.

—¡Pero es un vago! —Refutó a modo de excusa, Ciara negó con la cabeza acercando una camilla de urgencias—. No entiendo cuál es el problema…

—Tú eres el problema, ponlo en la camilla y lárgate… —Rick obedeció a regañadientes a su pseudo jefa y se marchó haciendo gestos indecentes, Ciara respiró hondo y arrastró la camilla a una sala multiusos, a simple vista el ignoto no padecía nada grave, que no fueran por los incontables cortes que se veían en la piel expuesta. Cerró la puerta y se preparó para tratar las heridas de un NN más. Tomó una tijera quirúrgica e iba a comenzar el primer corte en la ropa cuando el ladrido de un perro le descolocó. Se giró y vio a un cachorro moviendo la cola cerca de la puerta—. ¿Pero qué…?

El perro volvió a ladrar y Ciara se quedó quieta, el perro, al parecer pertenecía a su nuevo paciente, suspiró, sabía que la ley de sanidad le exigía que sacase al perro lo antes posible pero algo en su corazón pasó por alto sus niveles de ética y moral, además aburrida de ser siempre la mujer correcta se volvió lentamente y prosiguió con su labor, cortó tela oscura de la chaqueta, el cabestrillo artesanal que quizás el mismo desconocido había hecho con sus propias manos. Le quitó la chaqueta y la zarandeó para quitar un poco la tierra, en ese momento algo resonó sobre el piso de cerámica, miró con cuidado y notó el pequeño trozo de papel arrugado junto a una cadena de plata cuyo metal se había ennegrecido. Cogió ambos objetos y fijó su verde vista sobre el papel que dentro de la arrugas podía distinguirse un perfecto dobles y letras en color negro.

_"Para Derek Howell"_

La tijera escapó de su manos y repicó sobre el piso con el sonido metálico característico, su mano derecha cubrió su boca ante las palabras escritas, sin quitarles la mirada no más que para observar a aquel extraño, podría ser que él fuera… no, imposible… no se parecía en nada al hombre de la fotografía, él no era Dean Howell… ¿Y si era otro Derek Howell el dueño de aquella epístola?

¿Cuántos Derek Howell existían en el mundo? Quizás muchos, quizás no los suficientes y si su trabajo le había enseñado algo, era que las coincidencias no existían en el mundo. Violó entonces la correspondencia, con nerviosismo y no se detuvo en los párrafos repletos de caracteres, ella necesitaba saber quién era el dueño de aquellas palabras. Y grande fue su sorpresa al leer el nombre al pie de la página, junto a la fecha de emisión, no más de un día atrás.

_"Te amo Derek… con cariño, tu padre…_

_Dean Howell"_

Dean Howell vivía, el padre del pequeño niño en el cuarto doscientos siete vivía. Y está era la prueba…

—¡Ciara, ven rápido… Corrigan te necesita en el doscientos siete…! ¡El niño se puso mal! —Había gritado Sophia, una enfermera de turno, Ciara la miró y no pudo comprender cómo era posible que la única vez que había pedido a Dios por un ser inocente las cosas se complicaban a más no poder—. Yo me encargo de él… ¡De prisa!

_De prisa…_

* * *

><p>Esa noche más de trescientos cuarenta monitores cardiacos estaban funcionando, trece cirugías se practicaban de manera simultánea en distintos pabellones, quince doctores se colocaban guantes de látex y se encomendaban a Dios, para que este les diera la sabiduría necesaria para llevar a cabo su labor, más de cincuenta enfermeros y enfermeras extendían utensilios médicos, rictus de preocupación en cada una de sus caras.<p>

Más de cuarenta familias aguardaban en las salas de espera, más de mil velas se alzaban en cada iglesia y más de cien párrocos oraban por la salud de millones de humanos en la tierra.

Pero sólo había un chico en la habitación doscientos siete, esperando a la muerte, para que le cobijara, sin embargo, algo lo retenía con dolor a este mundo, su corazón acelerado y voces extrañas que hablaban de que sólo un milagro podía salvarle.

A la misma hora Edward se despertaba en una camilla de hospital, una enfermera con un gesto amable en el rostro le daba la bienvenida al mundo, explicando ciertas cosas, cosas que por más que se esforzara en entender parecían dichas en un lenguaje extraño, un lenguaje de otra era.

Veinte metros más allá y por el pasillo se encontraba el quirófano de urgencias, donde el doctor Wood miraba al enfermero que drenaba la sangre de la herida, con un gesto doblegado en todo el cuerpo, suspiró, su compañero de equipo lanzó los utensilios que tenía en la mano hacia la pequeña bandeja de adjunto, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

—¡Dónde vas! —Exclamó Wood, el otro se dio la vuelta y bufó con fastidio.

—Él no quiere vivir… déjalo morir… ese es su deseo…

—Te recuerdo que nuestra ética…

—¡Se fue a la mierda! —Rugió el otro—. Si quieres persistir, hazlo… pero sólo perderás tiempo…

Wood entendió el mensaje e iba a hacer lo mismo que su compañero, pero el enfermero que estaba allí le detuvo la mano, Wood fijó sus ojos en los del otro, azules como el hielo y algo en él le hizo sentir que no le conocía pero le daba confianza.

—Por favor, él está luchando… —Pidió el enfermero, Wood asintió en silencio y observó al chico sobre su camilla de operación, algo le gritaba que debía salvarlo.

—Okay, equipo, vamos a intentarlo otra vez…

* * *

><p>A veces no hay palabras que puedan resumir lo que pasó aquel día. A veces lo haces todo bien, lo hace perfectamente y aun así sientes que has fallado. ¿Tenía que acabar así? ¿Podía haberse hecho algo para evitar esa tragedia? Un pequeño niño que comienza a cerrar sus ojos, un hombre que quiere seguirle los pasos, lentamente en el quirófano de urgencias. Un chico que quizás volverá, con su familia pero nunca volverá a ser la persona tal y como era antes.<p>

Nadie pensaría que Dean Howell, que dio cuatro años de su libertad por pagar un delito que no cometió, daría el resto de su vida por salvar a su hijo y al que pudiese llamar un verdadero amigo. Suman cuatro vidas transformadas para siempre, sin contar familiares, amigos y nuestro establecimiento que no creía en los milagros hasta que presenciaron lo de aquella noche ¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo podríamos seguir mirando el abismo? ¿Cuándo nos daríamos cuenta de que somos incapaces de recuperar la alegría de vivir, que nos quita el trabajo?

Tal vez por eso siempre seré la parte del mundo que mira desde el espejo, quizás por ello nunca me he decidido a buscar nuestra verdadera creencia, nuestra existencia, nuestro rumbo.

Como he dicho a veces, no hay palabras que puedan resumir lo que pasó aquel día.

Y a veces el día, simplemente…

Termina.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Último capítulo estrictamente canónico de esta historia, desde aquí en adelante son sólo finales que siempre son al gusto de consumidor y aunque tengo los finales ya casi estructurados nunca está de más volver a reiterarles la pregunta de hace unos capítulos atrás.

**¿Alguna especificación para un final? ¿Alguna sugerencia, algún gusto adquirido? ¿Algún algo?** **XD**

¡Yay! ¿Qué les pareció? Okay, sé que no salen más que personajes que nadie le importa pero tiene una importancia relevante para algunos de los finales presupuestados XD y más que nada quise dejar de relatar con los personajes principales y enfocarme en otro tipo de narración… por cierto, este es el capítulo, definitivamente más largo de la historia, casi con doce hojas y escrito de tiempo completo, en lo personal me encanta como quedo XD, pero necesito saber su opinión…

Increíblemente este relato salió del alma y no hubo ninguna canción/melodía que lo complementara, es más, me distraían XDDDDD

Okay, un beso y un abrazo, doble ración para quien deje reviews *-* ¡This is the end… my only friend… the end XD!

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten *-*


	19. Ending: I'll wait forever for you

**Silent – Ending**

**I'll wait forever for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Te conozco, lo suficiente… aunque a veces lo niegues…<em>

El sol había tardado en salir detrás de las nubes, como todos los días de primavera en Maryland, el cielo había amanecido entre nubes que se disipaban a eso de las nueve de la mañana hora local. Edward había necesitado un par de días internado en el área de recuperación, aquellos días había dormido, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, no tenía ganas de responder preguntas o hacérselas a sí mismo en busca de alguna recriminación, por suerte, los calmantes, la morfina y todas aquellas capsulas y líquidos que viajan en el circuito venoso había sido la excusa perfecta para resguardarse del mundo real.

Pero tarde o temprano eso debía terminar, no podía vivir eternamente en aquella cama, escuchando el monitor cardiaco y los zapatos sobre el piso, oliendo el desinfectante y los perfumes que llegaban acompañados de los internista o las enfermeras, tampoco sintiendo el frío o el calor que le entregaba el día, supuso que era entre muchas otras cosas un acto cobarde.

Luego de ese descanso, había recuperado la consciencia lentamente, hasta que una enfermera le había ayudado a ponerse la ropa que había traído alguna vez. El servicio de higiene y lavandería del hospital había tenido el gran acierto de lavarla y ahora olía a detergente y suavizador de ropa. La mujer de blanco y altos tacones le acomodaba el nuevo cabestrillo clínico y él pensó que era mucho mejor que el que había construido artesanalmente. Miró la mesa de noche, una metálica llena de frascos con nombres que en su vida había escuchado, pero estaba la cadena de plata, brillando sobre la superficie.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el cabello rojo fuego fue lo primero que notó Edward, además del imponente estoicismo de la mujer que acababa de entrar.

—Jael, dejamos a solas, por favor… —Pidió con delicadeza, el tono de voz le pareció extraño más no le prestó demasiada atención. La muchacha asintió con un delicado movimiento de cabeza y un "Disculpen" para luego salir del cuarto—. Me alegra verlo tan repuesto, señor…

Realizó un gesto que Edward entendió como un "No sé su nombre…"

—Edward…

—Edward —Repitió ella con un suspiro—. Al menos puede recordar cómo se llama, antes ni siquiera sabíamos cómo llamarle, ni a dónde acudir, porque…

—No tengo a nadie —Contestó rápidamente y con la misma velocidad buscó en la pequeña silla de visitas donde descansaba una pequeña mota color gris—. Nim…

—No se ha alejado de ti… durante todos estos días… —Comentó cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia él—. Edward… ¿Conoces a Dean Howell?

…_y no quiero causarte daño…_

—¿Qué…? —De pronto llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, la carta no estaba allí, se había perdido, quizás destrozado si nadie sabía que estaba adentro y sólo la habían lanzado a que se lave en la lavadora—. Maldición…

—¿Buscas esto? —Ciara levantó un papel doblado a la perfección y Edward sintió un alivio momentáneo—. ¿Conoces, sí o no a Dean Howell?

—Tal vez…

—¿Por qué tienes una carta para su hijo Derek? —Inquirió, la mujer parecía dispuesta a encontrar respuestas.

—Esa carta… —Prosiguió Edward como si nunca hubiese escuchado a la doctora—. Me pertenece hasta que encuentre a Derek Howell, es su última voluntad…

—Las coincidencias no existen… —Murmuró, habían comenzado a charlar en mundos alternos, donde ninguno oía realmente lo que el otro decía y la comunicación parecía fallar en alguna parte del cuarto de recuperación—. Dios te puso en aquel lugar, porque eras el milagro que tanto esperé… que tanto esperó Derek…

—¿Le conoce? —Edward parecía sorprendido, quizás la tarea que había pensado sería difícil, no lo iba a ser lo suficiente, suficiente el tiempo que se apegaría al trozo de papel que ahora Ciara depositaba sobre sus manos.

—Ven conmigo, por favor… —Había pedido, Edward asintió el silencio, cogiendo a Nim, tal y como aquella vez en la carretera, el animal había despertado y había lamido su mano.

El pasillo estaba atestado de enfermeras y casi proporcionalmente de enfermos, ancianas, niños, adultos, todos se aglomeraban en las salas de espera para ser atendidos. Podía oír las sirenas de las ambulancias a lo lejos y otra muy cercanas. Las conversaciones, los murmullos, las quejas, los agradecimientos. Indiferente al mundo, Ciara caminaba sumida en el silencio, el pequeño traje de internista color celeste atravesaba con cautela cada pasillo hasta el lobby, donde el bullicio era mucho más grande que en el pasillo de recuperación. Edward comprendió que el hospital era mucho más que el más grande hospital de Baltimore.

Se detuvo.

¿Baltimore? ¿De verdad le había traído hasta aquí?

…_no pude comprenderlo en ese momento, pero tú estabas allí y no te vi, no te sentí… se supone que debía haberlo hecho…_

Ciara presionó el botón del elevador y en un santiamén él estaba abriendo las puertas metálicas, ambos subieron, las palabras sobraban y ambos lo sabían, la mujer seguía creyendo que era un milagro, y él, una mera casualidad del destino, una jugarreta o, si lo necesitaba incluso más espiritual, Dean le había señalado el camino que debía seguir hasta encontrarse con su hijo. La segunda planta era inclusive más gélida que el primer piso, pero más colorida cuando cruzaban el corredor de cristal, las paredes de este no eran más que ventanas, enormes ventanas y él podía observar el ajetreo constante en la entrada principal del Johns Hopkins Hospital. Cruzando aquel puente flotante que unía dos alas del establecimiento los colores eran más fuertes, las caras de los dibujos infantiles, redondas y con enormes sonrisas le dio alegría a pesar de que no la demostró en un ningún acto evidente.

Los niños corrían o jugaban con sus pequeños soldados de madera, trenes y automóviles a control remoto.

—Esta es la unidad de cardiología pediátrica —Informó Ciara y Edward por primera vez en todo el trayecto se preguntó porque el hijo de Dean Howell estaba en un hospital, recordó que este le había dicho hace semanas que tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Se trataba acaso de esto?

—¿Él está bien? —Consultó, Ciara se dio la vuelta y le escudriño con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas—. Dígame la verdad…

—Hace una semana… te hubiese dicho que contrataras a una funeraria… pero… —Edward entendió el mensaje y quedó perplejo, recordaba lo que había dicho Leuviah antes de que partiera con rumbo incierto.

…_Dean vive… en tu corazón y en el de su hijo, debes irte Edward…_

…_Y lo hice…_

—¿Pero?

—Pero aún creo en Dios, y aún sé que él quiere a este niño… aquí… —Ciara dio un par de pasos deteniéndose en frente de una pequeña ventana y suspiró. Edward sintió miedo, pero se acercó, le había costado levantar la mirada junto al cristal.

_Tú estabas allí…_

—Ya ni siquiera necesita de un respirador mecánico… —Edward seguía sumergido en aguas profundas viendo aquella cama y a un pequeño niño recostado sobre ella. Dean jamás le había hablado mucho de su hijo, sólo frases como "Debo encontrarle" y "Yo lo amo"—. Ha… no… hemos esperado por largo tiempo…

Ciara miró a Edward y acarició su espalda, él la observó y su mano recorrió con cuidado el trozo de papel en su mano.

_Por largo tiempo…_

—La puerta está abierta —Comentó Ciara antes de marcharse, Edward vio el manchón celeste persignándose en la lejanía, Edward nunca tuvo oportunidad de saber cómo Ciara había influido en su vida desde aquella mañana.

_No, nunca lo supe._

Edward siguió mirando por la ventana que daba hacia adentro del cuarto, Dios ese pequeño era tan parecido a Dean y él no encontraba las palabras para decirle que su padre estaba muerto, que era su culpa, él iba a odiarle. Apoyó su frente sobre el cristal y suspiró amargamente, ahora estrujando el papel sobre su mano, ejerciendo presión, era la rabia, era la impotencia, era el dolor.

_Por eso me sorprendí, por eso me sentí vivo… antes… no podía del todo… tú estabas allí…_

—Edward… —_Dijiste cuando sentí tu mano sobre mi hombro, recuerdo que Nim dio un pequeño ladrido_—. Sí viniste…

—¿D-Dean? —_No podía creerlo, tú estabas allí sonriéndome, como siempre lo hacías_—. Tú…

—Tienes algo que es mío, Edward… —_Quise abrazarte, realmente quería hacerlo, pero tuve miedo, igual que muchas de las otra veces, sólo sonreí, olvidando las excusas que pudieses darme sobre cómo y por qué estabas allí._

—Tengo muchas cosas que te pertenecen, Dean —_Tú suspiraste con gracia, y miraste a través del espejo, algo me dijo que no era la primera vez._

—La mitad de mi alma y la cadena puedes quedártelas si así lo deseas —_Susurraste y extendí la carta que era para tu hijo, supuse que eso era lo que querías, me observaste y guardaste el papel en tu bolsillo_—. Él es Derek…

—No lo noté —_Dije con sarcasmo, tú soltaste una sonrisa sonora_—. No puedes negarlo, es idéntico a ti… pero ahora que lo encontraste… ¿Qué pasara contigo?

—Asesiné a personas, Edward… —_Tenías que recordármelo, aún ya lo supiese de antemano_—. La policía dijo que haría una excepción… nunca me encontraron… y me creyeron muerto por lo que el caso se cerró legalmente, además Kate desapareció y Derek no puede ir a una casa hogar, temen que su enfermedad regrese… así como se fue… ellos dicen que es un milagro y respetan eso…

—¿Vas a rehacer tu vida? —_Nunca supe por qué te pregunté eso, simplemente lo había hecho._

—Sí… y también… sé que será sin ti… porque no quieres irte conmigo —_Tú lo sabias, pero nunca supe el cómo de aquello, sólo te fijaste en mis ojos y ya, quizás eso fue todo, ellos me delataron_—. ¿Dónde irás?

—Infiero que Baltimore es enorme… y Estados Unidos… mucho peor… pero estaré bien…

—Cuando deseaba morir, subía al edificio más grande que encontraba y tatareaba mi canción favorita… si te vas… probablemente serías un idiota… —_Sé que tenías razón no quería causarte daño, pero tampoco podía darte mis razones del asunto, había sido una decisión tomada en aquella largas noches de inconciencia culpa de morfina._

—Lo siento Dean, no es que no te agradezca… pero si continuo contigo…

—No sabrías luego quién eres y entonces yo me sentiría culpable —_Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor, sólo asentí en silencio y dejé a Nim en tus brazos, ella estaba feliz, tú también_—. Si tienes problemas no dudes en llamar…

—No tengo tu número…

—Tampoco tengo teléfono —_Reíste, yo también_—. Pero aún sabes donde vivo… Lyndale Avenue… tres mil doscientos cincuenta y cuatro… no lo olvides… siempre estaré allí…

_Mentiroso…_

—Entonces… ¿Esto es el adiós? —_Afirmé con la cabeza, tú hiciste lo mismo_—. Cuídate Ed… Baltimore da miedo de noche… tienes que estar alerta, siempre y aléjate de los problemas…

—Gracias…

_Me puedes preguntar qué es lo que te dije cuando me abrazaste y luego me alejé de ti, pero nunca podré responderte, sentí que algo se desgarraba dentro de mi cuando abandoné el hospital, quizás porque sabía que nunca más volvería a verte, y si lo hacía ibas a odiarme. El único recuerdo que conservé de ti fue aquella cadena que ahora cuelga de mi cuello, muchas veces busqué consuelo en ella y fue así como pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Recorrí el estresado Baltimore y sus calles sucias, conocí gente interesante y hasta mi brazo se había recuperado, quizás sí era un milagro como todos decían._

_Puede que hayas tenido razón, tal vez era un idiota, pero había vuelto a Silent Hill un día, estaba lleno de personas, el festival de primavera, nunca pude ver aquel pueblo con los mismo ojos y aunque los fuegos artificiales estaban brillando en el cielo y las personas vitoreaban lo hermoso que era el espectáculo no podía oírlas, era como estar sumergido nuevamente en aquel solitario lugar, increíblemente, esta vez no tuve miedo._

_Tuve mucho más, cuando después de casi siete meses vagando por las calles me encontré frente a tu hogar. Lyndale Avenue, verdaderamente era un lugar peligroso, y cuando llegué al número que aún atesoraba en mi subconsciente, quise morir, hacía frío ese día, volvía a ser invierno, tuve que tomar mucho valor para ir por ti, porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, que ni siquiera te acordaras de mí, o de mi nombre, porque son cosas que se olvidan en siete meses. El cerebro descarta aquellas cosas que no utiliza. No supe, si sentirme aliviado o aterrado aquella noche en frente de la pequeña escalinata. Las luces estaban apagadas, y el césped largo, la maleza se amontonaban y cuando toqué a tu puerta no escuché ruido._

_Una anciana, tu vecina, me dijo que hace cinco meses te habías ido de allí. Le pregunté dónde y ella no supo responder._

_Simplemente… habías desaparecido._

_Y creí que jamás volvería a verte, era poco probable que sucediera. _

_Dean… te había perdido para siempre…_

_Entonces volví a andar por las calles, el frío implacable penetrando en cada fibra de la mi ropa, la misma de hace siete meses, quizás algo nuevo, quizás los zapatos eran distintos, quizás la chaqueta, quizás todo, pero no yo, yo no era distinto. Y amaneció nuevamente en Baltimore, una mañana fría. Me senté a esperar el transporte público, donde una dama contaba a su hija un pequeño cuento de princesas, de aquellos que tienen un final feliz._

_Donde las calabazas se transforman en carrozas, donde los harapos se convierten en un traje de ensueño, donde las ratas hablan, donde una anciana te ayuda._

_Donde la princesa…_

_Donde ella…_

* * *

><p>—Juro que mañana le hablaré… —Dije con determinación Nim jadeaba sentada en la banca del parque y me observaba incrédula—. ¡Te lo juro!<p>

Nim ladró fuertemente, constante por varios segundos, acaricié su cabeza, había crecido y le gustaba regalonear junto a la chimenea y también en el parque, Derek se había encantado con ella y Nim no hacía más que protegerle de su propia curiosidad. Pero esta tarde, con sus ladridos yo sabía que me estaba reprochando haber perdido las esperanzas tratando de rehacer mi vida con una chica atractiva, quizás temía que me sucediera lo mismo que hace cinco años atrás.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Le pregunté, tonto, iluso, espera que un perro le responda—. Yo también lo extraño… pero él… simplemente desapareció… Edward era como el aire ¡No puedo encerrar al aire!

Ella aulló con desazón, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba triste, cuando ambos estábamos tristes.

—Además… ¿Tú qué sabes…? A lo mejor y es feliz… tiene una familia… qué sé yo…

—¿Papá, con quién hablas? —Preguntó mi hijo corriendo hacia mí, sólo sonreí y le abracé—. ¿Papá, me quieres?

—¿Lo dudas? —Derek sonrió y negó sutilmente, él sabía que sí—. Tienes las agujetas desatadas, pequeño…

Le senté en mis piernas, mientras yo acomodaba los cordones de sus zapatos él acariciaba a Nim, quien correspondió al principio para luego comenzar a ladrar fuertemente, desesperada. Tanto que Derek se había asustado.

—Nim… —Dije, el tono de advertencia, pero continuó—. ¡Nim, basta!

Sin embargo no se detuvo, ella pedía algo, pero qué.

—¡Nim!

—Tal vez ya no me recuerda… —Regresé la mirada, podía reconocer tu voz incluso después de tanto tiempo.

—Edward… —Coloqué a Derek nuevamente en el suelo y le entregué la correa de Nim.

_Yo sé que al menos conoces el cuento de la Cenicienta… _

—Ya no vives en Lyndale… —Eso me descolocó, pero sonreí negando en silencio.

—Era peligroso para Derek… —Extendí mi mano y Edward no la recibió, algo en él había cambiado, quizás el tiempo o el frío de la calle ¿Edward, realmente eres tú?—. Edward… ¿Dónde habías estado?

—Eso no importa, ya no importa… las cosas que vi, las que viví, las que recuerdo… —Bajó la mirada perdiéndola en las partículas de arena del parque—. Dean… yo…

—Tampoco importa… —Levanta la mirada—. Lo que verdaderamente me importa es que estás aquí, ahora sé que estás bien…

_En él… el príncipe jamás pudo olvidar a la joven con la que bailó toda la noche… _

—No me olvidaste…

—Tonto… —Posé una mano sobre su hombro y lo apreté con cuidado—. Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan…

…_porque fue importante para él…_

—Te extrañé…

…_y la desolación lo atacó noche y día, sus sirvientes no sabían que hacer… el príncipe estaba abatido y nada, ni nadie podía encontrar a la joven de la zapatilla de cristal… el reino, en breve, se vendría abajo…_

—Dean… lo siento… —Susurró.

—Edward… ven a casa, conmigo, con Derek… con Nim… ella también te extraña —Entonces te abracé.

_Un día… él la encontró… y pese a que no llevaba ese largo y fino vestido, él pudo reconocerla… el zapatito, había calzado en su delicado pie…_

Lo abrazo con fuerza, tengo miedo que huya nuevamente, como arena en el mar, como el vapor de agua que sale de su boca, como las lágrimas que llenan sus ojos. Acaricio sus cabellos y su espalda, el tiempo se congela y siento que todo ha valido la pena, el dolor, las largas noches en vela, los recuerdos y las acciones. Todo se había desvanecido, como el humo en el cielo o la espuma en el mar.

_¿Qué sucedió después…?_

_Nada realmente… _

—Aquí vivo ahora —Sonreí, Edward me miró con incredulidad, el cambio era notable, del #3254 de Lyndale Avenue al majestuoso #266 de Hawthorn Road—. Es extraño ¿No crees?

—¿Qué cosa? —Me miraste y limpié tú cara con mi dedo pulgar, algunas rebeldes lágrimas que había quedado marcadas en tus mejillas—. Dean…

—Que estemos aquí… ahora… —Dejé que Derek corriera junto con Nim hasta la puerta, había algo en la televisión que le interesaba y los temas del pasado y del nuevo amigo de papá a él le parecían extrañamente aburridos—. Ven… aprendí a hacer café vienés… del que tiene chocolate… te va a encantar…

_Sólo que ellos fueron felices…_

_Para siempre…_

_Y así caía la noche en el reino, las farolas de la calles se encendían y las estrellas brillaban fuerte en la inmensidad del universo contrastadas por la negrura del cielo nocturno. Y la princesa, ahora reina podía sonreír…_

—Buenas noches, que descanses —Besé la frente de mi hijo y apagué la luz de la mesa de noche, de inmediato aquellas calcomanías de estrellas y astros comenzaron a brillar en el techo. Él cerró los ojos cuando juntaba la puerta de su cuarto, para encajarla con el marco luego. Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward con una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Qué tal la ducha?

—Bien… —Asentí mientras le sonreía.

—Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sofá…

—Dean, no… no me sentiría bien… —Revolví su cabello, sabía que le molestaba eso, pero él conocía el porqué de cuando lo hacía—. Dean…

—Ni hablar… yo en el sofá, tú en mi cama… no me arriesgaré a que te vayas nuevamente a mitad de la noche…

—Sabes que no lo haré… —Me doy la vuelta y veo sus ojos que a contraluz se ven aún más oscuros—. Estoy cansado de huir…

—No me arriesgaré de todas formas —Un relámpago ilumina sus facciones por milésimas de segundos, donde la figura de Edward se torna espectral—. Hace frío… vas a resfriarte si sigues allí de pie…ve a dormir…

_Esa noche, en pleno diciembre, pronto se acercaba aquello que llaman Navidad, esa noche llovía, como nunca antes había visto… la lluvia intensa sobre las calles, sobre el cristal de la ventana y los árboles de tu jardín, grandes, danzando junto al viento… tu cama era enorme… o quizás la soledad aumentaba su tamaño…_

_Esa fue mi primera excusa… ¿La recuerdas?_

—Es tarde… —Dije sobándome los ojos, ahora no le iluminaban los relámpagos sino el televisor repleto de puntos negros y blancos, sus pies descalzos, y no le había oído bajar las escaleras, estas no rechinan como la casa de Lyndale y ahora estaba parado junto a la mesa de centro y el sofá—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tu cama es… enorme… —Sonríe y creo que es la excusa más estúpida que alguna vez me han dado—. Hace frío…

—¿En serio? —Abrí las mantas, Edward se acercó lentamente, casi tímido, pero aceptó mi propuesta y se durmió a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna

_Esa sólo fue la primera, la segunda fueron las sombras, la tercera los ruidos inexistentes, la cuarta el frío, la quinta… la sexta… la séptima… la octava y a la novena supuse que no había más de ellas…pero tú tampoco las exigiste, sólo abriste las mantas como todas las ocho veces anteriores y me dejaste dormir a tu lado…_

Con el tiempo Edward se acostumbró al ritmo de la casa. Derek no le daba respiro alguno, siempre preguntándole cosas, como cualquier niño ante un extraño, le llamaba _Tío __Edward_ y siempre le traiga algún objeto de la escuela, lo que fuera, incluso en el día del padre, se esforzaba y conseguía regalarle algo, desde aquellos lapiceros hechos con materiales reciclables o las cartas sobre la cama. Derek lo veía como a alguien más que debía respetar y querer. Aún puedo recordar cuando Edward tomó la repentina decisión de aprender a cocinar _Magdalenas_ o cuando Derek la suya propia de comenzar a llamarlo _Papá __Edward_.

Nim, se había acostumbrado a los largos paseos en el área, y los juegos con una pequeña pelota de hule que Edward o Derek le lanzaban y ella buscaba con entusiasmo.

Y yo… me acostumbre a regalar y a comprar para cuatro, creo que las cosas por fin salían bien para todos, aprendíamos de cada uno una cosa nueva. Las largas noches en el sofá se habían terminado, el dolor y las penas también, los malos recuerdos, los dilemas, las elecciones.

Todo aquello había quedado atrás.

Ahora disfrutábamos de este hogar, un extraño hogar. Y nuevamente comenzaba la primavera en Baltimore y la lluvia quedaba atrás hasta perderse en alguna parte del planeta Tierra.

_Dean… sé que olvidaste aquel cuento…_

—¡Papá… Nim, está teniendo a sus bebitos!

_¿Puedes rememorar el final?_

—Son tan pequeños… casi tiernos… ¿No, Dean?

—Lo son, Ed…

_¿Quieres que te recuerde como acaba?_

Entonces me abrazo hasta dejarme sin aire, aunque sonrío de todas formas.

—No te alejes de mí… Dean…

_Ellos fueron felices…_

—Nunca… es una promesa…

… _para siempre…_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** El típico final floreado de las novelas/series/películas norteamericanas… ahhhh es tan… cute –Se abofetea y vuelve a la cruda realidad XD- Por si se confundieron en algo las _"__Cursivas__"_ son de Edward… es como un Edward POV XD o al estilo Forrest Gump XD y todo lo demás está relatado por Dean, usualmente no hago finales tan largos… pero es que… XDDDD Okay mejor veamos la valoración XD

**Final:** Good Ending (Ah que no lo sabían XD)

**Ranking:** XD (Puro amorsh… XD)

**Enemigos ****Asesinados**: Sólo Don Silencio XD

**Objetos ****Obtenidos**: Que flojera contarlos D:

**Arma ****Secreta ****Desbloqueada**: Un abrazo por parte de Dean con esta cara ":3" y una rosa de cristal… awwww…

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… XD este es uno de los finales… no! XD el final de todo… que peniwis tengo XD estoy llorando… esperen no! Es la alergia maldita esta y es por eso que me retrase… el miércoles en la tarde iba a actualizar pero con esta a alergia a la primavera hasta la luz de la noche XD me hacía arder los ojos y encima de todo me agarré un virus letal mortaloide XD… nah! Estoy resfriada peor! MI VIDA ES UNA MISERIA MALDITA D:

Y como estoy buscando mi yo interior en la música y la locución radial gracias a algunas cosillas, practico desde ahora XD

When I hear this song I cannot help thinking…

"It must be down the rain…"

This is _**«Kiss **__**the **__**rain» **__**with **__**Billie **__**Myers**_

LOL Desde que Edward llega a vivir con los Howell's, por cierto, mis disculpas a quien vive ahora en el #266 de Hawthorn Road ¡Perdón!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, los quiero mucho… más a los que dejan review n_n XD

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten XD


	20. Ending: Someday, somehow

**Silent – Ending**

**Someday, somehow.**

* * *

><p>A veces el día, simplemente…<p>

Termina.

Y Karl Wood lo sabía perfectamente, Ciara comentó una vez en la cafetería que era la rutina, la insensibilidad en cada caso que corrompía el alma y la perdía en laberintos sin retorno, pero Wood conocía bastante bien este trabajo. La vida y la muerte eran parte de su trabajo diario, que a punta de esfuerzo y dedicación le habían logrado forjar duras corazas de dureza en sus facciones. Sólo que en ocasiones no podía soportar decir adiós, en aquellas situaciones hubiese deseado estudiar alguna carrera alejada del área social.

Dirigió con pesar y de manera mecánica el dedo índice de la mano derecha hasta el monitor cardiaco que no mostraba nada en particular, sólo una delgada línea verde, recta, perdiéndose en un extremo y apareciendo del otro sólo para seguir viendo la extensión de la misma línea. Lentamente presionó el botón de apagado y la máquina dio un pitido antes de morir en la nada. Enseguida consultó su reloj de muñeca y dejó un suspiro llenar la sala.

—¿Doctor?

—Hora del deceso, cuatro de la mañana con veinticinco minutos. Desconéctenlo y localicen a sus familiares —Wood se quitó los guates de látex antes de ponerlos sobre el fregadero de la sala de operaciones—. Luego llévenlo a autopsia…

El enfermero tomó la manguera de oxigeno que recorría la garganta del fallecido y tiró de ella, el resto de los arsenaleros se volvieron a sus labores lavando, secando, desinfectando, etc. Mientras el hombre de brillantes ojos azules como los zafiros desteñidos cubría con una sábana blanca, que luego se botaría a la basura, el cuerpo sin vida sobre la camilla. Ahora el silencio consumía todo, como el fuego en la hoguera del dolor, sólo el chocar del metal de los utensilios interrumpía aquella dominancia abrupta y sin sentido.

Ajeno de todo ello, afuera Jeff Anderson estrujaba aquel sombrero obligatorio del trabajo. Su turno había acabado, pero su ropa aún guardaba vestigios de la sangre de la última persona a quien tuvo el placer o la desdicha de traer en su ambulancia, la silla de plástico crujió cuando se puso de pie rápidamente al ver salir al doctor Wood del quirófano.

—Señor Wood… —Llamó a la carrera, el profesional se notaba cansado y con ganas de irse a casa. Sin embargo se dio la vuelta, bajando la mirada, se sentía avergonzado muy dentro.

—Lo siento Jeff… —Se disculpó—. Intenté hacerlo todo… todo lo que estaba en mis manos y de todas maneras él… se escapó… perdón…

—¿Contactaron a sus familiares? —Preguntó el hombre cuyas arrugas se acentuaron de manera frustrada.

—No, nos serviría saber su nombre al menos, Jeff… yo sé que le conoces, de otra manera no te hubieses quedado aquí…

—¿Cuál es su punto, doctor…?

—¿Por qué lo estás protegiendo? —Esta vez, Wood, colocó ambas manos en cada hombro—. ¿Es importante para ti?

—Su nombres es Dean Howell… —Murmuró Anderson, Wood se inclinó hacia atrás levemente sorprendido, como olvidar al misógino de hace cuatro años—. Y si se lo digo, señor Wood, no es para crear tensión, yo personalmente buscaré a sus familiares, ahorre energía doctor… yo me encargo…

—¡Espera, Jeff…!

Pero el anciano ya se había marchado por el pasillo de urgencias, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Desde ello, pasaron tres días completos, eternas mañanas, noches sin fin. Hasta que el alba reventaba la noche oscura con su toque dorado. Iniciaba el cuarto día.

Edward se removió inquieto sobre el colchón, nada cómodo por lo demás, pero se sintió aliviado de no escuchar ningún ruido que le alertara sobre la presencia de alguien en el cuarto. Odiaba las preguntas y mucho más el sarcasmo del servicio hospitalario. Comenzó a despegar los parpados y todo se vio nublado por un momento hasta que los colores se volvieron más nítidos y contrastantes. Lo primero que reconoció fue la puerta de metal en frente, cerrada, junto a las paredes blancas y sin marcas de nada.

—El mundo real te esperaba, Edward —Giró la mirada casi tan rápido como sus agarrotados músculos se lo permitieron hasta toparse con la rígida mirada de Leuviah sobre el asiento de visitas acariciando en su regazo a Nim, quien permanecía sin moverse y con la mirada perdida en las baldosas blancas del cuarto.

—Leuviah… ¿Cómo me ha…?

—Fue suerte, simplemente… —La mujer se puso de pie apoyándose en los brazos de las silla para incorporarse—. Aunque si lo piensas mejor… quizás fue el mismo destino quien nos hizo reencontrarnos aquí…

—Tal vez… —Edward recogió las piernas y el cuerpo en general para quedar sentado sobre el precario colchón, reconoció sus manos vacías y las sintió frías—. Es extraño…

—Lo es… —Leuviah buscó algo entre los pliegues del bolsillo de su blusa y cuando encontró lo extendió hacia Edward. Él sólo observó el pequeño trozo de papel para luego estrecharlo entre sus dedos—. Una doctora me lo entregó, es tuyo hasta que se lo des a su verdadero dueño.

—Prefiero pensar…

—No —Interrumpió Leuviah con un gesto crudo y plano en sus facciones—. El tiempo de pensar se acabó, Edward, es tiempo de actuar…

—¿Qué me quiere decir?

—No hubo nada que… hubiese podido hacer… nadie, en absoluto —Edward sintió las palpitaciones de su corazón disminuir para luego aumentar de manera considerable. La mujer tomó su mano con fuerza y el frío de ellas le caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser y ser perdió en alguna parte de su cuerpo—. Dean… está muerto…

Edward sintió un golpe inmaterial sobre su espalda, luego otro y el fuego quemando dentro de su pecho, contra sus costillas, como si algo dentro de él se hubiese roto y ahora estuviera sangrando. Intentó articular alguna frase, algunas preguntas pero éstas morían en la mitad de su garganta y sonidos incongruentes eran arrancados sin piedad sobre la piel interna, sobre los músculos, sobre la mente. Era recibir la misma noticia, dos veces. Pero la primera él tenía una leve esperanza dentro de su alma, pero aquella luz se había desvanecido sobre la cama aquella mañana.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro qué era lo que quería negar. Algo se atoró en el interior de su cuello, algo que no le dejaba respirar y el ardor de sus ojos fue insoportable. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras movía su cabeza frenéticamente queriendo arrancar las palabras de la mujer que se habían incrustado en su corazón, como espinas, como cuchillas.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio, el dolor amenazó con volverle loco, con arrebatarle lo que quizás todos llamaban vida. Aquello no era una de ellas y ni siquiera los calmantes, las maniobras de los profesionales por contener sus erráticos y violentos movimientos fueron suficientes para acallar aquella tortura, la desolación y el delirio le tomaban de los brazos en trajes blancos usando jergas médicas.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro y lo que los médicos y enfermeras apodaron como un trance tranquilo, para él fue el martirio consolidado, la oscuridad y el silencio ingresaron en su dentro sin misericordia. Hubo silencio, en su vida y en sus pensamientos, en sus músculos y en la sangre que los irrigaba, en su cabeza y en las palabras dichas, en su piel y en su alma, en el dolor y todo aquello que se alojaba dentro de su corazón. Cerca, muy cerca de su propio silencio y en sus acciones inexistentes, dentro de sus memorias y sus mentiras… dentro de él mismo.

Y también hubo silencio en el último de sus suspiros antes de caer, incluso en aquel sacrificio de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero al contrario de todo pronóstico, el silencio jamás se acabó. Nunca lo haría.

Cruelmente, él lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo desde que el silencio fue parte de él. Y lo reconfirmó aquella tarde escondido detrás de gran árbol que le servía de sombra al ardiente sol de primavera. Alejado de lo que podría llamarse un funeral. Vio a los asistentes vestidos de negros, los encargados del cementerio manipulaban los rieles de metal y un féretro color caoba comenzó a descender, perdiéndose luego de su vista. Reconoció a las personas sentadas en aquellas sillas cerca del agujero en la tierra, una mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados que carga a un pequeño niño en sus brazos, parece dormir, ajeno al dolor de la mujer que seca un par de lágrimas con un pañuelo y se coloca unas gafas de sol. Una mujer de edad mediana, sentada a su lado que carga un ramo de rojas, llora desconsolada, sus desgarradores lamentos pueden ser escuchados desde el escondite de Edward alojado a un par de metros.

El párroco mueve la boca con gracia mientras sostiene una biblia en sus manos. Intenta parecer triste o con pesar, pero se nota desde lejos que le incomoda aquella situación.

Entonces él acaba y la tierra comienza a ser lanzada sobre el féretro, con descuido, la mujer que porta las rosas las arroja sin importancia dentro del agujero y se retira del brazo de un hombre que le dobla la edad. El cura hiso una reverencia lenta en frente de la mujer que tiene al niño y se marcha sobre los pasos de la mujer de antes, enseguida un par de personas que acompañaban a los familiares del difunto se retiran a los minutos después.

—¿Por qué no te acercas? —Susurraron a sus espaldas y la pequeña mano que sostiene a Nim se tensa, pero no le hace daño al animal.

—Porque entonces no sabría que decir o que hacer —Respondió con completa sinceridad y la mirada extraviada en la lejanía. Leuviah dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda baja, alentándolo.

—La vida continua, Edward… —Hubo una pausa donde el cementerio quedó sepultado bajo un escalofriante silencio—. Aquel niño… es Derek, ya sabes que hacer…

—Tiene cuatro años… Leuviah, a veces es mejor alejarnos de aquello que nos duele… —Edward extendió a Nim entregándoselo a la mujer, quien lo miró confundida—. Derek no entendería en este momento, él sólo entiende de juegos infantiles y canciones alegres, él no sabe qué es el dolor, sería injusto… que lo supiera ahora… puede que me equivoque, pero prefiero darle la carta de su padre cuando pueda comprender… lo complejo que fue todo esto. Por el momento, creo que Nim debe quedarse con Derek, él podrá cuidar de ella mejor de lo que cuidare de mí desde ahora… Nim, a mi lado, sólo sufrirá…

—¿Es eso cierto? —Edward le miró, esta vez el aturdimiento le invadió el rostro—. Quiero decir… ¿Lo haces por Derek o por amor a tu cordura? ¿Lo haces para alejarte de Dean o para aferrarte aún más a él?

—No lo tengo claro del todo… —Leuviah soltó una risita tranquila, ella sabía lo que significaba aquella respuesta. Edward rodeó el tronco del árbol y la luz tocó su piel, pero él no sintió nada—. Ve… dale a Nim, él cuidara de ella…

—¿Estarás bien? —Edward asintió en silencio y la anciana le correspondió recibiendo al animal, arropándolo entre sus manos para luego alejarse hasta la entrada del cementerio donde esperaría.

Edward se acercó temeroso, pasos lentos sobre el pasto verde del lugar, cada vez más aletargados, no quería acercarse a la tumba, leer el epitafio, el nombre, las fechas, pero por sobre todo no quería mirar a los ojos a la mujer que aún permanecía sentada en la silla del centro. Respiró hondo, quizás sabiendo que no podría retrasar su llegada. Kate se puso de pie en ese instante y él se congeló sobre el suelo de piedra ahora. La mujer se volvió, su hijo aún descansaba, pero sus mejillas se notaban sucias con las lágrimas. Kate y Edward intercambiaron una mirada por dos segundos antes de que el último de ellos la desviara al suelo.

Por la misma razón, Kate nunca reconocería esa mirada nuevamente, ni siquiera catorce años después cuando aquel extraño se presentara a la puerta de su domicilio. Por el momento sólo guardó el pañuelo en su bolso y restó importancia al hombre parado junto a las tumbas y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Como si el pasado aún le persiguiera.

Por su parte, el hombre de mirada oscura no tuvo el valor de mirar el grabado en la lápida de cemento y granito. No, no lo tuvo, quizás porque era la manera material y fidedigna de la muerte de Dean. Tampoco susurró nada. Sólo estuvo allí de pie, la mirada oculta, los sentimientos destrozados, y lágrimas que ahora se funden con una lluvia repentina sobre las calles. Pese a que algunas personas juran sobre la tumba de sus seres amados volver cada día a visitarlos, Edward no prometió nada, estaba muy seguro de que Dean le seguía a todas partes, ya hubiese sido por aquellas palabras en su carta propia o las palabras en la misiva de su hijo. Incluso la cadena que ardía sobre su cuello, tatuándole la piel.

Pasaron los meses, algunas veces llovía, otras había sol. Las estaciones del año eran crueles en la calle. Los inviernos más largos, los veranos más tortuosos, el frío, el hambre, la fatiga, el sueño, son cosas de las que Edward no se privó, ni resguardó. Sabía que quizás, si se dejaba estar, sentándose en el pórtico de alguna casa abandonaba tendría un final rápido. Pulmonía. Pero no funcionó. Quizás lo intentaría mañana nuevamente, incluso se vio tentado a probar las drogas en un callejón sucio en el centro de la ciudad, pero tampoco tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar una cantidad exacta que le llevara al mundo de los muertos. Tal vez un puente, rozando las barandas de cemento blanco y mirando el abismo, el agua congelada… no era suficiente. A lo mejor, uno de aquellos rascacielos del centro podría ser de ayuda y cuando eligió el indicado para dejarse llevar por la pena, subió a la azotea y se encaramó en la delgada cuneta que rodeaba el edificio. El mundo estaba a sus pies, las personas eran hormigas, los autos insignificantes juguetes de colección.

Pero se detuvo al momento en que había decidido dar un paso adelante. Fue la culpa esta vez. Aún debía entregar una carta.

Había ciertas noches en la que hombres reunidos alrededor de tarros de basura donde prendían fuego para calentar sus manos y sus tullidos músculos solían hablarle de la caridad baltimoriana, describían centros de acogida donde podías dormir en una cama decente, o recibir una porción de alimento por las noches. Averiguó entonces aquellas direcciones de las que tanto charlaban. Una mañana fría de enero se encontró a las afueras de una gran puerta doble de madera. Una mujer del clero barría con total energía a entrada hasta que los zapatos oscuros le hicieron levantar la mirada.

El muchacho de inmediato la esquivó y retrocedió un par de pasos. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando la mujer de hábito le tomó la mano. Quiso zafarse, pero, aunque la mujer no ejercía ninguna fuerza, fue el calor de su piel lo que lo hizo finalmente quedarse a su lado. Edward tosió cuando el calor de los pasillos de la caridad le llenó los pulmones. Pisos embaldosados y paredes que le recordaban a un asilo de ancianos, quizás él ya era un anciano o su cuerpo se había marchitado de tal manera hasta encontrarse parecido a uno de ellos. Las ventanas que rodeaban el pasillo y mostraban una pequeña plaza dentro del mismo recinto le recordó una típica casa colonial. La hermana le condujo por largas escaleras que cada vez se estrechaban más hasta el tercer piso del establecimiento, el último de ellos.

—Puedes llamarme Sor Dawn —La mujer tenía un acento cantarín y risueño, quizás era del sur de Estados Unidos, Edward tembló cuando le acaricio la mejilla compasivamente y el instinto le gritó que se alejara, pero la dulce mirada castaña de la mujer le supo a dulzura—. Tranquilo, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche. Supongo que tienes hambre ¿No?

Edward sabía que responder, era fácil, dos letras, un «Sí», pero este no salía de su boca. El tiempo en soledad lo había convertido en un hombre sin palabras, que sólo se limita a gestos con la cabeza y básicos sonidos sin sentido. La muchacha sonrió con tranquilidad.

—¿Cristiano? —Preguntó con un gesto encendido en la mirada, por debajo de los pliegues de la ropa de Edward sobresalía la pequeña cruz—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Dios está velando por ti…

Él deseó que otra persona velera por él en este momento, no Dios, Él ya había dejado de escucharle, y de cuidarle.

—Iré por algo para que te abrigues, hace frío aquí, también buscaré algo para que te alimentes —Señaló la puerta de madera tallada, para luego abrirla levemente—. La última cama está vacía, la que está a un costado de la ventana, ya vengo…

La vio alejarse por el mismo pasillo que habían recorrido. Se vio tentado a largarse, pero desde adentro las voces parecían cálidas y amistosas, llevó la mano tímida hasta tocar la madera y empujarla con cautela. El cuarto era amplio y repleto de camas, supuso que por las noches el hacinamiento era pan de cada día. Las miradas de los hombres en el cuarto le hizo sentirse incomodo más que aliviado. Eran hombres de todas las edades y etnias. Ancianos de ojos nobles y barba blanca. Jóvenes que compartían su edad de gestos distraídos y otros de mirada perdida o incluso tenebrosa.

Con el paso del tiempo, Edward intentó descubrir que era lo bueno de aquella situación. Para él no era nada. Tenía una cama al lado de una ventana donde podía observar la lluvia caer, mantas sobre su cuerpo que le brindaban un calor que no sentía, incluso la ropa de algodón, más grande que su talla le parecía ridícula. Por las noches solía acariciar las hojas de papel que acostaba a su lado, intentado conciliar el sueño en posición fetal para sentir algo, aunque fuera el roce más mínimo. Pero nada, también se había a acostumbrado a las miradas lascivas de un hombre cerca de su cama y aunque prefería darle la espalda podía sentir aquellos ojos llenos de malas intenciones sobre su cuerpo. Odiaba a aquel hombre.

Una vez, mirando a hurtadillas le había sorprendido oliendo la ropa de otros hombres cuando nadie estaba allí. El tipo realmente le aterraba, y decidió que era suficiente la mañana próxima en la que el hombre había decidido acercarse de manera aterradora, aquella noche Edward pudo sentir la respiración del hombre contra su oído y los miembros que la sabana no cubría, fingió dormir, apretando los parpados con incomodidad, incluso aparento despertarse para que el hombre se alejara, pero no dio resultado y cuando el extraño había colocado una mano sobre su hombro quiso gritar, pero se limitó a apretar las cartas contra su mano evocando el nombre del autor de ellas.

El contacto desapareció cuando de un ahogado llamado de ayuda había suplicado que Dean estuviese a su lado. Edward aún recordaba aquellas aterradores noches.

Incluso sabiendo de que de ello habían pasado catorce años completos. Ya no frecuentaba la caridad, había huido de ella y no tenía razones para volver. Por el contrario frecuentaba la tumba donde se suponía descansaba Dean, el pasto seco se juntaba alrededor pero en ocasiones, mucho menos de lo habitual solía encontrar rosas dejadas por alguien. Recorría los pétalos suaves con sus dedos, de manera protectora siempre las acomodaba de mejor manera y luego se marchaba.

Y entonces la tarde volvía a irrumpir en los cielos de Baltimore. Edward podía recordar los números de la dirección y se sentó en la pequeña escalinata de la casa a esperar. Observando los rosales sin florecer del jardín, hubiese deseado tener un reloj en ese instante, algo que le dijese que volviera mañana en la madrugada, pero ya no había escusas.

Aquel "algún día" que había fijado para entregar la misiva se había acercado a pasos adelantados contra el pavimento.

Aquel "de alguna manera" se había consolidado cuando levantó la mirada luego de tallar las letras, casi borrosas del destinatario, con la yema del dedo índice, y se encontró con la silueta lejana de un chico acercándose. Había llegado el día, aquel día que nunca deseo del todo, porque al menos si conservaba la carta tendría una excusa para seguir frecuentando la casa de los Howell's. Se incorporó, los vellos de su nunca se erizaron sintiendo los pasos más y más cercanos.

—¿Sí? —Edward sintió que el aire se había extinguido en todo el planeta y que moriría en aquel instante—. ¿Hola?

Edward intentó recobrar la compostura, era un mocoso de dieciocho años, qué tan grave podía ser. Tomó valor de las experiencias y levantó la mirada convencido de no tener nada que ocultar. Sus irises de encontraron de manera casual y magnética, Edward podía adivinar los pensamientos joven, y al mismo tiempo no podía sentirse bien ante su mirada azulina como el agua, ojos semejantes a los de Dean, el cabello quizás más largo, como era la moda en los jóvenes. Dorado como los rayos del sol en las madrugadas primaverales y veraniegas. No podía distinguir diferencia entre el padre y el hijo por separado, la misma mirada tranquila, quizás el cabellos de Derek se disputaban entre lo liso y lo ondulado y su cara tenía un toque un poco más aniñado. El rostro de Derek mostraba serenidad incluso cuando el silencio entre ellos se había tornado molesto.

—¿Nos conocemos? —La voz de Derek le supo a un pequeño susurro, y negó con sutileza.

—Yo… —Comenzó aún con aquella sensación de asfixia en el cuerpo—. …tengo algo que… te pertenece…

—¿Algo que me pertenece? —Derek desvió la mirada y Edward deseo que le mirase nuevamente. Inclusive pensó en buscar aquellos ojos que le rememoraban tanto al padre del muchacho—. ¿Y que sería aquello que me pertenece?

Edward reaccionó algo tarde, había aflojado su agarre en la hoja doblada. Esta era la última vez que la tendría en sus manos, pensó en huir, pero sería injusto nuevamente, privar al ya no tan pequeño Derek de la verdad, este era el día señalado para ambos, un reencuentro que había postergado por dolorosos y lánguidos años. Catorce para ser exactos.

—Esto… —Mostró levemente el papel, quizás como una jugarreta más, segundos patéticos para alargar lo inevitable—. Es de tu padre…

—No me interesa —El semblante de Derek cambio rotundamente y él no vio más que a Dean cuando una idea terca se metía en su mente y él no quería seguir sus pasos ¿Cómo le llamaban a eso? Oh sí, enojo barnizado de decepción—. ¡No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él!

—Pero… —Edward intentó persuadirlo, aunque entendía de cierta manera su reacción pero él necesitaba que tomase el papel entre sus manos y lo apartará de su lado antes de que surgiera un arrepentimiento innecesario—. Es tuyo…

—¿No escuchaste? —Derek bajó la mirada al suelo cementado antes de aferrarse con firmeza del barandal acoplado a la escalera—. Váyase… por favor…

El hombre quedó de piedra y aunque hubiese querido complacer el deseo del joven, sabía, muy dentro, que más adelante no se lo perdonaría. Y sin embargo había tantas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento y no encontraba la manera de juntar las letras para formas oraciones que su cabeza se negaba a formular y su garganta a emitir.

—Detente, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir… —Al menos, lo intentaría una segunda vez, sólo para calmar a su conciencia desequilibrada por la desesperación. Derek suspiró y giró la mirada por sobre el hombro, le parecía increíble que el extraño aún siguiera de pie en frente de la escalera que ya había comenzado a subir hasta el descansillo—. Sólo un minuto…

Derek sopesó sus alternativas, que básicamente eran dos, la primera era escuchar lo que aquel extraño tenía que decir y la segunda, entrar, llamar a la policía y hacer como que todo aquello nunca ocurrió. A pesar de que creía que la segunda opción era mucho más acorde a lo esperado cuando un extraño se presenta en tu casa a decirte algo que simplemente no crees, prefirió intentar una técnica de evasión mucho más efectiva. No es que realmente no creyera en el hombre de ojos oscuros, pero su mente no daba abasto para falacias y últimas palabras de un muerto olvidado. Aunque olvidado para su madre, porque él seguía llevando flores aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia.

—Mamá va a matarme… si se entera de que he hablado con un extraño… —Contempló Derek mientras que su mano aferrada al pasamanos estrangulaba el metal sin cuidado alguno—. No quiero tener problemas, luego, ni tampoco quiero que usted los tenga, por favor… retírese… No hay nada en esa carta que pueda cambiar lo que siento para el hombre que, según usted, escribió aquella misiva… lo siento, pero está perdiendo el tiempo…

—Es sólo… un minuto… —La voz de Edward sonaba cansada, Derek lo notó, pero aquello no podía contra todo lo que sucedía dentro de su cuerpo—. Y es una oportunidad…

—Está oscureciendo, Lyndale es peligroso de noche… —Continuó Derek fingiendo no escuchar al extraño que ni siquiera había tenido la sutileza de presentarse, ni tampoco él. Finalmente optó por darse la vuelta aunque no tenía aquellas ganas de mirarle a la cara después de todo, no le conocía, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse—. Nada vale la pena más que su vida y si mamá lo ve aquí ella…

—Eso no importa, Derek…

El chico intentó retroceder, pero el escalón tocando su tendón de Aquiles le gritaba que ya no podía huir de allí, el extraño no tenía como saber su nombre, entonces se dio cuenta, la carta, quizás contenía su nombre, se dio una patada interna por eso. Quizás y sólo quizás la carta, o el mismo extraño tenían aquellas respuestas que quedaban difusas con las ambiguas explicaciones de su madre.

Edward bajó la mirada, tal vez había sido una mala decisión. Debió deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a Dean aquel día, en ese edificio enorme, iniciando por su propia existencia. Saltar al vacío ahora no le parecía una idea descabellada, más bien una bastante sana para su juicio. Entonces supo que, tal y como había sucedido con Dean, era mejor alejarse de una vez por todas.

Una vez y para siempre.

Pero tampoco podía llevarte la epístola, no le pertenecía, y aunque Derek se negara a aceptarla debía hacer que el chico se quedará con ella, lo que hiciera luego, ya no importaba. Había tomado una decisión.

Comenzó a subir uno a uno los escalones de concreto hasta encontrarse con Derek a la misma altura, el muchacho por primera vez le miraba fijamente a los ojos, como lo hacía Dean, aquellos témpanos surcando y navegando en su mirada. Edward tomó su mano, tibia, como los escasos rayos solares que se perdían en el horizonte, suave, como la juvenil textura de los pétalos de rosas que solía acariciar en aquella tumba. Intentó no pensar en ello, sólo colocó el material amarillento de la hoja de papel sobre su palma y le obligó a cerrar sus dedos contra aquellas palabras. Nunca desvió la mirada, porque era lo mismo que huir.

—Hay algo más importante… que la vida misma… —Susurró el extraño, nunca supo su nombre, tampoco lo necesitaba del todo—. Y eso es la verdad… no sé… si en aquella carta, Dean te la diga, lo que verdaderamente sucedió, lo que sintió, sí sufrió… no lo sé, porque nunca quise invadir aquel mundo, donde sólo existías tú… eso me consta, eras el más importante para él, y te amaba… eso nunca debes dudarlo…. Adiós…

—¿Le conoció? —Edward no supo que responder, la verdad, o una mentira que calmara la curiosidad del joven. Decidió esquivarle, bajando las escaleras, su misión había finalizado—. ¡Respóndeme!

Edward intentó hacer oídos sordos a las peticiones del menor, no tendría cara para mentirle descaradamente mirándole a los ojos otra vez. Su vía más factible era alejarse, y nunca regresar. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle un auto de valoración baja se detuvo en la acera.

—¡Espera! —Entonces las manos de Derek le habían alcanzado.

—¿Derek? —Del auto descendió una mujer, Edward la reconocía, ella no había cambiado en nada—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Nada… —El muchacho pareció hundirse en alguna poza de lodo inexistente, sumido en la tristeza, Edward le entendió, el rictus de seriedad en el rostro de su madre no hacía presagiar nada bueno, no parecía la misma mujer del cementerio. Entonces las manos del joven dejaron se hacer presión en su brazo—. Olvídalo, mamá…

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Pero la conversación ahora era con el desconocido. Edward negó, fue cuando Derek recordó dónde le había visto antes. Fue en el cementerio cuando aún era pequeño, los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar pero, cuando su madre caminaba, cargándolo hacia la salida, él había abierto los ojos y le había visto parado junto a la tumba de su padre.

—No está muerto… ¿Verdad? —Interrumpió Derek sobrepasando las acciones de su madre para detenerlo—. ¿No lo está, cierto?

—Yo…

—Por eso viniste hasta aquí… de otra manera nunca… —Edward comenzó a retroceder lentamente, contra los intentos vagos de ser alcanzado por el hijo del hombre le había dado la vida por ellos, ambos compartían algo mucho más especial que una simple coincidencia y un encuentro irrevocable—. Él sigue aquí, porque nunca estuvo muerto… por eso le veía… por eso siempre le sentía… aquí a mi lado… él vive… y tú lo sabes, igual que yo…

—¡Derek, basta!

Edward analizó las palabras de Derek una y otra vez en su mente, convenciéndose que quizás eran delirios del muchacho y no le culpaba puesto que una muerte no se superaba de un día para otro, pero ya habían transcurrido catorce años y el joven seguía argumentar verlo, ya no era un caso donde un pequeño niño ve espíritus o cosas por el estilo. El hijo de Dean no parecía inventar nada. Él le sentía y se preguntó si era la misma clase de presencia que él percibía casa vez que dejaba de pensar que las múltiples tareas que le preparaba el día, o cuando estaba en silencio, cuando dormía, aquel calor ausente e imaginario, que se materializaba si se concentraba en aquella tarea sensitiva.

Entonces era real, Dean aún vivía. No dentro de su corazón o sus recuerdos, su espíritu, no estaba muy lejos de allí.

—Tengo que… —Susurró, sus labios se movían por inercia y el mundo se pronto había callado, no escuchaba los reclamos de Derek, los retos de su madre, a un policía preguntase qué sucede, los murmullos de los vecinos y curiosos. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con Derek abatido, el dolor nunca mermó en estos años, más cuando sabes de una realidad incontable. El chico lloraba, se cuestionó si por las noches lo había hecho en silencio, como él, como aquella vez, la vez en que Leuviah le dio la fatídica noticia.

_"Dean… está muerto…"_

Mentira. Edward ladeó la cabeza demandando la verdadera razón de aquel dolor. Pero tampoco podía decírselo a Derek, aún no lo entendería. Porque era una situación que él nunca comprendió íntegramente, a pesar de vivirla en carne propia. Ya era hora de marcharse.

Derek tenía la carta y con o sin sufrimiento sabría la verdad, además tenía a su madre y al que supuso era un amigo para sostenerlo mientras caía en algún tipo de agujero profundo y si era verdad, quizás muy pronto le volvería a ver, no en Baltimore, sino dejando su esencia mientras navegaba en las desérticas calles neblineadas de Silent Hill, donde él, en breve se dirigiría.

Al menos esperaba que así fuera.

Algún día, de alguna manera.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Un ending largoso y poco claro XD en lo personal… lo describo en una sola palabra ¡AMBIGUO! XD, mejor vayamos a la valoración u_u

**Final:** Regular Ending (Según Yaoist Secret XDDDDDD asdfregulequeasdf)

**Ranking:** Pokerface o_O (¿Sin palabras?)

**Enemigos ****Asesinados**: Silencio y ¿Dean? ¿Cuenta como enemigo o_O?

**Objetos ****Obtenidos**: Muchísimos XD

**Arma ****Secreta ****Desbloqueada**: Carta bomba entregada por Edward XD

Mmmm yaps XD este ending es esencial para una nueva propuesta que se me viene a la mente desde un par de semanas casi mes XD, y es una SECUELA XDDDDD sólo porque tengo tiempo y del flow y demás, pero aún me faltan finales así que… acepto sugerencias *-* En cuanto a la música… no sé realmente… elijan alguna que les agrade

Y dato datoso, mi querida, amada, estimada Yaoist Secret escribió un lindo one-shot

**Robándome los sueños** (/s/7565874/1) juro que si no lo leen voy a hacerles tortura vietnamita ¬¬

Gracias! A todos los que leen y/o dejan reviews… a estos últimos los quiero el doble XD

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen, y disfruten n.n


	21. Ending: Hurricane

**Silent – Ending**

**Hurricane**

* * *

><p>Vuelvo inconscientemente a ser parte de una realidad con sabor a cobre y hierro en mi garganta, las luces que oscilan sobre mi vista, borrosas, intensificadas por las paredes de aluminio que rodea los focos fluorescentes sobre mi cabeza, dando origen a mis mareos momentáneos y desagradables.<p>

Siento el aparato de respiración bordeando mi nariz, es molesto e incómodo, el oximetro de pulso conectado a mi dedo índice, apretando con fuerza, hasta creí que la circulación en aquella falange era historia. Acaricio con detención la suave y fresca sabana sobre mis piernas, inerte, igual que aire que circula desde la ventana y el dolor en mi abdomen, puedo recordar vagamente los últimos sucesos que me han traído hasta aquí y tampoco quiero rememorarlos, existe algo que tortura dentro de aquellas imágenes llenas de sangre, dolor y violencia.

Ahora estoy en la realidad… que me consume, como el fuego ardiente sobre los leños en una chimenea. Utilizo mis manos para empujar mi cuerpo hacía arriba y siento el dolor, la carne herida que se pone en movimiento. Aprieto los dientes para no gritar, aunque dudo que algún sonido provenga de mi boca en este momento. Me encuentro vació, el corazón ahuecado, como si faltase algo que allí estaba con anterioridad, algo que se me fue extirpado por equivocación. Logro sentarme, mantenerme estable en aquella posición rígida sobre el recio colchón de hospital, a la vez que suspiro profundamente, y comienzo a reconocer aquellos órganos que me pertenecen, las manos, las piernas, el cuerpo, están allí, son míos y los manejo. Veo mis manos limpias, con aquellas mangueras y agujas insertadas en el dorso de ellas, clavan y lastiman la carne interna. No puedo quejarme después de todo, sé que me lo merezco.

Y aunque mi mente reclama un poco de descanso, infiero que ya es suficiente, entonces empiezo a retirar la cinta adhesiva medica que hay sobre la aguja del suero, pegada y llevándose mi piel cuando la retiro, enseguida la aguja, desprendiendo un hilillo de sangre que escurre hasta perderse por mi mano hasta la tela blanca de la ropa médica, el oximetro, la manguera de oxígeno, todo desaparece, mientras las maquinas dan ensordecedores sonidos para llamar la atención de alguien cerca.

Mi corazón socavado gimiendo lastimeramente un único nombre que se alejaba cada vez más, le estaba olvidando, le estaba sepultando entre kilos y kilos de arena y piedras, consumiéndose lentamente, como el fuego de aquella chimenea, así, como el fuego suele arder, lentamente.

El suelo está frío, mis piernas no tiene fuerza para dar un paso y cada objeto y pared se transforma en un bastón para mí. Las murallas y las cerámicas se motean de rojo, gotas que enseñan un camino por los pasillos, las personas de allí miran, hacen preguntas, y respuestas que jamás llegaran para consolar a sus curiosas interrogantes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunta un hombre tomándome del brazo para sostenerme, parece afligido por mi condición, niego, de pronto me sentí asustado ante su reacción, sólo quería encontrar a Derek, dónde estaba, dónde—. Amigo, estás sangrando…

Tiro de mi brazo y me alejo lo más rápido que puedo, escuchando los murmullos abovedados en el pasillo y las risas en alguna parte del hall principal. Donde hay muchas más personas que cesan sus actividades momentáneas para echarme una mirada indiscreta. Todo acaba en ellos, y un teléfono que suena en la lejanía, incluso el teclear de las letras en alguna computadora se esfuma, dejándome atónito, sordo de tanto silencio. Realizo un paso inseguro, ya no existe más material de apoyo donde pueda sostenerme, es como aprender a caminar nuevamente. Caminar, Derek había aprendido a caminar, había aprendido a hablar, a querer, a odiar. Había experimentado la vida, los juegos, las risas y también el llanto, de decepción y de alegría. Derek había comenzado a vivir sin mí. Alejado de mí recuerdo, de mis manos, de mis abrazos, y de todo el amor que tengo para él.

¿Dónde estás?

¿Por qué ya no te siento como antes? Aquella llama fulgurosa, llena de vida y vigorosidad, que martiriza mis sentidos, no le encuentro, se ha extinguido y me niego a aceptar lo que aquello signifique, será que aquel mal presentimiento del Grand Hotel, al fin se estuviera concretando, mis temores, mis pesadillas, mis quimeras.

—Dean… —Alguien susurra mi nombre y toma de mi mano sangrante, el agarre se disuelve y pasa a mi cuerpo, lo único que distingo es el aroma de su cabellos y me basta para saber quién es el portador de aquel recibimiento tan cálido y verdadero—. Dean… estás bien…

—Edward… no lo encuentro… no sé dónde está… —Cierro los ojos y aferró su ropa, mi vida dependía de ello, mis ilusiones también, mi vida entera sostenida por Edward en ese instante—. Ayúdame… ayúdame a encontrarlo…

—Tranquilo… —Musita cerca de oído, su aliento me toca, y siento paz momentánea, pero no la suficiente como para saciar mi congoja—. Dean… yo sé…

El abrazo se ajusta, ahora mi cuerpo comienza a sentir os estragos del dolor de Edward, sus lágrimas, sus palabras, sus estremecimientos repentinos. Mi nombre repetido mil veces sobre sus labios y un "Lo siento" sin excusas, sólo sé que nada puede ser lo suficiente fuerte para derribar ese abrazo, aquella palabras, aquellos suspiros de tristeza.

—Edward… ¿Qué sucede…? —Algo comienza a patear dentro de mí, quizás mi corazón haciéndose trizas, quizás el mundo real y sus crudas verdades—. Ed…

—Lo siento tanto, Dean…

Me separó un poco para secar sus lágrimas, las cuales no comprendo del todo y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Todo está bien…

—¿Dean Howell? —Levanto aún más la mirada, una mujer permanece de brazos cruzados, el cabello rojizo es extrañamente gracioso sobre sus hombros, se acercó y se quitó el delantal blanco para envolver mi mano ensangrentada y hacer presión—. No es buena idea que este deambulando así, por todo el hospital, menos en su estado…

—Tengo que irme… —Advertí—. Debo encontrar a mi hijo…

—Señor Howell… —Ella realizó una mueca y me rodeo con el brazo—. Venga conmigo, a mi despacho… hay algo que tiene que saber.

—¿Qué? —No me moví, no quería moverme, mis pies cementado al suelo, clavados a las cerámicas—. No sé qué pueda ser más importante… yo me voy…

—¡No lo entiende, tiene que venir conmigo! —Exclamó, vi gotas salinas recorriendo sus mejillas, las cuales secó rápidamente con sus manos, volviendo a su postura—. Por favor, comprenda, es un asunto delicado…

—Dean, has caso… —Pidió Edward alejándose—. Es lo mejor… que puedes hacer…

Pero nunca hubo una oficina, sólo me arrastraron a la misma habitación de la cual había escapado, Edward había estado callado todo el trayecto y la mujer sólo suspiraba de vez en cuando, cuando volvía a colocar los aparatos en su lugar.

—Edward… dime qué sucede… —Pregunté cuando la mujer salía por una bolsa de suero nueva y por una enfermera. El aludido sólo bajó la mirada y se encaminó hasta la cama, donde tomó asiento, parecía dolido, pero no lograba entenderlo, por qué, por qué aquellas lágrimas, por qué tanto dolor—. Edward…

—Se trata de Derek… —Bisbiseó suavemente, dirigí una mano hacia su espalda la cual acaricie con lentitud.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes… lo encontraré… —Cogió mi mano y comenzó a apretarla contra sus falanges—. Lo vamos a encontrar…

—No, Dean… —Negó y volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió levemente, y la mujer de cabellos de fuego finalizo con aquella tortura.

—Lamento, ser la portadora de tan desgarradora noticia… —Inició por mera formalidad—. Pero es mi deber informarle, que el paciente Derek Howell falleció esta madrugada, a causa de una falencia cardiaca, generada por síndrome de Wolff-Parkinson-White, lo siento mucho…

¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa? Peor… Edward se había prestado para ello.

—Es mentira… —Balbuceé sumergiéndome en aguas profundas, ahogándose en arenas movedizas—. Es mentira… una maldita mentira… ¡Y no es gracioso!

—¡Dean! —Edward jaló de mí, cuando quise ponerme de pie, ahora observaba de cerca sus ojos cafés, oscuros como la noche—. No jugaríamos con algo así…

—¡Mientes!… ¡Quiero verlo!

Mi mente le creyó, pero mi corazón seguía reclamando a mi hijo, y no importaban las lágrimas, ni los sedantes, porque mi cuerpo deseaba estar a su lado, y si la muerte me alcanzaba ya nada bastaba, sólo gritar, el dolor se transforma en locura, así es como acaba la vida de un hombre, cuando ha perdido el por qué se su lucha, cuando pierde su razón y su por qué.

Esa noche me dejaron verlo, la luz sobre su pequeño cuerpo me dio pavor, no recordaba que Derek fuese tan pálido, ni que cabellos jugasen al caos sobre aquella mesa metálica, ni que su cuerpo fuera rígido, ni que sus manos fuesen tan frías. Me pregunté en qué estaría soñando, con sus parpados y labios cerrados. Le arropé con la sábana blanca y le dije al encargado que no sería suficiente, era una noche fría, y que no pagará la luz, porque Derek podía temerle a los lugares oscuros, él había asentido.

—Le gusta… que le canten… —Aseguré, el hombre me observó detenidamente y continuó con su labor—. Le gusta su canción… siempre se dormía con ella…

El silencio nos envolvió con benevolencia, y él suspiró lentamente.

—Entonces… cante… —Dijo—. Despídase… cántele por última vez… pero que sea como la primera…

Allí había acabado.

Di mi primer paso a través de las llamas.

Y entonces pasaron los días.

El sol ya se ocultaba por el lado oeste, y el cielo se tornaba de un color rojizo, y llenos de matices naranjas y amarillos, quizás algunos lilas también estaban presentes allí. El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad inmaterial y el aire se hacía fino, perfumado del aroma a flores y tierra húmeda. Cerré los ojos y estos me ardieron con el contacto, las noches en vela, las lágrimas secas. Inhalé lo más profundo que podía, desarmando un nudo en mi garganta, molesto y doloroso, aferrando la mano de Edward contra la mío, apretando hasta sentir la fisonomía muscular y la esquelética también. Su piel fría me daba algo de consuelo, pero no era suficiente, no lo era.

—La ley de la vida… siempre no ha enseñado que los hijos deben sepultar a sus progenitores… —Proclamaba el párroco con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre, observando el pequeño ataúd blanco que yo me negaba a dejar ir—. Oremos, oremos por el alma de Derek Howell, que Dios debe tener en su santa gloria, ahora él es un ángel del Señor…

Hubo un silencio que me trajo recuerdo de antaño, hasta que los pasos enfurecidos aplastando la hierba sacudieron el lugar, el llanto, la impotencia. El aire en velocidad de ráfaga golpeo mi rostro, cálidamente, la inercia surtió efecto y mi cara se voleo con violencia hacia uno de los lados.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí! —Acaricié mi mejilla ardiente contemplando nuevamente a mi agresora—. ¡Vete!

—Kate, por favor… —Rogó un hombre a su costado, yo sabía quién era, el señor Trader—. No es el mejor lugar, ni el momento… contrólate…

—¿Controlarme? ¡Derek pasó sus últimos días esperándote, jamás fuiste capaz de retribuir toda esa espera! —Reprochó de pronto tomaba el peso a sus palabras, quemado en mi pecho, contra mi corazón—. ¡Desapareciste, cobarde!

—¡Tú lo alejaste de mi lado, tú lo separaste de mi… porque no era suficiente, fuiste tú quien no tuvo el valor de quedarse! —Edward tiro de mi mano, y alguien abrazó a Kate por la espalda.

—¡No iba quedarme, asesino, mataste a Adah… y a esa chica que nada tenía que ver en el asunto! —Rugió, cómo contradecir aquellas palabras tan verdaderas—. ¡Lo quieras o no… también mataste a nuestro hijo, asesino!

—Y tú me mataste, el día en que decidiste alejarlo de mí…

—Suficiente —Leuviah se interpuso entre ambos y por momento sentía que perdía la fuerza—. Este es su ultimo, as su hijo, al menos tengan el corazón para no transformarlo en una de sus batallas más, Derek los amaba a ambos y su ustedes no pudieron entender ese amor, no es problema de él… tengan un poco de respeto…

—Lárgate… —Masculló Kate entre dientes, aferrando a su padre, ahora habían más personas solapándolas—. Al menos hazlo por tu hijo…

—La señora Leuviah tiene razón, basta de conflictos… Dean mejor vete… —De todas las personas, ella no tenía ningún derecho para decirme eso, todos menos ella, después de todo, había sido la culpable de crear a este monstruo.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Pregunté, aunque fuese un susurro efímero—. Eres la menos indicada… para decirme lo debo o no hacer… porque tú me transformaste en esto… ¡Te detesto y reniego de ser tu hijo!

—¡Dean, basta! —Leuviah tomó del cuello del jersey negro y me arrastró lejos de allí, lejos de todo, de la última vez que vería a mi hijo, nadie pensaría que luego de años pasado aquel suceso comenzaría a odiarla a odiarlos a todos, sin distinguir entre aquellas personas que me hacían bien o de aquella que no tenían relación en el dilema.

Desde allí iniciaría una pesadilla estruendosa, barnizada de silencio, de ira y turbación. Es noche estaba nublada, las grises nubes sumergían el cielo en un lánguido vals lluvioso luego de horas. El cuarto de Derek se había conservado intacto, la cuna, la ropa, los juguetes, incluso aquel oso de felpa con el ojo de botón, los recortes de sabana y un poco de sangre manchando el sillón de la sala, manchas que jamás se irían, pese a los esfuerzos diarios de Edward. A veces pensaba que ya nada tenía solución, por ello me quedaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto observando los días pasar sin contemplación.

—Dean… —Sentí al fin contacto de piel real contra la mía, Edward… cuánto tiempo había trascurrido ya… desde la última vez que sentí tu mano rozando la mía—. Estoy preocupado… por ti…

—Quiero estar sólo… —Dije, mi voz sonaba rasposa, dificultosa y enferma.

—Pero, Dean… ya pasaron… tres días, tienes que comer algo, si continúas de este modo, lo único que lograras es una pulmonía…

—¡Vete! —Y a empujones le saqué de aquel santuario en el segundo piso, cerrando la puerta, sólo sus golpes amortiguados por la madera y sus suplicas que dejaban ver sus entrega, él quería ayudarme, pero yo no necesitaba ayuda. Habían pasado tres días que me parecieron décadas englobadas en setenta y dos horas, y reloj seguía avanzando,

Tic-Tac.

Tic-Tac.

Como si fuesen campanazos apocalípticos. Horas más tarde abrí la puerta del cuarto. Edward no estaba en casa y la descubrí vacía, las tablas del piso que rechinan y los murmullos de las cañerías de gas, el polvo que se queda grabado en las cosas. Abrí la puerta del cuarto principal, acariciando el buró de al lado contrario y la puerta del baño, cuyas cerámicas de pared habían sido quitadas, allí donde por primera vez había experimentado el abandono, la ira, y la locura. Miré mi rostro en el espejo y pensé en Derek, pero no hubo nada que bañara mis mejillas, no había sangre, ni lágrimas, porque se habían marchado.

Sólo entonces comenzó a transcurrir el tiempo en aquella casa, me volví más inestable, todo me molestaba, todo me dolía, todo me parecía más indiferente, menos importante. Comía, me daba un baño, me cortaba el cabello, me sumía en mis pensamientos. Observaba a Edward a escondidas y le envidiaba, porque solía fingir dormir en las noches a su lado, y él estaba allí, descansando, y yo no podía lograr esa anhelada paz que traía el dormir. Nim y Edward eran grandes amigos, ella era inquieta y se movía de un lado a otro, Edward jamás le reprendía por nada y jugaban en el jardín trasero. Él le hablaba y ella se quedaba quieta, escuchándole, atentamente. Odiaba a Nim por ello, por el hecho de que Edward le prestase atención, si tan sólo hubiese hablado más con él, quizás habría tenido el mismo resultado. Pero fui un idiota, y las conversaciones entre nosotros se militaban a vocabularios específicos y precisos, y el aire entre ambos era impersonal y mecánico. Infértil.

Edward había conseguido un empleo, no era la gran cosa, algo que sólo podía optar alguien que no tiene documentos y sin un pasado en particular. Su jefe no había hecho preguntas, y Ed no regresaba sino muy entrada la noche, a veces un poco más temprano, a veces más tarde, cuando le pregunté sobre su empleo el susurró algo sobre unas cajas muy pesadas antes de dormirse. Fue una respuesta escuálida pero certera, todo se venía abajo.

La casa muchas veces era un desastre, había tanto que limpiar, tanto que lavar y si Edward no llegaba temprano la casa permanecía así, lo supe, cuando el olor a basura descompuesta comenzó a asfixiarme, había llegado a un nivel de extrema dependencia, tomé la bolsa y la arroje afuera, cerca de la puerta de entrada. No supe de ella hasta la noche cuando Ed llegó, la puerta se había abierto furiosamente y sentí sus pasos en la escalera, sonando, haciéndose notar.

—¡Dean! —Llamó, a la vez que aporreaba la puerta la cual abrí casi de inmediato, no por su ira, sino por todo lo demás, lo que no importa ahora.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté con voz pétrea.

—¿Por qué no arrojaste la basura al tarro? ¿Es tan difícil, acaso? —Ingresó, lo sé por sus pasos detrás de mí cuando finjo no escucharle—. Dean, estoy cansado de esto… cansado, de verdad.

—No entiendo cuál es tu punto —Susurré y le miré a los ojos, sintiéndome víctima de aquella misteriosa oscuridad—. Saqué la basura a la calle ¿No? ¿Qué más necesitas?

—Que dejes de hacerte el idiota, basta, Dean ¡Basta! —Tomó mis brazos y guardamos silencio por minutos eternos—. Vamos, Dean quiero que sea como antes…

—Ya nada es como antes, por si no lo has notado —Informé—. ¡Se supone…! Se supone que yo estaría con mi hijo, siendo feliz…

—¿Entonces eres infeliz? —Pareció morder cada una de las palabras, sin miedo. Edward era una persona distinta—. ¡Responde! ¿Eres infeliz?

—Tal vez…

—Bien, me agrada saberlo, saber que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, en esforzarme por hacerte entrar en razón —Soltó el agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos—. Quise sacarte de tu propia miseria, de tu suplicio, pero estoy errando… ¡Porque sólo quieres esto! ¡Un cuarto lleno de recuerdos que no valen nada!

Debió irse de casa ese día.

Cuando me atreví a levantarle mano, y surcar su rostro con violencia, con la misma ira, marcando su cuerpo con un golpe certero sobre su mejilla. Edward no iba a perdonarme, peor, yo no iba a perdonármelo nunca, aunque el tiempo trascurriera y eso entre ambos fuese algo forzadamente cotidiano. Uno, sólo basto uno, para continuar, detestaba a Edward por no defenderse muchas veces asumiendo que era su culpa, le odiaba, aunque fuese mentira. Incluso cuando Nim fue testigo de una de aquellas peleas, ya nunca volvió a reconocerme, sólo ladraba frenética cuando me acercaba a Edward o mordía mis talones para impedir que avanzara. Nim también me abominaba en su forma animal, quizás podía notar aquella bestia en la que me había convertido.

Era mi segundo paso entre las llamas.

Edward no me dirigía la palabra, ni las miradas, ni los suspiros, no las lágrimas silenciosas que derraba en el baño antes de dormir. Quizás le aterraba compartir la misma cama, aunque ni siquiera sintiéramos la presencia del contrario. Tomé una decisión la mañana siguiente, iría a dormir en el sofá, cubierto por edredones gruesos y una almohada. Y la distancia no logró el maltrato, las malas palabras, los gritos. Mi cambio de humor era un misterio.

Una noche, sólo eso bastó para poner los pies en la tierra. Frases desgarradoras que dieran cuenta de mi mal actuar.

—¿Dean?

Me giro levemente sobre mi eje. Edward esta parada junto a la puerta, abatido, desde cuando que no podía verlo a los ojos, de la misma manera, como lo hacía antes. Desde qué momento había decidido no escucharle, desde cuándo Edward decía mi nombre y ya no notaba aquel timbre preocupado, o lento y sutil. Cuándo, cuándo… desde cuándo habías… comenzado a odiarme con todo su corazón.

—Ya no lo soporto —Las palabras se filtran en el concreto y allí mueren, en manos del silencio, que nuevamente me ha alcanzado—. Lo siento Dean… ya no puedo continuar.

—No lo hagas —Comenzaba así… a recordar, cómo Kate me había dejado, y se había llevado a Derek ¿Habían sido así sus últimos momentos en esta casa? ¿Igual que Edward, derramando lágrimas salinas y dolorosas? Sólo me quedaba continuar luego de ello, Edward se había alejado de mi… yo le había, le había alejado de mí, con indiferencia, los malos tratos, la culpa—. Te lo imploro…

—Perdón… perdóname… por favor —El llanto le invade, y quiero acercarme pero de inmediato asalta su línea defensiva, Edward me temía—. No te acerques… no quiero que te acerques…

—Edward… —Estiro mi mano y él retrocede, aún más—. No te vayas… no te alejes… no me dejes…

—¡No! ¡Es todo!

Golpea mi mano y quiere correr, lo hace, el pasillo y reaccionó, no dejaré de Edward escapé, las escaleras suenan a la velocidad que Edward recorre los peldaños hasta la primera planta, pero le doy alcance, tomándole del brazo, él toma mi mano para zafarse, mientras se mueve sin control, pronto esta contra la pared utilizando sus piernas para alejarme, no va a dejarse tocar nunca más, parecía decidido.

—Vas a dañarte…

No hizo caso, sólo se perdió en sus intentos fallidos por desprenderse de mi agarre, agitándose como en una mala pesadilla, rasguña mi mano con alevosía y le suelto, si es lo que quiere, al menos por dos segundos antes de acorralarle contra la pared nuevamente, ahora estaba sangrado, un corte cerca de su sien, de seguro había golpeado contra algo. Me preocupe, en realidad, pero él no lo notó, o quizás ya no creía en mí.

—Estás sangrando… —Murmuro, pero él también ha caído cerca del pozo de mi silencio y sigue retorciéndose hasta la alfombra de la sala

—¡Dean, basta! —Pide gritos, pero no puedo escucharle, sólo le tomó de las muñecas con fuerza suficiente como para quebrar sus huesos frágiles por la mala alimentación, se resiste y forcejea—. ¡Déjame ir!

—¡No! —Le amarro a mis brazos y aunque siento como tirita contra mí, no puedo dejar que escape—. Quiero curar tus heridas…

Le acaricio el cabello quitando aquello mechones oscuros que se han adherido a la sangre que escurre de su sien, ahora tiñe mi mano, mientras Edward se retuerce contra mi cuerpo y la alfombra, suplicando ayuda, mientras llorar, como un niño que ha perdido a su madre, como yo cuando perdí a mi hijo.

Porque la noche había nacido violenta y moriría tranquila, sólo bastaba que Edward guardase silencio y cómo no lograrlo, si tan sólo debía dejar de gritar, no iba a hacerle daño. Ya no más, no más.

—Edward… te lo pido… —Pero no se rinde, sigue tirando de sus brazos, busca con la mirada un lugar seguro, algo con que defenderse, cuando tira y afloja y sus piernas patean el aire—. Me siento perdido… cada vez que cierras los ojos… y yo no puedo seguir tu camino, Edward… te envidio, porque tú tienes aquella paz que yo tanto anhelo…

—Dean… —Susurra sin dejar de moverse, su voz, me recuerda tanto a los dolorosos días del pasado, Edward, debiste irte cuando tuviste la oportunidad, la primera vez que logré herirte, la primera noche que te puse una mano encima, debiste dejarme, debiste huir, debiste dejar de me pudriera en mi silencio—. Por… favor…

—No quiero que te vayas… —Confieso cerca de su oído cuando le atraigo contra mi cuerpo nuevamente y le aprieto de manera posesiva. Mi nariz roza levemente la línea de su cara y se colora de rojo—. No puedo dejar que te alejes, nunca me lo perdonaría… eres la única luz que aún me ilumina, el faro en medio de mi oscuridad, la melodía en medio de mi silencio… Edward… por ti, mi corazón aun late… por ti, siento que ardo en llamas…

—Mientes…

—No, sabes que es verdad… —Articulé de pronto todo era calma, aunque los músculos de Edward seguían tensos, dispuesto a todo—. Tú sabes que es cierto…

—No, yo no sé nada de ti… —Meneó la cabeza—. Hubo un tiempo en que creí saberlo, saber quién eras y como a cada segundo te volvías más predecible, y luego no hubo nada, desde que Derek murió, ya no eres el mismo…

—Tú tampoco lo eres, ambos cambiamos, ambos sufrimos de lo mismo, un poco más, un poco menos, pero es mismo dolor consumiéndonos cada día, Edward yo…

—¿Dean, me odias? —No respondí, no tenía como, cómo responder con mentiras, como responder con la verdad si los sentimiento que creí tener se mezclaban con celeridad, a un velocidad inimaginable y las palabras que quiero utilizar no son más que una formalidad, un trámite, un desorden—. ¿Dean… me odias?

—Si te odiara, como me odio a mí, te hubiese dejado salir por aquella puerta esta noche —Tomé su barbilla para girar su mirada, quiero ver aquellos ojos que me tranquilizan, que me excitan.

—Entonces ¿Por qué…? —Corro el cabello que sigue pegándose a su cara, ya sea por la sangre o por las lágrimas—. Dean…

—Me gusta, cuando dices mi nombre, Edward… —Tiró levemente de sus muñecas afirmadas por mis manos para tenerle cerca—. Ya no puedo pensar en ti sin que todo esto arda dentro de mí… Edward… ¿Qué me hiciste Edward?

Edward mira sorprendido, quizás más de la cuenta. Y no resisto la tentación de sus labios separados, le suelto los brazos y de manera fugaz cuelo mis manos en su cuello para besarlo con pasión, de la misma manera que los desesperados novatos en busca de una aventura casual, sería la primera noche en que los gritos en la casa Howell no se haría escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward se sintió mareado, de pronto el aire escaso que circulaba a su alrededor había desaparecido por completo, al principio no le hubiese importado, de no ser porque ya no podía respirar, y lo ahora ambicionaba aquel oxígeno en su cuerpo, casi tanto como los besos de Dean. Aun así se sentía la persona más despreciable de aquella casa, no podía culpar a la persona que había dado la vida por él, independiente del resultado final, le debía demasiado al hombre que le besaba violentamente, arrebatando sus suspiros y sus inseguridades. Sí, hubiese sido placentero entregarse de manera fácil, como acostumbraba a ceder ante Dean en sus días de furia, porque pensó que no costaba nada poner la otra mejilla, después de todo, eran hombres y si preguntaban por sus moretones no faltaba la excusa risible de una pelea en algún bar.<p>

Dean le maltrataba.

Edward era maltratado.

Nim se había habituado a defenderle en su forma animal.

Nadie se quejaba.

Todos eran felices, hundiéndose cada vez más en su propia miseria.

Y el tema era historia. Punto.

Sin embargo aquella noche fue distinto. Edward había tomado una decisión dolorosa, quería irse, realmente había colocado los pies en la tierra, afrontando su realidad, sabiendo que no debía aguantar las humillaciones constantes, aunque su mente le sugería a cada momento que él era el culpable de todo, puesto que jamás se había detenido a ponerle un punto final a todo eso. Si Dean le golpeaba, él sonreía, y se convencía de tener la culpa, asumía su papel, Dean tenía derecho sobre él, reclamar todo lo que él quería porque su entrega era absoluta. O al menos ese sería el argumento con el cual se empujaría a las manos de Dean, quizás ayer o una semana antes, pero esta noche no.

Movió sus manos libres hasta los hombros de Dean, necesitaba aire, y los dientes de su atacante no hacían más que arañarle los labios, la suave piel de ellos pronto comenzaría a sangrar si no le separaba, si le seguía mordiendo se esa manera, tan salvaje y despiadada, sumido en la locura, Dean estaba confundiendo las cosas. Ellos sólo eran amigos. Edward, el victimario y la víctima y Dean, la oveja y el lobo.

El joven gimoteó lastimeramente, quería captar la atención de su acosador, haciéndole saber que le hacía daño, pero el otro no se inmutó, sino hasta cuando Edward dio un golpe con el puño cerrado cerca de su pecho, logrando su cometido, Dean le soltó rápidamente, recuperando el aliento, eso representaba una nueva oportunidad para el de ojos oscuros. No deseaba aquello, por sobre todo, no deseaba la confusión alojada en su cuerpo, en su mente nublada, transformada en una nebulosa asquerosa. Alcanzó a estirar una mano, pero el tiempo que se tomó para pensar en todo lo que sucedía le había jugado en contra, puesto que sus dedos se enredaron en las fibras de la alfombra y allí murieron en un intento de escape mal logrado.

Dean le arrastró con fuerza sobre la superficie plana, buscando el cuerpo de Edward, sentir, tocar y morder los trozos de piel que él pudiera regalarle aquella noche. Edward arrancó el nombre de su atacante a la fuerza de su garganta, estaba sofocado, sacudiendo sus manos, los vagos deseos de ahuyentar a más alto cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a ahogarle. Quiso refugiarse en sus propios brazos, había comenzado a temblar, indefenso sobre la alfombra, indefenso debajo de Dean. Acorralado y sin escapatoria, cuya única cosa que le separaba parcialmente del otro, eran sus manos puestas en el pecho del ojiceleste, ejerciendo un intento de palanca para elevarle, allí, incluso en aquella circunstancia no sentía el latir desaforado del corazón de su contrario, todo era mentira.

Una razón más para huir y no rendirse.

Dean mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y gimió ante la fricción de los dientes, él no era suave, incluso cuando intentó serlo, desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa que portaba Edward, se comportaba como un primerizo, sus manos transpiradas trabajan de manera tosca y enredada, la desesperación le invadía, tomando los pliegues y tirando de ellos con violencia, cada broche de la prenda saltó y se perdió en la sala de estar. Edward decidió que era suficiente.

Gimió un "No" y en respuesta sólo logró que le sostuvieran las muñecas nuevamente, al menos Dean estaría ocupado en otra cosa que no fuera desnudarlo contra su voluntad, lamentablemente estaba equivocado, nada saciaba a Dean. Lo supo cuando apostó sus manos sometidas al lado de su cabeza, recorriendo su torso expuesto con la boca, apresando la carne con los dientes, humedeciendo con la lengua, riendo ante sus suplicas de detención, incluso aquellas que no parecían convencerle a él mismo. Prefirió pensar que era una pesadilla, apretando los parpados con fuerza, rogando porque acabase de una vez.

Muy por el contrario, Dean gozaba de aquel poder dominante que poseía sobre Edward y se deleitaba con aquello que no podía obtener de manera cariñosa y romántica, dejando de lado las palabras bonitas, llenas de cursilería, no era necesario fingir estando con el de cabello oscuro, después de todo, su naturaleza bestial quedaba en evidencia en cada uno de esos actos. Se figuró así mismo como un egoísta, buscador del cuerpo del menor para su satisfacción personal, y aunque pudo arrepentirse, porque aún quedaba tiempo, continuó. Realmente creía que dentro de Edward estaba la respuesta a aquellas interrogantes dolorosas que por meses había ahogado en el trasfondo de los golpes que le propinaba a su amante. Ahora le llamaría de ese modo, sonrió al pensar en cuan excitante era aquella calificación.

Edward seria su amante, gemiría su nombre y pediría más.

Parecía extraño el no poder controlar sus propias sensaciones, la piel de Edward resultaba ser suave al tacto y el calor que le envolvía parecía algo celestial, pero necesitaba más, incluso más que a su amigo desnudo, sometido bajó su peso, rogando que se detuviese ¿Acaso no estaba disfrutándolo como él? De la manera que fuese, no iba a ceder ante sus reclamos, él estaba resuelto a completar su labor. Dejó ir las manos de Edward nuevamente, mientras que con las piernas le inmovilizaba el resto del cuerpo, no entendía el porqué de tanto escándalo por parte del otro hombre, Edward debió asumir que pasaría tarde o temprano, cuando Dean le reprochara su falta de atención. El de cabellos claros se quitó la playera de algodón, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo, desnuda, al momento que Edward abría los ojos dando un par de golpes débiles sobre la piel. A Dean no le importó, se trataba de dejar marcado al otro, traspasar el dolor y el amor de manera carnal, a través del acto más salvaje que conocía, el más antiguo de todos. Desprendió el botón del pantalón de Edward y prontamente, luego de golpes contra el piso, empujones y manotazos, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, asfixiados por el calor del otro, saboreando el sudor del opuesto, en una lucha hostigosa. Los resoplidos de Dean le sentían ardientes contra la piel de Edward, enrojecida por los apretones de las manos del agresor, buscando la posición perfecta, palpando las zonas que quería tocar, como un excéntrico que compra una reliquia, buscando el placer en deslizar la mano en lugares indebidos, aumentando su propio libido, sin controlar la frecuencia con lo que lo hacía, como si fuera un vicio, una droga.

Quizás si Edward hubiese tenido algo de amor propio no hubiera luchado contra aquel huracán, su compañero, su amigo, le estaba incitando a algo morboso y sin sentido, porque no había sentido en el sexo, no en aquella situación, si al menos hubiese tenido la certeza de saber que se trataba de hacer el amor, se dejaría estar, quieto, disfrutando de las caricias rudas de Dean, pero no, y era eso, lo que exactamente le dolía, más que todo el resto de las cosas, aquellas de las cuales se podía ocultar en sus horas de soledad. La muerte de Derek había transformado a Dean en un animal, y no importaba cuanto lo intentase, los golpes y los gritos que diese, él no iba a parar, porque Edward era el trofeo de aquella muerte, una recompensa, un plato de segunda mesa. Un amante, uno más entre muchos.

Hubiese sido demasiado pedir algún tipo de preparación, si Dean lo quería a la fuerza, una petición como esa estaba demás, igual que todo lo que rodeaba, su mente dio vueltas, mareado por todo, apoyando las palmas en la alfombra y siendo erguido por los brazos de Dean, mientras sus piernas eran separadas y él se colaba entre ellas. Edward suspiró elevando las palmas laxas, por mero reflejo hasta los hombros del mayor, allí comenzó todo, mientras Dean disfrutaba de su entrada triunfal en el cuerpo de Edward, este no hacía más que contener las lágrimas, todo saldría más fácil si le hubiese repudiado desde un principio, así el dolor de la penetración tendría alguna valides, más allá de los términos contractuales.

¿Por qué? ¿Para ello había dado la vida Dean? ¿Para naufragar ambos juntos en una barcaza endeble? No, Dean no parecía tan misericordioso, se lo estaba demostrando ahora. Edward gimió con dolor y Dean le apretaba las caderas, sus dedos incrustados en los músculos, luego tendría moretones, al menos no tendría que dar una explicación estúpida el lunes por la mañana. Se negó a ser el esclavo de la noche, de los deseos lúbricos del portador del silencio.

Porque el silencio, también estaba allí, al igual que los ladridos de Nim, del otro lado de la puerta de salida, ella sabía que le estaban haciendo daño a Edward, por eso ladraba sin parar, pero Ed no le escuchaba, no quería escuchar, ni sentir, sólo quería que Dean le despertase con caricias suaves en el rostro, besándole de manera tímida, sonriendo de verdad, y dolía saber que esta era su realidad, Dean estaba abusando de él.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando las embestidas comenzaron, lentas al principio, reprimiendo todo aquello, incluso las gotas que producían sus lagrimales, arqueó su espalda, él no quería, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante las acciones del otro, como si estuviera controlándole de alguna manera, como si su cuerpo de pronto se viese poseído por alguien más, sólo eran excusas, era él quien estaba moviendo su cadera junto a Dean, buscando la forma de aumentar el ritmo, el calor le invitaba a hacer todo aquello, el tiempo, la angustia, sentir que por vez primera Dean dejaba de pensar en Derek, para pensar en él, en su cuerpo, en su alma, en lo que necesitaba, en lo que disfrutaba. Se abrazó fuertemente a la morfología de Dean, pidiendo más, susurrando las palabras que por meses se guardó en su interior, estimulando a su pareja a continuar, invitándole a olvidar que alguna vez existió la turbación y la congoja dentro de ellos.

Dean entendió que pronto perdería la cabeza, era el éxtasis que le invadía, inhibiendo la mayoría de su raciocinio y aumentando las sensaciones provocadas por el vaivén dentro de Edward, sus manos recorrían la extensión de piel contra su cuerpo, húmeda por el sudor, pero firme, como todos los músculos que podía apreciar al tacto. Surcó con decisión la espalda de su amante, guiado por la columna vertebral del otro hasta su nuca, donde acarició los cabellos mojados, halándolos sin cuidado, sólo para quitar el rostro de Edward que estaba sumergido en su cuello, deseaba ver los ojos del hombre que le causaba aquel placer fogoso. El hombre le miró entremedio de la maraña de pestañas colocadas en sus parpados. Dean comprendió y le besó despacio, muy distinto al movimiento de su pelvis, el cual era rápido y violento. El de ojos claros apoyo su frente contra la del otro, cerrando los ojos mansamente, de pronto obedecía al ritmo que a Ed le antojase, puesto que era casi el mismo compás que él demandaba.

El joven de cabellos oscuros suspiraba de deleite, el aliento de su compañero sexual se mezclaba con el de él, y entre ambos formaban un exquisito perfume embriagante, apenas podía recordar cómo se había transformado en un enredo de miembros torpes y sin coordinación, como sus piernas y su brazos se envolvían para acaparar el cuerpo del otro, como si este realmente quisiera separarse de su lado, por temor o aburrimiento. Los sonidos provenientes de su garganta cada vez era más inverosímiles, todo programado para excitar a su pareja, le dio la impresión de que Dean había dejado de ser violento en algún momento, fue cuando no le importó lo que sucediera con su cuerpo, cuando se entregó definitivamente, Dean había comenzado con movimientos delicados, a su manera, pero delicados al fin y al cabo, Edward se sintió primero en la lista de prioridades, Dean le estaba amando, le estaba haciendo lo que románticos llaman… el amor.

Sonrió, sonaba dulce, los golpeteos en su interior se hicieron presentes y sus gemidos fueron en progreso, Dean era más rápido y más certero, donde podía advertir el choque de sus mundos acompañadas de palabras esmaltadas de ternura, sintió un cosquilleo y pronto se vio enroscando sus dedos contra la piel de Dean, soltando su nombre en voz alta y otros fluidos corporales entendibles cuando se consumaba aquel acto. Dean también lo sabía, agregando un suspiro agotado, su cuerpo no hizo más que derrumbarse sobre el de su amante personal, aguardando algo más, algo que no llegaría sin que antes él lo diera primero.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, separando su cuerpo del de Edward, buscando algo con la mirada. El joven derrotado sobre la alfombra buscó el calor arrebatado y al no encontrado se abrazó a si mismo apegando las rodillas a su pecho y encerrándolas con sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que Dean le dejase así, pero sabía que era parte del plan, después de todo, era un hombre y su amigo lo era también, no hacía falta más palabras, ni más gestos entre ellos. Se alivió al equivocarse nuevamente. Dean estaba levantando su cabeza para colocar algo debajo, mullido, se seguro era un cojín o la almohada de su pareja, enseguida el cobertor de algodón le cubrió el cuerpo, enrollándole, como un nido cálido, y los brazos de Dean abrazándole, se estiro un poco para que el otro tuviera mayor accesibilidad, y él se acurrucó, quería dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día, volverían a la rutina. Ed sintió una caricia próxima a una revelación y un beso suave en su frente, descorriendo los cabellos oscuros que se adherían con porfía a ella.

—Edward… —Sólo eran susurros en su oído—. Ed… hay algo que quiero decirte…

El aludido no contesto, pero meneó la cabeza, para indicarle a su compañero que estaba consiente.

—Ed… —Dean guardó silencio por varios segundos, segundos en busco la mano del que abrazaba para mezclar y fundir sus dedos—. Te amo…

El de ojos oscuros levantó la cabeza para responder, desistió al ver a Dean dormido contra su hombro. Murmurando cosas inconexas entre sí, dentro de ellas una vaga petición de perdón, le pedía a Edward que le perdonase de lo que aquella noche.

Edward creyó que los placeres violentos a los cuales era sometido, le llevarían a lugares inexplorados de su propia psicología. Por el momento sólo pensaba en imitar a su amante, durmiéndose a su lado, ahuyentando al resto del mundo por las cinco horas siguientes.

Retrocedió un paso entre las llamas.

Aquella noche había deseado un cambio, todo el dolor se vio retribuido cuando aquel «cambio» se efectuó a la mañana siguiente. Dean era un hombre distinto, no el de Silent Hill, no el de la muerte de Derek, como si hubiese logrado separar las cosas y distribuirlas con equidad dentro de su mente y cuerpo. Cuando abrió los parpados, aquella mañana, el sol le iluminaba el rostro, junto con la mirada de Dean, sus yemas frías rozando su mejilla, dibujando lo que allí estaba esculpido, tocando apenas el corte en la sien cuya sangre se había secado, sus labios volvieron a juntarse, de la misma manera con la cual Edward deseaba. Dean le amaba, de la pasional la espiritual, encontraba paz en su mirada, en sus labios, en su cuerpo, en todo él.

Su vida continuó, progresando de manera normal, eran una pequeña familia feliz y lentamente los malos recuerdos se iban alejando, Dean no pensaba en Derek, Nim no odiaba a Dean y Edward se sentía tranquilo. Todos eran felices.

Sin embargo, el día en que todo volvió a ser como antes Edward no estaba preparado para afrontar el infierno que le tocaría vivir. Él no frecuentaba la segunda planta muy a menudo, sobre todo porque allí estaba el cuarto de Derek, no quería escarbar en un recuerdo que Dean se esforzaba por enterrar junto a su hijo, aquella mañana de invierno, donde el tiempo les había ofrecido un cálido ambiente pese a lo que se espera para las fechas, se vio en la obligación de ir allí, no podía simular que la basura y el polvo no se juntaban en los cuartos superiores y tampoco podía arrancar el segundo piso de sus pensamientos, ni de la casa. Resuelto subió las escaleras con aplomo y la escoba en la mano, pretendía sólo barrer el pasillo, pero un ruido extraño en el cuarto que supuso vacío le obligó a ingresar son algo de reticencia.

Por su parte Dean estaba en el jardín trasero podando los rosales que había plantado sin razón alguna. Nim mordisqueaba un juguete de hule un par de metros alejado de él. El hombre se puso de pie apoyándose en la pala de construcción que estaba utilizando para acarrear tierra de un extremo a otro, y fijo su vista en el cielo rojizo del atardecer y un par de nubes negras que se acercaban a la velocidad de las ráfagas de aire que circulaba de pronto, unas cálidas, otra frías. El vecino estaba sentado en su porche trasero escuchando la radio, la trasmisión hablaba del huracán cuyo nombre no escuchó del todo, apagándose lentamente en las costas de Estados Unidos, el reportero del clima hablaba con alivio puesto que el ciclón tropical no había tenido la suficiente fuerza como para llegar a tierra, aunque las consecuencias climáticas serían una tormenta eléctrica, cuyos vientos serían de más de cien kilómetros por hora. Dean no pareció impórtale en absoluto y continuó.

_¿Me olvidaste? _Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron por completo, su silencio había regresado congelándole _¿Dean, me olvidaste? Me cambiaste por el bastardo de ojos negros…_

—Vete… —Y aunque intentó no pensar en la voz seguió respondiéndole de manera inconsciente—. Déjanos en paz…

_¿Paz? ¿En esto consiste tu paz?_ Dean giró la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de la figura material que tenía en frente. _Él te da un poco de sexo, te dice que te ama y tú eres feliz… que patético…_

—Él tiene algo que tu no, imbécil… —Arrastró las palabras, le odiaba—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, no?

_Claro, yo sé lo que tiene Edward que no tengo yo…_. Él sonrió, con los dientes blancos, afilados como la noche, Dean no entendió. _Yo lo sé… yo sé que Edward tiene la vida de tu hijo, vida que tú le negaste por él… por tu amante, Kate tiene razón, tú mataste a tu hijo…._

—Eso es mentira…

_Y ahora él te aleja de su recuerdo, míralo Dean, Edward está eliminando tus últimos vestigios de amor. _Los ojos oscuros del silencio se apostaron vigilantes a la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Dean le siguió y de pronto vio pasar la figura lenta de Edward a través del cristal.

—Edward… —Dean apretó los dedos contra el mango de la pala, sintiendo la sangre hervir. Silencio dio una risita, pero él no les escuchó, sólo se dirigió decidido a la puerta de la casa, pero Nim se interpuso en su camino, ladrando como antaño, cuando temía que le hiciera daño a Edward, esta vez tenía razón. Dean miró los ojos del can, cuyos ladridos no hacían más que acrecentar su ira. Sus ojos prontamente no tenían un color claro, se habían vuelto negros, como los del silencio. Dean era el silencio. Su aliento se sintió caliente cuando salió de su boca antes de asestar un golpe al animal con la pala, y otro cuando estuvo en el suelo, tiñendo su pelaje blanco en rojo carmesí, acallando los aullidos con más golpe y los huesos quebrándose. Con la furia enardeciendo su alma.

—¡Asesino! —Vociferó el hombre que antes escuchaba la radio, testigo de aquel maltrato—. ¡Voy a llamar a la policía, Howell, van a refundirte en la cárcel!

Dean no presto atención ahora él el bañado en sangre, la sangre de su mascota, la misma que antes le había querido y protegido, más tarde entendería que Nim no era más que un vago recuerdo del alma de su padre queriendo lo mejor para él. Guiándolo por el buen camino. Por el momento debía aclarar las cosas con Edward.

Edward había entrado al cuarto, descubriendo fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el suelo de madera, miró por la venta y esperó ver a Dean haciendo la jardinería, pero sólo vio neblina en el suelo, cubriéndolo todo, luego giró la mirada hasta la cuna del fallecido Derek, aterrándose al ver la posa de sangre debajo esta, goteando desde el colchón, sin razón alguna.

_¿Sorprendido?_ Ed volvió los ojos distinguiendo la figura causante de tanto dolor. _Tanto tiempo sin verte… siempre es un placer…_

—¡Dean! —Llamó por mero reflejo.

_Dean vendrá pronto, no te preocupes, no te haré daño…._ Silencio sonrió sin miramientos. _Sólo vine por el espectáculo…_

—¿Espectáculo? —La puerta dio un rechinido, y Ed se vio en la obligación de mirar quien entraba, su primera impresión fue la figura del carnicero, pero su mente estaba fallando de mala manera, jugándole visiones donde no las había, sólo era Dean, Dean cubierto de sangre fresca—. Dean… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tiene… sangre?

Dean sólo vio ropa tirada en el piso, y los muebles ardiendo, y Edward veía los vidrios y la sangre. Y Silencio veía a la muerte aguardando detrás de la puerta, sonrió por eso, todo volvía a su cauce, de donde jamás debió salir. Los pasos del de cabello claro eran aumentados por los trueno e iluminados por los relámpagos. Edward retrocedió y se vio pronto contra la cuna de Derek, afirmándose de las barandas. Dean era la bestia de hace meses, el verdadero carnicero.

—¡Por qué me miras así! —Recriminó Dean, Edward desvió la mirada, no sabía de qué manera le miraba y por qué le molestaba, y prefirió no ver lo invisible—. ¡Por qué me haces eso!

—¡No te he hecho nada! —Rugió de vuelta, no importaba como acabara eso, no importaba. Dean corrió hacía Edward de manera salvaje, como un depredador se abalanza a su presa. Edward se agachó para esquivar cualquier golpe o intento de ello, lográndolo, cogió un trozo de vidrio del suelo y cual le tomó Dean le cogió del cabello alzándole y apresándole contra la pared, ahora la lluvia caía afuera de la casa y las llamas ardían en el cuarto. Edward no logró ver a Dean, sólo se dio la vuelta golpeando su rostro, para apartarle, y cuando enfoco su mirada, Dean sangraba, su labio sangraba, le había dañado. Eso sería lo último que haría.

El huracán no se había disipado, no, estaba dentro de Dean, dentro de los golpes que propinaba, de la ira contenido por meses, teniendo el rostro de Ed en las cercanías, sangrando y las llamas consumían todo. El arrojó al piso, donde Edward se quejó de dolor, tomó valor y se puso de pie, Dean le dio un golpe en la cara, como antes, Edward retrocedió y se vio rodeado de la sangre, atrapando sus pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, resbalando. Sólo en ese momento Dean volvió a ser Dean. Pero ya era tarde.

Sólo escuchó un "crack", aquel sonido le perseguiría el resto de su vida. Dio un par de pasos, la cuna se había destrizado ante el peso de Edward y los forcejeos anteriores. Vio sangre, vio la sangre de Edward recorriéndole, miró sus manos y luego vio el rostro de su amante, parecía que le miraba, pero no era así, sólo materia los ojos abiertos y el líquido de la vida escurriendo de su boca y su nariz, su cuerpo laxo hundido en un charco de sangre y los truenos recordándole que había asesinado a Edward. No, no podía ser cierto.

Siempre tuvo miedo de perder a Derek y lo perdió.

Siempre tuvo miedo de perder a Edward y lo perdió

Siempre, siempre… tuvo aquel miedo de quedarse sólo, ahora lo estaba porque silencio también le había dejado. Él no estuvo nunca allí, Dean lo entendería luego. Ahora se arrojaba contra el suelo, cubriéndose de la sangre de Edward, tomándole de las manos, meciendo su cuerpo para que despertase, y le dijera aquella respuesta que le debía, un te amo, un te quiero, eran cosas que le faltaban, que siempre le faltarían, porque las dos personas que pudieron decírselo estaban muertas, ambas, por su culpa.

Gimió el nombre de Edward, aunque nadie escucharía sus gritos clamando que se lo regresaran, nadie podría oírle nunca. Mientras los truenos se acentuaban y la lluvia caía con más fuerza, mientras el fuego les rodeara como la vez que salvo la vida de Edward en aquella casa, como ahora que se la había quitado sin motivo alguno. Besó los labios de Edward, quizás creyendo infantilmente que regresaría. Y que le correspondería. Recorrió su cuello y descubrió la cadena de plata alrededor de él.

Dean recordó que día era aquel. El mismo día, la misma noche, en que había conocido por primera vez a Edward. Ese día cumplían un año de estar juntos.

Su último paso entre las llamas.

Siete años más tarde, aun seguí clamando el cuerpo de Edward al cielo, como en aquel cuento del hospital, la cicatriz que cruzaba su labios de arriba abajo siempre le recordaba que Edward había muerto en sus manos, manos que él veía aún manchadas de sangre y aunque su ropa hubiese cambiado percibía el otro a la sangre descompuesta sobre su cuerpo. Estaba muerto, vagando sin rumbo, sin Edward, sin nada, aunque las personas que vieron su fugaz pasar como el viento de los huracanes del atlántico norte, decían que alguien le seguía de cerca, un hombre de ropa negra, ojos oscuros y cabello largo.

Silencio jamás le abandonaría. Incluso el día de su muerte. Donde el semidiós había decido terminar su vida en aguas gélidas, buscando su faro… que jamás encontró.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Todos los retrasos son culpa mía XD, perdón, sin mencionar que no llegaría a ustedes sin la ayuda de mi bella _**Yaoist Secret**_, quien me dio un par de ideas, te quiero mucho amiga. Ahora la carta de valoración.

**Final:** Bad Ending

**Ranking:** ToT

**Enemigos Asesinados**: Todo el mundo murió aquí

**Objetos Obtenidos**: Nada XD

**Arma Secreta Desbloqueada**: ¿Una pala?

Yo sé que me excedí pero es que… ¬¬ ya no importa de todas maneras, después de todo lo que tenga que decir no cambiara las cosas. Ahora no está revisado a profundidad XD me dio pereza leerlo completo buscando faltas ortográficas XD, perdón si hay barbarismo y solecismos XD

Yay! Creo que me hace falta un final XD

Los amo a todos, a los que leen y doble al que deja review *-*

Comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten XD


	22. Alternative Ending By Yaoist Secret

**Silent – Ending**

**Alternative Ending By Yaoist Secret.**

* * *

><p>El cirujano estaba casi orgulloso de su decisión de intentar al menos una vez más el rescatar al sujeto que tenía delante... Lo había conseguido... Afortunadamente el monitor había comenzado a enviar tenues señales de vida; Dean estaba aún con ellos, tras la noticia comenzó a zurcir con paciencia y dedicación aquel horrible agujero intentando de darle una mínima apariencia humana, pero sin duda no enseñaría aquel abdomen a desconocidos a partir de ahora<p>

.

La profesional en realidad había sido llamada para ver morir al pequeño niño, pues sus colegas no habían logrado atar al pequeño a la vida.

A modo de despedida la mujer comenzó a leerle al niño la carta de su padre, pero por la mitad ya fue incapaz de proseguir y uno de los enfermeros le quitó la carta y continuó con esta, la voz más grave del hombre recordaba un poco a la del hombre que Derek esperaba volver a ver y quizás fue lo que logró traer de nuevo el niño al mundo y no las drogas de la medicina moderna.

Los rizos color fuego de la pediatra se mecían sobre Derek el niño que inconsciente había llamado a su padre. Y ahora sonreía pacífico mientras parecía mejorar por arte de magia... O de la carta que el extraño de la guardia traía escondida.

.

Con un poco más de criterio la mujer envió al lodoso perro a la zona de las ambulancias, de seguro algún miembro del personal le daría a cogida.

O en realidad eso planeaba hacer, ya que antes de poder siquiera buscar al animal vio la camilla completamente regada de sangre y fluidos de parto. Se preguntó si no se había equivocado de sala, pero el perro no tenía impresión de haberse desplazado y lloraba desconsolado.

En los hospitales ocurren cosas extrañas todo el tiempo sobre todo si se sumaban los factores de muchos pacientes, muchos profesionales y mucho espacio, además del cuidado de borrachos o indigentes las típicas personas que no obedecían y luego uno debía buscar, recorriendo el hospital de arriba abajo.

Pero esta vez todo era muy extraño el cabestro y esa brillante cadena aún estaban en el suelo intentó olvidarlo y solo llevó al animal hasta la zona de ambulancias donde sus operadores se tomaban un merecido descanso.

—¿Rick dónde encontraste al sujeto del perro? —Dijo dejando al cuadrúpedo cerca de los hombres que comenzaron a acariciarlo y alimentarlo.

—Se nos atravesó en medio, en la autopista... ¿Por qué?

—No está... Y no parece haber escapado... Dejó al animal solo.

—Ese tipo de gente se pierde todo el tiempo... Sólo hay que alertar a los de seguridad para que no se escabulla en la farmacia... —Acotó Rick naturalizando la desaparición.

El cachorro abandonó las galletas y las caricias saltando dentro de una de las ambulancias; Valdés la siguió para quitarla del sitio, pero se sorprendió al encontrar una chaqueta... La chaqueta del enfermo estaba en el respaldo; como quien espera para volver a subirse a conducir; pálido y con un mal presentimiento sacó la chaqueta y se la dio a la doctora en silencio, húmeda y sucia la prenda maloliente lo tenía todo tal cual su propietario la llevaba... Y un miedo le corrió a los más sensibles por la espalda. El NN los había abandonado.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron raídas tanto para Derek que fue mostrando mejorías reales a partir de la carta y para Dean que se sobreponía de una operación muy complicada, por su violencia y rebeldía aun en suelos el hombre se hallaba en un coma inducido; al menos hasta hoy; donde tratarán de traerlo hasta aquí para que comience a vivir.

Los ojos se abrieron pesadamente y sus parpados comenzaron a descubrir y tapar repetidas veces en apenas segundos todo el globo ocular; protegiéndolo del terriblemente maligno sol de las 8 de la mañana.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó a los ojos que le hacían de partero. Vio el abrigo de Edward en el respaldo y en ese momento se alivió, de que estuviese vivo; ahora ambos podían encontrar a Derek juntos... Agradecía que no hubiese huido de él.

—Está en un hospital y pasó una internación crítica; casi lo perdemos. ¿Puede recordar quién es y quién es su familia? —En realidad se habían concentrado tanto en su abdomen destripado que apenas le había hecho exámenes neurológicos.

—Soy Dean Howell y mi hijo Derek es mi única familia. —Estiró su brazo y sujetó el puño del abrigo de Edward, él también era su familia.

—Tenía un perro blanco y un amigo...—Aportó algo preocupado.

Pero el silencio se rompió cuando al cuarto ingresaba un niño alegre y muy sano a primera vista. El niño lo miró con curiosidad y Dean hubiese recorrido esa cara hasta en el fin del mundo. Lo abrazó con delicadeza y le besó la frente.

—No queríamos traer a Derek hasta que no lo despertasen del todo; él sabía que usted llegaría. —La pelirroja miró al doctor que debía hablar con Howell y con sus ojos verdes le invitó a que se marchara.

—No podía estar más tiempo alejado de mi hijo...

—A partir de ahora, nunca más un conflicto señor Howell la tenencia provisional de Derek está en sus manos.

Esa buena notica lo alegró; tanto que su pecho se ensanchaba imaginando a los cuatro siendo una verdadera familia. Por impulso miró hacia el abrigo algo sonriente, tendría que esperar a Edward para contarle todo.

—¿Cómo esta Edward? —Preguntó y sólo a los segundos reaccionó que en realidad no sabía el verdadero nombre de aquella persona y se preguntaba qué nombre se habría dado.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó mirándolo desde el instante previo a la internación de Dean en un hospital de ese tamaño posiblemente hubiesen atendido más de 150 personas con ese nombre desde una gripe hasta una operación mayor.

—Él... —Señaló el abrigo—. Él llevaba esto y su brazo se veía mal...

—Él fue traído en una ambulancia y lo sedaron por precaución, yo tomé el caso en primera medida y luego Derek me necesitó.

—Sin preámbulos... Qué le sucedió a Ed —Dijo intentando no parecer preocupado; pero fallaba bastante.

—Le quité de la ropa una carta suya para Derek y cuando volví a verlo unos minutos después este ya no estaba. Sólo había quedado su cabestro cortado en el suelo la camilla empapada de sangre que no sé de donde salió y al cachorro aullando. Muchos pacientes tienen problemas con la justicia y se escapan.

—El abrigo… —Dijo como un pregunta mientras intentaba de mantenerse feliz a pesar de que su alma era un vacío que la notica de la recuperación de su hijo no podía llenar.

—Estaba en una ambulancia... Imagino que era para usted —La mujer escarbó en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y sacó la cadena que Edward se suponía debía llevar siempre como un recuerdo.

Dean sintió ira primero y desazón luego.

—Esto también quedó a un lado del animal —Le dejó la cadena entre las manos.

Dean no podía encontrar el perfume de Edward en la cadena pues la mujer la había pulido… resaltando su belleza pero destruyendo esa cercanía entre ambos... Sería imposible comenzar de nuevo sin Edward… él lo había mantenido lejos del silencio... Pero ahora debía mantenerse entero por Derek.

.

.

Lentamente pasaban los meses ahora ocho; casi nueve faltaban días apenas para cumplirse 9 meses del abandono de Edward. Dean era un hombre con un trabajo nada fuera de lo común donde apenas si ganaba lo suficiente para mantener la casa y su hijo.

Dean estaba consiente a esa altura pero con la edad de Derek su vida ya era una mierda con él por suerte su niño era feliz...

Mientras él jugaba con un pequeño cachorro mestizo que habían adoptado una noche de lluvia Dean se ahogaba en terapias que no resultaban, básicamente por que no podía contarles sobre Edward y sobre Silent Hill.

Por lo que la solución a su depresión crónica al final de cuentas no era tan distinta a la de su repugnante madre. Ella se emborrachaba y a él, su psiquiatra le dopaba con pastillas redondas y largadas, una blancas y otras de color, pastillas que le levantaban el ánimo y el autoestima... Una ironía que antes sólo le bastase para ello Ed.

Mientras Dean le observaba jugar, acariciaba la chaqueta ahora seca de Edward, no podía lavarla ya que aún sentía el olor al jabón barato del hotel, y el olor de la piel del mismo. Era su forma de recordar al idiota que lo había abandonado; teniendo la posibilidad de quedarse y como un recuerdo constante de quizás no lo lograría él solo, no estaba seguro de poder hacer las cosas bien sin él; y los celos le corroen cuando se pone a pensar con quien estará el ingrato... A quien le estará ofreciendo su mirada de pestañas largas y esa voz sincera. Que ya no volvería a llamarlo por su nombre.

—¡Papi, te encontré! —Dijo el niño abrazando por el torso a su padre, Dean le devolvió el abrazo y lo apretó un poco mientras un par de lágrimas se arrojaban desde la comisura de sus ojos. Había vuelto a tener a su hijo y le daría todo el amor que a él le fue privado; pero es que es frase le recordó cuando encontró a Ed... O como él lo sentía cuando Edward lo había encontrado a él.

*Flashback*

_¿En qué crees que pienso? O ¿En qué quieres que piense? Mejor aún… ¿En quién quieres que piense?" "¿En tu hijo? ¿En la familia que deseas y que no tienes? ¿En cómo deshacerte de mí? Dime" Abrí los ojos, incorporándome sobre mi propio cuerpo, fijando mi vista en la ventana, como si hubiese algo interesante que ver afuera "¿Dean? ¿Qué ves?" "Me pareció ver… rayos de sol" Edward suelta una risita "Lo sé, es algo absurdo" "No te preocupes… muchas veces creí verlo también, quizás sea porque quiero sentir el calor llenando mi piel… hace tiempo que… yo… que yo deje de…" Me es difícil decir lo que sentí en ese momento en el que la voz de ese hombre se quebró. Coloqué una mano en su hombro derecho, apretando levemente, dándole a entender que estaba allí, con él._

*Fin del flash back*

Tras recordar esos momentos se vio atropellado por una catarata de recuerdos… De momentos juntos, buenos y malos... Y ahora miraba a su hijo y sentía culpa porque después de tanto buscarlo aún estaba triste y porque al final Edward no era distinto del resto del mundo que le daba la espalda.

Incluso Nim hasta donde sabía el empleado que había levantado a Edward confuso de la calle se quedó con ella y se negó a devolvérmela; porque estaba asustada y mal cuidada... Quizás Edward también lo estaba; pero eso a nadie le importaba.

.

.

Edward que fue de ti... Suspiró esa noche como todas cuando se acostaba a dormir en soledad. Así transcurrían sus días entre pastillas y recordar a Edward.

.

El mes llegó antes… el día en que Edward los había abandonado; a él y su hijo pequeño. Se suponía que tras la visita a su terapeuta le daba el tiempo para pasar por Derek a su jardín de infantes; pero ese día era muy doloroso, y el profesional no podía comprender como el día en que su hijo volvía a él podía estar tan amargado.

La sesión se había alagado más de media hora; la llegada de los pacientes siguientes le obligó al terapeuta a despedirse de Dean y a este lo llevó a la terrible realidad de que su hijo debía estar solo y con miedo.

Dean llegó a la esquina interior al jardín de infantes, notó a Derek, y a un adulto encorvado y a un perro blanco junto a los dos. Con el corazón hinchado de alegría corrió hasta ellos gritando el nombre de su samoyedo.

—¡Nim! ¡Nim! —Se quedó pronto sin voz, de los nervios si la perra estaba allí la otra persona era... Una mujer. Su mundo se vino abajo nuevamente, la mujer tenía un bolso que sus ojos habían interpretado como un cabestro y solo había ignorado el vestido y el cabello largo.

La mujer había colocado a Derek detrás de ella con algo de miedo.

—Lo siento —Me disculpé—. Le confundí con alguien más —Le estiró la mano a mi hijo que tenía las dos manos sobre la mujer dueña del falso Nim.

—¿Es este tu papá? —Preguntó con dulzura. Y Derek asintió —. Es un niño precioso .

Sonrío y me miró a la cara.

Sus ojos... No puedo describirlos sin decir una estupidez... Eran los ojos de Edward solo que en otro color... Sus labios, más femeninos, pero eran los de Ed... Y esa dulzura. Le devolví una sonrisa verdadera, se parecía mucho a mi Edward.

—Espero no le haya causado muchos problemas...

—Descuide Derek me habló mucho sobre ustedes y su perro.

—Su perro —Corregí, ella me miro sorprendida —. El perro es de Derek; yo aún extraño a mi perro, es como el suyo.

—Ah... En realidad no es mío, es de un vecino... Y trabaja tanto que yo suelo pasear a su mascota cuando voy a hacer los mandados…

—Entonces debe estar muy retrasada… Por cuidar de Derek.

—No se preocupe no podía dejar esa carita tan triste...

—Permítame llevarla a su casa en mi auto, es lo menos que puedo hacer, esas bolsas parecen pesadas —Dije asombrándome una vez más de lo que las mujeres pueden cargar en sus manos cuando son amas de casa que deben mantener a una familia, ningún punto de comparación con mis diminutas bolsas de compras nunca llenas.

—¡Oh no, no podría aún me quedan cosas por hacer! —Su risita era música para mis oídos; arqueaba los labios hacia arriba y entrecerraba los ojos de la misma manera que Edward... Era delicioso el solo verla y oírla reír.

—¿Entonces podemos acompañarla? —Ella estaba por negarse sonriendo pero Derek le sujetó de la falda insistiendo con sus sonrisas y me quedé pensando que Edward hubiese sido una persona muy importante para Derek.

—Está bien... —Sonrió ella llevándose una mano hasta la mejilla intentando cubrir su sonrojo. Y allí me volví a sentí mal... Una alianza estaba reposando en su anular... Ella no lo había hecho a propósito... Así como Edward no tenía la culpa de que yo me ilusionara.

Caminamos mientras comprábamos los víveres para su familia, sentí mucha pena cuando ella le compró un dulce a mi hijo, metí la mano en mi bolsillo; pero no tenía dinero; no podía siquiera decirle que se lo pagaría luego... No existía un luego.

Derek es muy travieso; pero además de ello a veces se pasa; el animal se sintió incómodo por el acoso de la criatura y escapó de las manos de la mujer, arrojándose a la avenida.

Dean corrió detrás del animal y le tomó de la correa en cuanto el perro se sentó en la vereda, él sonrió. Pero escuchó un grito que lo llamaba ¿Edward? No, era demasiado agudo; pero para él era como un llamado de Edward.

Parpadeó un par de veces, un auto se había detenido a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, en efecto el cuadrúpedo estaba en la vereda, pero Dean aún seguía en la calle. En el margen contrario, la mujer abrazaba a Derek que lo miraba... Si con el mismo rostro que él le había entregado a su padre por última vez.

—¡Dean! —La mujer finalmente cruzó la calle y tomó la correa del animal—. Dios ¿Estás bien?

Le acarició el costado de rostro, sus manos pequeñas y suaves no parecían las de Edward pero la dulzura en aquella mirada era más que clara... Era la mirada de Edward que le derretía la voluntad.

—Estoy bien... —Dije intentando de sonreírle, pero las lágrimas caían sin control sobre mis mejillas. Realmente extrañaba a Edward... Y ella era como Edward... Salvo por la parte de abandono.

Ella sonrió de piedad y abrazó al hombre con fuerza, quien como un niño alojó su nariz bajo la barbilla de ella.

*Flashback*

—_Guarda silencio —Susurré contra su oído—. Duerme, te hará bien…__  
><em>_—No eso… ¡Dean, suéltame! __  
><em>_—No quiero —Reí y Edward dejó de luchar, suspirando agotado—. Mejor…__  
><em>_—Dean… —Llamó tomando mi mano sobre el dorso_

*Fin del Flashback*

La joven mujer le sonrío a Derek tranquilizándolo mientras sólo soltaba el abrazo con una mano y dejaba los mandados en el suelo para detener un taxi.

Si Dean no estuviese sumido en su pozo obscuro; oyendo todas las cosas que silencio ebrio le decía de seguro no hubiese accedido a subir a un taxi con el perro, Derek y esta mujer que apenas conocía con un rumbo más que desconocido.

.

.

Abrió los ojos. Entraba mucho frío por la ventana, miró con atención mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre de la frente, allí estaba otra vez dentro del vehículo maldiciendo salió de este sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho tiritando de frío sin su abrigo, correría nuevamente todo el día mientras esperaba el aleteo de las mariposas que debían estar congeladas por la temperatura ambiente.

.

.

Dean oyó ladridos y una llave que abría alguna puerta y en segundos comenzó a salir de ese estado de estupor, estaba acostado en un sofá, no era su casa y eso le preocupaba, lo último que recordó fue el automóvil y el grito de Edward llamándolo ¿Dónde estaba Derek?

Cuando unos pasos se acercaron se fingió dormir entrecerrando los ojos, un hombre de cerca de su edad; puede que hasta más joven se acercó hasta Dean y le miró, sin demasiada atención, y posó sus ojos sobre los ahora audibles pasitos y risas de su hijo.

—¡Hey, no toques eso! —Dijo con tirante rigidez—. Ve a jugar a patio, está no es tu casa.

Dean recordó ese egoísmo y zozobra de todo su entorno de niño por lo que se puso de pie repentinamente.

—¡Deja a mi hijo en paz! —Lo protegió con ferocidad, pero Derek no hizo más que espantarse y huir del cuarto. Simulando ignorar a Dean aquel hombre bien parecido y de traje le rugió al niño que no corriera.

—¡Dean basta! Vas asustar a Derek —Dijo la mujer que los había llevado hasta su casa con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Dean no podía relacionar la humildad y la belleza de la mujer con el lujo y la ostentación de esa casa de seguro el traje del bastardo era italiano.

Los hombres se miraron en silencio. Dean sabía que debería explicar muchas cosas no debía ser agradable regresar trabajo y encontrara tu esposa con un extraño.

—Mejor me marcho ahora.

—No, puedes quedarte, Emily no ha traído nunca amigos a la casa. —Le extendió la mano —. Imagino que sabes que por lo general no permito que el pasado de Emily se cuele en mi casa...

Dean se preguntó de qué pasado y de dónde conocía a esta mujer... Claro; era Edward eso lo explicaba todo.

.

.

El hombre subió las escaleras a cambiarse de ropa y Dean se acercó a Emily tenia preguntas que hacer.

—Disculpa la mentira piadosa... Es que estabas muy mal y necesitabas algo de descanso... Derek aun es pequeño para guiarme a tu casa.

—Yo… No recuerdo lo que pasó… ¿Nos conocemos de antes?

—No... —Sonrió con esa risita que me enloquecía parecía que lo sabía y yo me volvía un idiota al oír la sonrisas de Ed en un tono más agudo—. Pero ya no puedes decirle que no a mi almuerzo; Derek me dijo que no tiene mamá... Y que tú no cocinas muy a menudo. Será una oportunidad para devolverte el favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Rescataste a la cachorra de mi vecino. Normalmente ya la hubiese devuelto a casa; pero Derek se lleva bien con ella.

Dean estaba seguro que era Nim; pero esta lo había olvidado igual que Edward.

.

.

El sujeto que al principio le parecía un cavernícola a final de cuentas sólo era un poco osco, pero bastante cordial con él.

El almuerzo terminó pronto y al momento de regresar a casa Dean le tomó de las manos a Emily. Y la miró a los ojos.

—No tengo mucho que ofrecerte —Dijo después de que el hombre volviese dentro de la casa—. Pero...

—Tienes todo lo que necesito Dean... —Le besó la mejilla—. Cuídate mucho.

—Te quiero Ed —Se detuvo cambiando de repente el vocablo a pronunciar.- Emily... Yo... Te quiero...

—…

—Lamento lo de tu gato —Dijo Derek como una frase al azar Emily comenzó a temblar y miró a Dean ¿Cómo Derek podía saber al respecto?

Dean abrió los ojos, no los de su cara sino los de su cabeza, el silencio se relamió los labios y enseño sus dientes.

Debía vengarse por el abandono de Edward y por desampararlos a Derek y él.

Estaba por levantar sus mano con furia contra la mujer que confundida temblaba mirándolo. Pero Derek se echó a reír y era una sonrisa feliz.

Dean dejo de escuchar al silencio mientras intentaba de callarlo.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y quitando sus manos.

—Quien sabe... —Le tomó la mano a su hijo y se dio la media vuelta; Emily le tomó el antebrazo y Dean se volteó.

—Yo quiero saber...

—Silent Hill... —Se soltó del agarre como deseaba desprenderse de los agónicos recuerdos de quien le había abandonado—. Todo quien soy está en la autopista de Silent Hill... —Dejó escapar una lágrima.

…

…

Luego de ese día los extraños volvieron a encontrarse pero ninguno volvió a mencionar nada relacionado con el día de su encuentro o algo anterior.

Dean a la fuerza tuvo que entender que Edward de la autopista no era suyo y Emily por ende tampoco lo sería.

—¿Puedo obsequiarte esto? —Le colocó la cruz entre las manos.

—No deberías... —Dijo sonrojada.

—Me haría muy feliz verte con esto puesto.

—Eres religioso... —Afirmó extrañada aun sin cerrar su puño aceptando la cadena.

—Creo que es para que tu reces por mí.

—Dean...

—Emily... Por favor... Ruega por mi alma y ruega por Derek...

—...

—Tengo que irme... —Le robó un beso sujetándola de los lados del rostro. Y sí; salvo por el labial el aliento era como el de Edward. Esos labios mansos se durmieron entre los suyos mientras sentía la respiración de Emily recordándole la de su bien amado. Cuando el aire o más bien su ausencia los separó Dean se cubrió la boca y miró a un lado.

—Te quiero, Dean... —Susurró ella y se puso de pie también. Alejándose del recuerdo de él una vez más

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Margot! Okay, como ya saben a través del título, **este ending no fue escrito por mí, sino más bien por mi amada Yaoist Secret **XD. Me siento ultra halagada, por ella y pese a todo ¬¬ ella sabe qué lo público de todas maneras porque en lo personal me encantó de principio a fin. Oh yeah…

Si bien me falta uno más XD, el que les mencioné anteriormente, creo que este está genialoso, así que… comenten o los maltrataré en el siguiente capítulo XD o en la secuela, lo que actualice primero XD

**PASO UN DATO DATOSO: Señor lector, si vive en Chile ¬¬, vaya inmediatamente a al Banco de Chile más cercano, ahora mismo,, métase la mano en el bolsillo y done a la Teletón, esta noble causa tiene que llegar a la meta y pese a todo, el dinero será destinado a niños y adultos que lo necesitan, recuerden que nadie está exento de una desgracia o incapacidad, si no lo hace, don Silencio les hará una visita no muy cordial XD**

Espero los reviews para mi linda Yaoist *-*

Un beso, los quiero mucho, mucho, sobre todo a quien comente XD

Y, comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten XD


	23. Ending: When you're with me

**Silent – Ending**

**When you're with me.**

* * *

><p>—Creo que es un día fantástico ¿No lo crees Sebastián? —El aludido miró a su compañero de trabajo y sonrió, para luego observar el amanecer en Baltimore y aunque sus labios estaba forzando aquella sonrisa, sus ojos no sentían más que la tristeza de abandonar su empleo—. No quiero que te vayas, tú y yo, somos grandes amigos, no me gustaría dejar de verte.<p>

—Dimitri, es una decisión tomada —Susurró, el sonido del agua hirviendo en la cafetera, sumado al olor del café cargaba el ambiente de tranquilidad—. Tengo que irme, mi familia me necesita en este momento.

—Tu familia ¿eh? —Dimitri sonrió con sinceridad y se colocó de pie junto a su amigo, observando juntos el sol apareciendo en el horizonte—. Lo entiendo, la familia es siempre lo más importante…

—No te preocupes, estaremos comunicados de cualquier manera… —Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato, diciéndose todo aquello a través del silencio.

—¡No adivinan lo que sucedió! —Jael entró corriendo a la sala de enfermería, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes quienes se sonrojaron sin siquiera estar haciendo algo vergonzoso—. El pequeño Derek Howell ha despertado ¿No es genial?

—¡Vaya, que noticia! —Celebró Valdés, todos en el hospital conocían al pequeño de ojos claros y cabello de oro—. Ciara debe estar contenta.

—Lo está ¡Todos lo estamos! —Jael dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de Dimitri que parecía ausente de la conversación—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te hace feliz la noticia?

—Más o menos… —Contestó con sinceridad, Sebastián y la muchacha le miraron confundidos—. Es un niño… y su padre… murió en nuestras manos…

Jael bajó la vista entristecida, había olvidado el cuerpo del hombre en la morgue, esperando para ser reconocido por algún familiar, aunque Ciara ya lo había hecho por ellos. Dean Howell, y el chico de ojos oscuros y el brazo herido, había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana dejando todas sus pertenencias en la mesa de noche.

—Vamos… —Alentó Sebastián tirando del brazo de su amigo—. El pequeño está bien, crecerá y esto le hará fuerte. Los humanos nos somos para siempre, por desgracia, unos se van más temprano de lo que deseamos, tenemos que estar felices por este pequeño, ha logrado salir adelante, contra todo pronóstico…

Sebastián no pudo continuar, alguien, quien no era más que su propio compañero, Dimitri, le había jalado de las muñecas y sus labios permanecían juntos ahora, danzando, suprimiendo las palabras, los pensamientos y las acciones. Aquellas memorias que ambos guardaban ocultas en su mente y su alma, Sebastián se sintió en el cielo, aquella pasividad que no sentía con los toscos besos de Rick, aquellos a la fuerza y si este también era así, no lo notaba porque sus labios habían correspondido de manera inmediata. Deseaba eso de Dimitri, la tranquilidad de su mirada, la de su respiración, hasta que poco a poco se fueron separando. El resto del mundo fue historia, comprimida en elementos abstractos que llenaban cada una de sus vidas.

Así comenzaba su historia, con el canto poético del agua que hervía aún y el aroma a café impregnándose en sus sentidos y sus pieles.

* * *

><p>Ciara Nic Cárthaigh se paró junto a la ventana del cuarto de Derek Howell y movió el largo palillo de las persianas que pronto comenzaron a abrirse, así, como los ojos claros del niño que dormía segundos antes. La mujer le regaló una sonrisa tranquila y el niño le correspondió con una igual o incluso más grande y sincera, así como los niños suelen sonreír.<p>

—Buenos días pequeño Derek —La pelirroja se acercó a la camilla y Derek se hizo a un lado para que tomará asiento su actual doctora de cabecera, con el tiempo le había llegado a apreciar, más que por los caramelos de fruta o las pegatinas que se ganaba por comportarse bien—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien… —Susurró bajando la mirada hasta el cobertor blando que le cubría las piernas. Ciara le miró algo incómoda, aquella respuesta no le había convencido del todo.

—No sonaste muy seguro de ello, pequeño —Le acarició el cabello lleno de ondas traviesas—. ¿Sucede algo que quieras contarme?

Derek movió la cabeza hacía la mesa de noche, donde estaba la fotografía de su padre, contemplándola por segundos, hasta que el pétalo seco de una rosa que le había traído su madre se desvaneció en el metal de la mesa, muriendo allí, para siempre.

—Es papá…

Ciara quedó de piedra ante la respuesta, aunque se la imaginaba, nunca creyó que Derek volvería a preguntar por su progenitor, había pasado mucho tiempo, y ella seguía recordando cuando Wood le había pedido que identificara el cuerpo en medio de la morgue del subterráneo, era él, el hombre de la fotografía. Ella seguía llamándole «mucho tiempo» cuando en realidad sólo había sido hace un par de días, luego de semanas críticas.

—Derek, tengo que decirte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte… —La mujer sabía que estaba yendo contra los principios médicos, pero todo aquello se había derrumbado esa mañana—. Es sobre tu padre…

—Ya lo sé… —Susurró Derek, Ciara le miró con cuidado, quizás el niño estaba jugando con ella, después de todo era un niño que no conocía sobre el dolor de una perdida tan grande como un familiar, como un padre—. Me lo dijo… él vino a despedirse, papá se dio por vencido, porque no puede oírme, no puede recordarme… aun así, sé que me ama.

—Pequeño, tu papi…

—A veces, él, sumido en ese mundo trata de llamarme… —Continuó el niño con la mirada calma, Ciara le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, Derek parecía entender a su manera la partida de su padre—. Y aunque se haya rendido, yo prefiero creer que sigue buscándome, de la misma manera en que algunas personas creen en los cuentos de hadas…

Derek volteó la mirada hacia la ventana, el sol le parecía hermoso desde esa altura, alto y radiante, y el color lila y anaranjado del amanecer le hacía respirar tranquilo. La doctora le imitó, tratando de entender, cómo aquel niño parecía haber despertado con una fuerza interna, mucho más grande que la de muchos adultos con una nueva perspectiva de la vida, apretó con cuidado la mano de Derek, el silencio se había transformado en un canto arrullador, pero no por ello algo malo, era como si el silencio entre ambos fuera la contraparte del silencio que invadía a Dean, a millones de kilómetros de allí, donde recorría incansablemente los mismos pasos a través de la neblina, respirando la paz que le presentaban los árboles del bosque, y como crujían las ramas cuando las pisaba sin querer. Los pájaros que cantaban en las copas frondosas de los árboles y el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse de un color rosa pálido. Estaba amaneciendo.

—Me gusta imaginar, que lo que oigo proviene de él… de papá… esperándome en la lejanía…

Dean extendió los brazos, queriendo abrazar el viento que se cuela por su ropa, y cierra los ojos, sintiendo la brisa jugando con su cabello, con su rostro, con su cuerpo. Y se pregunta por qué está pisando sus huellas nuevamente, en aquel sendero que él mismo a trazado de tanto ir y venir por el mismo lugar, tratando de recordar, quién es, a quién busca, por qué sigue allí, y aunque tiene pequeños retazos de lo que necesita, ellos no parecen venir a él, no como el viento, y la tranquilidad, no como el silencio, que es parte de él, es dueño del silencio.

—Tal vez… aquella voz que escucho…

Dean se detiene, en medio de la carretera, ha llegado al mismo punto otra vez, mira entremedio de la niebla, donde el camino no parece seguir su continuidad. Ladea la cabeza y se cuestiona si seguir aquel llamado, la voz infantil le parece tan cercana, como si conociera al portador de ella. Pero niega una vez más y se da la vuelta, internándose en el bosque nuevamente, sobre sus pasos.

—… es la misma voz que escuché la noche en que nos conocimos… cuando me sostuvo en sus brazos…

El hombre se arrodilla junto al río, observando las hojas pequeñas y los elementos livianos que arrastra el caudal, sintiendo que aquello ya no ha vivido antes, algo dentro le está gritando las cosas que olvidó, pero qué olvido, desliza una mano traviesa dentro del agua, y está fría y el frío le rememora algo cálido, un cuerpo cálido. Suspira con resignación, sabe que aquello que perdió no volverá nunca. Se pone de pie y se marcha, no para siempre, sabe que mañana hará lo mismo, como todos los días.

—Si digo su nombre, así él me oirá… tal vez de esa forma, él me encuentre…

Dean resbala los dedos sobre la rosa de cristal que tiene en sus manos, mientras escucha aquella canción que no conoce, pero le es importante, de alguna manera, él sabe que alguien más quiere escucharla junto a él, quizás la misma persona cuyo perfume permanece en las sabanas y en las cosas de ese cuarto de hotel. Se frustra, ha perdido tanto, él sabe que es así, que su mente está vacía, vacía de recuerdos grandiosos, de amor, de cariño, y ahora sólo tiene al silencio, más silencioso que nunca, porque ahora se niega a hablar con él. Y pone los pies en la carretera contraria. Mira sus manos y la rosa ha desaparecido. Junto a los demás.

—Claro que será así… si digo su nombre, él me escuchará y tal vez de esa forma él me encuentre… tal vez de esa forma, nos encontremos…

Mientras el hombre de cabello claro mira al cielo esperando los rayos solares, parado en el balcón del Riverside Motel, donde siente aquel aroma que no lo deja en paz, el mismo del Grand Hotel, el mismo que tenía su ropa cada mañana y que luego desaparecía hasta el día siguiente donde, como un drogadicto que se aferra a su droga favorita, él se arrojaba a la ropa y olía aquel perfume hasta que se desvanecía por completo. Entonces el primer rayo solar tocaba su cara, le hacía cariño contra la piel y él sonríe con gratificación, hasta que recuerda que ha olvidado todo el resto de las cosas que son suyas. Entonces los rayos de sol se esfuman y cae la lluvia contra el pavimento, no parece importarle, después de todo, siempre es así.

Ciara no resistió las palabras del pequeño niño y le abrazó con cuidado, sintiéndose culpable, llena de ira y dolor. El padre de aquel niño estaba muerto y el único recuerdo que ella podía haberle entregado era aquel trozo de papel escrito por su padre, traído aquí por el extraño que había escapado hace un par de días. Estrechó aún más el cuerpo cuando recordó el destino de las últimas palabras de Dean Howell para su hijo. La señora Trader, madre del pequeño, había roto esas frases de amor y despedida, si la profesional hubiese sabido que Kate rompería en mil pedazos el papel, frente a sus ojos, y luego lo arrojaría a la basura, ella nunca le habría entregado aquellas palabras que la mujer no se había detenido a leer, agregando que Dean no tenía ningún derecho sobre Derek.

Los muertos no tienen derecho sobre los vivos, ni siquiera un padre, con su hijo. La mujer dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que se fundieron en el cabello de Derek, el cual peinó con los dedos antes de besarle en la frente. Y secarse los ojos, para sonreír, así debía ser siempre, aunque sólo sintiera deseos de revivir a su padre para que el hombre besase el rostro de su hijo, y vivieran felices para siempre. Quizás ella era una de esas personas de las cuales Derek había hablado, esas personas que creen en las personas, así como en los cuentos de hadas.

Los días para Derek fueron confusos, él trataba de imaginar a Dean entrando por la puerta, pero sólo eran enfermeras trayéndole la charola con comida. Así se desilusionaba. Cuatro días luego de su despertar, Kate vino a verlo, el niño la vio esbozar una sonrisa triste, antes de prepararle con su ropa normal, todo aquello en silencio. La señorita Ciara había venido y su madre había firmado un millar de documentos en una carpeta. Derek gimió con desesperación, mientras alzaba la mano para alcanzar el marco con la fotografía. Su madre tomó el portarretratos quitando la fotografía del interior para pasársela al pequeño quien la recibió con agrado apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Los acompaño —Susurró la irlandesa a la vez que Kate tomaba el bolso que había traído con la ropa de su hijo. Derek, a pesar de ocultar el dolor que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, sonreía al observar la sonrisa brillante del hombre en la imagen, como si le estuviera sonriendo a él. La doctora le informó a la madre los futuros tratamientos de Derek, cómo y cuándo se efectuarían, pero ya la puerta principal del hospital le esperaba. Ciara respiró el tranquilo aire del exterior cuando se despedía de la mujer y de su paciente favorito.

Ella le siguió con la mirada hasta la reja de hierro, donde Kate se había detenido sorpresivamente, mirando a su hijo concentrado en aquella fotografía. La madre le miró con desaprobación antes de arrebatar el retrato de sus manos y arrojarlo al depósito de la basura cercano. Derek había gritado con enojo y Kate sólo pidió un taxi en la avenida para irse a casa.

El pequeño lloró en silencio todo el trayecto, mirando los árboles pasar uno tras otro a través del cristal del taxi. Observando la luminiscencia interrumpida por las sombras de la foresta apostada a un lado de la calle, mientras sus pies se mecían al no alcanzar el piso del vehículo. Derek sentía que cada vez se alejaba más de su padre, porque Kate tampoco asistió al funeral, ni al entierro, aunque el niño haya echo pataletas, llorando y pidiendo a su papá a gritos. Esa noche tuvo fiebre de tanto llorar y en sus delirios imaginó a su padre esperándole para poder despedirse para siempre, pero Derek jamás había llegado a su encuentro, por lo que Dean se había marchado y ya no podía recuperarlo.

Su papá de había ido.

El barrio y la casa en Lyndale a Derek le daban miedo, porque no le gustaban los ruidos de los disparos y las sirenas policiales rondando cada noche. La casa era una cosa distinta, pero en el mismo son. Mamá se había deshecho de todo lo que le pertenecía a Dean, fotos, ropa, recuerdos, una vida. El muchacho sólo podía observar desde la ventana como el camión de la basura recogía todo y se largaba con su padre en el contenedor. Además que el hogar era horriblemente silencioso, Kate salía por las mañanas a trabajar y una vecina se encargaba de Derek, de darle su comida y llevarlo al jardín de niños, donde no socializaba mucho porque los niños le parecían aterradores y bruscos. Y los fin de semanas Derek solía quedarse a solas, sentado en el sofá, que mamá también había cambiado, sin hacer absolutamente nada, hasta la noche, donde Kate regresaba, preparaba la cena, preguntaba un par de cosas y se iba a dormir.

El pequeño hacía lo mismo, sólo que las noches le asustaban más que las otras cosas. La noche, llena de ruidos siniestros, con sombras que se expanden y se encogen, repleta de gritos, disparos, sirenas y miedo. Derek cubría su cabeza con la sábana puesto que Kate no le escuchaba, las pastillas para dormir eran fuertes.

Por las mañanas, sus ojos siempre trataban de buscar la luz del sol, para ver si así, encontraba a Dean en alguna parte del cielo. Encontrando así, una razón para no querer ir con él tan pronto. Porque ni siquiera tenía una tumba para llevar flores, donde conversar sin ser visto como un demente, como un solitario y tímido muchacho al cual todos molestan por no tener una familia completa, el cual sufre en el día del padre, porque sabe que las palabras en la tarjeta de felicitaciones jamás serán leídas.

Un día, cuando regresaba de la escuela, ya tenía trece años, encontró un sobre cuyo destinatario era él. Cuando abrió la misiva encontró aquella fotografía de Dean, la misma de la cual Kate se había deshecho, ahora volvía a sus manos, él sabía que no podía ser más que Ciara Nic Cárthaigh quien la enviaba, después de todo la había visto antes de subir al taxi, recogiendo lo que su madre había tirado al papelero. Experimentó una sensación jamás antes percibida en su cuerpo: La alegría. Aquella que es verdadera, la que construye sonrisas en el rostro.

El muchacho sabía que si su madre veía la foto se alteraría, por lo que la escondió del ojo vigilante de Kate, por muchos años. Él estaba en conocimiento de que aún tenía razones suficientes para saber que Dean le seguía buscando.

_Yo no tenía una de esas cosas que llaman familia, tú sabes…_

Derek siguió creciendo, fuerte a pesar de su enfermedad, cuyos medicamentos siempre le dejaban débil luego de ser administrados, pero feliz, porque aquello le otorgaba un día más de vida. Un nuevo día para investigar dónde podía estar su padre, dónde, en qué lugar.

_Había perdido, hace mucho tiempo, a papá y a mamá…_

Las calles de Baltimore ya no me daban miedo, no del todo, porque ya era grande, había dejado de ser el pequeño Derek el cual todo calla, al cual mamá no escucha. El tímido Derek seguía allí dentro de mí, pero saliendo con menos frecuencia. Yo seguía luchando.

_Yo digo que no tengo una familia, pero creo que… erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo…_

Los días, haciendo el trabajo comunitario para el hospital, para poder financiar en parte mi tratamiento, eran agotadores, utilizando esas camisetas, arriesgando nuestras vidas en las calles, pidiendo dinero para una buena causa, las personas ya no creen en las buenas causas, sólo piensan que el dinero que donan les faltará a fin de mes.

_Hubo un hombre que me llamaba a lo lejos, entremedio del silencio que me aturdía… _

—¿Cuánto conseguiste, Derek? —Alguien palmea mi hombro desde atrás, rodeando la banca en la cual estoy sentado.

—Apenas cincuenta dólares ¿Y tú?

—Lo suficiente como para cubrir mis expectativas del día… y para irme a casa a dormir… —Comenta con alegría. Louis es un chico de color que conocí en las terapias de grupo también afectado de Wolff-Parkinson-White—. ¿Por qué esa cara?

—No tengo otra… —Sé que se refiere a la melancolía alojada en lo profundo de mis ojos, él cruza un brazo por sobre mis hombros, trata de subirme el ánimo—. Es sólo que… hoy se cumplen catorce años…

_Yo sé que sigue allí afuera, en alguna parte… y no puedo ir con él… papá siempre me quiso…_

Dean recorrió con la mirada los estantes repletos de peluches y muñecos con mensajes amorosos, caramelos y juegos infantiles en el piso de aquella tienda vacía y polvorienta. Alcanzó un oso de felpa sobre el mostrador del local y observó atentamente las facciones amigables del muñeco, pensando que a él… que a él… a ese niño le encantaría… ese niño… ¿Pero qué niño? ¿Seguía siendo un niño? ¿Quién era?

Su hijo…

¿Tenía un hijo?

_Tal vez sólo se perdió…_

—Cuando pequeño quería ser el más grande rapero de todos los tiempos… —Louis sonrió, mostrando sus brillantes dientes—. Pero ya sabes, con está mierda de enfermedad, me ahogaría en la primera rima y mi carrera sería un fracaso rotundo, lo que te quiero decir, mi hermano, es que todos tenemos sueños, el tuyo es tener a tu padre de vuelta y lo entiendo, pero está muerto ¿Entiendes?

_Lo siento, pero sólo soy el eslabón débil de esta cadena…_

—Lo sé…

_Que cede y se corta de un momento a otro… ¿Papá? ¿Papá estás allí?_

Era tarde, el sol de ocultaba por el oeste y el cielo se teñía de un anaranjado profundo. Las personas se agolpan en la parada de autobuses, esperando el transporte público que es escaso a pesar de la hora pico del tránsito y aunque sé que el autobús es barato, también tomo en cuenta de que se hace tarde y mamá me regañara, es lo más probable. El reloj de mi mano sigue avanzando con inexorable rapidez y los buses se llenan con igual velocidad. Tal vez deba tomar un taxi, sólo por esta vez.

Mi mano hace una señal al vehículo amarillo cuya luz en el techo viene encendida, está libre y es mi oportunidad para irme a casa, ha sido un día agotador. El automóvil se detiene a escasos metros después de mí, y troto para alcanzarlo, pero cuando mi mano se dirige a la manilla de la puerta, aparece otra que me gana la partida. Dos personas para el mismo taxi. Nada estúpido, considerando la hora y la cantidad de gente que deambula por el centro.

Le echo un vistazo al sujeto que ha ganado la locomoción, sus ojos castaños, oscuros como la noche, me escrutan de pies a cabeza, parece sorprendido e instintivamente retrocedo un paso hacia la vereda. Aunque el perro blanco que trae amarrado a una correa me parece simpático.

—Perdón… —Mascullé sutilmente y él extraño parece regresar del mundo de los pensamientos al cual se ha sumergido, parpadeando repetidas veces—. No quise, ya sabe…

—No… —Articula, sigue impresionado por algo, algo que no entiendo, jamás le he visto, sin embargo aquella mirada y facciones se me hacen familiares, como si las hubiese visto en alguna fotografía antigua y demacrada—. Yo… lo siento, no vi que el taxi era para ti…

—Descuide, yo fui el despistado, siempre me sucede… —Sonreí de manera graciosa pese a mi cansancio, estaba realmente apenado—. De todas maneras, puedo esperar el siguiente, no hay problema en eso.

—Pero… —El extraño intentó argumentar y sólo negué con la cabeza.

—No, me sentiría mal, por favor… yo espero el que viene… —En eso retrocedí un paso más atrás, no porque realmente quisiera alejarme, la atmosfera creada en medio de la avenida, con aquella casual conversación con el hombre de ojos y cabello oscuro había sido agradable, y me hubiese quedado más tiempo si el conductor del vehículo no hubiese golpeado el vidrio haciendo una seña, alguien debía tomar aquel taxi—. Me tengo que ir…

Fue descortés de mi parte haber dejado al otro con la palabra en la boca si poder objetar algo de mi última reacción, simplemente había decidido escapar, como si hubiese estado cometiendo el más grave de todos los delitos, caminé rápido por la acera sujetando de un lado la correa de la mochila que no ponía en mi espalda por comodidad, y sólo cuando ya había avanzado dos o tres cuadras pude inferir que mi accionar había sido en resumen, un acto de patetismo absoluto.

_Siquiera hubiese algún vestigio que me dijera que al menos intentaste buscarme…_

La nueva calle por la cual transitaba era bulliciosa, los transeúntes, en su mayoría asiáticos caminaban con cajas llenas de frutas y cocinaban sus tradicionales comidas en las esquinas, a un bajo costo, desvelando los secretos culinarios más antiguos de la antigua Asia. El barrio chino estaba cerca de casa, relativamente tendría que caminar sólo un par de calles más, el cementerio, el cual había recorrido cientos de veces para encontrar alguna tumba con el nombre de papá, sin éxito, claro, y luego estaría en casa.

Quería que el día acabase pronto.

_Así como todo en el mundo… mi fe en ti, también se extingue… _

Dean sabía que en su interior alguien clamaba por alguien, aquella sensación que le perturbaba cada vez que solía recorrer aquel bosque, carente de vida humana y de todo. El hombre suspiró, aquel camino que antes le saciaba de tranquilidad se convertía en una vorágine de recuerdos aleatorios y nombres sin concordancia. Sus pies de inmediato, y acostumbrados recibieron a toscas zancadas al pavimento de la carretera. Nuevamente miró el final de ésta, esperando que la neblina se disipara, esperando ver alguna cosa detrás de ella. Simplemente hubiese regresado sobre sus pasos, pero creía firmemente que sus respuestas estaban en esa dirección. Vaciló por segundos eternos, hasta que dio un primer paso y un recuerdo más claro asaltó su mente, luego el segundo con otra imagen que tampoco lograba descifrar, quizás, si seguía así, llegaría al meollo del asunto.

_Perdón… sabes que no soy un buen mentiroso… aún sigo creyendo en ti…_

Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal al entrar en Highview Avenue, lucía tan falto de vida que quizás la muerte anduviera rondando por allí, haciendo guardia, detrás de los árboles, escondido en los matorrales, fingiendo el cantar de los pájaros. Algunos ancianos estaban allí, sentados en sus pórticos, viendo los segundos pasar mientras sus músculos cada vez son más inútiles, las casas desfilaban ante mí, me sentí sofocado, como si las edificaciones se cerraran formando un arco, pero sólo era producto de mi imaginación.

Levanto una mirada cuando siento un ruido ajeno al normal. Un vidrio que se rompe y gritos más adelante. Y mis músculos no reaccionan, casi tan rígidos como los de los ancianos, las bravatas que juran venganza se trasmutan a jóvenes de mi edad corriendo hacia mí, su huida parece vital, gacelas que huyen de alguna leona. Reconozco a uno de ellos, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo del barrio, supongo que así debía verse en aquella situación, él intentó jalarme del sweater pero mis pies estaban cementados al suelo y cuando regresé la mirada hacia adelante vi un destello y el sonido me dejó sordo por esas milésimas de segundos.

_¿Por qué?_

Milésimas de segundo… eso tarda una bala de escopeta en atravesar la distancia entre el dueño de la tienda y yo.

_¿Por qué ese mundo sigue llamándome?_

El suelo es duro y la sangre tibia, las peticiones de ayuda son aturdidoras y las manos bruscas y ruegan que luche ¿Luchar contra qué?

_Si lo que quiero es que papá me encuentre…_

Dean comenzó a correr, mareado por las imágenes de aquel bebé de ojos azules, aquel bebé cuyo nombre no tenía claro aún, pero sí sabía que debía encontrarle, la razón no importaba demasiado. Luego de la tempestad… luego de la lluvia, los rayos de sol siempre estaban allí, sólo debía saber buscar. Presentía que ésta era la dirección correcta.

_Porque nunca te rendiste, porque seguiste buscándome, de la misma forma en que las personas siguen creyendo en esos antiguos cuentos de hadas…_

Mis manos bañadas de aquel líquido carmesí, parecía agua, empapándolo todo. Mis ojos se sienten serenados por verlas, no existe ningún temor, no esas cosas que te dicen, tu vida, simplemente se está escapando de tu cuerpo, no hay tiempo para recordar nada en un segundo, menos sin tener eso que todos desean rememorar antes de morir.

_Ahora estoy seguro, que lo que oigo proviene de ti… pero ya no es tan en la lejanía…_

—Tranquilo hijo, ya viene la ambulancia… ¡Tienes que resistir! —Grita un hombre tomándome la mano, no entiendo su conmoción, inclino un poco la cabeza hacia adelante y veo aquel agujero en la ropa y la mancha roja que lo llena todo, pero también hay un niño parado unos centímetro más allá, sostiene bajo el brazo su pelota de basquetbol y mira perplejo, pero luego sonríe con tranquilidad musitando un despreocupado «Hasta luego» antes de marcharse.

_Esa voz que escucho… _

Mis ojos se cierran, estoy cansado, ahora mi corazón late con lentitud y el hombre a mi lado grita cosas que no entiendo, sólo oigo aquellos susurros a mi oído, diciendo que todo estará bien, aquellas palabras… aquellas palabras… provienen…

_De la misma voz que escuché la noche en que te conocí… la noche en que nos conocimos… cuando me tuviste en tus brazos…_

Dean se paró en seco sobre el cemento, alguien lo estaba llamando, llamándolo por su nombre, el cual aun recordaba, a pesar de todo, detrás de lo poco y casi nada de neblina que quedaba, la brisa había arrastrado todo, el agua vaporizada, las hojas, las nubes, los recuerdos, todo siendo desplazado a un rincón extraviado del mundo, de este universo con sonidos silenciosos, donde Dios cubre sus ojos para no ver, el que se niega a observar con el paso del tiempo, olvidando almas como las de él, como las de todos a los que no ve, tampoco, pero siente, porque están allí, esperando. Dean dio un paso tambaleante, se sintió borracho, dando tumbos en alguna masa deforme, inseguro de sus acciones.

Pero esa voz… esa voz…

_Estoy diciendo tu nombre, sé que me oirás… tal vez de esta forma, me encuentres…_

Y todo lo que antes amé, ahora no son más que recuerdos, supongo que ya nada importa mucho, ahora el cielo es mi único compañero, oscurecido por mis parpados, y el relajo que me invita a buscar esos pasos en aquella carretera cuya neblina desaparece. El dolor se ha ido, las heridas rotas de están enmendando y la confusión merma, aflorando el sueño, emergiendo la muerte.

Porque mis manos están frías y mis piernas dormidas, mis labios se destrozan en alientos agónicos, no tengo una tumba que visitar, porque papá no estaba muerto, está aquí, en esa carretera, más adelante.

_Es así… cuando diga tu nombre me escucharás y tal vez de esa forma me encuentres… tal vez de esa forma, nos encontremos…_

_Aquí._

—Derek… —Musitó Dean mirando sus manos vacías, moviendo sus articulaciones, buscando algo que el tiempo le arrebató, antes de levantar nuevamente la mirada, cuando los rayos del sol volvían a aclarar en aquel submundo, tocando su piel, esta vez, la lluvia no interrumpiría nada, las cosas brillaban con el sol, la vida del dueño del silencio se llenaba de ruidos. Las cosas, esas cosas que vienen y van, hoy regresan y se quedan.

—¿Papá? —Buscó con los ojos la proveniencia de aquel sonido, tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan puro, como solía ser todo Derek, él estaba allí, al fin le había encontrado. Su hijo ya no era un bebé, al contrario, era un muchacho alto y fuerte, con aquella mirada singular que le transportaba a tiempos muy antiguos, Dean seguía pensando que había pasado una eternidad—. ¿Papá, eres tú?

_Yo solía hablar contigo, observando la luna en el alfeizar de la ventana… rogando a que me escuchases… ahora sé que lo hacías… _

—Derek… —Repitió, decir el nombre de su hijo una y otra vez era el regalo más grande de su vida, porque ahora podía escuchar su propia voz, junto a la voz de su hijo, y era real. Sentir el cuerpo del que fuese sangre de su sangre, allí, a su lado, buscando el calor que por años se había negado. Derek era tan grande ahora, casi de su porte, sino un poco más bajo, los susurros de su hijo, los latidos de su corazón, las lagrimas desatadas bañando aquel rostro adolescente, parecía una alucinación, pero no, él había dejado de creer en aquellas fantasías hace mucho tiempo—. Mi hijo… mi hijo… te amo tanto…

_Tengo una familia… papá es mi familia…_

—Papá… me encontraste… te extrañé…

_¿Lo recuerdas? Erase una vez… hace mucho tiempo… mi padre me llamaba muy cerca… papá estaba cerca._

_Y yo decidí seguir su voz, porque estaba cansado de esperar…_

_Los ángeles señalaron aquel camino, y yo dije tu nombre… y tú me recordaste, papá._

_Me puedes preguntar… que si recuerdo cómo sucedió… si logro recordar algo más…_

_Pero no._

_No quiero recordar… porque ahora estás a mi lado, y aunque esté muerto para ellos, estoy vivo para ti, de aquella misma forma, en que el artista ve viva su obra maestra…_

_No está tan mal después de todo. Yo deseé esto ¿No? Por estar harto de esperar… emprendí este viaje…_

_Sólo para decir que te quiero con el alma… y que nunca te olvidé… para decirte que mamá no se deshizo de ti… porque siempre estuviste a mi lado, dentro de mí… y para ti, todo lo que provino del silencio, se aniquiló en esos años de espera… cuánto… cuánto hemos ganado…_

_Algo dentro de ti… algo dentro de mi… se fusionó este día, cuando el sol ya se marcha… cuando el río suena más fuerte… cuando el viento sopla con menos intensidad… cuando los pájaros cantan… cuando las mariposas emprenden el vuelo… cuando me sonríes, cuando revuelves mi cabellos… cuando eras tú… cuando soy yo…_

_Cuando estás conmigo…_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kya! Un capitulo express, basado en las peticiones de la señorita** Yaoist Secret, como regalo de cumpleaños XD**, supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer después del taldo pre y post P.S.U y que es uno (sino el más importante) de los factores del por qué está atrasado como en mil días y semanas y meses y años y decenios (XD) y milenios o_O, supongo que deberíamos ver la tabla.

**Final:** He de suponer que es un Regular Ending (Supongo que este es el "+")

**Ranking:** XD *-* T^T o_O ¬¬

**Enemigos ****Asesinados**: Si Derek es un enemigo… entonces Derek XDDDDDD

**Objetos ****Obtenidos**: Lo único que obtendrán de este cap es un balazo de escopeta ¬¬

**Arma ****Secreta ****Desbloqueada**: XD el Dean Beam XDDDDDDDDD

**Música ****incidental:** This time (watch?v=MRme-wcQ3JE&feature=related)

Voten si quieren ese pseudo one-shot Dimitri/Sebastián con sorpresas sorpresivas XD

Ahm… estaba pensando en hacer mi Default Chapter, y creo que no es tan mala idea, así tengo una sorpresota para ustedes XDDDD, ya saben palabrerías y cursilerías everywhere, pero que son con el corazón. Okay el resumen del capitulo, creo que me fui en la vola' y creo que más de alguno está odiando a la señora Kate… pero descuiden, pueden odiarla aún más en la secuela XDDDDD, okay… uhm… mierda se me olvidaba algo muy importante…

**SunCigarrete… ¬¬, dios mío mujer… hazte una cuenta o mi cerebro explotara de ira, tanto así que el Fuji entrará en erupción… y será tu culpa ¬¬ HASTE UNA CUENTA ¬¬**

Okay, nos vemos en mi DC, por lo que convierte este capitulo en el final de los finales, si desean leer el siguiente, bajo su responsabilidad, porque me puse a hablar incoherencias en mis DC's pasados XDDDD, así que, ustedes deciden.

Para los que no lean, entonces nos estamos despidiendo XD con mucho love.

Espero sus reviews, porque así yo los amaré más y tendrán el otro cap más rápido, etc., etc., etc. Y ya saben que amo al doble a quien comente XD

¡Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten!


	24. Default Chapter: The Silent's End

**Silent – Default Chapter.**

**The Silent's End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now <strong>__**in **__**the **__**PlayList:**_ _(watch?v=g2q0b5xV8OA)_

Okay, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzamos con esta travesía. Y pensar que sólo fue un simple juego con mi amigo que cada vez se recupera más y más, espero que algún día vuelva a retomar sus antiguos pasatiempos y así tenerlo pronto aquí con nosotros.

Sí que ha pasado el tiempo, recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir a este personaje que sólo debía durar dos capítulos. Ahora me pongo a pensar en que quizás dos capítulos hubiesen sido demasiado poco, pero es que me enamoré de este personaje, sí, siempre termino enamorada de mis OC's, no me juzguen XD. ¿Recuerdan cómo comenzó todo? Y peor cómo acabó.

Me encuentro releyendo todas aquellas páginas hechas en Word y Dean se ha convertido en uno de los personajes más transcendentales de los que he hecho. Realicé un par de ensayos con respecto a mi locura temporaria por este pintoresco personaje, y mamá dice que estoy loca, yo también lo creo XD… Pero ese es mi estado natural.

¿Recuerdan el primer capítulo?

Yo no XD, no hablando en serio, sí lo recuerdo, y pienso que quizás, por su extensión que sabía que no podría terminar siendo un Two-Shot, nah… eso nunca. Al pasar el tiempo, contra todo pronostico continúe con esta extraña historia, por alguna razón u otra incluso dejé de lado otros proyectos que tenía en mente y cuando me di cuenta hasta podía hablar con señor Silencio XD. Dean, y su especial carácter fue obsesionándome hasta tal punto que estoy escribiendo una secuela, dios mío… ¡Voy a morirme! Que troll mi vida XD.

Ahora, yo no hubiese tenido la voluntad suficiente como para continuar esta… como se llame… si no hubiera sido por los hermosos reviews que me dejaban, siempre aportando con un granito de arena o dejando mis alusiones demasiado obvias a cosas cotidianas, hablando de cotidiano, nunca realmente pensé que Dean pudiese ser tan real, aún recuerdo ese extraño suceso del metro aquí en Chile ¡Juro que era él! O al menos se parecía… pero demasiado XD

Okay, me controlo y me abofeteo. Han sucedido cosas realmente maravillosas desde que iniciamos esto. Vimos a Dean siendo un troglodita, luego un padre desesperado, un enfermo, un violado, un hombre feliz, engañado, gorreado, sufrido, etc. Pero también vimos a un personaje que ni siquiera me pertenecía avanzar de la mano de Dean (Literalmente hablando) Y ahora me he preguntado muchas veces como hubiese sido esta historia si mi bella Yaoist Secret no me hubiese dejado tomar su OC… realmente no hubiese pasado mucho puesto que nunca tuve un plan idealizado para Dean, como dije una vez, este personaje se escribía sólo, correspondiente a mi estado de animo, es decir que Dean en realidad es muy parecido a mi… XDDDD, nah… yo estoy loca, pero Dean o_O, well, él me supera en todo sentido.

Creo que estoy diciendo estupideces nuevamente, como siempre, mejor, les doy las gracias a los que apoyaron esta extraña historia.

A los que dejaron review…

A **Gaby.****Stories** por acompañarme durante los primeros capítulos *-*

A **AlternateSelf,** well… todos sabemos cuanto te quiero y espero que te recuperes *-*

A mi bella **Yaoist ****Secret** XD como la mayoría sabe… me robé a su Edward –Huye descaradamente con Edward en brazos y se pierde en alguna parte de Chile- Creo que sin ella nada de las cosas más extrañas y bizarras hubiesen pasado de la misma manera, sin duda, mi gran aporte siempre fuiste tú (Suena como canción XD)

A **InocentNightmare **que a pesar de estar en la misma situación que yo (Métale estudiando para la maldita prueba de selección universitaria) se hacía un tiempo y leía esto, te adoro mucho mi amigo.

A **SunCigarretes****…** finalmente se hizo una cuenta *-* eres tan adorable (Aunque siento envidia XD… porque sabes hablar en 5 idiomas y yo apenas 2 y una tercera apenas (Digan lo que te digan el Flaite Chileno, no es idioma)) Wa! Siempre me dejabas pensando con esas awesome analogías *-*. Millones de gracias *-*

A **NeoArcadium****…** I know that she owes many reviews because it failed network connectivity XD, plus all the other episodes, though I know you stole things to translate and then upload to LJ XDDDD that crazy woman is decipheringmy gibberish XD

Definitivamente you're awesome XD

Obviamente que también les doy las gracias a las personas que agregaron a Favorites y/o Alert que son más de quince… wow… toda una marca XD Y ahora que voy releyendo un poco más hay miles de cosas que quizás no sucedieron y que iban a suceder, son como las escenas jamás mostradas de una película (Aunque la mía sea una de terror de mala calidad… de esas que se exhiben en las madrugadas XDDDDD)

Aquí van algunos ejemplos:

1.- Dean en alguna parte de la vida tenía un automóvil que… mágicamente desapareció y se cambió por un autobús XD

2.- Evans iba a hacer una aparición esporádica y complementaria y esa terminé siendo yo o_O, es decir… OH GOD! Yo soy Evans! O_O

3.- Señor Silencio (SS) hacía una referencia a la Schutzstaffel (SS alemán de la World War II) Diciendo que al igual que ellos, él estaba para proteger. Cuando comenté esto con un señor letreado de mi escuela, dijo que él entendía la historia, con la inclusión del párrafo, como que Dean sería el Führer (Por la calidad de "semidios", aunque señor del bigote cuadrado se haya creído Dios completo) y que si Silencio sería la SS, entonces, el papel de "protector" era incluso más literal porque la SS eliminaba a cualquier persona/cosa que molestara a señor Hitler, y Silencio asesinó a aquellas personas que le "molestaban" a Dean, y, al igual que el Führer, ambos terminaron perdiendo el control de la "SS". Por alguna razón eliminé el párrafo, por las controversias morales que me implicaban XDDDD (En realidad encontré engorroso ponerlo XD)

4.- La madre de Dean aparecía en Silent Hill y su hijo la mataba XD, finalmente sólo apareció el padre XD.

Y muchas otras XDDDDD que hacen alusión a cosas cotidianas, pero que eran un poco rebuscadas de entender.

_**And **__**Now:**_ (watch?v=-rkIqLANvDk)

Muchas veces me pregunté como acabaría está historia y de todas las opciones jamás creí que sería con los personajes de «Silent» cantando junto a mi "Mamma mia!" la versión de Meryl Streep en la película del mismo nombre XD, cosas locas que suelen suceder en esta vida XD

Sooooooooooooo… ahora viene una secuela secuelona XD y acepto alguna sugerencia para el nombre de ella puesto que mi cerebro no funciona de lo mejor hoy por hoy… (Es mi excusa XD) así que si tienen alguna sugerencia… *-* mi querer saber cuál es su opinión yay sí!

Hay algo más que quiero compartir… la PlayList de canciones que inspiraron mucho este relato:

—My Own Prision Acoustic Version / Creed (watch?v=iS7MifmkErQ)

—Is this the end / Creed (watch?v=YEQrqD1jBVs)

—One last breath / Creed (watch?v=5yY1Nrznh4I)

—Concierto de Aranjuez Adagio / Joaquín Rodrigo (watch?v=RxwceLlaODM)

—Pool of Dream (Japanese Version) / OST Tenchu 4 (watch?v=s8lg6dO3Fcg)

—In the Depths of Dreams (Germany Version) / OST Tenchu 4 (watch?v=ls4bSB-HHNc)

—Flight Over Venice / OST Assassin's Creed II (watch?v=psJx4rKoCKY)

—Ezio's Family / OST Assassin's Creed II (watch?v=ZBUiu_m70KQ)

—City of Rome / OST Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (watch?v=5bK8puFRTX4)

—Promises / Badly Drawn Boy (watch?v=a-Jrt93dnwk)

—Jeremy / Pearl Jam (watch?v=YfzuAZ0EbqU)

—Man on the Moon / . (watch?v=DZs6wWEDR2g)

—Ambient Music / Bruno Sanfilippo & Mathias Grassow (watch?v=0WjVIYA2pas)

—Always watching over you / Paul Collier (watch?v=ultUCC1-7Y0&feature=related)

—Eva's Reminiscence / OST Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (watch?v=RexyikBB—o)

—Hurricane Acoustic Version / 30 Second To Mars (watch?v=BImK4z9ilow)

—Lullaby / Creed (watch?v=vq84JM9o)

—Mamma mia! / Cover Meryl Streep (watch?v=-rkIqLANvDk)

Okay, silencio está pidiendo silencio por lo que supongo he de acabar con esto… ridículamente Mamma Mia me recordara el final de este FanFic XD.

Recuerden que los amo con todo mi corazón, a los que dejan reviews, a los que agregan a favoritos y/o alertas y son tímidos y no quieren expresar sus opiniones… háganlo, no muerdo XDDD… soy la persona más adorable del mundo ಠ_ಠ

¿Y… entonces… esto es el final?

Yay… es una pena… pero recuerden «Secuela» XDDDD

Así que nos vemos en ella, pero por el momento les doy un caluroso hasta pronto y que disfruten a los que vengan de este relato que va con todo el cariño.

_¡Muchas gracias a todos y nos veremos algún día cuando el mundo quiera que nos juntemos!_

_Que tengan paz en sus vidas, alegría desbordante en los poros y mucha suerte._

_Les deseo un lindo día, tarde y noche._

_Bye._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un FanFic de Yukari Sparda Yakumo.<strong>_

_**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Silent (c)**_

_**(20– Diciembre – 2011)**_

_**(16:15)**_


End file.
